The Iced Moon Arc Bleach
by NairaRains
Summary: Lieutenant Kuchiki has a secret. A secret the Gotei 13 do not know. A variety of secrets, ones that might just tear them apart as the Soul Society is engulfed with snow. Faced with a fatal battle in a dimension of pure ice, an enigmatic figure unveils the truth of Kuchiki Rukia's past as a cold wall binds them apart.
1. The Iced Moon Arc

**Detailed Plot**

A man with an infatuation for the moon seeks vengeance on the Soul Society, with a plan of engulfing the Soul Society with ice. As he creates a new dimension with two specific purposes in mind, he rips the heart out of each _shinigami_ he encounters and devours their bodies with his lines of ice.

The _Gotei 13_ are faced with a dilemma, as the Lieutenant of the 13th Division is revealed to be his past acquaintance with an enigmatic past and is taken away to a separate dimension where no soul can survive without acceptance.

Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends are requested from the World of the Living to assist the _Gotei 13_ as they enter a dimension made purely out of ice and snow. With the temperature decreasing per hour, the _Gotei 13_ are faced with a fatal battle in a storm of ice.

As the black sun is challenged with the treachery of the white moon, they discover that their opponent possesses a deadly but incredible power, that could either save them or break them apart.

* * *

EDIT 30/08/16: All relationships involved romantically or friendly are listed in the **Pre-Note** of the 3rd Chapter, _Disappeared_. The **End Note** has been re-written + one sentence and fixations has been included.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _The moon._

 _White and beautifully embodied as a sphere that guides the night sky._

 _The creator of dark dreams and dreams that resemble the daytime._

 _The observer of souls and the pride of the sun._

 _A beautiful masterpiece, who's story just begun._

The night was calm, calmer than others as the beautiful white sphere acted like the guard of the sky. Wind whistled in the night, resembling the cries of lost souls as it whisked through the paths and trees of the Soul Society. The atmosphere felt bitter, almost as if the Soul Society was ringed with a fence of frozen ice—pinching on any bared skin to barrage with a frostbite. There was no doubt that the Soul Society was getting colder and colder as days passed. The Seireitei itself felt like a mass avalanche of arctic air, numbing the skin and piercing the air.

The only question that seemed to forge in the Soul Society was why? Grim climate like this was highly unlikely and unmistakably new to the eyes of the s _hinigami_. After all, only the ones who have traveled to the World of the Living and researched Antarctica would know of such climates. It was unsettling—almost illogical for ice to mantle the walls and generate such cold air. However, the _shinigami_ remained in peace—leaving the task to Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri to observe and research until further notice.

The _Gotei 13_ were finally at rest, as the Seireitei began engulfed with a new found coldness that lurked in every corner. Skin began to pierce in fear as beautiful lines of thin ice crawled up legs, uniting the two parts as one. Modifying their temperature as they sliced each piece of skin, devouring the flesh in the process. Screams of terror and the absence of warmth roared in the Seireitei, s _hinigami_ cried for help as the beautiful blue lines of ice devoured their very being. Blood splashed like paint as the guards of the Seireitei laid in an endless pool of blood. Leaving the _Gotei 13_ , a numb and heartless corpse as a greeting of war.

Through the shadows, a faint laughter was heard. His steps were calm and short, and clicked because of the heel on his shoes as he walked towards the dozen heartless bodies who had no chance of resurrection.

"How bland, they didn't even try to make a fight." He observed as he walked past each and every corpse, smirking at their defeat. A path of ice forged beneath him, creating a carpet of ice formed by his _reiatsu_. The very presence of him was cold, shivering and devious like a snake—not even the heartless corpses could withstand his eerie demeanor.

His black hair brushed with the wind, as the long strands covering his face moved slightly with it. His eyes looked bitter and resembled a variety of blue; correspondent to the bluish colour of indigo and the compelling colour of electric blue. The skin sheltering his body mirrored the appearance of numbed skin. It was pale and distinct from any other type of skin.

"It's a shame, the Seireitei hasn't changed one bit since the last time I was here." He said as he observed the place he was once prepared to call home. Looking back, he found it sickening that the thought had even crossed his mind. But it had only made sense, at least...if he wanted to achieve his life goal.

The tip of his finger suddenly curved to write the word ' _rise_ ' causing ice to arise from the grounds of the Seireitei. An array of ice structures grew instantly at the sound of his command, blocking passageways and doors as it obstructed anything that came into it's path. Ice slithered onto the walls, eclipsing anything they could feel or reach in their sight.

A smirk quickly formed on his lips as he watched the Seireitei engulfed with his ice, extinguishing fires and freezing everything it could touch in place.

His laughter filled the air, as the entire Seireitei resembled a block of squared ice. _Reiatsu_ coursed through his veins as a lilac colour of _reiatsu_ surrounded him. As he gazed at the moon, his purpose was quite clear—as coherent as the moon and as radiant as his ice.

After years of hiding to acquire such power, he was finally back in the Seireitei to take what had always been his and only his. The Soul Society could freeze over into a block of ice, the world of the living could perish because of the effects of his beautiful ice, it wouldn't matter to him. He was here for one person, and one person only.

As the ice continued to spread, his laughter grew louder and louder as he could feel the chill permeating in the air. He would slaughter, kill, or eat anything that tried to block his path. The undeniable truth was, the purpose of his existence was to be with this very being and attain power so intense that no one could ever define him as ' _weak_ ' again. Not his father, not Ginrei, not his uncle, Rukia, or the _Gotei 13_ ever again.

The Soul Society was his enemy, and he could destroy it easily if he wanted too right now.

However, they had someone that was his, someone who he should've never let escape his grasp.

"I will find you..." He said as the ice gleamed in the moonlight. His midnight blue cape lugged behind him as his _reiatsu_ pushed it up with the wind. Power coursed through his veins, adding energy to his already energized state. The tornado of energy enclosing his body reached the state of -90 degrees Celsius, covering the existing walls in freezing ice before obliterating them into nothing but pieces of ice. His purpose was clear, more clearer than it ever was before. He would find her, he would take her back, and destroy the Soul Society for good.

"...I will find you Kuchiki Rukia!"

* * *

The cold air swiftly consuming the Seireitei was quickly making it's way through the Kuchiki Manor; extinguishing all the candle lights and freezing the rooms to a temperature of -30 degrees Celsius. The rose-scented candles lit for Hisana were slowly being extinguished as the cold air found a way to slip into Byakuya's room. He seemed quite distracted, nose buried deep in a thick book he had been reading for several days. It was only the scent of the smothered fire that broke his concentration. He stared at the candles, curious of why the candles would smother on it's own. His eyes slowly landed on the picture of Hisana, staring peacefully before a draft of cold air suddenly caught his attention.

Leaving his room, he headed towards Rukia's room—thinking she may be using her _Sode No Shirayuki_ causing the temperature to decrease. As he opened the door, he stayed emotionless as he stared at Rukia who was preparing for bed.

"Nii-Sama (Brother)?" Rukia said surprised at her Nii-Sama (Brother)'s presence. Her _shihakushō_ had been replaced with her white robe and was neatly folded in her hands as her knees remained bent in front of the chair she had planned on putting it on.

"Rukia." He replied as he saw _Sode No Shirayuki_ placed in the corner. He stared at her quietly as he tried to understand, sensing no _reiatsu_ coming from Rukia at all.

"Is something wrong?" Rukia asked as Byakuya stared at her.

There was no doubt that the temperature had decreased, but due to her _r_ _eiryoku_ she was barely affected by the decreasing temperature.

"Follow me." Byakuya instructed as he turned his back and began to walk. Rukia nodded her head before joining him in his room. Suddenly, the force of cold air quickly immersed her atmosphere. The cold rush of air coursed through her veins, causing her to shiver uncontrollably as she fully entered Byakuya's room. Byakuya quickly gave her a red blanket to warm her up before receiving his own.

"W—Why i-is it s-so -c-cold?" Rukia questioned as her teeth chattered. The blanket Byakuya gave her had little to zero effect on her as her skin slowly began to feel like ice. A dark blue blanket covered Byakuya as he tried to re-light the fire of the candles for Hisana. Rukia pushed her arms and legs together to preserve heat as the room got colder.

A _jigokuchō_ suddenly appeared through the doorway, landing on Byakuya's extended index finger to receive the message. As the butterfly flew away, Rukia stared at him with her big purple eyes—waiting for him to speak. "The Head Captain has made an order for us to all stay in our rooms until further notice. Until then, we must take precaution and stay as warm as possible."

"What could be causing this? This hardly seems like the effects of Captain Hitsugaya's _bankai_." Rukia acknowledged as she stared at her Nii-Sama (Brother) for answers.

"We will spend the night in this room. Retrieve your _zanpakutō_ and personal belongings from your room." Byakuya instructed before leaving his room and Rukia all alone. Following his instructions, Rukia ran into her room—barely being able to control herself as the cold wind tried forcing her back. Snatching her _shihakushō_ and her _zanpakutō_ , she ran back to Byakuya's room to see the fireplace lit with fire.

"This should be able to last us through the night." Byakuya said as he laid out two portions of _onigiri_ , _katsudon_ , _chirashi-zushi_ , and _kamo nanban_. Rukia stared at the food in surprise as her skin began to pierce from the cold. Sitting down, Byakuya set two cups of green tea as he stared at the fire.

"The food is going to get cold." He said.

Rukia's response resembled her face of shock at Byakuya's display of rations.

Her stomach suddenly released a growl of hunger, causing Rukia to slightly blush in embarrassment.

"Rukia, your _reiatsu_ will not be enough to keep you alive. Until further notice we must take precautions on ourselves, or we will die because of the cold." Byakuya said before closing his eyes and sipping his tea. Rukia nodded her head and comfortably sat beside Byakuya in front of the blazing fire.

Devouring some of the food, she took small glances at Byakuya as his eyes remained close. Slurps of hot tea were sensed in between. However, he looked expressionless as always, not even she could tell if he was freezing just like her.

"Rukia," Byakuya said.

"Huh? Yes, Nii-Sama (Brother)?" Rukia answered.

"Do not get distracted by your thoughts. It's important to eat, we do not know how significant the situation is."

"Right, I apologize Byakuya." Rukia said—she paused. "I'm just not used to eating in silence."

"Very well, speak if you must." Byakuya instructed.

Rukia stared, unsure of what to say or do. After all, what could she talk to Byakuya about? There wasn't too many options—Byakuya wasn't the type to engage in almost anything. If there was no purpose, his entire presence would be gone with the wind.

Rukia lowered her head, losing all interest in generating a conversation. Instead, she sipped her tea quietly as she tried to warm her numb body by pushing her legs and arms close together.

* * *

"Rangiku!" Captain Hitsugaya called in search of his Lieutenant. "Rangiku! Where are you?"

The order made by Head Captain Yamamoto had instantly spread around the Seireitei. All of the _Gotei 13_ were ordered to take precaution until further notice. As the strange climate was being consulted by Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Captains were promptly notifying their Division of the matters and the possible chance of a _ryoka_ in the Seiretei.

Captain Hitsugaya was mildly affected by the cold, using his _reiatsu_ to relocate the strong winds to avoid freezing. His Lieutenant, on the other hand was unable to use her _reiatsu_ to shield herself from the impending wind—it was only natural for him to worry about his subordinate at a time like this.

As he searched his office, he found traces of her _reiatsu_ left on almost every corner of his office. He presumed it was the _sake_ that caused his Lieutenant to be so energized in his office. Especially since he had left her with a mountain of paperwork to do

"Rangiku!" He called again. He was sure that she was still here. After all, knowing his Lieutenant's free-spirited energy and her desire to drink, he was sure she was still here—probably passed out from all the liquor. His turquoise eyes suddenly landed on his stoned Lieutenant, sleeping peacefully with absolutely no paperwork done.

His worry for her suddenly disappeared and was replaced by fuming anger of her uncompleted work.

"Rangiku!" His voice hollered at his Lieutenant. Her body suddenly rose up in a surprise, looking at her Captain who had waken her from an interesting dream.

"Captain!" She whined. "I was in the middle of a very interesting dream!"

"I'm afraid your dream has no concern to me." Captain Hitsugaya replied at the dormancy of his Lieutenant. "Why isn't the paperwork done? I specifically told you to finish those stacks and put them on the shelf."

"You told me that?" Rangiku replied in a daze. Surely she should've remembered if he did, the last thing she remembered was her Captain walking out of the door—no words, no goodbyes, nothing.

He sighed, he wasn't in the mood to perform his usual arguments with his Lieutenant about uncompleted work. Instead, he regained his posture and spoke in a serious tone to gain Rangiku's attention. "Never mind, that's not the point. We've received orders from Head Captain Yamamoto regarding the cold climate that has been engulfing the Seireitei. There has been a suspicion of a _ryoka_ patrolling the area and affecting our change in climate. Nothing has been confirmed as of yet however, we've been told to take precaution and stay as warm as possible until further notice."

Lieutenant Matsumoto looked at her Captain as she reviewed what he said. "Now that you mention it, it's awfully cold in here—I thought it was your _reiatsu_ causing your office to be so cold."

"I'm afraid not, until further notice I've called all members of the 10th Division to meet here in my office until further instructions. Rangiku, I'm ordering you to get rations and blankets to advocate us for the rest of the night." Captain Hitsugaya ordered as he stared at his window. Even he could feel the coldness sweeping in through the window and the layers of ice mantled on almost everything in the Seireitei.

"Right, I won't let you down Captain." Rangiku said before using her flash step to disappear from Hitsugaya's office.

* * *

As the 10th Division huddled in Captain Hitsugaya's office for warmth, the 11th Division's barracks were doing the exact opposite of orders. Captain Zaraki Kenpachi had strictly ordered his men to engage in direct combat with the _ryoka_. He ordered his 3rd and 5th seat officers—Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika—to lead the 11th Division in their task to find the _ryoka_.

"Alright men, keep your eyes awake—if you see movement, attack—if you hear breathing, attack—if you see a shadow, attack—if you sense _reiatsu_ , _attack_. We are representing Captain Zaraki, we must not let any Division neglect us and our skills." 3rd seat, Madarame Ikkaku said as he scoped the area of structured ice.

"Now, now calm down Ikkaku—we're not even suppose to be out here, I doubt any Captain is contrary enough to disobey direct orders from the Head Captain. I'm sure our Division will be given accord for our bravery and capture of this _ryoka_." 5th seat, Ayasegawa Yumichika responded to his partner as they walked side by side to investigate.

"We should capture it in no time, this _ryoka_ doesn't seem all that strong. I mean, _ice?_ Who could possibly overrule the Soul Society with such a weak power." Ikkaku said as he looked at the layers of ice consuming the Seireitei.

Men from the 11th Division definitely shared the same instinct like their Captain. It was only natural after being under him for such a long while. However, the passion Ikkaku and Yumichika shared about this instinct was more prevailing than any member of the 11th Division. Ikkaku found honor—indulgence in battle. In fact, he could easily plunge into battle without worrying about his opponent's strengths or weaknesses. Yumichika, on the other hand was more insightful of his opponent's methods and cared deeply about what his Captain thought of him.

The passion of battle coursing through their veins was quite unlike others. In fact, both Ikkaku and Yumichika refused to wear something to keep them warm as they departed from their barrack—much to their Division's dismay. As they strolled down the icy pathway, Ikkaku nor Yumichika would never dare to admit if they were cold. Even if they were, they would use their honor as their warmth to help them proceed in a successful battle.

"Man, how long is this path?" Ikkaku whined as the clear pathway of ice seemed to never end.

"Be patient, Ikkaku—I'm sure we'll find something if we continue to walk." Yumichika replied.

"This ice is a real pain in the ass, we can't even run on it without slipping." Ikkaku complained as he noticed how slow the Division was walking.

"As painful as it may be, I must admit this ryoka has quite a beautiful power." Yumichika said, staring at his reflection through the crystal path. The ice enclosing them was not only sharp, but mirrored a person's reflection perfectly. Even Ikkaku's shiny bald head sparkled from the moonlight and the ice reflection.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika! Look!" Yelled a member of their Division as his eyes traveled straight ahead. The seated officers glanced in the direction of their member's finger, only to be greeted with dozens of heartless corpses.

"What the hell is this?"

* * *

"It doesn't look like Captain Kuchiki is coming." Noted a member of the 6th Division as he shivered uncontrollably in his _shihakushō_. All Divisions were reported to stay in their barracks until further instructions under Head Captain Yamamoto. In addition to that order, Captains were ordered to remain in their Division's barracks to receive information about a possibility of a _ryoka_ and battle.

Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of the 6th Division turned to face his fellow subordinates. "Captain Kuchiki must've been ordered to stay in the Kuchiki Manor until further notice. He has Rukia with him, so I doubt he'll leave the Manor until official orders are issued."

"What are we suppose to do without Captain Kuchiki?" Asked another member who was covered in layers of blankets to create warmth.

"What do you mean? We were ordered to stay in our barracks and keep warm until news arrived. Captain Ukitake sent some rations and blankets to keep us warm due to Captain Kuchiki's absence. We'll be fine without him." Renji replied as a burgundy blanket, similar to his headband covered his body as he sat down.

With no direct orders, all he could do was sit and wait. Although, he knew he rather be outside confronting the _ryoka_ instead of watching all this damage be inflicted on the Seiretei. There was no doubt that the ice had an extensive effect on the Seiretei. In fact, it was almost like the Seireitei was already half destroyed with the _ryoka's_ ice.

However, the _s_ _hinigami_ were strictly ordered _not_ to go outside. Captain Unohana had specifically told the Head Captain about the possibility of everyone freezing to death because of the decreased temperature, followed by the illnesses everyone could face if they stayed too long. With that in mind, the Head Captain made his order to keep everyone inside to avoid hypothermia.

The Lieutenant was rendered useless in his current position and resorted to green tea and _namagashi_ to keep him warm and occupied. He even fell back on calligraphy to keep his mind at ease until time passed. He needed someone to talk to, someone who could steal him away from boredom's grasp— _Rukia_ was the person he needed to exclude this trending boredom.

The problem was, Captain Kuchiki didn't seem like he was leaving his Manor anytime soon. And if he was, he'd probably bring Rukia with him as well. Renji realized he was hopeless, not even the chatter of his own subordinates could make up for his loneliness.

* * *

Heartless—Frozen—Dead.

It wasn't the type of corpses you would see everyday as a s _hinigami_. After all, something as brutal as a heart being slit and thrown was highly unusual to be performed by a _ryoka_. Lines of glimmering ice roamed deep in their eaten flesh, devouring the skin of the Shinigami's legs and body. All their faces remained numb and tinged with blue, the horror in their faces was indescribable through the eyes of the 11th Division as they stared at the corpses.

"The _ryoka_ did this?!" A member of the Division reacted in fear. The entire Division's skin crawled as they stared at the pool of _s_ _hinigami_ they knew. Not a single _s_ _hinigami_ was left alive, instead they were consumed to death by lines of beautiful ice—freezing them, devouring him, stealing their once-beating heart.

"I-Ikkaku, we should leave—it's not safe to be out here, especially since we're alone." Another member said as they stared at the bodies.

"It's not safe!" Repeated another.

"We'll die if we continue!" Another said.

"Nonsense! We haven't even seen the _ryoka_ yet. I'm not leaving until we get a decent look at the creep." Ikkaku said proudly as he calmly strolled past the dozens of bodies.

"How brutal, this _ryoka_ sure seems like the type to fight without mercy." Yumichika observed. "However, they do seem to fight beautifully with those lines of ice."

"I don't care whether he fights merciless or beautifully, I'll tear him apart with _Hōzukimaru_." Ikkaku said as he made a left turn. Suddenly, a dominant _reiatsu_ was felt roaming the skies. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika stopped, as the _reiatsu_ resembled the pressure of 10 Captains merged into one.

Suddenly the presence of a man appeared in the skies, falling delicately to reach the grounds to face Ikkaku and the 11th Division. His very presence was icy and cold, even Ikkaku and Yumichika could feel the force of the wind as it brushed through them. Some men went flying with the wind, yelling for help as the impending wind unleashed lines of ice—which quickly slithered on their bodies.

The man known as the _ryoka_ smirked at how easily defeated the strongest direct-combat Division was. Based on his research, the 11th Division was known for having highly skilled fighters—ones that considered battle their life and dominated in swordsmanship skills.

Ikkaku and Yumichika used their _reiatsu_ to avoid them from being blown away. Ikkaku smiled at his new daring opponent, who seemed quite full of himself as he gazed with his indigo-coloured eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Ikkaku asked as he pulled out his _zanpakutō_ in preparation for a battle.

Yumichika stared at the ryoka, developing a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. If it wasn't for the sake of the 11th Division's honor, Yumichika would've immediately warned Ikkaku to retreat. However, Ikkaku was stubborn and would never run away from a battle. Yumichika's words would've been useless regardless of the situation.

"Are you short of hearing or what? I asked, who the hell are you?" Ikkaku voiced again.

The _ryoka_ remained silent as the wind conceived by his _reiatsu_ lightly brisked through his dark tresses as he smirked at Ikkaku. "So you don't wanna answer, fine by me."

In seconds, Ikkaku leaped in the air—charging at the _ryoka_ with no strategy at all.

"Grow/Extend _Hōzukimaru_." Ikkaku said as he attacked the _ryoka_ who casually blocked Ikkaku's impending attacks with his right arm. The determined Ikkaku continued to attack the unnamed _ryoka_ as he attempted to wound his shoulder. However, his attack was countered and by the rise of the unnamed _ryoka's_ hand, a strong and unbearable force of cold air headed towards Ikkaku. The lines of ice unleashed themselves quickly to grab Ikkaku's hand.

"Bloom, _Fuji Kujaku_." Yumichika commanded.

Using his _zanpakutō_ , Yumichika sliced the lines of ice before they could reach Ikkaku. The unnamed _ryoka_ smirked immediately at Yumichika's bravery as the lines of ice regenerated into one again. Yumichika's eyes widen as the lines of ice movements became faster. Ikkaku used his _Hōzukimaru_ to chop the lines of ice once again, causing Yumichika to release a breath of relief.

Ikkaku stared at the unnamed _ryoka_ as he continued to stare at them with the same expression.

"I must admit, you have quite a beautiful technique. However, your attacks are ugly and for that very reason I cannot spare your life." Yumichika said before charging towards the ryoka. Using _Fuji Kujaku_ , Yumichika continued to attack with his four blades, storming with power to attack the unnamed ryoka.

The unnamed _ryoka_ used his right arm as his sword and shield, barely getting affected by the sharp end of Yumichika's sword. In one swing, Yumichika's attack was countered like Ikkaku and was pushed away by the dominant force of the unnamed _ryoka'_ s cold wind. The lines of ice unleashed themselves again, charging at Yumichika with triple the speed it had before.

As the remaining 11th Division began charging at the _ryoka_ , each and every one of them collapsed before they could make contact with the _ryoka_. The _reiatsu_ he harbored was too cold for the _s_ _hinigami_ to handle. Causing each of them to collapse on their knees and faint to feel the frigidness of the ice beneath them. Yumichika felt the lines of ice make collision with his already numbed skin. The lines of ice began pushing their way into Yumichika's skin, causing his eyes to widen as he felt his flesh being pinched by the ice.

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku called as he watched the lines of ice slither onto Yumichika's skin.

"Bastard." Ikkaku muttered under his breath as he stared at the man in demand of his name. The same smirk tugged on his lips as his indigo eyes mirrored the sphere of the moon, staring deeply into the depths of Ikkaku's soul.

"I'm going to ask you again, what the hell is your name?" Ikkaku yelled as he charged again with _Hōzukimaru_. He continued to use each end of his sword as he asked for his opponent's name. His bald head glimmered in satisfaction as he felt a rush of energy overcome him.

Ikkaku laughed continuously as he proceeded to attack the _ryoka_. The unnamed _ryoka_ remained as emotionless as his ice as he continued to dodge Ikkaku's attacks.

"Have you had enough?" Ikkaku laughed as he attacked like a wild man.

Yumichika grunted in pain as he stabbed his hand with _Fuji Kujaku_. The lines of ice shattered once again, allowing Yumichika to take the chance to breathe. He stared at Ikkaku as the _ryoka_ continued to elude his attacks. "Ikkaku!"

Yumichika's eyes widened as he sensed the strategy the _ryoka_ was plotting. The _ryoka_ evaded all of Ikkaku's attacks before unleashing his _reiatsu_. Suddenly, the structures of ice surrounding Yumichika and Ikkaku began to unleash lines of ice. The ground made up of thin ice suddenly emerged with lines of glimmering ice—clutching Yumichika's skin and invading his body.

As his cold _reiatsu_ released itself, Ikkaku's legs began to shiver from the cold. His whole body suddenly felt overwhelmed by the coldness, which eventually crumbled him to this feet. As his body became nonreactive, Ikkaku could feel his adrenaline decreasing.

"What the hell is going on?!" He asked.

Ikkaku's eyes widened as his body crumbled to the floor, eventually being captured by the lines of ice. He was experiencing stages of hypothermia—his body couldn't withstand the pressure of the cold, rendering his body useless. As the image of the _ryoka_ began to fade, Ikkaku's heavy eyes forced themselves shut as he laid their paralyzed.

The man known as the _ryoka_ stared in pleasure of his defeat—smirking insidiously as structures of thick ice rose behind him like towers. He could feel the chill soaring through the air, he could sense the defeat of the _s_ _hinigami_ —the revolution he and his beloved would conduct and share. It was not too long until he and his beloved would finally come face to face and uphold a revolution that would change the Soul Society for good.

Slowly, Ikkaku forced his eyes open—desperate to see one last look at the _ryoka_.

"You said earlier that you wanted to know my name. Since you're on the verge of death I might as well make you feel honored to die knowing my name."

Ikkaku struggled to keep his eyes open as he fought to move his body. The very presence of the man before him made him feel like his bones were about to shatter—break like weak twigs on a tree. As he tried to keep his ears alive for a moment to hear the _ryoka's_ name, he collapsed weakly onto the ground, only hearing a faint voice saying a name.

"My name is Mizuri Jūshirmai."

* * *

 **End Note**

Before I begin this introductory author's note, I'd like to highlight the fact that this **IS** an arc based on Kuchiki Rukia but it is not an arc solely based on her alone. I've created this arc for creative purposes only that are connected to the Soul Society's past and character developments for main characters like Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora etc.

Anyways, welcome to this new arc titled _The Iced Moon_! This is an arc I created that occurs after _The Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc_ (also known as the last arc shown in the anime). This arc will include a lot of elements that I felt were missing from Rukia's character as the main _shinigami_ protagonist and it will also dwell on the Soul Society's creation and past.

 **Note (1):** Please be aware that this arc will include spoilers from _The Thousand Year Blood War Arc_ from the Bleach Manga (power-wise and extended abilities).

 **Note (2):** For the sole purpose of allowing you to have a clear perception in mind of the scenery, weaponry, clothing etc. from _TIM_ , on each chapter (when necessary) **Images For This Chapter** will be available on **kagomesangos Tumblr** where you can click **The Iced Moon Arc** to access the images.

I want to thank you all for reading and I hope you stay to read more. There's a lot of character development you will see during this arc and hopefully it will satisfy you plot-wise and relationship-wise. Keep in mind that this arc is like any other arc that has ever occurred in the Manga or Anime. This arc will not be solely representing relationships I like—all interactions between characters are solely based on what I believe should happen.

— NairaRains/kagomesangos


	2. Element-based Zanpakutō

**Pre-Note**

 **Note (1):** To avoid confusion, Mizuri Jūshirmai's name is pronounced as _Ju-Sheer-May_ not _Ju-Sheer-Ma._

I would just like to apologize for the first chapters, they may seem mundane but these chapters are created to inform you all of special information that will prove to be rather useful in the future of this story. Plus, I didn't want to rush the beginning of this arc because I felt that it shouldn't be too fast-paced. There's a lot of development of character in this story, it wouldn't make sense to write this at a fast-pace so my readers have zero understanding of what's happening.

 **Note (2):** I just wanted to point this out in this **Pre-Note** of mine because a lot of information will be disclosed in this chapter. It may not seem as action-packed as it should be, but I promise when Jūshirmai's intentions are revealed, there will be A LOT of action being written.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

EDIT 30/08/16: The Pre-Note has been rewritten + Shigeari has now been altered to Shiegeari.

* * *

 **Element-Based Zanpakutō**

"Captain!" The voice of Kotetsu Isane, Lieutenant of the 4th Division exclaimed in fear. Her sliver hair was ruffled in loose tresses as her face peered at the back of her Captain with distress."We've just received word from the 12th Division regarding the casualties. Over two hundred _shinigami_ were wiped out in a span of 2 minutes from the _ryoka's reiatsu._ "

Her eyes looked troubled with anguish, the grey in her eyes seemed to be vanishing into nothing but a dim stone as her eyes bore into the back of her Captain.

"Is that all?" Captain Unohana Retsu asked as she stared through the window—gazing at the frozen Seireitei. Her voice sounded as calm and tranquil as always, and unaffected by the amount of casualties. Her slick and aligned hair formed a thick braid in front of her neck, cloaking her inmost secret that was entombed in her heart. The Captain stared at the scenery in front of her as her Lieutenant waited for some type of reaction, she didn't know whether she was stunned or concerned about the beautiful scenery of moonlit ice.

Billions of designed snowflakes emitted from the twilight and Scandinavian blue sky, layering the Seireitei with white crystals and a floor of ice. The view would've been breath-taking to anyone if it wasn't the impending deaths that awaited anyone who stepped outside. Captain Unohana dreaded the fact—it was something so beautiful yet so tarnished with ethereal darkness. In a strange way, it reminded her of her former self—the person she chose to eclipse and bury into the depths of her heart, the person who was still clinging onto her.

"I'm afraid not, Captain Zaraki's division was found lying dead near their barracks a short while ago. 3rd Seat, Madarame Ikkaku and 5th Seat, Ayasegawa Yumichika were reported to be numb and require immediate surgery. As for the rest of the 11th Division, majority were reported to be dead, only a minority have a chance of surviving if we perform their surgeries right now. What are we going to do, Captain?!"

Fear washed all over Isane's face like the ocean brushing on a shore, the amount of casualties made her dread the _ryoka_ even more than before. Wiping out an entire Division—the most strongest direct combat Division along with 200 _shinigami_ was said to be almost impossible until now. According to sources, the _ryoka_ didn't even use his sword to wipe out the _shinigami_. The mere presence of his _reiatsu_ was enough to send them all down.

Captain Unohana turned around to face her frightened Lieutenant, unsure of how to approach the situation—especially since Captain Zaraki's division was taken down. However, she knew deep within her heart that they could resist death, fight it with all the pride they had as an honorable member of the 11th Division. "Isane, we cannot risk our troops for the purpose of healing right now. Head Captain Yamamoto made an order, we must not go outside."

"But Captain—"

"Isane, there isn't much we can do right now. The _ryoka_ must be tracked down before we can leave our barracks. As for the 11th Division, they are the strongest direct combat Division in the _Gotei 13_. I'm positive they can hold on to their life a bit longer."

Her order was coherent enough for Isane to understand. She was too loyal and honest to deceive her Captain's orders nor to ever defy her in any way. It was her sense of obedience that stopped her from protesting or even deliberating the fact. She wasn't a bold and determined person like Lieutenant Kuchiki or a buoyant and spirited person like Lieutenant Matsumoto, she was _different_. But strangely, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Isane nodded her head as her body slightly shivered—feeling completely helpless.

* * *

"Why is it so cold in here?" Asked the flushed Captain of the 8th Division as he sat up. A yawn escaped his lips as his _sugegasa_ straw hat emitted a shadow on his face. His scruff looked trimmed and thorny as always, similar to the touch of a rose branch and it's thorns. Over his _shihakushō_ and _haori_ was his exclusive accessory—his flowered _kimono_ —that draped over his uniform and added to his flamboyant character. The 8th Division had set up a celebration in honor of their Captain—leading to irrational jokes, coloured cheeks, and the aura of _sake_ breathing out of each _shinigami's_ mouth. The Captain known as Kyōraku Shunsui was completely drunk. One drink lead to another, leading the Captain to fall victim to his usual pleasure.

His Lieutenant known as Ise Nanao stared at her Captain in enmity. The moonlight reflected the oval shape of her glasses as she used her index finger to push her glasses up her nose. "Nanao? What's wrong with you?"

Nanao couldn't help but scoff at her Captain's negligence as he stared at her blankly. Looking out the window, he met an unexpected image of the Seireitei. Ice was mantled on every wall as the wind whistled loudly – breathing heavily on the glass window. The moonlight mirrored the sparkling ice, depicting the Seireitei as an arctic scenery of ice.

"How long have I been asleep?" The Captain asked as he stared back at his shivering Lieutenant. It hadn't taken him long to notice that her azure-purple eyes were starting to lose it's colour. It was almost as if they were painted with the darkest of grey and jaded as they bore into his. He also noticed how her customary features had changed, her hair that was pinned up was barely able to hold in it's position. Strands of her black hair seemed to be falling out, scattered but appealing at the same time. Her right bangs remained tucked behind her right ear though her skin looked pasty and frail. "Nanao, are you alright over there?"

The Captain stared at the Lieutenant he knew for so long, he had never seen her once in such a state. She looked cold and vulnerable as a blanket wrapped her body over her _shihakushō_ as she trembled.

The Lieutenant didn't know what was worse; her Captain or the cold. She growled under her breath as she pushed her body closer together to suppress the wind. As a familiar pink _kimono_ capped her body, she stared at her Captain with a faint blush appearing on her face.

The _j_ _igokuchō_ that had managed to deliver the orders to each and every barrack had suddenly flown in once again. As the butterfly delivered the message to Captain Kyōraku, Nanao stared curiously as she tried to maintain warmth in the process.

"Old man Yamamoto has called an Emergency Captain Meeting. All Captains are reported to meet in the Captain Assembly Hall to discuss what we should do about this weather." He announced as he retrieved a blanket for himself.

"Nanao, meet with the 8th Division and try to stay warm, alright?" He ordered as he looked at his trembling Lieutenant.

"Yes Sir." Nanao said as she nodded her head. The Captain disappeared, leaving Nanao to tremble as the pressure of the air increased.

Captain Kyōraku escaped his barracks to feel a cold surge of wind and stomp onto cracked ice. His _z_ _ōri_ and _tabi_ exposed his skin to the shards of crazed ice, instantly sending a cold stream up his spine. His body shortly began feeling numb after a few seconds in the wind. The Captain wisely flash stepped his way to the 1st Division barracks as the emergency meeting was about to commence.

Lined up in two rows, all the Captains of the _Gotei 13_ stood straight as they waited for the meeting to initiate. Captain Suì-Fēng, Kuchiki Byakuya, Zaraki Kenpachi, Muguruma Kensei and Hitsugaya Tōshirō wore their usual attire in respect to their position and honor. While Captain Ukitake Jūshirō, Unohana Retsu, Hirako Shinji, Komamura Sajin, Kyōraku Shunsui, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri wore a thick blanket in addition to their attire.

"I now call this Captain meeting to order. Captain Kurotsuchi, disclose your findings." Head Captain Yamamoto ordered as the Captain of the 12th Division stepped out of the line.

"I've analyzed a sample of the ice that has been mantling the walls. It seems to have a protective barrier of cold air that prevents it from liquefying in warm temperatures. Apparently, the ice used to surface the Seireitei is unable to modify into a liquid even without the atmosphere of humid temperature. The cold barrier instantly freezes any object that comes in contact with the bound and is only summoned when force or heat is sensed." Captain Kurotsuchi explained.

"What are you saying? Do you mean that we can't destroy the ice?" Captain Hitsugaya asked as he stared at the Captain of the Research and Development Institute.

"It appears so, however that is not the only thing I've discovered." Captain Kurotsuchi said before he began to speak again. "The _ryoka_ appears to be a soul that wields an ice and snow _z_ _anpakutō_."

Captain Hitsugaya was quick to react at Captain Kurotsuchi's words. The man who was usually painted with makeup stared at the Captain, as his golden-coloured eyes met an ocean of turquoise.

"Another ice and snow _z_ _anpakutō_? That's impossible, there is only two _z_ _anpakutō_ _s_ that currently wield the power of ice and snow in the Soul Society. How could there be another one that we are unaware of?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

Captain Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes remained wide as he tried to comprehend the situation _. Z_ _anpakutō_ _s_ based on earth elements were the most complex _z_ _anpakutōs_ to achieve and control. Elements such as wind, fire, and ice required extreme concentration and an immense amount of skill to be able to control it's power. A _shinigami_ who wielded an element-based _z_ _anpakutō_ was most likely to take decades to achieve it's _shikai_ and it's _bankai_ because of how indomitably it was connected to earth's sources. Element-based _z_ _anpakutōs_ are so uncommon for _shinigami_ that there are only six people in the _Gotei 13_ that are able to wield element-based _z_ _anpakutōs_.

Head Captain Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryūsai and Lieutenant Hinamori Momo both possessed a fire-based _z_ _anpakutō_. Captain Muguruma Kensei possessed a wind-based _z_ _anpakutō._ Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku possessed a sand-based _z_ _anpakutō_ and Captain Hitsugaya Tōshirō and Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia both possessed an ice and snow _z_ _anpakutō._

Former _Gotei 13_ members like Captain Aikawa Rabu and Amagai Shūsuke both wielded a fire-based _z_ _anpakutō_. While former Lieutenant of the 13th Division, Shiba Kaien wielded a water-based _z_ _anpakutō_.

"I was able to do some research regarding element-based _z_ _anpakutō_. Unfortunately the only users listed in our database were Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Kuchiki. They are the only wielders of ice and snow _z_ _anpakutō_ and have been the only wielders of an ice and snow _z_ _anpakutō_ for over 50 years. The only other person listed as a wielder of an ice and snow _z_ _anpakutō_ is Sōjirō Kusaka, the _shinigami_ that wielded _Hyōrinmaru._ " Captain Kurotsuchi explained.

"If there is no source of any other user, is it possible that the _ryoka_ has another source of power?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm not too sure, Nemu has conducted a study to compile all the facilities of the _ryoka_. But I'm afraid the information will not be dispatched so quickly. Most of our monitors are completely frozen and are unable to be used." Captain Kurotsuchi said as he recalled his own struggle. "However, there is one piece of information I can certainly guarantee: the _ryoka_ is a _shinigami_ and wields an ice and snow _z_ _anpakutō._ "

The Captain Assembly Hall remained silent as the Captains tried to comprehend the situation. The Head Captain kept his eyes closed as he, himself tried to come to a conclusion. Captain Unohana opened her eyes and stepped out of the line to report the awaiting death of the 11th Division.

"I know we have a lot of questions regarding Captain Kurotsuchi's research however, I must tell you that the 11th Division has encountered the _ryoka_ and must be treated immediately if they want to live." Captain Unohana spoke up as her soothing voice became laced with plague. The report made by Lieutenant Kotetsu had easily slipped into Captain Unohana's mind as the discussion regarding the _ryoka_ was slowly coming to a conclusion.

"Captain Zaraki! I sent an order for every division to remain in their barracks. Was that order not clear enough for you?" The Head Captain's bitter and hoarse voice spoke in the Captain Assembly Hall. The old man's face looked wrinkled in enmity as he waited for the Captain to reply with an answer.

"What's the point of hiding in our barracks like cowards? I say we fight and destroy the enemy before he can mount any attacks on anybody else! Hiding like cowards only makes us look weak and afraid." Captain Zaraki replied using his barbaric intentions to conceive a reply.

Captain Unohana sighed at their situation. The 11th Division couldn't be saved if they were unable to leave their barracks and expose themselves to the perilous climate. By now, she suspected that their body was at it's primary limit and would shut down in no less than ten minutes if they weren't treated.

Saving the 11th Division could result in their own casualty and could convey in the end of the Soul Society.

"Captain Kurotsuchi..." Captain Unohana said as her gaze landed on the psychopathic scientist. Her voice was laced with displeasure, but remained as tranquil as a bundle of doves. The relationship between Captain Unohana and Kurotsuchi was brimming with tension, neither one liked each other's presence or cared for each other's existence. Regardless, the two Captains were still forced to cloak their discomfort as their eyes gazed at each other.

"I was wondering if you were capable of constructing a barrier, similar to the _ryoka_ that could produce fire to keep all the Divisions warm. If we could design a barrier that is adequate, all Divisions could proceed the war time procedure immediately and help the 11th Division." The Captain of the 4th Division said. Her idea was something that would never cross Captain Kurotsuchi's mind. It was too simplistic and an insult to his ingenuity. Regardless, that seemed to be the only plan the _Gotei 13_ could devise at a time like this. Leaving Captain Unohana's idea their only option and a smart option as well.

The Head Captain remained silent as he came to a conclusion to their current situation. Captain Unohana, Hitsugaya, and Kurotsuchi remained outside of their lines as they waited for the Head Captain to announce his orders. "All Captains remove your _haori_ and present to Captain Kurotsuchi immediately."

The old man's eyes slightly opened as he paused before delivering his final orders.

Each Captain stared at the Head Captain, waiting for further orders and an explanation. "Captain Kurotsuchi, you will initiate the barrier of fire immediately while all Captains report to the Research and Development Institute. All Lieutenants and 3rd Seats should lead their Division and initiate the lock down procedure. I am requesting Lieutenant Abarai from the 6th Division and Lieutenant Kuchiki from the 13th to investigate the _ryoka's_ connection to the Soul Society. In their absence, the 10th Division's Lieutenant Matsumoto will lead her division along with the 13th and Lieutenant Kira will lead his along with the 6th. You are dismissed."

Using _shunpo_ , the Captains of the _Gotei 13_ vanished from the Captain's Assembly Hall, as the _j_ _igokuchō_ escaped to inform the _shinigami_.

* * *

A stack of thick books constructed a building beside Lieutenant Kuchiki's side, as the faint fire was slowly being smothered by the cold. The cyclone of air managed to slip between the creases of the thick books, freezing the pale hands of Kuchiki Rukia.

"Found anything yet?" Said the crimson-haired Lieutenant as he threw another book into a scattered pile.

"Not a thing. According to these books, there's never been a _shinigami_ that wielded such a powerful ice and snow _z_ _anpakutō_. If he really was a _shinigami_ , wouldn't his powers be more widely acknowledged?" Rukia said as she skimmed through the pages and pages of the element-based _z_ _anpakutō_ history.

Renji sighed as a yawn escaped his lips. "I don't know, but he sure wields a powerful _z_ _anpakutō_. I've never seen a _z_ _anpakutō_ that was capable of inflicting so much damage."

"Apparently, he defeated the 11th Division with his _reiatsu_ alone. Imagine all the destruction he could cause for the Seireitei." Rukia said as she closed another thick book. The sallow hand of Kuchiki Rukia reached out to grab another book from her chosen pile, receiving a book titled _Element-based Z_ _anpakutō_ _, A History of Destruction._

"I feel so goddamn useless!" Renji asserted as the thought of the 11th Division's defeat lingered in his brain. Lieutenant Kuchiki stared at her childhood friend, watching him pound his fist against the Patagonian walnut desk in frustration. "Ikkaku and Yumichika need our help right now and we can't even step outside without freezing!"

The building of books shook from the force of the shaking desk, as Renji stood up and pushed his chair back. "I understand that you're worried, but we can't do anything reckless until Captain Kurotsuchi creates a barrier around every Captain's _haori_. Until then we're rendered useless."

The soft and comforting voice of his friend calmed his enmity as he sat back down and retrieved another book. "The best thing we can do right now is follow the Head Captain's orders. Once we get enough information to report, we can investigate the matter as Lieutenant Matsumoto and Kira handle our Divisions."

Her voice sounded promising as she opened the book of element-based _z_ _anpakutō_ _s_ and read the passage out loud. "Element-based _z_ _anpakutōs_ are dynamic _z_ _anpakutō_ _s_ that are based on primary elements that are a part of the earth. Element-based _z_ _anpakutō_ are designed and born according to their wielder's mental and physical stamina and personal capabilities. Elements such as fire, ice, wind, sand, and water are common element-based _z_ _anpakutōs_ that are wielded by a _shinigami_ that shares a connection with the earth's natural environment. The first element-based _z_ _anpakutō_ was wielded by Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryūsai, a fire-based _z_ _anpakutō_ named _Ryūjin Jakka_ _._ Element-based _z_ _anpakutōs_ are extremely powerful, and can embody more than one capability in their _shikai_ and _bankai_. The amount of capabilities can increase, depending on the wielder's stamina and _reiatsu_. The amount of element-based _z_ _anpakutō_ are limited in the _Gotei 13_ and have been ever since the creation of the Soul Society. The abilities of element-based _z_ _anpakutō_ are theorized as the reason of destruction in the Soul Society. Which is why element-based _z_ _anpakutō_ wielders are restricted from a ¼ of their _reiatsu_ in battle, to avoid any annihilation of the Soul Society."

"So you're telling me, that this _ryoka_ has more abilities because he wields an element-based _z_ _anpakutō_?" Renji asked as he tried to confirm with Rukia.

"It appears so, and it seems like he's using his full strength. Lieutenant Matsumoto, Hinamori, and I were restricted from using our full _reiatsu_ during battle, and were told that if we were to deceive orders we would be convicted and executed. Even without a _bankai_ we were restricted, which proves that the Soul Society is quite worried about element-based _z_ _anpakutōs_." Rukia said as she shared her knowledge.

"I don't blame them after hearing this. The problem is that we have no information on a _shinigami_ that wields another ice and snow _z_ _anpakutō_. Has there ever been anyone executed for releasing their full _reiatsu_?" Renji asked as he stared into the violet eyes of his childhood friend.

"I'm not exactly sure, I checked some reports regarding executions in a 50-100 year period. None of the executions were based on any _shinigami_ violating the element-based _z_ _anpakutō_ law. The only thing I could find regarding a _z_ _anpakutō_ was an execution that was suppose to be enforced but was cancelled because of the _shinigami's_ disappearance." Rukia said as she closed another book.

"Disappearance?" Renji asked with his voice laced with concern.

"I'm afraid so, apparently this _shinigami_ was convicted for the theft of a Captain's _z_ _anpakutō_. The report doesn't classify the type of _z_ _anpakutō_ , however it does mention the name of the _shinigami_ that committed the crime." Rukia said as she looked through another book.

"That's it!" Renji said as he stood up with an encouraging face. His eyes glimmered with accomplishment as he lightly grabbed Rukia's arm as he urged her to follow him.

"Renji..." She said curiously as the crimson-haired _shinigami_ lead her outside.

"Renji." She repeated again as they continued to walk.

"Renji! Can you at least tell me what you're thinking?" Rukia asked as the colour of her cheeks began to hue with red from the cold.

Renji didn't reply, knowing that Rukia would eventually figure out what he was planning to do. After all, she was quite intelligent and far more advanced in logic and ideas than himself. Rukia stared at her partner and she wondered what he could possibly be thinking.

Suddenly, she felt Renji's arm shiver as the cold exhaled on his skin, creating goosebumps to rise and settle into his skin. While Rukia settled with the blanket Byakuya had given her in the Kuchiki Manor, Renji was coated with three layers of blankets, that were clearly not providing him the warmth he needed. Rukia had sufficed with the blanket and her _reiatsu_ quite fine, and she knew it was the presence of her _reiatsu_ that was making his body colder.

In a swift action to provide warmth for her friend, the blanket Byakuya had given her was removed and placed on the body of her crimson-haired friend.

"Rukia! Put this on before you freeze to death!" Renji said as he attempted to remove the blanket she had placed on his body.

"Renji, it's alright. My _reiatsu_ is enough to keep me warm." Rukia said as she moved the blanket further up his body.

"Rukia, I'm fine—really." Renji continued to debate as he stared into the plum eyes of the Lieutenant.

"Fool!" Rukia said before slapping him on his face. "I told you I was fine! My _reiatsu_ is the one causing all this cold air to make you feel cold. Similar to Captain Hitsugaya, I am able to endure the cold because my _reiryoku_ is naturally cold air."

Renji stared at her, he wasn't going to let her waste her _reiatsu_ to keep herself warm. He wasn't the type of person to think of himself before he thought of others, especially when it came to Rukia. Renji removed the blanket and attempted to place it back on Rukia before his hand was slapped away.

"Renji! I told you I was fine! If you don't wear that you might collapse from hypothermia." Rukia argued as she pushed his hands away. She crossed her arms as she looked up to meet the eyes of Renji.

"Rukia I'm fine!" Renji argued.

"No, you're not!" Rukia replied back.

"Yes, I am!"

"Renji, you're freezing!"

"I told you I was fine!"

"You're lying!"

"Am not!"

"Rukia!"

"Renji!"

"Take your goddamn blanket!"

"I don't want it!"

"Idiot!"

"Imbecile!"

Rukia's angered eyes slowly faded away as she grabbed the blanket out of Renji's hand and neatly folded it before relocating it into the space between her chest and her arms. Renji looked at her in confusion as she started to walk without him. He quickly followed as silence engulfed them.

Rukia lead him out of the _Shinigami_ Library District as a powerful wind attempted to blow her petite body away. She remained vaillant as the dusky clouds above her began to coil as if a tornado was forming in the sky. Shades of gray accumulated as they swirled like a whirlpool, emitting flakes of snow to dwindle upon the Seireitei.

Renji looked up as he tried to withstand the wind that was forming in the sky. Snowflakes dashed around the Seireitei, using the wind as it's guide. The strands of hair that covered Rukia's face blew with the wind, her eyes seemed more than surprise as she stopped to stare at the whirlpool.

"Rukia." Renji spoke up as a lump of fear reared in his stomach. He stared at the petite Lieutenant as he waited for her to mount a reply.

"We shouldn't be out here, Renji. We should report back to the Research and Development Institute immediately and inform the Captains." Rukia said as she detected a powerful _reiatsu_ that strangely made her shiver in unconditional fear.

With that said, the two _shinigami_ used _shunpo_ to reappear in a different location as the storm above them began.

The swimming motion of the sky made Rukia's stomach churn. Streaks of aegean and ocean blue began to whirl clockwise as the wind merged with the flakes of the snow and blew. Each snowflake that gently laid on her silky skin felt like a fine and cold knife slicing through her throat. The feeling was ineffable, it couldn't be defined nor understood by simple logic. Something about it made her feel as if she couldn't breath, almost as if she was being suffocated by two hands that were strangling her throat.

The pit of her stomach felt empty, almost as if her internal organs had disappeared and she was nothing but an empty shell. The _reiatsu_ surrounding her was more than strong, it was immortal, _unknown_. It was something she never felt before, something more bloodcurdling than just a mere Captain's _reiatsu_.

Entering the gates of the Department of Research and Development, Rukia and Renji fleetly headed inside to be greeted with the 12th Division's 3rd seat and vice-president of the _Shinigami_ Research and Development Institute, Akon. His usual calm exterior seemed to be replaced with panic and annoyance as his eyes stared at the glitching monitor. Men wearing their usual _shihakushō_ layered with a standard laboratory coat worked diligently as their eyes remained glued to their monitors.

Graphs of the Soul Society's weather pattern froze on each screen as each member analyzed the graphs carefully. Computers began to shut down as the security cameras glitched. Fingers typed hastily on keyboards as the members of the 12th Division tried to regain connection of all areas in the Seireitei.

Rukia and Renji stared at the members as they all seemed unaffected by the cold and more affected by the computers shutting down. Rukia suddenly remembered that Captain Kurotsuchi was in charge of creating a barrier for each Captain's _haori_ and he most likely would've done the same to his Division to keep them operating.

The members seemed too distracted to notice Rukia and Renji's presence as they quickly worked to get the monitors running. The two _shinigami_ noticed a light emitting beneath the door of a separate room. Suspecting it was Captain Kurotsuchi, Rukia and Renji slipped past the hysterical group of _shinigami_ and entered Captain Kurotsuchi's laboratory to see all the Captains wearing their new _haori_.

"Captain!" Renji's voice yelled as he caught the attention of Captain Kuchiki who remained as emotionless as always. His slivered eyes seemed apathetic at the sight of his Lieutenant and was quick to hide as Byakuya closed his eyes. The sound of his younger sister, Kuchiki Rukia seemed to fill the room as she reported to her Captain.

"Captain Ukitake." Rukia said as she stared at her cordial and harmonious Captain. His face appeared cheerful as always as he welcomed his Lieutenant with a smile.

"Rukia, glad to see you're doing well." Captain Ukitake said as he earned a smile from his Lieutenant.

"Captain, Lieutenant Abarai and I have discovered pressing research about a s _hinigami_ that could be the possible _ryoka_." Rukia said, grabbing the attention of all Captains as they surrounded her and Lieutenant Abarai.

"According to our research, there was a s _hinigami_ who was once convicted of theft of a Captain's _z_ _anpakutō_ and was originally suppose to be exiled for his crime. However, after his punishment was placed by Central 46, he mysteriously disappeared without a trace and was never found. His status remained unknown for decades and his existence was eventually erased from the Soul Society's database of _shinigami_. The _z_ _anpakutō_ that he attempted to steal was not classified nor was the Captain's name, I suspect an inexperienced _shinigami_ was the one to conceive this report due to it's lack of information. But it could also be the doing of the _ryoka_. It's an unusual case that was left unsolved and eventually was stacked in the trivial files." Rukia explained to the group of gathered Captains.

"If this _ryoka_ wields a _z_ _anpakutō_ that was unrecorded in our database, I'm assuming that this unsolved case of a _shinigami_ disappearance is linked with this _ryoka_. The name of the Captain and their _z_ _anpakutō_ was left unclassified, it's possible that the unnamed _z_ _anpakutō_ could be the very one we're witnessing now but with a different wielder." Renji continued.

"I suspect that the _z_ _anpakutō_ that was stolen from the Captain was never returned and eventually lead him to be discharged from his position as Captain. The _shinigami_ who mysteriously disappeared, might have possibly trained with that _z_ _anpakutō_ until it learned it's name. Regardless of the fact that the _z_ _anpakutō_ did not belong to him. The fact that the Captain's name wasn't written down is quite suspicious and makes me wonder if he truly was a Captain. However, despite that fact I believe the _z_ _anpakutō_ he wielded was classified as the strongest ice and snow _z_ _anpakutō_ before Captain Hitsugaya's." Rukia said.

"The strongest ice and snow _z_ _anpakutō_ before me?" Captain Hitsugaya asked in confusion.

"Yes, we believe that the unnamed _z_ _anpakutō_ might have been the _z_ _anpakutō_ that was classified as the strongest of that element. I wasn't too sure until I read through the history of element _z_ _anpakutōs._ Each element has a _z_ _anpakutō_ that is stronger than the others classified in that group. When I was reading through, I learned that when the Soul Society was created, element _z_ _anpakutōs_ were one of the first _z_ _anpakutōs_ to be wielded by Captains. They were extremely powerful and could increase based on the wielder's stamina and _reiatsu_. Which is why the element _z_ _anpakutō_ law was created to avoid an element-based _z_ _anpakutō_ wielder attaining the capability to destruct the Soul Society. Learning this, I realized that there must've been a _shinigami_ that wielded the most strongest ice and snow _z_ _anpakutō_ before Captain Hitsugaya, strangely I found no one."

"That's when I began to suspect that the unnamed Captain may have been the wielder of a powerful ice and snow _z_ _anpakutō._ The Soul Society needs element-based _z_ _anpakutōs_ to function, element-based _z_ _anpakutōs_ are natural sources that contribute to the operations of the Soul Society. In every generation, there is at least one _shinigami_ in the _Gotei 13_ that wields an element-based _z_ _anpakutō._ In the generation when this _shinigami_ was convicted, the _Gotei 13_ had at least one wielder of every element-based _z_ _anpakutō_ except one _,_ the element of ice and snow _._ This Captain is the only Captain that is listed without their name and _z_ _anpakutō_. That's why we believe that this _shinigami_ was after this power and stole this Captain's _z_ _anpakutō._ " Rukia finished as the Captains stared.

"Do you know the name of this _shinigami_?" Captain Hitsugaya asked the two Lieutenants as he stepped forward. The two Lieutenants nodded their heads before Renji spoke on behalf of them.

"The name of the _shinigami_ was Shiegeari Jūshirmai." Renji said.

The Captains remained quiet as they tried to recall someone of that name. Rukia turned to Captain Ukitake and Kyōraku as she waited for a reply.

"Shiegeari Jūshirmai?" Captain Kyōraku said as he tried to remember a man of that name. His index finger scratched his s _ugegasa_ straw hat as he looked to his old friend, Ukitake Jūshirō who he was hoping could help him.

"Do you remember any man by that name, Jūshirō?" Captain Kyōraku asked as the image of the _shinigami_ remained blurred. Everything the Lieutenants had said were true, there was indeed a _shinigami_ who was suppose to be exiled before a mysterious disappearance. However, Captain Kyōraku nor Captain Ukitake could remember the face of Shiegeari Jūshirmai.

"No, not a thing. There _was_ a _shinigami_ that stole a Captain's _z_ _anpakutō_ however, I don't seem to remember his face." Captain Ukitake said.

"Strange, huh? It's almost as if he used _k_ _ikanshinki_ to replace everyone's memories of his face." Renji said.

"No, I don't think that would be the case. If he used _k_ _ikanshinki_ wouldn't he have permanently replaced his existence in the Soul Society? It seems to me that Captain Kyōraku and Ukitake do remember him but not his face. Destroying a few records of his existence isn't going to permanently erase it." Rukia said.

"My, my how interesting! An unnamed Captain and a mysterious disappearance of a _shinigami_! I must admit, you two conducted a fair amount of research." Captain Kurotsuchi said to the two Lieutenants, they bowed their heads in respect before getting interrupted by Captain Hitsugaya.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, by any chance was there a description of this man in the report?" Captain Hitsugaya asked his fellow ice and snow _z_ _anpakutō_ wielder.

"Yes, but the details were quite basic and unclear. The report stated he had black hair, indigo, electric blue, or green eyes, pale skin, and a tattoo with an unknown location. I don't believe any _shinigami_ could write a description as plain as that, it might have been switched with this report so we wouldn't have a intricate report of the _ryoka_." Lieutenant Kuchiki said before closing the folder that had the report crumbled in it.

"Who cares? Now that we know what he looks like, we can get a move on!" Captain Zaraki said as he prepared to leave Captain Kurotsuchi's laboratory.

"You go ahead without us and rescue your division. Captain Unohana must already be there and in need of your help." Captain Hitsugaya suggested before Captain Zaraki disappeared.

"Whatever." Captain Zaraki scoffed before leaving the laboratory. The remaining Captains continued to ponder over the name Shiegeari Jūshirmai, baffled and curious about this newly named _shinigami_. Kuchiki Byakuya finally opened his slivered eyes, meeting the elliptical plum eyes of his sister.

"Rukia." He called making her eyes glimmer with mirth. She stared at her Nii-Sama(Brother) as she waited for him to continue as the Captains turned their attention to Captain Kuchiki.

"In the year when I found you and adopted you into the Kuchiki Clan, there was a man by that name that was enrolled in the _Shin'ō Academy_. I remember his face quite distinctly since he was the reason why I found you in the first place." Byakuya said causing a small gasp to escape Rukia's lips. Everyone stared in hopes of a more detailed description as his eyes remained fixed on his sister.

"F-Found me?" Rukia asked in turmoil. The Kuchiki Clan was not a clan to be denied of their request. She had expected that one of their adherents would've conducted a search of all the residents within the _Rukongai District_ to find her, especially since no one would've known of her existence within the Seireitei. Even so, they would've checked the _Shin'ō Academy_ list of scholars first before anywhere else. It was strange that a person she hadn't known of had helped her Nii-Sama (Brother) to find her.

"Yes, I remember I was out walking during a night like this. There was a boy in the woods who appeared to be talking to himself and a _z_ _anpakutō._ Based on his appearance, I could tell he was a student from the _Shin'ō Academy_ because of his blue _shitagi_ , _hakama_ and white _kosode_. He seemed too distracted to care that I had easily walked past him when I was so close. He asked his _z_ _anpakutō_ to make him strong and be able to fight to protect his beloved. I hadn't cared too much until he mentioned your name, _Rukia_."

"My...name?" Rukia asked as her plum eyes widened.

"Yes, I remembered that you didn't have a last name and finding you may have been more difficult than I expected. However, after I heard your name I made Unkei conduct a search for your name in the academy's database and I found it." Byakuya said.

"So, he was a student from the _Shin'ō Academy_..." Captain Ukitake said as he tried to confirm what Captain Kuchiki had said. Rukia stared at Byakuya as she tried to remember someone by that name in one of her classes. Strangely, she remembered no one by that name, she didn't even remember talking to someone by that name.

"Rukia, do you remember anyone by that name?" Renji asked her as her beautiful eyes flickered to meet his.

"No, not at all. I don't even think there _was_ a Shiegeari Jūshirmai in any of my classes. I don't remember even talking to him in the first place." Rukia said as she reminisced the days of her as a student in the _Shin'ō Academy_.

"Do you think you could give us more info of what he looks like Captain Kuchiki?" Captain Kyōraku asked as his wavy side bang blocked his right eye. His hand lowered his _sugegasa_ hat as he waited for Byakuya to reply.

"The description read from the report is all I can say as well." He replied.

"Byakuya, is there any distinct features of this man you can remember? His hairstyle? Face? Colour of his eyes? The description written in the report is too basic for us to confirm that he is indeed that person. And if it is, we can confirm with the 11th Division that Shiegeari Jūshirmai is the _ryoka_." Rukia said as her soft voice sang in his ears. The sweetness and respect laced in her voice was something only Byakuya ever had the ability to hear. After all, she held a great deal of respect towards him and admired him more than he would ever know.

Images of the man known as Shiegeari Jūshirmai flashed in his mind. The description written wasn't too far off from his face. As he said before, he distinctly remember that man's face yet he unwillingly did not want to expose any new information.

 _He had long black hair. It was left down with several dark strands covering his face, similar to Byakuya's own features when his hair was left down._

 _His eyes were the rich colour of indigo, that could flicker and mold into an electrifying blue, which always made Byakuya question how easily they could change into a different colour._

 _He had pale skin, skin that was white as snow. Scarless but tainted with an interesting tattoo chiseled on his right wrist._

 _Byakuya remembered him. He remembered everything discretely. Even the red string he kept tied around his right wrist, above his peculiar shaped tattoo._

 _But for some reason he wouldn't admit it, he wouldn't say anything else but that. It was strange but unknown to Byakuya himself._

"No, that is all." Byakuya said before closing his eyes. Rukia sighed in disappointment as her eyes traveled back to the encircled Captains.

"Well, if this man is the _ryoka,_ we gotta release the Divisions from the lock down procedure immediately and announce a wartime order." Captain Hirako Shinji said as his blonde bob-cut hair swayed in the wind.

"Yes, I agree. Captain Kurotsuchi was able to create blankets with the same protective barrier as our _haori._ Distribute it to all Lieutenants immediately and report back to your Divisions and prepare for battle, _immediately._ "

And with that, the two Lieutenants disappeared with a box of blankets in their hands as the Captains of the _Gotei 13_ prepared for battle.

* * *

 **End-Note**

This was quite an informative chapter, so I hope you all don't mind. In the next chapter, our favorite hero—Kurosaki Ichigo will finally make his appearance in this arc. And soon, the reunion (or "meeting") of Jūshirmai and Rukia will take place once Ichigo and his friends enter the Seireitei. I'm hoping to finish the third chapter soon so we can get the basic introduction out of the way and progress to the interesting part of this arc because there is A LOT of ideas I want to finally translate into writing.

Plus, once Jūshirmai and Rukia meet, everything beyond that point will be interesting and informative at the same time. There will definitely be a lot more action and development of power.

Thank you for reading! Please leave a **review**!

— _NairaRains/kagomesangos_


	3. Disappeared

**Pre-Note**

Below is a list of all the relationships that will be mentioned, have romantic interactions, and have friendship interactions.

 **Romantic** / _Friendship_ / ** _Both_**

 _ **Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo**_ , ** _Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo_** , _Shirosaki Hichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo, Zangetsu/Kurosaki Ichigo_

 _ **Kuchiki Rukia/Shiba Kaien**_ , _**Kuchiki Rukia/Kuchiki Byakuya**_ , _ **Kuchiki Rukia/Abarai Renji**_ , _Kuchiki Rukia/Yamada Hanatarō_ , _Kuchiki Rukia/Sode No Shirayuki, Kuchiki Rukia/Inoue Orihime_

 _ **Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryū**_ , **Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku** , _Hitsugaya Tōshirō/Matsumoto Rangiku_ , _Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku,_ **Shihōin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke**

 **Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Hisana** , _Kuchiki Byakuya/Hitsugaya Tōshirō_ , _Kuchiki Byakuya/Senbonzakura_ , _Kyōraku Shunsui/Ukitake Jūshirō_ , **Kyōraku Shunsui/Ise Nanao**

 _Kurotsuchi Nemu/Ishida Uryū_ , _**Kurotsuchi Nemu/Kurotsuchi Mayuri**_ , **Hitsugaya Tōshirō/Hinamori Momo**

The relationships in _ **BOLD**_ and ** _italic_ ** are essential relationships that will play an important role in this arc **.**

The relationships in _italic_ are essential friendships that will be mentioned and play an essential role in due time.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach—Kubo Tite does.

* * *

 **Disappeared**

 _The sun._

 _Gold and elegantly embodied as a sphere that guides the daytime._

 _The annihilator of shadows and the creator of the day's shine._

 _The protector of dreams with the pride of the sun._

 _An entrancing work of art, whose story just begun._

It was _gone_.

Ethereal and lost like it had never been there to begin with.

Just like that, it disappeared from his sight—hiding it's miraculous light to allow the moon to breathe. It was a perception he had seen ever since he was a child, the story of the sun and moon—a story of sacrifice and yearning lovers that longed to be united as one.

He silently bidded the sun farewell and welcomed the full moon before walking away from the mirrored body of water. His school bag hung over his shoulder as he strolled down the lonely street, crippled and sweating from the new found heat.

The World of the Living, specifically Karakura Town was rapidly being engulfed with an ember-like heat as the Soul Society was being consumed by glistening ice. The heat moistened the air and generated perspiration among the residents of the town as the cold climate that was predicted by the meteorologists vanished. The gust of strong winds and the cool air that once surrounded his atmosphere had strangely disappeared. Stains of sweat formed under his arms as a stream of water seeped down his neck into the dent of his spine.

He hadn't noticed it at first—the cold touch of his skin was reluctant to be replaced by a sultry feeling that would cool the inside of his body and torment the outside. His body had tried it's best to resist the humid feeling but it was competently inevitable. Perspiration formed on the frame of his face before streaming down the sides and trickling down the structure.

"Damn, how'd it get so hot?" The substitute _shinigami_ , Kurosaki Ichigo questioned out loud as he looked up at the night sky. He wiped his forehead with his right arm as he made a turn onto his street. He wasn't too updated with the news nor the weather, but based on what Karin had said in the morning, it should be –10. He looked at the trees aligning the street, focusing on the motionless leaves and the silent night— _not even a single breeze_ , he noted as he unbuttoned his grey blazer.

By the time he got to the front door of the Kurosaki Clinic, he was drenched in his own sweat. His hair was noticeably soggy while his neck and face were glistening with perspiration. He closed the door behind him before stepping into the kitchen.

"Ichigo! You're late!" Yuzu said as she rushed to his side with a pan in her hand. Ichigo looked down at his younger sister as he prepared his apology.

"Sorry Yuzu, I had to stay back to catch up on a few things for school." Ichigo apologized in a soft tone as he wiped off another stream of sweat. She was visibly being affected by the heat as Ichigo had mentally noted when he stepped in, cooking on a hot stove had made both her forehead and hands moisten.

"It's alright, you should eat—your food is gett—" Before Yuzu could even finish her sentence, a male figure wearing a familiar doctor's coat came rushing in speed in their direction.

"Ichigooooooooo!" Kurosaki Isshin yelled at his son as he attempted to kick him before being brutally countered by Ichigo's bag. The black-haired man laid face flat on the ground as Yuzu sighed at her father's childish behavior.

"Cut it out!" Ichigo said as he walked past his father with annoyance. Karin sat at the table eating her dinner with her eyes closed. She shook her head in irritation before using her chopsticks to eat some food. Ichigo joined her on the table as Yuzu placed his dinner in front of him. His father attempted to mount another attack but was punched back by Ichigo's left fist and slammed into the wall.

"Cut it out you two! The food is going to get cold!" Yuzu said before joining her brother and sister on the table. Kurosaki Isshin was not a normal father, he was lively, idiotic, and had a tendency of attacking Ichigo for almost everything he did. Whether he was late for dinner or even for waking up, he was prone to attack him for any reason. His loud voice and ranging facial expressions never failed to annoy his children when he was overreacting, especially Ichigo and Karin.

"He never learns." Karin said as she retrieved another portion of _karē raisu_ from her twin sister. Yuzu took the remote control and switched on the TV to hear what the weather network had to say regarding the weather. A news anchor with blonde hair and stale red lipstick appeared on the screen with a few papers shuffled in her hand and a microphone.

" _Konbanwa, everyone. I'm Matsuno Kurumi and you're watching JC24 news. An unusual heat wave has been detected in Karakura Town as the temperature in the east decreases. Health officials have issued a heat warning to the residents of Karakura Town as the temperature is expected to increase by 10% in the next week. Not much is known about the reason behind this rare and sufficient weather, however specialists argue that it is the act of global warming while others beg to differ. The real question is, why weren't meteorologists able to detect it? According to their reports, Karakura Town was originally expected to be receive a decrease in their temperature_ — _ranging from –10 to –25. Strangely, the graphs were displaying the same information up until half an hour ago when_ — _"_

The woman was suddenly cut off as the TV began to flicker with black, white, and grey lines.

"What's happening to the TV?" Yuzu asked as images of the news anchor began to drift from black and white to colour. The Kurosaki siblings immediately stopped eating their meal as they stared at the TV.

"Dad must've forgot to pay the cable bill." Karin theorized as Ichigo's eyes closed and Yuzu left the table. Suddenly, a cheerful and harmonic voice rang in the siblings' ears as a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"ㇸ5 _Konbanwa_ , Kurosaki- _san._ ㇸ5" The voice of Urahara Kisuke sang with a fan concealing half of his face and his green-and-white striped hat eclipsing a shadow. Ichigo's eyes immediately widened at the sight of the shopkeeper as he smiled through the television.

"K-Kisuke?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo said as he stood up from his chair. His brown eyes widened with a comical facial expression forming on his face. Karin remained calm at the presence of the ominous shopkeeper as Yuzu stared in perplexity.

"Glad to see you're doing well, I'm sorry for interrupting your dinner but we have an urgent matter to discuss." Kisuke said calmly as the voices of Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryū, and Yastora Sado became audible in the background. Ichigo stared at the shopkeeper in disbelief as he smiled cheerfully on the TV screen like it was a normal thing.

"This looks great, Ishida- _kun_!" Orihime commented in the background.

"Better get going, Ichigo. This creep isn't gonna get off the screen until you leave." Karin said as she opened her eyes to face her brother.

"Karin." Ichigo said softly after turning his attention to his sister.

"Nice to see you too, Ms Kurosaki- _san_." Kisuke said joyfully as he waved with his fan.

Karin turned away in an unpleasant response to the shopkeeper's energy and joy. In the background, Uryū could be seen with a slight blush on his face as he pushed up his rectangular-framed glasses before responding to Orihime.

"You really think so? I couldn't recreate the outfit you wore in _Hueco Mundo_ , but I was able to make something similar to your liking." Uryū explained.

"It sure is...different." Chad commented as he stared at the vivacious Orihime who stared down at her new outfit. It was white with an aquamarine collar and sleeves, it exposed her stomach that was then covered by a skirt with black lining. Regardless of the newly revealed skin, she was quite fond of it.

"Here, Chad—this is yours." Uryū said as he handed Sado another one of his creations. "Try it on."

"Oh—um...I'm fine." Chad responded in an attempt of rejection.

"ㇸ5Try it on.ㇸ5" Kisuke sang as he turned his attention to the people behind him.

"Do I have to?" Chad asked as he stared down at the outfit in his hand.

"Kisuke." A female voice said in the background, causing Kisuke to turn his attention to the slender woman beside him. Shihōin Yoruichi, a purple-haired beauty with golden irises entered the screen—her chin-length bangs framed the sides of her face as her dark skin illuminated in the light from the sweat that covered her body. Her arms crossed as Kisuke made space for her to sit down—but she stood.

"Yoruichi." Ichigo acknowledged as he stared at the woman he had known for so long. She turned to him with an expression that he hadn't expected, but it told him this meeting was more than just an urgent matter. It was serious— _dangerous._ Her grim verbalization was the kind that made Ichigo's expression change almost immediately. His body got tense and his fist clenched as he wondered what could have possibly happened.

"Ichigo, meet us at Urahara's _Shōten_ in five minutes. We have important matters to discuss." Yoruichi said causing the room to get tense. Dread was laced in her voice as she spoke, causing Ichigo to develop a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that was unlike any other feeling he had felt before. _Rukia...Renji_ , he thought as Yoruichi stared in all seriousness.

The screen went blank before Ichigo could mount a reply. Karin and Yuzu stared at their brother, unsure of what to say. Before anything could be said, Ichigo left the kitchen—shouting a few words that was audible enough for Karin to hear before he left.

Just like that, he had disappeared—preparing himself for the what could be the worst.

* * *

All Divisions(excluding 1st, 11th, and 12th) were scattered around the Seireitei in search for the _ryoka_. Each member shivered in their blankets as they followed either their Captain, Lieutenant, or 3rd seat to inquire and capture the man. The name of the possible _ryoka_ —Shiegeari Jūshirmai promptly made its way to each division, the basic description given was all the members had to distinguish the dominant man. His inky hair, unspecified eye colour, pale skin, and his unknown tattoo were the only characteristics that were knowledgeable to the divisions—not even the Head Captain could identify any specific details about the former _shinigami_.

His features remained unknown and his purpose remained unclear, but either way they would be revealed tonight beneath the glistening moon with his beloved shimmering brighter than the sun. He had a plan—one that would unveil itself like petals falling from a rose. One by one, each petal would drop—symbolizing the completion of each step that he forged under a tree. His victory was his desire, he yearned for succession in completing the task he dedicated himself too for 60 years. It was bound to end in his victory—or so he hoped.

The 10th Division and 13th Division Lieutenants joined forces to patrol the area. They were ordered to head north-west and report any new casualties that were spotted to the 4th Division as soon as possible. Fortunately, no deaths were confirmed in the past hour of their search—which meant, the _ryoka_ was trying to keep a low profile.

"Damn, we've been walking for over an hour and there's still no sign of him." Rangiku said as she walked side by side with Lieutenant Kuchiki. The petite Lieutenant sighed in agreement to the blonde-haired woman's words. She did speak the truth, the past hour was nothing but a hopeless chase. The _ryoka_ 's _reiatsu_ had immediately disappeared once the divisions had evacuated their barracks, it was undetectable— _lost_ as if it was never there in the first place.

However, the _Gotei 13_ weren't as easily fooled. The _ryoka_ was still within the Seireitei and could easily be captured—or so they assumed. Regardless, the Seireitei was still massive and did require a lengthy amount of time to patrol and investigate. By the time each inch could be inspected, the _ryoka_ could disappear without a single trace.

"His _reiatsu_ is even greater than an _espada_. I've never felt something so powerful and cold at the same time." Rukia said as she glanced ahead of them.

"I know, not even my Captain's presence feels like that." Rangiku agreed as she glanced in the opposite direction. The area they were ordered to inquire was completely deserted, so it wasn't exactly difficult to spot the _ryoka_ in an open space. Still, it wasn't exactly entertaining—the members felt like falling asleep while the Lieutenants wanted to return home. Rangiku specifically, yearned for another nap. Her brain was sober, but her body was not. She needed rest, which unfortunately could not be offered at a time like this. Rukia yearned to return to her home in hopes of finishing a book she had purchased in the World of the Living. It was too intriguing to put down but unfortunately it had to be laid to rest.

"I know, it's deadly. The fact that he could cause this much destruction in less than an hour, worries me." Rukia said with a tone laced in concern. Reflecting on her research, she stared forward in thought. Element-based _z_ _anpakutō_ _s_ could lead to the destruction of the Soul Society. They were primary earth elements that could increase based on the wielder. Therefore, he was powerful—powerful enough to destroy a division, powerful enough to freeze the Seireitei in a block of ice, powerful enough to destroy the Soul Society, and powerful enough to do things they weren't aware of.

"My Captain mentioned something about you being associated with this _shinigami_ , is that true?" Rangiku asked as she stared down at the petite Lieutenant. Her powder blue eyes glimmered as moon-like orbs met hers.

She hesitated before she spoke, Rangiku took note of that as she waited for her to speak. "It's strange...I've never met this man in my entire life nor have I known of his existence. Yet...he knows me." Rukia said in uncertainty as she looked away. As far as she could remember, she never _once_ met anyone by the name of Shiegeari Jūshirmai. Not in the _Rukongai District_ , not in the _Shin'ō Academy_ , nor within the Seireitei. But strangely, he had indirectly helped her brother to find her. Therefore, she must've known him.

"That sure is strange, it seems like no one can remember his appearance nor his existence. He must've done something to our memories, not even the Head Captain has a distinct description of him." Rangiku said as they made a left turn.

"My brother mentioned something about remembering him quite distinctly, but after I had asked for specific details he had forgotten them almost immediately." Rukia shared as a rush of cold air blew in their direction. The joint division struggled to stay on their feet as the barrier blankets flew back. Both Rangiku and Rukia made an 'X' with their arms as they looked away to avoid the raging snowflakes and wind. The white barrier-type blanket that warmed Rangiku flew back, exposing her arms and chest to the air. Rukia stood without a barrier-type blanket, she used her _reiatsu_ to avoid her from freezing since she was already familiar with colder temperatures that were beyond this.

And in that moment, she could _feel_ it. It was slight, but very real. The dominant _reiatsu_ she felt before with Renji was here. It lurked in the shadows and danced in the air—it felt cold and daunting as it dispersed in the wind. Yet no figure was seen, they were in a wide-open space—it was easy to see if someone was there, but this...was _different_.

"It's him, there's no mistaking it!" Rangiku said as her hand touched the hilt of _Haineko_. She instantly positioned herself in defense to attack, carefully placing her right foot ahead of her left for support.

"His _reiatsu_...it's even stronger than before!" Rukia said as the feeling of uneasiness trapped itself in her body. She imitated the same position as Rangiku before putting her hand on the hilt of _Sode No Shirayuki._ The coldness slithering through her spine was far from the effects of her own _reiatsu._ It was something else...something more sly and sinister than any other hollow or _Espada_ she has ever seen or encountered.

Whatever it was, it wasn't comforting. Even Rangiku could feel his mere presence settling into her bones, inducing a type of frailty that made her feel more weak than she would've imagined. Slowly, the two Lieutenants prepared themselves as they waited for a figure to appear. But in response to their position, the _reiatsu disappeared._

* * *

"What the hell do you mean by frozen?!" Ichigo questioned as he stared at the shopkeeper in fortitude. Orihime, Uryū, Chad, Yoruichi, Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba all sat in a circle that ringed the table in the middle of the room as they stared in disbelief.

"It is as I said, the Seireitei has been completely frozen with ice." Kisuke said with his legs crossed and his eyes narrowing at Ichigo's. The Karakura gang stared at him in skepticism as they waited for him to supply more information. "apparently, a _ryoka_ slipped in about an hour ago and was able to turn everything within the Seireitei to ice that can't be liquefied, as well as defeat the 11th Division with his _reiatsu_ alone. I'm not exactly sure how he got into the Seireitei, though as far as I'm concerned he caused a lot of damage. Based on what Captain Kurotsuchi said, the ice is unable to melt in warm temperatures which means it cannot be destroyed."

"How is that even possible?" Uryū questioned with his sapphire-blue eyes staring abnormally at Kisuke's. His facial expression was grim and passionless as he reflected on the new information Kisuke had delivered about the ice.

"Apparently, the ice is surrounded by a protective barrier to keep the ice from liquefying in warm temperatures. Therefore, when anyone attempts to melt or destroy the ice, the barrier reacts immediately and modifies it's temperature to freeze the attack and destroy it." Kisuke explained to the Karakura gang before Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak.

"As of right now, the temperature has reached the state of -90—it's too cold for any of the _shinigami_ to fight without getting hypothermia. The 11th Division's, Madarame Ikkaku is getting level 7 surgery as we speak." She explained with her arms crossed and a steaming cup of green tea ahead of her.

"Mayuri was able to create a barrier around each Captain's _haori_ and blankets to provide warmth to the Captains and the divisions. They issued a wartime order not too long ago and the divisions are currently searching for the _ryoka_."

"We have to help them!" Orihime urged with Kurōdo resting on her left shoulder in his _plushie_. Her expression morphed into a look of concern as she stared with courage buried in her grey eyes. "Kuchiki- _san..._ Abarai- _kun_ , we have to help them."

"Orihime is right." Ichigo said, earning a glance from Orihime. "Rukia...Renji...Ikkaku...Yumichika, they _all_ need our help."

Ichigo's voice remained concerned and unsteady, the thought of the 11th Division being destroyed made him dread his future opponent. He didn't know what was the _ryoka_ 's purpose nor what his intention was, however the _Gotei 13_ were in need of his assistance and he understood that perfectly.

"This _ryoka_ sure seems rather deadly _."_ Kurōdo commented in fear as his _plushie_ forged a comical expression of worry as his hands touched the sides of his face to emphasize it.

"Yes, he seems quite devious." Noba said in response to Kurōdo.

"Who is the _ryoka_ , anyways?" Ririn questioned as she jumped on top of the wooden table to extend her height.

"Based on Lieutenant Kuchiki and Abarai's research, the _ryoka_ is a man named Shiegeari Jūshirmai—an ex. _shinigami_ that was convicted for the theft of a Captain's _z_ _anpakutō_." Kisuke said before pausing to take a sip of his tea. "He wields an enormous amount of _reiatsu_ that was able to take down the 11th Division with the power of it alone. No _shinigami_ besides the 11th Division has come in contact with him, as of yet. However, the _Gotei 13_ is currently scattered around the Seireitei in search for him. I don't know how well they're doing as of now but it's my understanding that he has concealed his _reiatsu_."

"He was able to take them down with his _reiatsu_ alone? Is that even possible for a Captain?" Uryū questioned.

"Not exactly, Captains do wield a powerful amount of _reiatsu_ however, to defeat an entire division in less than two minutes is more unlikely for any Captain to be capable of doing. As for Shiegeari Jūshirmai, he did not have a rank—he was a newly graduated _shinigami_ who had entered the _Gotei 13_ in search for a formidable division. In less than a month he was convicted for stealing a Captain's _z_ _anpakutō_ and was sentenced to death." Kisuke explained from his own knowledge.

"How did he get so much power then?" Chad asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't answer that. The source of his power is unknown to me as well."

"Regardless, we still need to head to the Soul Society and help them. It's not as easy fighting when everything is surrounded by ice. The temperature hasn't increased one bit and I'm afraid the blankets Captain Kurotsuchi made aren't working to our advantage." Yoruichi said as she stood up.

"That's what must be causing the heat wave." Orihime said as her eyes turned to Uryū. The sapphire-blue eyes of the _quincy_ turned to meet hers.

"Yes, the imbalanced climate must've caused our world to receive the opposite of the Soul Society. If the temperature continues to decrease in the Soul Society, who knows how high our temperature will increase." Uryū said.

"It'd be too hot to even step outside." Chad said.

"And eventually, it'd become too hot for us to live." Uryū finished.

"Isn't there any way you can do something to decrease the temperature?" Ichigo asked in worry to Kisuke. The thought of his family, his friends, and the residents of Karakura Town being burned to death only made him more desperate to get to the Soul Society as fast as possible.

"I've been working on it, but that's the least of our worries now. Right now, we have to get to the Soul Society as soon as possible." Kisuke said while standing up as the gang nodded their heads in agreement. The Karakura gang got up and followed as he lead them to his training grounds where a _s_ _enkaimon_ was already set for their departure. Using his substitute _shinigami_ badge, Ichigo transformed himself into a _shinigami_ —wearing his standard _shihakushō,_ a thick strap around his chest, four black lines on his arms and tattoo-like bands crossing his chest, wrists, and ankles.

Uryū transformed into his _quincy_ attire, almost immediately after Ichigo transformed—wearing a long white cape that draped over his white trench coat and a white belt with silver-like buckle around his waist. Orihime followed by changing into the outfit Uryū had specifically designed for her by the request of Kisuke—wearing a long-sleeve white top with raindrop-like shoulders with an aquamarine collar and sleeves along with a black lined skirt. Two six-petaled flower pieces were clipped on the sides of her hair with a flower placed on the collar of the outfit.

Chad wore his usual attire in addition to a long brown cape that Kisuke had provided him shortly. The cape was clipped at the collar and extended to cover his muscular body.

"Before you go, wear these." Kisuke said before gesturing to Tessai who arrived with three long capes. Orihime received an aquamarine cape that was similar to her collar and draped around her figure before being clipped at the middle with a six-petaled flower. Uryū received a white cape that was similar to his own and matched his _quincy_ attire. Ichigo received a black cape that he draped shortly around his body and clipped at the middle with a black clip.

"This should be able to keep you warm in the Soul Society. The barrier is similar to Mayuri's so you can fight without collapsing from the cold." Kisuke educated the group as his employees Jinta and Ururu appeared in the background.

"Great, now I'm wearing a dorky cape." Ichigo sneered in Uryū's direction.

"Excuse me?! There is nothing wrong with the cape!" Uryū responded with a comical expression in the background.

"You're only saying that because you made it!" Ichigo argued.

"Am not! And who gives you the right to insult my capes when they're the only thing that's going to keep you alive!" Uryū argued back.

"They seem to be forgetting that we're in hurry." Chad commented in the background as he stood beside Orihime. Uryū and Ichigo continued to argue in their own comical world as Orihime stared.

"Kurosaki- _kun_...Ishida- _kun_." She said kindly before taking a step closer.

"Huh?" They both replied at the same time before turning to face Orihime. Both of their faces immediately got serious after they came to the realization that they were wasting time and turned away.

"Alright..." Ichigo said as he turned to the opened _s_ _enkaimon_. "Let's do this."

And with that, the Karakura gang disappeared into the _s_ _enkaimon_ unaware of what laid ahead.

* * *

 **End Note**

Thank you for reading! The introductory for both the black sun and white moon are officially over! Which means, the interaction between Shiegeari/Mizuri Jūshirmai, the Karakura gang, and Kuchiki Rukia is coming up next! Finally we will get to meet the antagonist of this arc and see a portion of his power.

Please leave a **review** /favorite/follow!

 **Images for this chapter**

—Uryū's expression when Ichigo insults his capes

 **Note:** To view the images that are used or will be used for each chapter, go onto **kagomesangos Tumblr** and click **The Iced Moon Arc**. Images will be deemed most important further in the arc to express character's expressions, descriptions, or scenery.

— _NairaRains/kagomesangos_


	4. First Encounter

**Pre-Note**

Please look at the **Images For This Chapter** by entering my Tumblr, **kagomesangos** and clicking the page titled **The Iced Moon Arc**. The images provided will help describe clothing, scenery, and the colour palette used when I define certain colours or shades. Please and thank you!

 **Warning:** This chapter may be poorly written because I haven't re-read it or edited it properly, so I may add a few things to it later.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Bleach—Kubo Tite does.

* * *

EDIT 30/08/16: Minor fixations on Jūshirmai's dialogue towards the end.

* * *

 **First Encounter**

They _froze_. Motionless and muted, they stood.

Wind whispered in the air, breathing and caressing their gentle faces before leaving a crimson memory on their cheeks. A surge of cold air slithered through their spines before dividing to the other parts of their numbed bodies. Their lungs clenched—suffocating silently as the effects of the disappeared _reiatsu_ tortured them.

"H-How?..." Rukia questioned in perplexity as her midnight blue irises stared at the emptiness ahead of her. Blackness engulfed them as the torches of fire barely constructed a flame. The aftermath of his _reiatsu_ was more than strong or dominant, it was not the kind that was left by a mere Captain of the _Gotei 13._ This was... _deadly, chilling,_ and exotically _**poisonous**_ _._ She felt her lungs gasp for air as she stared breathlessly into the dark.

"I don't know..." Rangiku replied as she stared at the vacant path before her. A layer of scintillating ice that resembled her elliptical eyes mantled each and every object ahead of her. It was the only thing that could be seen in the absence of his murderous _reiatsu_. Any trace of the _ryoka_ 's _reiatsu_ seemed absolutely unattainable in their position. His strength was too overwhelming—something that couldn't be described, only felt.

"The aftermath of his power...it's so strong. I don't understand how he could even possess such an immortal force." Rukia said as her hand left the hilt of _Sode No Shirayuki_. The traces of his _reiatsu_ had faded quicker than the suffocation of her own lungs. And strangely, she was glad. Her body no longer felt weighted with pressure, instead it felt as light as a feather that soared through the sky. As for Rangiku, the abnormal frailty that had seemed to crush her bones had replaced itself with the strength that her body had always possessed - triggering a sigh of relief from both women.

"We should report this to my Captain and the others immediately. They need to know that his _reiatsu_ from a distance alone is enough to immobilize them." Rangiku said, signaling a _jigokuchō._

"Send a message to the 6th Division as well, it's faint but I can definitely feel his presence traveling north-east." Rukia added before the _jigokuchō_ flew away—off to transfer the message she and Rangiku had conducted to all the divisions, specifically the 6th in terms of Rukia's suspicion.

* * *

Lieutenant Abarai walked several steps behind his Captain as the rest of the division, followed. He tried carefully not to slip on the ice beneath him to avoid any type of embarrassment in front of the 6th Division's Captain—Kuchiki Byakuya. His skin was numb—bitter and surfaced with goosebumps running up his neck and arms. He was _freezing_ —possibly dying and yet, he couldn't utter a single word under his Captain's watch.

The red-haired Lieutenant stared deep-in-thought at the icy ground, thinking of none other than his childhood friend who was somehow associated with the _ryoka_. Tracing his memories, he never once met someone by the name Shiegeari Jūshirmai in the _Shin'ō Academy_. And if he had, he would've remembered. Most importantly, if Rukia had, wouldn't he know? It was blatantly obvious that their friendship was beyond the classification of what human's called 'best friends'. They were family—and theoretically _lovers_ in his mind. And if he was honest with himself, Rukia was the only woman he ever cared for. As kids, he knew the chance of his feelings being requited were positively high. But after her adoption, he knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life by letting her go. And now he stood as her friend— _best_ friend, but even with that position he yearned for more as he always had. The only question was, would he ever get it?

"Renji." Byakuya's voice called as he took notice of his Lieutenant's posture and distant face.

"Renji." He repeated again with a hint of annoyance in his raspy voice. He stopped walking, his body was now turned to his Lieutenant who seemed too lost in his own world to notice the division had stopped.

"Renji." He repeated for the final time as he waited for a reply.

"Lieutenant Abarai, Captain Kuchiki's calling you." A member from the 6th Division said that caught his attention. He instantly looked up at his Captain, taking notice that everyone had stopped.

"Yes, Captain?" Renji replied.

"Do not get distracted by your thoughts, you must prepare yourself for anything." Captain Kuchiki advised before turning around.

"Right, sorry Captain." Renji apologized.

Suddenly, a _jigokuchō_ was spotted flying wildly in the sky—struggling to suppress the cold air that challenged its strength. Captain Kuchiki extended his index finger for the butterfly to gently land on his pale skin. He silently listened to the message the insect had transferred before voicing a message that was inaudible for Renji to hear. The _jigokuchō_ listened patiently before flying away, leaving Lieutenant Abarai and the 6th Division clueless.

Byakuya's back remained turned to Renji and his division as he spoke. "Lieutenant Matsumoto wanted to inform us that the _ryoka_ 's _reiatsu_ can cause immobilization within a far distance."

"Is that all?" Renji questioned as he stared at the back of his Captain. Byakuya had voiced a reply—which was highly unusual since Lieutenant Matsumoto was not necessarily on Captain Kuchiki's bad or good side nor did she hold any significance to him. Byakuya paused. He mentally contemplated whether he should alert his Lieutenant that his sister sensed the _reiatsu_ in their direction or leave the responsibility to Lieutenant Matsumoto. With such little time, he spoke the truth.

"Rukia sensed the presence of the _ryoka_ 's _reiatsu_ heading in this direction. Along with Lieutenant Matsumoto, she wanted us to take caution since his _reiatsu_ can immobilize our body." Byakuya said causing a certain spark to shine in his Lieutenant's eyes.

 _So, she was worried about me_. "Oh—is she—you know, alright?" Renji asked unsure on what to say in his response.

Byakuya slightly turned his head so he could view his Lieutenant from the corner of his right eye. "Rukia is fine. She simply wanted to inform us to be careful—that is all."

The Captain looked forward and began to walk, evaluating the new information delivered by Lieutenant Matsumoto and his sister along with a silent death threat upon his red-haired Lieutenant. He had immediately voiced a message in return to his sister, fully aware that she was without a barrier-type blanket and was left alone with the unfavorable (in his opinion) Lieutenant Matsumoto.

His message was something along the lines of safety, precaution, and most importantly _concern_. He was knowledgeable enough to know that she could survive in this wintry climate – it was apart of her very soul— _Sode No Shirayuki_ , an ice and snow _zanpakut_ _ō_ —however, precaution was necessary. The _ryoka_ was already proven to produce unusual ice that could not simply be challenged with its weakness, fire. He feared that depending on her _reiatsu_ alone would lead to catastrophe if the cold climate was somehow able to slip past it. Not to mention, the _ryoka_ 's _reiatsu_ was proven to be beyond the Captains of the _Gotei 13._ Based on her interaction with his _reiatsu_ , it seemed that her capabilities of ice were limited in comparison to the _ryoka_ 's. Byakuya took note of everything—his concern for her could not be ignored, but it could be hidden as he wished.

* * *

"T-Tōshirō?" The sweet and fragile voice of Lieutenant Hinamori Momo called in the cold room that was illuminated by an electric blue light that flared from the glass window. Her white barrier-type blanket warmed her petite frame as she peaked through the door. Captain Hitsugaya had his back faced to her, staring at what seemed like his inner world. Hearing the sound of his childhood friend summoned his turquoise eyes and a look of concern.

"Momo, you shouldn't be here—Captain Hirako told you to stay with the 5th Division." Captain Hitsugaya said as he took a glance at her appearance. _She's cold_ , Captain Hitsugaya acknowledged as she walked into the room. The blanket protected her arms and upper body from the cold, but was hardly any aid to her legs or her frosted face.

"Why are you here, Tōshirō?" She asked, causing a small wave of surprise to gleam in his eyes. He immediately looked away causing the Lieutenant to step forward in an attempt to receive a realistic answer. Her voice sounded frail, but her eyes were challenging. That simple feature of challenge and recovery made Tōshirō's heart feel weighted with guilt to not respond truthfully. He turned around—unable to face her.

"That's not important. Staying close to me is only going to make you colder, you should return to your division." Tōshirō said. He kept his eyes on the scene in front of him, unable to meet her eyes that bore into his back.

"But, Tōshirō—"

"Please, return...I—I don't want to talk about it right now, that's all." His tone got softer towards the end of his reply. He couldn't speak with such grimness and maturity around someone he had promised to protect and grew up with as a friend. In the end, she had surrendered to his wishes just as he had surrendered to her voice. She looked at him longingly as he continued to stare at the Seireitei before him.

"The 11th Division...they have confirmed that the _ryoka_ is Shiegeari Jūshirmai." Momo said, filling the silence with her affectionate and soft voice. She didn't want to leave, but in respect to his wishes she knew her departure was necessary. She didn't know if saying the recent news was a proper farewell, but she wanted a response from him—one that was truthful enough for her to leave in peace.

"I know, Lieutenant Hisagi informed me before he left with his division." Tōshirō responded.

"O—Oh, aren't you going to join Rangiku?" Momo asked in an attempt to continue their conversation.

"She'll be fine, Lieutenant Kuchiki and the 13th Division are with her along with mine." Captain Hitsugaya said as the moon mirrored itself in his eyes. "And...I'm afraid I am of no use to them as of right now."

Momo stared at him as she tried to voice a response to his confession. Unfortunately, nothing came out so she prepared herself to say goodbye instead of going on any further.

"Return to your division and keep warm, Momo." Captain Hitsugaya said. His voice was as soft as a petal—gentle and caring towards her as she exited the room. Lost in his inner world, the Captain glanced at the hilt of his _z_ _anpakutō_ , _Hyōrinmaru_. ' _The strongest ice and snow_ _z_ _anpakutō_ _before Captain Hitsugaya's_ '. The words of his fellow ice and snow _z_ _anpakutō_ user repeated themselves in his mind.

Immersing himself into his _z_ _anpakutō_ 's inner world was proving to be quite difficult. He called for his _z_ _anpakutō_ 's name yet he was not transferred into the world he once saw in his dreams. He was confused. In need of the assistance of the manifested form of _Hyōrinmaru_ but was left in disorientation. He wanted to connect with his _z_ _anpakutō_ , enter his inner world to ask the lingering questions that remained in his mind. But unfortunately at this time, his mind was too troubled to enter his internal realm—it was useless to even try.

* * *

"I see. Shiegeari Jūshirmai isn't going to go down without a proper fight. I don't know what his motive for doing this is, but I'm glad you both returned unharmed." Captain Ukitake said as he sat on his office chair. The Captain stared at the outdated report as the image of the _ryoka_ remained blurred in his mind.

"His _reiatsu_...I just can't explain it. It's— _poisonous_. Every time I'm near it I feel like someone's suffocating me, as if my lungs aren't... _there_. Do you think it's possible for the _ryoka_ to have another source of power? His _reiatsu_ is clearly beyond the power of an average _shinigami_." Rukia said as her arms crossed.

"I don't know, but there's definitely something abnormal about it. That feeling of emptiness and frailty is just...strange. Not even a hollow feels so frightening." Rangiku said as her powder blue orbs met Rukia's and relocated to the green irises of the 13th Division's Captain.

"I agree. His _reiatsu_ is far too strange to belong to a _shinigami_. For that reason, I am calling our division back. It's too dangerous to risk our division alone, even if it is conjoined. Captain Hitsugaya may have other things planned for your division, Lieutenant Matsumoto. You should return to him." Captain Ukitake ordered as he put the papers down.

"Right." Lieutenant Matsumoto said before leaving the room.

"I'll go tell them." Lieutenant Kuchiki said, preparing herself to alert the division that they were retreating until further notice. With her back turned, she walked to the door before being stopped by the voice of her Captain.

"Rukia, you should return to the Kuchiki Manor until further notice as well. You are the only person who appears to be associated with this _shinigami_. I don't want to risk you too if you are somehow involved with this." Captain Ukitake spoke in concern as the voice of Captain Kuchiki replayed itself in his head. ' _To protect his beloved'._ Who was that beloved he spoke of? And why was Rukia's name involved? Rukia nodded her head and left.

She casually strolled down the hall before making a right turn to see her division.

"We are retreating until further notice." She said, causing a wave of relief to wash over the faces of the division. They all appeared content that they weren't going to expose themselves to the cold air again, but the warrior instinct in their hearts told them it was wrong.

"The _ryoka'_ s _reiatsu_ has proven itself to be beyond the Captains of the _Gotei 13_ , we should all rest and stay alert until further instructions are provided." Lieutenant Kuchiki said in preparation for her departure.

"Where will you be staying, Lieutenant?" A member of the 13th Division questioned as her body was slightly turned to the opposite way.

"The Kuchiki Manor." Rukia simply said before flashing a small smile and departing in the opposite direction. Stepping outside, her feet easily slipped on the icy path—causing her to flush in embarrassment as she looked to see if anyone had noticed. Her barracks remained evacuated on the outside, with the blaring noises of her subordinates on the inside. Thankfully, no one was outside to notice her lost balance.

Turning her attention to the left, she headed towards the crystal path that lead to the direction of her home—ignoring the _reiatsu_ that was expanding in the air. That miniature feeling of suffocation slightly troubled her as she tried to walk—mentally choking her and physically bruising her throat. Her breathing was hastily slowing down, leaving her to pant for air, even if her body was moving in a slow pace.

She was _alone_ —an easy target who could not counter her opponent's ice because of her own ice capabilities. The clash of Ice vs. Ice wouldn't work as well since her capabilities were based on the alteration of her own body and were unfortunately the same. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Kuchiki were of no use to the _Gotei 13_ as of right now. Captain Hitsugaya had acknowledged it but Lieutenant Kuchiki refused to back down. They were equally mourning the fact that they were burdening the _Gotei 13._ And neither one could afford to be tested of their icy soul.

As she walked, a beautiful black creature soared in the sky—suppressing the forceful wind and landing on the index finger of Kuchiki Rukia. Her Nii-Sama (Brother) had voiced a reply—advising her to stay cautious and return to the Manor, with a promise of returning to join her. She didn't bother replying. Surely Byakuya would be aware of her favorable answer. The butterfly employed its wings before flying off. Leaving her to stare at the Scandinavian blue sky, tinged with a hint of violet and grey.

Using _shunpo_ , she flash stepped to an area closer to her home—near a region where the wilderness' presence was everywhere. A series of flowers decorated the lush green land— _tsubaki_ , _sumire_ , and _asagao_ flowers coloured the land, but were visibly facing their death with icicles forming from the trees. The scent was refreshing—natural and pleasant but was nothing in comparison to the _sakura_ trees that grew in her Nii-Sama's (Brother's) garden.

Now that she was in open air, the wind was stronger—capable of pushing her petite figure down a mountain with its challenging force. She tried to balance her body as she made her way down a miniature hill—oblivious to the fact that everything in the wilderness was turning into ice with a hint of blue. The _tsubaki_ flowers she had spotted before were nothing more than ice—glistening with a speck of blue. The green grass beneath her was nothing more than ice along with the bark of the trees and the flowers behind her.

Rukia was visibly urging herself to get home, she had decided on this distant path to separate herself from the _shinigami_ who were still searching for the _ryoka_. Her desire to reach home, lead to her oblivious state, which unfortunately would lead her to never returning as the same person she walked as today.

Suddenly, a tree branch snapped after being enclosed with ice, grabbing her attention and instantly alerting her right arm to touch the hilt of _Sode No Shirayuki_.

"Who's there?"

* * *

"Captain." Renji's voice said in a stern and warning tone as the _reiatsu_ Rukia had spoken of, appeared. His hand touched the hilt of _Zabimaru_ , preparing himself for anything as the Captain had ordered. His division followed, observing their atmosphere carefully as the feeling of suffocation engulfed them.

Byakuya's grey eyes observed silently. His hand refused to touch the hilt of his sword as he searched for the figure of the man. His division crumbled to their knees, breathing heavily at the loss of air. Fighting—breathlessly for oxygen. Byakuya suppressed the feeling with his _reiatsu_ that challenged his strength—forcefully trying to slip into the air that he breathed and somehow close off his oxygen circulation. His _reiatsu_ was here—but his body wasn't. The Captain took note of that as the presence of Shiegeari Jūshirmai grew even more murderous at Byakuya's release of his _reiatsu_. Truly it was challenging, the _ryoka_ 's _reiatsu_ was dominant enough to obliterate a division and disperse its presence around the Seireitei. But Byakuya's was nothing more than a Captain level _reiatsu_ —pure and strong, but unable to defeat such a large amount.

Predicting his defeat (that he grudgingly did not want to admit), his released _reiatsu_ disappeared and with that, he quietly walked away. Lieutenant Abarai stared in confusion at his Captain's sudden retreat and instantly questioned it.

"Captain?" Renji called as he breathed heavily, causing the Captain to stop.

"He is not here, that was simply just the presence of his _reiatsu_. His body is somewhere else,therefore we are not needed here." The Captain casually responded before walking away. Renji arched his right eyebrow at his Captain as he continued to walk.

 _Did the Captain...just retreat from battle?_

"Right." Renji said. "Let's get out of here." He gestured at his division as he began to walk.

 _Zabimaru_ was released—casually resting over his left shoulder with his hand resting on the hilt. The suffocation was present like a lump in his throat—clenching his lungs and slowing down his oxygen circulation. But to Renji, it strangely felt like nothing. But as he walked, he couldn't help but feel something different...something very strange, and it wasn't coming from the _reiatsu_ surrounding him _._ The red-haired Lieutenant felt as if something was _missing._ A presence, or preferably presence _s_ —but _who?_

He turned around to view his division as he tried to shift the outrageous thought away. The usual chatter or heavy breathing of his subordinates seemed almost nonexistent since the division retreated from fighting the _reiatsu_ of the _ryoka_. In an attempt to see if they were (jokingly) alive, he turned around—only to come face to face with an unexpected view—his division was completely... _gone_.

It took a few breaths and a few glances for the perception to register in his brain. But even registered, he still didn't understand what laid in front of him. He stared at the empty space before his eyes locked with an ocean of faded blue bodies—scattered and pleading for oxygen as deoxygenated blood coursed through their bodies.

Their eyes were wide open—shocked and dilated. Frost was visible at the tips of their fingers as slender lines went into their skin. Their skin was translucent—blue lines were visibly slithering all over their skin.

"C-Captain!" Renji yelled before unleashing his _zanpakut_ _ō_. "Now roar, _Zabimaru_!"

His _zanpakut_ _ō_ sliced the remaining lines that were left outside the pool of his division's bodies. However, it served no real aid to his subordinates as they gasped for air. Captain Kuchiki's grey irises slightly widened at the perception, but his expression was quick to hide as his hand finally touched the hilt of _Senbonzakura_.

He analyzed his atmosphere, closing his mind and immersing himself into silence so he could concentrate. Shiegeari Jūshirmai's _reiatsu_ was lingering everywhere. There wasn't an inch of the Seireitei that wasn't already covered with his ice and chilling presence. His physical body was intently hiding—waiting for the perfect moment to unveil his physical form, much to Byakuya's irritation. An image of the Seireitei appeared in his mind as he tried to concentrate on the _ryoka_ 's physical form. All the locations of the divisions displayed itself like a map in his mind—displaying the outline of Captains, Lieutenants, and 3rd seats that were leading their respective divisions. His eyebrows furrowed as he searched for a physical body—some type of figure that didn't belong.

The 10th Division were on their way back to their barracks, the 11th Division were being medically treated in the 4th Division's barracks, the 12th Division were in the Research and Development Institute, and the 13th Division were back in their barracks. Nothing appeared too strange for Byakuya to _shunpo_ his way to a specific location. Every thing appeared ordinary—the divisions, Captains, Lieutenants, and 3rd seats were all the same, but it also felt different.

A memory suddenly flashed itself in his mind, replaying the night he met Shiegeari Jūshirmai.

 _Flashback_

 _Plum blossoms danced in the impending winter air as the moon gazed at the population of the Soul Society. It was early spring, the plum blossoms were already blooming and the frost was gradually melting away. But the winter air, stayed. Byakuya felt his pale skin go numb after his prolonged contact with the unusual air. Not that it mattered_ — _his heart, itself was already numb._

 _Several weeks had gone by since he made a promise to his late wife, Hisana. The search for her sister_ — _who he had recently discovered was named Rukia_ — _continued. According to the villagers, there was no one remotely similar to the features of Hisana that lived in the Rukongai District. Her being seemed almost nonexistent, after his search for her in the 78_ _th_ _District of the Rukongai. Fortunately, he had gotten a name. Some villagers were able to identify her features and confirm that she was indeed similar to the photograph he had shown them of Hisana. However, she was nowhere to be found_ — _lost, or possibly dead from starvation. He only wished to stay true to his promise and adopt her as his sister_ _ **, if**_ _she was alive._

 _He was growing impatient, but he wasn't ready to come to the conclusion that she was dead. He would search for eternity if he had too, to honor his wife's final wish._

 _Night had come quicker than expected, between his duties as a Captain, Head of the Kuchiki clan, and the search for his wife's younger sister, he rarely got to be alone. Even in his exhaustion, he still engaged in his nightly walks_ — _peacefully watching sakura petals descend from the trees that surrounded him. Heading across a bridge, he entered a path into the forest_ — _that was usually dark but tonight, was illuminated by a bright light. He decided to investigate, allowing his curiosity to get the better of him._

 _As he got closer to the speck of light, he realized that it was fire_ — _burning brightly on pieces of wood. He immediately lost interest in going any further, but continued anyways_ — _it would be a longer way back to the Manor. He could hear the fire crackling against the wood as his body got closer to the area. And soon, he could see the perception quite clearly. The fire was placed in the middle of a medium-sized circular space, with a large log in front of it and a boy occupying the seat._

 _He appeared to be talking to someone, or possibly, something. Byakuya couldn't sense the presence of any other being but him_ — _strange, but he could care less. He turned his grey eyes away from the perception and continued to walk_ — _trying to block out the boy's voice as he moved. It was proving to be rather difficult, especially since they were close in range._

 _"I promise, I will train long and hard to do so. I promise, I will stop at nothing to achieve all that I have planned. I promise, I will fight_ — _take any pain or wound the universe has to offer. I promise, I will surrender my own soul to burn in Hell if she is ever in danger. But to do so, you must become my sword_ — _fight with me, allow me to show you true power, become apart of my soul. You will not regret a single thing once we are conjoined."_

 _Byakuya listened attentively as the image of the boy became clear. He was a student_ — _from the_ _Shin'ō Academy_ _. Thick ink tresses framed his face and were illuminated by the moonlight, the standard uniform covered his figure along with a strange tattoo chiseled on his right wrist, and rich indigo eyes molded into electrifying blue whenever he gazed at the full moon._

 _A zanpakut_ _ō_ _was held in his left hand, he stared at it intensely as the rusty katana stood straight._

 _"You are an ice-and-snow zanpakut_ _ō_ — _powerful but in need of more. If I become your wielder I can offer you something much more greater to increase your abilities. Together, we will fight to protect her, to avenge the death of others, and to build our empire."_

 _The boy clutched the sword tightly, visibly allowing his veins to pop on his right wrist. Byakuya mentally questioned everything the boy had said. Thinking he was nothing more than a foolish being who visibly could not understand the way a zanpakut_ _ō_ _worked. He was more delusional than he was determined._

 _"We will fight to protect her_ — _ **I**_ _will fight to protect her. But in order to do so, I need you to lend me your strength. I promise, in return, I will offer you anything you wish. But...I need_ _ **her**_ _._ _We've been in the academy for almost two months now, and I promise you I will talk to her and we will run."_

 _His voice was gradually growing quieter as Byakuya walked further away. He didn't want to listen to the boy's foolish motive or his desperation. It was saddening that he would resort to 'begging' for strength instead of attaining it. One last step and his voice would become completely inaudible to Byakuya's ears. He urged for the atmosphere of peace as he prepared himself to enter an intersection at the end of the path._

 _"And no one will be able to stop us because Rukia belongs to me."_

 _Byakuya froze._

 _His movement, his breathing, and his heart all stopped at once as the name registered itself in his head._

 _That name...Rukia. That was the name of Hisana's sister._

 _That was the name told by the orphanage in the Rukongai District._

 _She was here...and alive._

 _At the academy._

 _Byakuya immediately turned around to intake a detailed description of the boy before he prepared himself to leave._

 _His hair_ — _black and left down with thick strands framing his face. His eyes_ — _rich indigo framed with thick lashes with the ability to alter at the sight of the moon. His skin_ — _snow-like and clear, with the exception of a tattoo sculpted on his right wrist and blue veins. A red string_ — _encircled above his tattoo_ — _stacked in four before being knotted at the top._

 _She was here._

 _And she was alive._

 _Those were all the words he needed to hear before flash-stepping away._

 _Flashback End_

Suddenly, Byakuya released the hilt of _Senbonzakura_ as he came to the grim realization of what the _ryoka_ truly wanted. The memories he had temporarily lost were finally coming back—the woods, the stolen _zanpakut_ _ō_ , the execution date, his disappearance...they were all coming back and every motive had to do with the same person. _Rukia_.

"Take them to the 4th Division barracks and do not leave until you are instructed to do." Byakuya said with a serious tone—a tone even Renji (grudgingly) feared.

"Yes, Captain." Renji said as he picked up a member of his division from the ground. Before Renji could say anything else, Captain Kuchiki disappeared. It was evident that the speed of Renji's words alone would never be able to outrun the Captain—especially if _shunpo_ was involved.

* * *

"Who's there?" She voiced again as her hand tightly clutched the hilt of _Sode No Shirayuki_.

Her plum eyes glimmered in the moonlight as she analyzed her atmosphere. Everything she had seen while walking were nothing more than ice. And suddenly, she felt as if she had immersed herself into her inner world—searching for the manifested form of her _zanpakut_ _ō_ as icicles grew. Ice leaves danced in the air as the wind breathed on her supple skin.

She took slow, but deep breaths as the same forceful _reiatsu_ challenged her lungs. But something was different about his _reiatsu_ —it wasn't being released at its full extent. It was almost like he was suppressing it—just for her—allowing her to breathe without feeling suffocated.

The grass crumbled behind her—telling her his physical body was here. His distance was far, but the sound of the grass shattering beneath his feet told her he was coming. She took short breaths as she prepared herself to turn around—hand still clutched around the hilt of her _zanpakut_ _ō_.

The sound of his footsteps had stopped. It told her he was waiting for her to turn around and that's exactly what she did.

And in that moment, they both couldn't breath. Her eyes were amethyst but glimmered like grey—staring deeply into what appeared like indigo or iris eyes. The strand of hair that parted between her eyes matched the same thick tendril that parted between his. Her cold pale skin matched his snow-like skin that looked numb, but unbothered as the wind's breath contacted it. The moon above them, illuminated both their figures as the strands that framed both of their faces blew.

This was Shiegeari Jūshirmai—the _ryoka_ that somehow knew her. She scanned his face breathlessly (momentarily losing herself in the process) as she triggered every memory that lived in her brain. His face was not one she could familiarize with anyone she had met in the past. It was new sighting for her, but it wasn't for him.

She stared at his figure, taking note of his clothing just as he was doing to her.

His attire resembled the uniform of a _samurai_ warrior quite well, but were missing a few important features that she could easily identify. He wore an aegean-blue _hitatare_ (robe), black _hakama_ (pants), and a mauve-purple and steel-blue _sode_ (shoulder armor), _kote_ (sleeve armor), and _tekko_ (handguard). He also wore a mauve-purple and steel-blue _haidate_ (thigh guard) and _kusazuri_ (tassets) _._

As for Rukia, she was wearing her standard _shihakushō_ with her Lieutenant badge on her shortened left sleeve and her right sleeve at its normal length. She was also wearing a fingerless white _tekkō_ which signified her so-called 'nobility' that extended above her elbows. He nearly scowled out loud as the thought of nobility lingered in his mind. A noble—an _adopted_ noble, initially from a lower-class.

"Who are you?" Rukia voiced, valiantly—scanning the figure of the man, Shiegeari Jūshirmai.

The _ryoka_ smirked. No fear was evident in her eyes, it was like the feeling, itself was nonexistent to her—foreign and unfelt. He made sure to choose his words carefully as he prepared himself to voice a reply.

"You haven't changed at all." He said as he took a few steps closer so they were in an audible range. A smirk was planted on his lips as the wind gusted his thick black tresses.

"I asked, who are you?" Rukia repeated as fury built itself in her eyes.

"Weren't you the one to discover the name of the _ryoka_ that was covering the Seireitei with ice? You know my name, Rukia. So say it." He urged with his tone getting serious towards the end.

"And why should I?"

"Because you want to hear it out loud." He answered.

"Answer the question! Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She questioned. Her eyebrows furrowed with determination as she refrained herself from saying his name.

His voice was smooth and raspy—deep and casual. It was the type of voice people feared the most because of how dangerously calm it sounded. "I know your name because you are exactly the person I've been looking for."

His response caught her off guard. But she was quick to regain her stance. "And why would _you_ be looking for me?"

"Reasons, Rukia. _Reasons_."

"What reasons?"

"Patience is a virtue."

"You seem to have no intention of fighting me, yet you claim you've been searching for me. What exactly can I offer you?" She asked in turmoil as goosebumps layered her skin. Her question remained. What could _she_ possibly offer him? She wasn't the kind of person to underestimate herself but, she had nothing to offer him that would benefit either him or her.

"It's not about what you can offer to me but what _I_ can offer to you." Jūshirmai said, causing Rukia to arch one of her eyebrows.

"And what exactly do _you_ have to offer?" She said bitterly.

And in response, she was given silence.

All he did was stare at her. _Stare_ , with those beautiful indigo eyes. His face was so neutral, but his eyes said more than a thousand words. Maybe he felt, breathless—maybe he felt, allured—maybe he felt, confused. Either emotion would suffice as of right now. _She was here_. In front of him after 50 years and yet, it felt like she never left. He allowed his eyes to rake her figure as she stood—as a _shinigami_.

"You've been hiding." He stated seriously before he allowed his gaze to intensify.

"What are you talking about?" She replied as she uncomfortably looked down at her body (following his stripping stare) before looking up. There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice. She could hear it and so could he. But she refused to give in to his dilated eyes. After all, she wasn't guilty for anything.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Rukia. There is no reason for you to deny it." Jūshirmai said as frustration slowly built itself in his mind.

"And what could you possibly know about me?" She questioned the man, avoiding the statement he had voiced before.

He was silent. _Again_. Torturing her with his silence before his eyes spoke the words he didn't want to say.

His eyes darkened. Not by a shade or colour—it was just black. His aura was almost possessive—threatening, as those same dark eyes _glared_.

"Everything." He replied, causing her body to flinch in response. "You're Kuchiki Rukia, Lieutenant of the 13th Division and adoptive sister of the Head of the Kuchiki Clan and Captain of the 6th Division, Kuchiki Byakuya. Initially, you were from the 78th District of the Rukongai before you entered the _Shin'ō Academy_ and were adopted into the Kuchiki clan."

She was silent and it only encouraged him to say more.

"You died in the World of the Living and was sent to the 78th District of Rukongai with your sister, Kuchiki Hisana—who then abandoned you and later on, died. You spent your early childhood years alone before meeting the Lieutenant of the 6th Division, Abarai Renji and his friends. You then became a family with them and lived with each other for ten years before you and Abarai Renji entered the _Shin'ō Academy_. But isn't that the past you've been fooling yourself that only exists?"

 _Huh? How does he know all this?_ "How do you know so much about me?" She retorted to his short biography of her life.

"How, you ask? If only you could remember." He hissed.

"Remember what? Tell me, why can't no one from the _Gotei 13_ remember your face? What did you do to our memories?" Rukia questioned as she mentally reminded herself about Captain Ukitake's and her Nii-Sama's (Brother's) altered memories.

"I've done nothing to your memories or there's. " Her ability to not remember him was her own fault and partly his. He would never resort to something as simplistic as altering people's memories.

"Then why can't we remember?" Rukia asked.

"Because I've simply never been there." He whispered, with his strong and threatening demeanor remaining. His shoulders lowered slightly as he saw her lips part.

"Shiegeari Jūshirmai—a former _shinigami_ who was convicted for the theft of a Captain's _zanpakut_ _ō_." She stated, causing a wave of surprise to flash in his eyes. "You were sentenced to death, 47 years ago, but were never executed due to fact that you had disappeared."

He scanned her thoroughly, realizing that explaining his full history would be a necessity. The _Gotei 13_ didn't know him. They knew nothing but his simple crime of stealing a _zanpakut_ _ō_. Clearly, he would have to explain everything. Rukia knew everything, but the _Gotei 13_...were something else.

"My name is no longer Shiegeari Jūshirmai." He informed shortly before continuing. "That name is nothing more but a disappointment to me."

"A disappointment?"

* * *

The Kuchiki Manor was silent.

Peaceful and welcoming as the sweet _sakura_ scent engulfed his atmosphere as he walked through the garden—searching for her _reiatsu_ , that strangely had disappeared. _Sakura_ petals danced in the air and the wind whispered as it breathed, but the only liveliness that occupied the Manor was not there.

Byakuya headed towards her room—hoping that she was just concealing her _reiatsu_ and that she was safely awaiting his arrival. His footsteps were at a faster pace than usual, but it couldn't be helped. _He_ was the one who ordered her to return home and wait for him. And if she wasn't here, that only meant one thing. His assumption was correct.

The two doors parted to reveal a neat _futon_ in the middle of the room, a silk _kimono_ hanging on the _b_ _yōbu_ (folding screen), a stack of books placed on a wooden desk along with a carved design of Chappy the Bunny. He stepped further into the room to see if she was there—not fully convinced that she hadn't made it back home. Her familiar sweet scent of the night flower, pipe cactus and vanilla engulfed his atmosphere—merging with the sweet _sakura_ scent, outside. Her room was left just the way it was before the cold had seeped in.

A book titled _Priestess of the Rose_ with an _origami_ bookmark rested in the middle of the desk. It was a wine-coloured hardcover with the title written in a metallic gold. Byakuya stared at the book cover with a lone petal placed in the center. He stared at the _sakura_ petal before glancing at the sudden figure that entered the room. Her maid, Kimoto Nyoko trembled as she walked in. Her face was lowered as a blanket covered her shoulders.

Her pale green eyes slightly trembled as she looked up and spotted him. "M-My L-Lord! F-Forgive me for intruding, I-I was just bringing Lady Rukia her new _kimono_."

"Place it over there." He commanded with a low tone as the woman shook. She bowed her head as she trembled before hastily placing the _kimono_ on the _b_ _yōbu._ She prepared herself to leave the room, but was suddenly stopped by Byakuya's voice.

"Wait." He said, immediately stopping her movement by the tone of his voice.

"I-Is something wrong my Lord?" Nyoko stuttered as she turned around.

"Where is Rukia?" He questioned as the woman's frail figure stood near the doorway.

"H-Huh? My Lady isn't home, I-I thought she was with—"

"I told her to return to the Manor a while ago, are you positive?"

"Y-Yes, I'm positive my Lord. Lady Rukia isn't here." She confirmed, before worry suddenly washed over her face. "Is she h—"

Before Nyoko could finish her sentence of concern, Byakuya flash-stepped away.

* * *

"Shiegeari—my last name. That name is nothing more than a disappointment to me. " He said, causing her to immediately question the reason behind his disappointment.

She couldn't deny it—she was curious.

"My father, he was nothing more than a criminal who abandoned his son because he loved killing more." Jūshirmai explained. "But that's far from my disappointment. The name Shiegeari is a disappointment because the name, itself is weak. It's a curse, not a name."

She listened attentively, which told him she wanted to hear more.

"My father was a weakling. If he was strong, he wouldn't have abandoned me in the Rukongai District because killing was more pleasurable. I, myself have been cited as weak. By my father, the orphanage, the _Shin'ō Academy_ , the 6th Division, _and_ the Soul Society. They've all called me weak...and they will all suffer for it!"

His voice suddenly became louder as his _reiatsu_ began to outline his figure and his indigo eyes became dilated. An unnerving expression suddenly appeared on his face as a sinister smirk danced upon his lips. Every thing about their atmosphere had completely changed. He was no longer calmly explaining his biography as if they were new friends chatting over tea. Anger washed over his body as the countless memories of rejection and the term 'weak' repeated itself in his head. Rukia could've sworn that he belonged to a mental asylum because of how his features had changed.

"They will all suffer!" His voice grew louder.

"All of them!" He screamed as his lips smiled.

"They will all suffer!" He repeated again as he raised his arms and laughed. He laughed sociopathically as his suffocating _reiatsu_ began to choke her. She coughed as her knees trembled from the pressure of his challenging force. Her hands flew to her throat as she tried to find air.

Thousands of lines immersed behind him as his laughter grew louder. She continued to cough as she could see her perception fading. The image was getting dimmer and her breathing was slowing down. The pressure of his _reiatsu_ was trying to force her petite body down, but she wouldn't allow it—even in her current state.

The lines were beautiful. They aesthetically connected with the pink sakura tree graced with ice and the lake reflecting the blue of his _reiatsu_. It glistened and hissed as it grew.

She was suffocating. Her heart was pounding in search for air. She was struggling—mentally crying as her lungs clenched in her chest. It initiated a pain that she never thought could be felt as her legs trembled. She forced herself to speak as she tried to breathe.

 _I-I can't breathe_.

Her heart pounded.

 _S-Stop p-please._

Her lungs clenched.

 _I-I can't...please._

Her vision blurred.

"P-Please, stop." She begged the bleary figure in front of her as his _reiatsu_ grew with his psychopathic laughter.

Her chest heavied.

"S-Stop it!" She pleaded as the force grew stronger.

And suddenly, his devouring lines headed towards her frame. Dashing in speed to latch onto her skin and devour her from the inside. Her faded eyes widened, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything as her mouth parted to receive air.

 _"S-Sode N-No Shirayuki_." She called as she released her final gasp and her eyes rolled back.

 _S-Sode N-No S-Shirayuki...Please...Dance._

And with those final words, pink _sakura_ petals encircled her frame.

* * *

 **End Note**

 **Rukia's Scent**

I know the night flower named pipe cactus hardly sounds sweet or even attractive but, the flower itself is beautiful and its description matched Rukia completely. Its real name is Dutchman's pipe cactus and it's a rain forest plant. It is known as Queen of the Night and is very fragrant. They are large white flowers that only bloom at night, which symbolizes Rukia as the white moon and Queen of the Night. To view a picture of the flower, check **Images For This** **Chapter**.

 **Images For This Chapter**

Jūshirmai's Attire—Colour Palette (Blue and Purple)

Jūshirmai's Attire—Samurai Warrior Anatomy

Jūshirmai's Hair—Similar to Byakuya's hair when left down.

Rukia's Scent—Dutchman's Pipe Cactus Flower

Scenery—The Sakura Tree and The Blue-Reflected Lake

 **Jūshirmai's Voice**

Naraku's voice from _Inuyasha_ (Dub)

— _NairaRains/kagomesangos_


	5. Say My Name

**Pre-Note**

 **Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Bleach—Kubo Tite does but I **do** own this plot.

 **Note:** There are no Images For This Chapter for TIM's _Say My Name_ and Jūshirmai's name is pronounced Jew-Sheer-May.

I''ve come to a decision regarding this arc and Rukia's character involvement in the plot line but I will explain it to you all on my next update. Just be aware that her character has a major involvement in the plot.

Happy Reading! Don't forget to leave me a review!

* * *

 **Say My Name**

 _I can...breathe?_

Pink _sakura_ petals encircled her frame and danced to formulate a circle around her body as it formed a barrier to block out the impending _reiatsu_ and wind that were the source of her struggle. She slowly regained her consciousness and stood up to search for the eyes of her Nii-Sama as the vision of the psychotic Shiegeari Jūshirmai became clear.

He was laughing. Laughing as his eyes dilated and victory coursed through his icy veins as the thought of finally completing his plan penetrated through his mind.

She was _here_.

Here after fifty long years in front of his eyes.

Here after everything had unfolded and essentially _crushed_ her life into nothing but fragility and nobility to become a Kuchiki. A _Kuchiki._ The epitome of tradition and rules with an undeniable hatred for peasants in the Rukongai District. The name, alone savored a bitter taste on his tongue.

If there was one thing he was glad for, it was her appearance that had not wither or changed in his absence despite the little things that made her features seem refreshingly different and mature.

The way her milky skin illuminated itself in the moon's pure and rapturous light only depicted the delicacy of her body and the clearness of her smooth skin. The tendril of ink that parted between her eyes of plum wine felt so memorable and constant that it almost felt as if she hadn't aged—only gotten mature.

And it suddenly made Jūshirmai wonder, was this truly the same woman the Rukongai District knew before she left? Was she truly the same person he always saw her to be? Or was she smudged with nobility and arrogance?

He didn't know. And he didn't _care_. The _Gotei 13_ were carelessly convinced that they were capable of handling him and invading the desire he contained ever since birth. It was foolish of them to even contemplate the idea of stopping him, because even if they _thought_ they knew who he was, or at least understood his intentions, they didn't even understand a ¼ of its entirety.

Because they were useless. Arrogant. They couldn't even begin to comprehend who and what was beyond them and their so-called power. If they were, they would understand.

And to understand, it would take centuries of progression to even comprehend the true meaning behind his desire— _this_ desire. This desire of obsession. This desire of competition.

This desire for...Kuchiki Rukia.

And now as his lines of ice came refracting back with an enormous amount of pink _sakura_ petals engulfing Rukia's frame, his laughter died down and a gleam of interest sparked into his indigo eyes because Rukia was the wielder of _Sode No Shirayuki._ His research had proved that after years of investigation that she was indeed the wielder of an ice and snow _zanpakutō_ .

As for her brother, he was well aware of the familiar pink petals known as _Senbonzakura_ —a hail of steel foreseen as soft _sakura_ petals descending from the sky. The array of petals formulated a circle around Rukia and automatically summoned a neutralized expression in response to the scene. It devised a barrier that protected her from his suffocating _reiatsu_ and shattered the lines of ice before they refracted back.

He stared as the petite woman searched for the eyes of her brother, who appeared nowhere in sight from his current position. But then again, he could be wrong.

Her purple eyes gazed in search for the pool of vague grey that protected her with his _zanpakutō_ , after countless of times of protection. But before she could even _find_ a figure in the cluster of petals, the soft and pink _sakura_ petals did something strange—something new, something Rukia never came to know of until this very moment as the petals suddenly... _danced_. Rukia watched it all unfold in front of her elliptical eyes in confusion and amazement as the hail of steel envisioned as pink _sakura_ petals turned stark and brilliant... _white_.

Moon white.

Chalk white.

 _Sode No Shirayuki_ sword's white.

It was a beautiful display. The colour of pink fading into the brightest shade of white and circling around her as if they were in her control, as if they belonged to her in that very sight. And slowly, she wordlessly extended her right hand and allowed her index finger to touch the marvelous white. In response to her touch, she didn't feel a wound cut open or her skin split after a tight slip of the blade—in fact, she felt nothing. Only the softness of the petal and the fragrance she had come to know only too well after spending years in the Kuchiki Manor and her Nii-sama's (Brother's) _sakura_ garden.

She froze at the chilling touch of coldness the petal dispensed. It was almost as if there was a barrier surrounding it—similar to the white mist her own _zanpakutō_ condensed. She removed the contact of her finger before meeting Jūshirmai's unbreakable stare—waiting for him to speak after the absence of his voice.

"Ridiculous, Rukia. Everything you've become is ridiculous—your life, your position, your face. It is truly saddening to watch you suffer like this as a man who has known you for so long." He said as she clenched her teeth.

"I've said it before, I don't know you. I've never known you nor do I plan to. And I still don't understand what it is that you want from me. So tell me now, what is it that you want?"

"You're lying, Rukia, _you're lying_. You know who I am but the past you so desperately want to obliterate is coming back to haunt you, and this time...you can't run away from it. I'll make sure of that—that you face what you started, because this little encounter is just the beginning of the real truth, Rukia—you haven't even seen a ¼ of it."

"I don't think I understand what you're alluding too."

"Then try to understand it. It _is_ in your memories. Every single thing I'm alluding to here is in _your_ memories and you're involved with every part of it. "

"Listen, Mizuri Jūshirmai I do not know you nor do I remember ever seeing your face. This must be a misunderstanding."

"It is not a misunderstanding." He growled. "It is _you_ who is misunderstood. You have clearly forgotten who you are and it's disgusting to see what you've become."

"So what exactly _was I_ before?" Rukia asked. "An orphan from the Rukongai District? Yes, I remember that clearly, but anything beyond that I don't remember."

"You do remember, Rukia. " He said, again. "And I'm pretty sure Abarai remembers too."

The mention of Renji's name inspired a spark of curiosity in her purple eyes that he mentally noted as they slightly widened and lowered as he watched.

"Where _is_ Abarai, Rukia?" He asked. "Is he with you? Or is he still suffering in the Rukongai District with the others?"

"I'm pretty sure you already know the answer." Rukia said in response.

He smirked. "Of course, I do. I know everything about Abarai as well as the Rukongai District, _Gotei 13_ , and you."

"Oh really? Am I that amusing?"

"Incredibly."

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind if I stand here and amuse you a bit longer with questions."

"Ask away, although I cannot guarantee that I will answer all of them truthfully."

"Question one: who are you acquainted with? And how did you obtain so much power?"

"That's two questions."

" _Answer them._ "

"Even you should know by now that my only acquaintance is the moon, itself as I do not associate myself with other beings such as _shinigami_ or _hollows_. As for my power, it was acquired from the moon as well as this Captain's _zanpakutō_ that I stole decades ago."

"Question two: how was the moon able to give you so much power? The moon is a natural satellite it is not something that can necessarily provide you power."

"That's where you're wrong, Rukia—the moon is more than just a simple object in the sky. And it's tremendous ability of staring into the depths of every soul is more capable and deadly than you or anyone could ever think of. Perhaps a first hand demonstration of its capabilities would suit you better."

"I do not need a demonstration, Jūshirmai I want answers."

"You used my first name..." He noted out loud as the familiar sound of her uttering his name brought back memories. "I'm proud. It seems that you are finally coming to the realization of who I truly am."

"I already told you, I don't know who you are."

"You're in denial of your past. Perhaps I should gather Abarai and we can all chat over a cup of tea." He mocked.

"That won't be necessary." She said as the white _sakura_ petals remained around her figure.

He laughed. "Tell me, do you believe the saying 'you can't escape from your past', Rukia?"

"Question thre—"

" _Answer the question._ "

Her eyebrows scrunched. "No, I don't believe that saying. It's ridiculous."

"Because you've done it, correct?"

"I—"

"The only thing that is truly ridiculous here is _you_. Look at you. Look at what you've become. If Sense—"

" _Stop!_ " She ordered with a commanding tone that sliced his words right off. He stared at her with a grin tugging on his thin lips as her hand outstretched to match her command. She had cut him off. Only meaning one thing—she had _finally_ understood what he was talking about and frankly, it only broadened his pleasure. To watch her calm and authoritative nature falter for a mere second in evident panic and displeasure made his presence all worth while. And then her expression returned.

" _Now_ , do you understand, Rukia about what I'm alluding to? Do you _understand_ what I mean about how pathetic and ridiculous you look now? Do you _understand_ why I've come to get you?"

"No." She replied. "I don't, I still don't and I don't believe your story at all. "

His aura grew dark again with his lips forming a thin line. "There's a limited amount to my patience, Rukia. Whether you admit it or not, I will take you back."

"Take me back where?"

"You will find out in due time."

"Tell me what you want from me, Jūshirmai. What do you want? This chaos you've started in the Soul Society, turning the entire Seireitei to a block of ice, completely destroying the 11th Division, stealing the hearts of each _shinigami_ you kill, what is it that you desire from the _Gotei 13_? Why are you targeting us? What is your motive?" She asked him with her frustration and curiosity getting the better of her mind.

"My motive is to find you."

"You would've never created this much chaos to find me, Jūshirmai. There's something you want, so what is it?"

"You seem to underestimate the power of your so-called human _friends_." She took a step back.

"If it was me that you wanted you should've just come get me instead of creating this chaos for one person who can't offer you anything you want!"

"Would you have come so easily?" He asked with a half-hearted laugh. "I believe the answer's no—you wouldn't."

"That may be true but if you're telling me the truth, then all of this chaos was pointless. Think of all the _shinigami_ who have lost their lives for no reason because of you."

"The men I fought with _deserved_ their impending deaths."

"You're a monster."

"A monster for _you._ " She gulped and his eyes darkened. "We can't stand here forever in denial of the truth, Rukia. I don't _have_ enough patience to stand here and talk to you any longer."

The outline of _reiatsu_ immersed around his figure once again and Rukia watched carefully as the veins of ice slithered like vipers onto his body and surroundings as a grin tugged on his lips. It was only then in that moment of rising _reiatsu_ that Rukia noticed the _sakura_ tree behind him that had turned white with a crystal light. The colour had changed to white— _stark_ white—and it was all because of her. It triggered a question of curiosity as large and broad ice towers rose behind Jūshirmai's figure of slithering ice lines.

 _Where did these come from?_

 _And...why are they white?_ She asked herself in deep thought.

Her eyes absently searched for her Nii-Sama's (Brother's) _reiatsu_ but he was nowhere to be found in her current location. Not to mention, _Sode No Shirayuki_ did not _emit_ _sakura_ petals nor did she see _if_ the sword had summoned it when she was on the brink of collapsing.

They did not belong to _Senbonzakura_. She was sure of that—almost positive. The petals did not cut her like the millions of blades _Senbonzakura_ was composed of. In fact, they felt _real_ —as real as the petal, itself with no power that could be classified as anything out of the ordinary.

But...they had protected her—protected her from the _reiatsu_ that threatened to take her life. In fact, they had managed to form a protective barrier around her figure and create an isolated spot where the suffocation could not be felt and gave her moments to recuperate in a circle.

It was strange—too strange, but Rukia couldn't bother herself to worry about it in her current position. If it weren't for the same white _sakura_ petals that saved her, she would've been dead. Dead at the hands of Mizuri Jūshirmai—a man she did not know.

His gaze remained intact with her body and she couldn't bring herself to seek what was hidden in those darkened eyes. In fact, as the veins of ice grew in height and towered everything in sight with its height, all she could think about was what she didn't want to see.

Her past. His face. Her _life._

And in an unexpected turn of events, the veins of ice grew to attack her—or most likely, to capture her since she _was_ the only person he wanted to fight. Her purple eyes widened at the scene and by then the _sakura_ that had shielded her, disappeared into nothing but shattered ice. Her defenses were down and all she could see through her dilated eyes were thousands of lines hissing at her with great speed. They were getting closer and the feeling she once possessed every time the late Ichimaru Gin had looked at her or even entered her presence, resurfaced. They were like vipers without eyes or mouths but the desire to feed. The fear in her eyes increased as the lines became too close for her to even open her eyes.

But then a—" _Getsuga Tensho_!"—reached her ears and she couldn't help but stare in shock after her closed eyes, reopened.

The lines were slashed away and in that very moment Rukia felt like she could properly breathe again without the aid of the barrier as her head turned around to see her friends—cloaked in a cape-like coat and softened expression at their meeting.

"Ichigo." Her eyes lit with surprise as amber flames met hers and warmed her despite the ice.

"Rukia." He said softly with a smile tugged on his lips and eyes softened like a cushion.

"What...are you doing here?" She asked after releasing a breath and analyzing her human friends' current stance. Uryū, Chad, Orihime, and Ichigo all stood with different coloured capes and appeared ready to fight as the discarded Jūshirmai, watched the scene unfold.

"Kisuke and Yoruichi told us about the ice taking over the Seireitei and asked us to help." Ichigo explained.

"Not to mention, the temperatures in the World of the Living are increasing as the temperatures _here_ are going down." Uryū chirped in as Rukia stared at her closest friends in awe.

"I see, it seems like the Soul Society is having a much deeper effect on the World of the Living than I originally thought." Rukia said with her hand on her chin and one arm crossed above her chest.

"Yeah, it's already reached over 45 degrees Celsius in Karakura Town and it's getting even worse as the temperature, here decreases. Kisuke said he was going to try to find a way to get the temperature to go down but I don't think he's having any luck." Ichigo said.

"Same here. It's been over two hours since Captain Kurotsuchi initiated a barrier around each Captain's _haori_ and blanket for division members but he hasn't found a way to melt the ice."

"That's because the ice cannot be destroyed." Jūshirmai's deep and raspy voice said as it met their ears and altered their attention from each other to the man who stood untouched.

Ichigo glared. "Who are you? And what the hell do you want?" He questioned shortly after as the man's eyes averted from Rukia's to amber flames.

" _Kurosaki Ichigo_." He acknowledged as the name dripped off the tip of his tongue like bitter poison. "Substitute _shinigami,_ _visored_ , _hollow_ , _fullbringer_ , and human. You have certainly found a way to amuse yourself in the time being."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Ichigo questioned.

"A mere human child like yourself is an ally of the _shinigami_ , how delightful—but I expected better. It's truly laughable that the _Gotei 13_ have to rely on someone like you to solve their problems."

"Why the hell are you doing all of this?" Ichigo voiced before turning to Rukia. "Rukia, what the hell does this guy want?" He asked.

The group stood in the air and looked down to the petite _shinigami_ as she shook her head in cluelessness. "I don't know..." Rukia muttered before avoiding Jūshirmai's piercing gaze. "He wouldn't say."

"I wouldn't say?" He chuckled darkly. "I've already told you, it's _you_ that I want Rukia. The substitute _shinigami_ holds no interest in me."

"And what do you want with Rukia?" Ichigo asked loudly as silent rage slowly built itself in his eyes.

"You should be more concerned about why she lied to you instead of questioning why I want her." Jūshirmai said.

"That's not important, just answer the God damn question!" Ichigo voiced loudly.

"Kurosaki- _kun_..." Orihime said in a quiet voice. "Please...calm down."

"The reason why I want her doesn't concern you. You should be more concerned about yourself."

"And why's that?"

"Because _you're_ the one who's going to suffer in the end of all this." He said with a raspy and silently raged tone. "You'll be on your knees.. _.blood_ will cover every _speck_ of your body...tears will build up in your eyes...every inch of hope you once carried will be sucked out and spat on before you can even say another word. You're _powerless_ , Kurosaki Ichigo, _powerles_ s and you will die in vain because of it."

"Is that so?"

"Your ambition will destroy you long before I can."

"How about we test that theory out while we're still here?" Ichigo challenged.

"We will test it in due time but it's Rukia that concerns me right now." He turned to face the petite figure who had her vibrant plum eyes lowered. "If it weren't for her, the Soul Society wouldn't be experiencing the most coldest weather they've ever witnessed in their entire afterlife. So if I were you, I wouldn't be pointing fingers at me. I'd point them to _her_ —miss Rukia, the _cause_ of all this destruction."

"Don't you dare blame her. Rukia has nothing to do with this _or_ you."

"And how are you so sure of that, _ryoka_ boy? After all, she just lied to you a few minutes ago—how can you trust what she says about her life? How can you trust her, period?"

" _Ichigo_." She said in a concerned and worried tone—summoning his attention and a look of disgust on Jūshirmai's face. He turned his head to meet hers with his hardened expression, softening. "I don't know this man. You have to believe me— _I don't_."

"Don't worry, Rukia. _I know_." He said and after a pause, he spoke. "I trust you—you got nothing to worry about."

She nodded her head with a small smile before turning her attention back to Jūshirmai. "How pathetic, you actually believe her." Jūshirmai said.

"Tell me how long you're going to resist the truth, Rukia. Tell me how long you're going to pretend that you don't see me—that you've never known this voice in your entire life."

"I don't."

" _But you do_." He urged on with impatience as the group stared. "And I'll continue to freeze the entire Soul Society with ice until you do, Rukia. Until you recognize my voice and call me by my name—the name you know."

Lilac-coloured _reiatsu_ outlined his figure, vines of lines clasped onto any object in their surroundings as snow started to fall wildly from the sky. A thunderous clap made a sound in the Scandinavian blue sky as the clouds began to churn in black-and-blue purple. The group tried to remain in their stance as the snowflakes sliced past their skin like a knife.

Rukia stared at the manly figure in confusion at his statement. She didn't know him...she was sure of that despite his name being all-too-familiar. And she didn't want to reminisce on hidden memories, especially when it had to do with him—but this man wasn't him. It couldn't be...and even if she was still in denial, she wouldn't believe it.

 _Who...are you?_

The presence of Ichigo and her—his—friends never made her feel uneasy. But with the possibility of her conscience's suspicion in mind being right, she couldn't help but feel discomfort at their presence with a man claiming that he knew her with the same name.

There was nothing evil about her past. Anything he was saying was based on his own delusional state, not _hers_. She wasn't lying to him, nor was she lying to Ichigo and her friends.

But was she lying to herself?

" _Rukia!_ " The voice of Renji called before summoning her figure to turn around to view four people flash-stepping their way into the scene.

 _Renji...Byakuya...Captain Hitsugaya...Rangiku...you're all here._

Displeasure threatened to express on her face but she masked it with surprise at their appearance before the murderous laugh of Mizuri Jūshirmai filled her ears.

"How pathetic, Rukia. The _Gotei 13_ has come to save you." Jūshirmai said before Rangiku opened her mouth to speak.

"So, what's this guy's story?" Rangiku asked with a stoic expression and a barrier-type blanket covering her figure.

"He doesn't have one." Rukia muttered before turning around to meet his eyes again.

"I don't have one?" He laughed. "My story simply revolves around you, Rukia—tell them the truth."

 _Go to Hell._

"Who are you? And who are you acquainted with?" Captain Hitsugaya voiced with turquoise eyes drilling holes in Jūshirmai's broad and muscular figure.

"My name is Mizuri Jūshirmai and my only acquaintance is the moon." He introduced with the full moon gleaming brightly behind him after his _first_ proper introduction.

"Acquaintance of the moon?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes, the very moon you see gleaming in the sky."

"That's ridiculous." Captain Hitsugaya commented.

"As foolish as it may sound, it is the truth, Captain Hitsugaya." Jūshirmai said.

"So you know me."

"I know all of you." Jūshirmai said in response. "And it's all because of the beautiful moon and it's exhilarating power."

"What power?" Captain Hitsugaya questioned. "What could the moon possibly offer you that is so immensely powerful?" He asked.

His grin disappeared. "It is people like you, Captain Hitsugaya that underestimate one's power before testing their soul, first. The moon has always contained power beyond your _shinigami_ abilities, but you've failed to realize it countless of times because of your own disgusting ambition and ignorance. In fact, its very power is based on what you _shinigami_ are suppose to be an expert on. _Souls_."

The group waited for an explanation.

"The moon is the human embodiment of an eye that can see into the depths of one's soul. It rises in the night and dies along to welcome the day—when the dead is at peace and the moon's human eye is invisible because of the sun. But when the day is over, and night comes along, the dead is restless...because they are latched onto someone's soul. A soul only the moon can see during the night, when the world is quiet and everyone's asleep. Everyone has a deadened soul that is latched onto theirs—there is no such thing as peace to a deadened soul that hasn't moved on from another. This power I'm alluding to is the ability to view the deadened soul still latched on to one's inner conscience. That is the power I speak of that comes from the moon and has so fortunately been transferred to me." He said as he stared down at the group of _shinigami_.

"The ability to view a deadened soul latched onto someone's conscience, you say." Byakuya said with his silver eyes hidden with pale lids. "How foolish of you to even consider yourself a man of that sort."

"Kuchiki Byakuya." Jūshirmai acknowledged automatically as the sight of the man triggered angered memories of another face. "As a man known for your skill and intelligence, you surely underestimate ever enemy you see until they cut you down with no mercy and watch you bleed. As for my ability to see deadened souls, I can already see one that has been greatly haunting you. It ends with an 'ana' and starts with the letters 'H', 'I', 'S'. Surely you can guess who it is."

 _Hisana._

Byakuya's entire aura grew murderous at the mentioning of her name, his eyebrows crumpled with anger and his misty grey eyes exposed themselves to the light to see Jūshirmai's face.

"But of course there's plenty more, that one just happens to be the most recent one latched onto you." Jūshirmai said with a smirk before continuing. "But there's no reason to fret, if Rukia continues to suffer from denial I'll unfortunately be forced to kill her, which will automatically add a new deadened soul to your prolonged list, Kuchiki Byakuya."

And then his attention turned to Captain Hitsugaya.

"As for you, when I look at you, I see an old woman—she has greyish white hair and squinted eyes. She's your grandmother, correct? A woman important to you that died. But as I stare at you, I find someone else—a boy, a former friend. His name is Kusaka Sōjirō and he's the second wielder of your _zanpakutō_ , _Hyōrinmaru_ , correct?"

Captain Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes glared as his hand reached to touch the hilt of _Hyōrinmaru_.

"And now you (he motioned to Rangiku). He has squinted eyes, greyish-lavender hair, and a snake-like smile. He's known for disappearing without telling you and always smiles. His name is Ichimaru Gin—a very close friend, indeed. You grew up with him in the Rukongai District, correct? And your birthday is the date you met before he took his leave."

Rangiku's powder blue eyes flashed in surprise as her eyebrows scrunched in response to the mentioning of Gin.

His head now turned to Chad. "Are you missing your Abuelo, Yasutora Sado? Or should I say se le echa en falta su abuelo, Yasutora Sado?"

Chad's face stiffened at the mention of his Abuelo with his eyes drilling into indigo.

Next came Orihime. "Inoue Sora—your brother, correct? He raised you until his death before you were left all alone, isn't that right Inoue Orihime or is your mind too latched onto someone else?"

Her brown eyes widened as she released a gasp at the mention of her brother. Shock was evident in her eyes as the man shifted to Uryū.

Then came Uryū. "Your mother was a very beautiful lady, Ishida Uryū—much more kinder and reliable than your father, correct?"

Uryū's eyes widened momentarily before positioning himself in a stance to release his bow-and-arrow at the mentioning of his mother.

"Don't talk about my mother! And _do not_ talk about my father!" Uryū said.

Then came Ichigo. "And _you_ —Kurosaki Masaki, the name rhymes but it sure as hell summons some familiarity. She died protecting you, and you've always harbored guilt for that very reason, correct?"

Ichigo growled. "Don't you dare mention anything about my mother!"

"You can calm down, Kurosaki Ichigo. I was simply proving that the moon's power of viewing deadened souls has been transferred to me—in which I can see them naturally through my own eyes."

"And what of it? Is that your only power? Because if that's the only thing you've got, you're going to lose." Ichigo said.

"That simple trick? That's not even close to what I'm capable of when I'm on my own. Isn't that right... _Rukia_?" His eyes averted to hers and they slightly widened but remained as cold as she wanted them to be as their eyes locked.

"How many times does she have to tell you? She doesn't know you, so let this go." Ichigo said.

"You shouldn't be defending someone you don't understand or even know, Kurosaki." Jūshirmai said. "As for you, Rukia whether you recognize me or not that is not important. In due time when I take off my mask you will most definitely recognize the truth."

"What truth?" Ichigo voiced.

"That has no concern to you, Kurosaki—I'd rather watch you perish in a block of ice." Jūshirmai said before the ground everyone stood on became glazed with frozen ice as towers began to immerse on the area where each figure was standing. The glistening veins of ice immediately formed a structure around each figure, using the challenging _reiatsu_ from Jūshirmai, they suffocated Ichigo and his friends along with the two Captains and Lieutenants until the block of ice was formed.

Before the group could escape, each figure got trapped in a block of rectangular ice that contained their figures in a motionless confinement, except the petite Rukia. Faces remained frozen, but voices remained heard.

Jūshirmai laughed as Rukia stared at him with anger. He was visibly finding this amusing as Rukia's eyes left his to stare at the group behind her. Renji was placed a few steps away from her on the right side, Byakuya was placed a space beside him, Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku were placed closer to Ichigo and the group on the left side, and then there was her—standing in the middle, alone and in Jūshirmai's reachable view.

 _Sode No Shirayuki_ was gripped loosely in her right hand as Jūshirmai's infuriating grin pierced her skin. "Now, we can finally get back to business." He said with a treacherous smile.

Captain Kuchiki immediately attempted to use _kido_ to break the current confinement he was trapped in as Jūshirmai uttered those very words towards Rukia, however _Hado #33 Sokatsui_ proved to be useless as his attempt refused to come into action and quickly subsided. Captain Hitsugaya tried using his _reiatsu_ to shatter the block of ice into pieces although it was proven useless despite his immense spiritual energy. Ichigo, who had _Zangetsu_ clutched tightly in his hand, couldn't even make a slash to emit _Getsuga Tensho,_ proving his attempt fruitless.

It was useless. They were all stuck. In a box of unbreakable ice.

And all Jūshirmai could do was laugh.

The group trapped in ice remained frozen in the rectangular box as Rukia looked up to him—fear evidently hidden in her eyes.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't plan on leaving here until you get my name right, Rukia. And when you do, I will let your so-called friends go."

"Shiegeari Jūshirmai is your name."

"Wrong, but correct. Shiegeari Jūshirmai is my birth name, Mizuri Jūshirmai is the name I gave myself, there is one name missing in between, Rukia—can you figure it out?"

"I don't know you."

" _Stop saying that._ " He growled. "I see bringing your friends here has lead you into more denial than before, how sad that you won't even admit the truth in front their faces. I wonder why, Rukia. Tell me why."

"The reason is simple: I...don't...know... _you_."

" _Stop it!_ " He growled again and in a sudden action of rage and enmity merged into one, the ice confinement Orihime was trapped in, vigorously slammed onto the tree. Rukia stared wide-eyed as the clear block of ice slammed again onto the tree before settling down.

"Orihime!" Rukia yelled as the clear box fell to the ground.

"What do you want?" Rukia hissed.

"I want you."

"That's not a rational answer."

"It's rational enough for me."

"What does the Soul Society have to do with this? What does the _Gotei 13_ have to do with this? If it was me that you wanted, you could've met me anytime—there is something else you want, so what is it?"

"The _Gotei 13_ will find out in due time about what exactly I want. But before I can do anything I need you."

"For what?"

"You're well aware of your capabilities, Rukia. Their something beyond the _Gotei 13_ never came to know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Still in denial, I see. So let me ask you this, why did Urahara Kisuke place the _hōgyoku_ inside of you? The _real_ reason why." He asked before silence engulfed them shortly as she lowered her head.

She opened her mouth to speak but was quick to shut it as the questioned repeated itself in her mind. She couldn't provide any reasonable answer to his question so she didn't bother speaking. In a way, she was silently displaying her defeat at his words but he hardly saw it as defeat in his own eyes. He saw cracking, not shattering. And when the shattering began, then came the story.

"I don't know." She muttered quietly.

"You're right." He answered with a serious expression. "You wouldn't know in this current state of denial and resistance, but you _will_ understand—eventually."

"The fact of the matter is, after fifty years of hiding—I've finally found you as I promised before. And now that I know that you're alive and well, I can finally expose the truth about you and take you back to where you once belonged before." Jūshirmai continued. "These _shinigamis_ are no less than a thorn on a rose, they are hardly irrelevant to what I'm planning to discuss with you later on. But as time passes on and you get comfortable with your old position, they will become relevant. And as powerless as they are, they will always hold a threat against me."

"What...old...position...are...you...talking...about?" Ichigo asked in the frozen confinement after struggling to conceive proper words in his present state.

"As I said before, you will eventually find out in due time. However as of now, you are irrelevant to this matter, Kurosaki Ichigo—return to the World of the Living." Jūshirmai said. "Return to _where you belong_."

And the words inevitably stung him and he hated the man, Jūshirmai for even bringing it along. After almost two years of being associated with the _shinigami_ for so long—defeating the _Bounts_ , _Arrancars_ , _Espadas_ , Aizen, Ginjo etc—he was apart of them, substitute _shinigami_ or not. He may be human...and the Soul Society might not be where he belongs, but...after hearing the words of 'not belonging' after everything they've been through, _together_ inspired enmity in him that burned brighter than flames.

The ice within the rectangular confinement, shattered and Ichigo found himself capable to move again within the transparent block of ice. Anger shielded his emotions as he stared up at the manly figure in the sky.

"Where I belong? God dammit, you said it yourself—I'm an ally of the _Gotei 13_ , I'm not leaving them and I'm not leaving Rukia."

"It seems that your anger shattered the frozen ice within the box but not the box, itself." Jūshirmai analyzed.

" _Getsuga_... _Tens_ —"

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Jūshirmai said to slice him off.

"And why the hell not?"

"Haven't you noticed, Kurosaki? The ice that I possess is different from all natural ice sources to exist in this very world as it contains a frosted barrier that repels heat and is able to freeze any physical or _kido_ attack before inevitably crushing it into dust. That confinement is unbreakable—unless broken by the person who enabled it, himself. " Jūshirmai explained. "It is useless—pointless, when will you understand?."

"As for you Rukia, you won't be able to do anything to break it from the outside as physical attacks have no effect on it and you are in fact an ice and snow zanpakutō wielder."

" _Getsuga_... _Tensho_!" Ichigo yelled before making a slash with _Zangetsu_ that emitted a black streak outlined with red. The vicious streak that would usually appear threatening with the addition of Ichigo's immense _reiatsu_ appeared rather useless as the streak was declined and instantly crushed itself into ice.

Ichigo's amber eyes widened at the scene. It was almost as if he had never striked the vicious slash before as he stared at the new crumbles on the icy ground. His entire body fell stiff and still in misbelief that a strike from _Zangetsu_ had zero to little effect on the small structure containing his body. He tried it again—releasing all his _reiatsu_ at once and drilling his eyes into tranquilizing indigo.

" _Getsuga_... _Tensho_!" He repeated again with another murderous strike—threatening to cut down anything in its path, except the beautiful ice. The ice confinement remained and the attack had barely touched one side of it before crumbling into ice dust and now, the disbelief was finally sinking in.

"Do you finally understand, Kurosaki Ichigo? That confinement cannot be simply broken by _zanpakutōs_ or _kido_."

"Bastard." Ichigo growled.

"Well it appears you're finally coming to terms with what I said before." Jūshirmai said.

"We haven't come to terms with anything, you bastard!" Renji said, summoning the attention of Rukia and Ichigo who were capable of freely talking. He was stuck in the same position as Ichigo—trapped in the ice confinement with the ability to talk. The ice surrounding him had visibly shattered as he stared up to Mizuri Jūshirmai.

"Abarai...it's been awhile. Do _you_ remember me? Or do I have to do some explaining to both you _and_ Rukia?"

"I don't need explaining." Renji said.

"So you know who I am."

"Hardly."

Jūshirmai scoffed at his reply. "You're still the same. Cocky and useless."

"It amazes me that the _shinigami_ even accepted you as one of them, let alone—a Lieutenant." Jūshirmai said. "I have no use for you, but it appears Rukia still has some for you since you're still around."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Renji questioned.

"Are you still in denial as well Abarai?" Jūshirmai asked. "Perhaps a demonstration of my power will summon a memory."

And before Renji could say anything else, a weapon he familiarly knew escaped Jūshirmai's grasp and aimed towards Rukia. Renji's eyes widened as his eyes slowed down the pace of the action to catch a sight of the weapon used. His lines of ice rose behind him but they were not the weapons that aimed towards Rukia and Renji was well aware of it. The lustrous spark of silver chains—two of them, grasped lightly in his hand—and the familiar sliver circle with blades attached to it were all too familiar and prompted a realization of who Mizuri Jūshirmai truly was.

The action of the weapon was fast, it was aimed towards Rukia in a blink of the eye but the petite _shinigami_ had noticed it long before it had reached her body.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled in a panic tone as the circling blade aimed close to her body, but Rukia was able to repel it instantaneously with _Sode No Shirayuki_. With her hand grasping _Sode No Shirayuki_ tightly in her hand, she stabbed it into the ground that instantaneously emitted a circle of ice that surrounded her petite frame and released thick ice particles that came from the ground. The sliver blade that threatened to slice her neck was immediately crushed into ice as _Sode No Shirayuki_ 's circular barrier froze it and protected its master in a barrier of ice mist.

The ice mist that came to a rose, quickly discarded itself as the blade was crushed and put away—but the perfect circle of gleaming ice, remained. Ichigo released a sharp breath in relief as Renji's eyes widened at the man standing above. And although he didn't want to admit it, it had to be him. It only made sense after he released that familiar weapon. That weapon...Rukia knew too well.

The memory of his face was much more different than his appearance right now. His hair was the most noticeable feature that was certainly more different than he had last seen before. It couldn't help but summon a question—was it really his face? Or just a mask? Renji analyzed the man's features deeply as he flashed from his memory to the man above.

The pale skin.

The dark indigo eyes.

The red string.

His _voice_.

They were all familiar attributes that Renji had distinctly remembered from the bitter man in the Rukongai. But his _tattoo_. The familiar black ink that was shaped like a crescent moon was missing from this man's features. It was a very noticeable attribute that defined the man he knew in the Rukongai quite distinctly up until now. Not to mention, his hairstyle was far from what Renji had ever remembered. It was shorter than before, possibly straighter than before, and most importantly shaped differently.

He stared at him.

The thought of this man returning to Rukia's life again only inspired the hatred he once contained for this man before. And if it was truly him—the person Rukia had come to hate and know, it wasn't safe for her to be around. Not with the _Gotei 13_ , at least. With him, he would suffice. Through the memories she had shared with him, Renji was there through it all. He knew everything. He understood everything. And most importantly, he knew _her_.

" _Rukia._ " Renji said in a tone Rukia had never _once_ heard him use before and it worried her. It sounded serious—deadly consumed by fear for her...fear for what would unfold if her secluded past took a rise again. She turned to look at him, with silent fear drenched in her plum waters called eyes.

Renji gulped. "His face, Rukia.. _.his face_." He said in a quiet voice with his eyes meeting hers in regret for what could possibly come next.

Rukia stared at him worriedly and to see his best friend close to the verge of tears made him feel even more regretful than he was used to being.

 _So she knew_...Renji thought. _But she didn't want to believe it._

Her eyes _refused_ to meet the indigo eyes wanting to meet her own. In fact, her eye contact remained with Renji and then Jūshirmai finally knew.

"That isn't your face!" Renji hollered and Rukia bitterly closed her eyes. She didn't think she could handle it—the scene that would unfold right in front eyes. It was too memorable, too painful...too hurting to see the figure that would appear just shortly in front of her irises.

Jūshirmai grinned. "You're more intelligent than I took you for, Abarai."

"Renji! What do you mean by that's not his face?!" Ichigo hollered at him, but Renji couldn't bring himself to turn his eyes. They remained fixed on Jūshirmai, to witness the scene of his past—the scene of _Rukia's_ past all unfold as her gaze remained intact with his face.

A shatter of ice—sounding similar to glass—caught Ichigo's attention to see Byakuya's blazing _reiatsu_ as _Senbonzakura_ could finally be clutched in his hand. The ice confinement remained around him but he was now capable of freely moving like Ichigo and Renji. Being the silent person he was, he said nothing as he observed the current situation and Rukia's troubling eyes that refused to look at the man standing above them.

"Byakuya! Do you know anything about this?!" Ichigo yelled in frustration as Jūshirmai's powerful _reiatsu_ engulfed his own body, whole. The pale lilac colour transformed into poisonous purple and generated a humongous cloud containing his body. The suffocation became more evident as Rukia coughed slightly at the fumes of _reiatsu_ that threatened to steal her oxygen supply.

The Captain did not reply as his concentration was more focused on Rukia, Renji, and the man towering the group from above. The purple fumes then faded to grey and with the disappearance of the _reiatsu_ , came a figure—a slightly new one—a figure Rukia came to knew once before.

The thick tendrils of hair he had seen before were now thicker than ever and framed his pale face with bangs that were connected to his thick black hair that was no longer straightened, but wavy. The strange tattoo he had noted once before as unidentifiable was now more coherent than ever—a thick-drawn crescent moon on his right wrist with the familiar red string tossed around his last visible vein. His _samurai_ attire remained with an aegean-blue robe and black _hakama_ along with a mauve-purple _sode_ (shoulder armor), _haidate_ (thigh guard), and _kusazuri_ (tassets).

His face was the same. But his newly elongated hair and the arrival of his crescent tattoo inspired a very cautionary feeling to take over Byakuya as Renji stared with widened eyes.

Renji took in a sharp breath as he stared at the man—it was him. It was fucking him and Rukia...just couldn't bring herself to look. She could _feel_ his presence, almost taste it like he was apart of some poison as his laughter grew and eyes dared to meet hers.

Ichigo watched the scene unfold—visibly confused and frustrated because of his oblivion to what was going on. Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Captain Hitsugaya, and Rangiku remained completely frozen in the block of ice but were able to show little to zero emotion with widened eyes at the scene.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" He asked with his voice sounding so deep and alluring. "Is my face that repelling to you that you won't even look at me in the eyes after fifty years?" He asked with a smirk as her violet irises remained turned away.

Kuchiki Rukia was _afraid_ —scared and trembling and she hated the fact that her appearance right now appeared weak and painful in front of his eyes, but it couldn't be helped. She would've never imagined...not in a million years that she would have to bring herself to look directly into the eyes of her past. It was almost as if her memories had merged into a living, breathing person to destroy her with one monstrous look and face.

"What the hell did you do to Rukia? What can't she look at you in your eyes!" Ichigo questioned with his frustration and oblivion getting the best of him. He stared at Jūshirmai with amber flames burning from him to the hidden Rukia that kept her face turned—closer to Renji. "Answer me!" Ichigo yelled as Jūshirmai's eyes and grin remained on Rukia.

A dark shadow casted on her face as it remained lowered and hidden from Jūshirmai's eyes. She trembled from Jūshirmai's gaze but she knew she was bound to face it sooner or later. The last name she had come to know after so many years finally rested on the tip of her tongue. She knew his name. The _last_ name he had been wanting her to call all along. She gulped nervously as she slowly raised her head and the dark shadow began to disappear.

"What's my real name, Rukia?" He asked with a grin. "My _real_ last name." He urged on with satisfaction.

Rukia kept her face turned away and silent as he urged her to say his name. It certainly did her a big favor before, so why couldn't it be one now?

But she had to say it.

She knew she had to say his name.

He said he'd release them.

After that, she didn't even have to _remember_ his name or even think about him.

Facing his face now was better than facing it later on when his presence was fully registered in her brain.

" _Say it._ " He urged Rukia as her face remained hidden.

"Say my name, Rukia." He said again with a venomously grin. " _Say my name_."

The casted dark shadow disappeared as her head rose higher and the corner of her right eye finally met his figure. The vibrancy of her violet eyes were illuminated in the moonlight as her pale face turned and looked up to the figure that met her eyes with the most dangerous smile.

"Okasake Jūshirmai."

And with that, the blocks of ice came to a _shatter_.

* * *

 **End Note**

It's been so long! I apologize for not updating this story for almost two months! I lost my TIM planner and I completely forgot the direction this story was suppose to go. Forgive me, again for not updating but it's finally here! This chapter was merely focused on this one scene because I wanted to focus on Rukia's and Jūshirmai's relationship, only. Rukia's denial and Jūshirmai's persistence and determination were key attributes of their characters that I wanted to emphasize here until the very end when she uttered his name. However these attributes are not the foundation of their relationship that you will discover sooner or later- well at least on Rukia's side of things.

As for Rukia's past. I'm not implying she has done anything evil nor am I implying she did anything good. The Manga sort of left the audience a gap to insert their own stories on Rukia's background so when I first conceived this in my mind a year ago, I tried to make sure that it made sense to Rukia's own character as a child and the life she had in the Rukongai.

 **Jūshirmai** **'s (Jew-Sheer-May's)Character**

Jūshirmai's character was highly influenced by Naraku from _Inuyasha_. But I promise you that the story line and the character's motives are completely different and are far from similar. The physical component of Naraku's appearance is originally what I wanted Jūshirmai to appear like so most of my Images For This Chapter will be based on Naraku GIFS or pictures because I find his appearance most suitable for the role as a man of greed and obsession. I'd also like to point out that one widely known attribute of Naraku's character being obsession will be used for Jūshirmai as well.

 **Disclaimer:** Naraku is a character that belongs to Takahashi Rumiko's series, _Inuyasha_ _—_ not me.


	6. Morbid Memories

**Pre-Note**

Welcome to another chapter of TIM—this one is relatively longer than my usual ones so I hope it is satisfactory enough to leave me a review!

 **Note:** Byakuya's relationship or thoughts regarding Hisana's death in this chapter are not correspondent to him pondering about the actual emotion or feeling in real life. It's merely just the narrator (me) telling the reader about how he felt within about the death of his wife. Most of the time, I am corresponding with their actual feelings but in Byakuya's case, he isn't necessarily the type to express emotion so I didn't want anyone to feel that moment was **OOC**. As for the rest of the chapter, the feelings are correspondent to the character, it's just that one moment I wanted to highlight to avoid anyone commenting on his OOCness.

 **Note (2):** During the _End Note_ I will discuss Rukia's character role since I think you'd all prefer to read the chapter first and then read about her character role.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not me because if it did, Ukitake Jūshirō would **NOT** be dead.

* * *

 **Morbid Memories**

The blocks of ice shattered like glass, fragments of gleaming ice fell to the ground as the lines of ice binding the rectangular prism together, slithered away. Renji quickly ran to her side as her violet eyes tinged with a silver bush lupine shade were full and bright with shock as Jūshirmai's lips were pulled into a dangerous no-teeth smile.

She could already sense the satisfaction and arrogance within his vibrantly-shaded eyes as his stare caught hers and held it before the gaze could be stopped. And they could no longer use words to communicate as their eyes already said it all.

And with their eyes so intensely locked, her fear dramatized itself in her irises as his amusement sheened brighter than the sun at her pathetic stance. Her head tilted upwards as he turned his body sideways to intend his departure as he looked down at her with his midnight blue _reiatsu_ clouding around his body.

 _After so many years...why are you back here?_

 _What do you want with me, Jūshirmai?_

 _What do you want?_

 _And why come here? In front of everybody and act like I've done something wrong?_

She questioned with her eyes.

 _I told you I would find you. I told you it was impossible to run._

 _I have business with you. Business that you left behind._

 _And coming here to expose you in front of everybody you supposedly 'love' is the perfect way to re-visit your past. You left everything behind and you expect to come out innocent? No, Rukia_ — _no. I will not allow you to get away with this, unpunished._

He responded, and they were so good at communicating with their eyes that he hadn't even notice the group that were staring wordlessly at their mental communication.

 _Why couldn't you just meet with me privately?_

 _Why do they have to know?_

 _Why?_

 _I could've dealt with you in the precipice world, the Rukongai District, even the World of the Living! Anywhere...anyplace...anytime. All this trouble...for one promise that's as good as nothing right now._

 _I left business behind_ — _I know. But I promised I would finish it when the time was right and that time is not now._

 _I am innocent – stop making me look like the bad one. I did nothing wrong_ — _nothing! What do you think everyone around me is going to assume after this? They're going to think I know something about this...about you...about everything if they find out._

He replied as their actions were watched, carefully.

 _But that's the thing, Rukia...I didn't want to meet with you in anywhere private because I wanted you to be exposed. I wanted the Gotei 13 to know that the Rukia they see, isn't the Rukia they know. The precipice world and the World of the Living are irrelevant to our story. But the Rukongai District...there are too many memories to even count or think of_ — _don't you agree?_

 _When were you going to finish it? What guarantee do I possibly have that you will finish it if I leave you alone and attack the Gotei 13?_

 _Innocence is far from what you truly are. You are scarred, tainted, even darkened and that's what the Gotei 13 deserves to know. You left, Rukia_ — _you left and when you were needed the most, you disappeared and left a bunch of loose threads for each one of us to dangle under with our feet tied and our bodies hanging. Your denial is highly unnecessary now that the Gotei 13 know that you know my name. Central 46 may even make a verdict against you and set you up for interrogation. Maybe even the Punishment Force will try to get involved and beat the answer out of you until you scream and tell them everything you know about my name._

 _Aren't you going to finish what that man left for you to do, Rukia? You aren't even holding me onto a leash like the dog you both assumed I was._

She replied.

 _I don't even want to think about that. About you, those memories, everything I've become up until this point was to start over from that. Don't you understand that I can't be apart of that anymore? It's over. I've left it behind._

 _I had plans to finish it. I just didn't know how...to leave the Gotei 13 and make myself absent from their lives and then come back within a year or so was too complicated. And besides, I had no intention of actually meeting with you face to face._

 _As for my denial, I'll deny you for the rest of my life if I have to. I'll deny everything you are and everything you say because they were never suppose to know in the first place. And even if you try, you have no proof of the past. You have nothing! Therefore..._ —

He cut her short.

 _You seem to be forgetting that I have photographs, Rukia._

 _The entire Rukongai remembers your face, don't be foolish._

She replied.

 _You wouldn't dare show those photographs..._

 _I would..._ He replied and her intense gaze, blared.

"It seems that we'll have to have a chat another time, Rukia. The _Gotei 13_ are clearly very confused and I'm sure you have a lot to say to them especially after this little encounter." Jūshirmai said.

"Rukia, what the hell is going on?!" Ichigo yelled, but Rukia still wasn't willing to reply.

"She'll tell you soon enough, _ryoka_ boy. I just hope you'll be prepared to hear the truth about the woman you saved from nearly being executed." Ichigo growled.

"As for the rest of you, I'm sure she and Abarai will tell you soon enough if you threaten them well enough." Renji's body tensed.

Rukia closed her eyes and turned away—wanting him to leave as soon as possible so she could run away.

"What?" Jūshirmai asked in an amused tone. "Are you afraid of telling the _Gotei 13_ the truth, Rukia?"

"If that's the problem then I'll help you run away, maybe you'll have some time to think over what you've done and explain to the _Gotei 13_ your story once you regain consciousness." He smirked. And before anything else could be said or done, Rukia's eyes were forced open—wide and radiant like he had always known them to be. Indigo met plum irises and with a flash of his eyes, a halo of white shot into hers and suddenly, before she could even comprehend what he had done to her, her lids forced themselves shut again and she felt her entire body fall back and her vision turn completely black.

And by now and then, the petite _shinigami_ had fully lost all consciousness and control of her body because everything she saw from now, was endlessly and completely _black_.

Her body never hit the ground.

It was heavy like a corpse and as troubling as a child facing death.

Her eyes were perfectly shut, her face calm and neutral like death, and her entire body was held in the arms of Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia!" He shouted out to her as her head rested on his lap with all her consciousness lost and energy drained. And by then, Jūshirmai already had a few words left to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo—we'll most definitely meet again." Jūshirmai said.

"Hey wait, you bastard!" Ichigo yelled. But before Ichigo's words could ever meet his ears, a dark cloud of _reiatsu_ swallowed his entire body whole—leaving only a trace of shattered ice and a chilling air to possess the atmosphere.

The gang surrounded Rukia's petite body as she remained unconscious on Ichigo's lap. Orihime bent down in concern to see if she had any physical injuries before looking up to the concerned gang.

"There's nothing to worry about, Kuchiki- _san_ is fine but...(her eyes averted to Ichigo) she's unconscious and for some reason I can't figure out how exactly that horrible man did it." Orihime said before looking down at the pale Kuchiki.

"He's must've shown her something with his eyes." Uryū theorized. "They seemed to be mentally communicating with each other before with their stares. He must've shown her something she didn't want to see."

"That bastard—Renji, what the hell is going on here?! Who is he? And what did Rukia see?" Ichigo asked and Renji shook his head as he looked down at Rukia.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now. We should focus on Rukia." Renji suggested before Captain Hitsugaya agreed.

"Abarai's right, Kuchiki needs her rest more than anything. When she wakes up, we'll find out everything we need to know about Mizuri Jūshirmai and put an end to this for once and for all before the whole Soul Society freezes over and dies."

Ichigo nodded his head before he looked down at her colourless face—calm, but visibly hurting with lids shut tightly in peace. An angered _reiatsu_ swiftly left the group and attempted to disappear before Ichigo called out to him to stop. Rukia's light head was shifted to Orihime's lap before he flash-stepped so the figure wouldn't disappear.

"Byakuya! Hold up!" Ichigo said as his body appeared in front of Byakuya's emotionless but visibly angered face.

"You're in the way." Byakuya stated emotionlessly but Ichigo wasn't going to let him leave.

"Hold on for a sec, Byakuya. Rukia needs you more than anything right now and going after that bastard in the mood you're in right now isn't exactly a smart idea. Take her back to your place and let me, Renji, Uryū, and Chad handle him." Ichigo suggested before Rangiku intervened.

"Orihime and I will come as well and watch over her until more news arrives." Rangiku said as Byakuya stared into Ichigo's eyes. There was no doubt that he was angry, Byakuya's silent but deadly _reiatsu_ wasn't something to be taken lightly of and Ichigo knew that more than anything. When it came to Rukia, everything that mattered to the noble would immediately be discarded and disappear as she held a high level of importance to him—something that couldn't be ignored, but hidden if he wished. It was the same with Ichigo—Rukia had given him this life. A life of _shinigami_ and as a man who swore to protect, he could definitely relate to the series of emotions Byakuya was feeling but wouldn't dare to show. But chasing after Mizuri Jūshirmai wasn't important now. It was Rukia. And whether he admitted it or not, his sister needed him and due to that reason, he couldn't run away.

His gray orbs averted to the petite woman still unconscious in the lap of the auburn-haired woman with lids tightly closed and face as neutral as the dead. He stared at her with a sting tugging his heart as the thought of her losing her life in a similar way Hisana did haunted his mind. The man could indeed observe a deadened soul that was latched onto one's conscience and mind. He had read it off Byakuya so easily and now he threatened to add Rukia onto his list of deadened souls and the noble could not allow that to happen.

Regardless, he was not willing to leave her alone when he was unsure her condition was stable. The auburn-haired healer was indeed a very accurate source, but knowing Unohana Retsu longer only channeled a professional's confirmation to calm his worries. And even if he wasn't pleased with the fact that he was leaving this task to the others, Rukia needed to be okay.

"Very well." Byakuya said before walking back to his lying sister as the gang cleared the path. Taking her in his arms like he once had before with the Bount, Yoshi, he flash-stepped away with Orihime and Rangiku following him behind into the noble home—leaving the rest of the gang to ponder and devise a plan.

They were somehow connected—Rukia and Jūshirmai—may it be love, friendship, or hatred. But Byakuya could not force himself to trouble her now with questions. Not after this and his Lieutenant's surprised secrecy. He was not a man built from patience but he would indeed have to wait until Rukia was willing to comply and speak.

He would not force her.

He would not.

But the _Gotei 13_...well that was something he'd have to figure out on his own to make them comply.

* * *

"Captain!" Isane called with steel grey eyes drenched in dread. "Lieutenant Kuchiki is unconscious and Captain Kuchiki requires your assistance to help." And the Captain stared.

"Miss Kuchiki is injured?" Captain Unohana asked.

"No, but Captain Kuchiki needs your help. He, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Abarai, Matsumoto, and Kuchiki encountered the _ryoka_ near the noble houses not too long ago. None of them sustained injuries but when the _ryoka_ looked at her, Lieutenant Kuchiki fainted and has remained unconscious ever since their encounter."

"She fainted right away?" Captain Unohana questioned.

"I'm afraid so and we do not know why. Will you be leaving to the Kuchiki Manor to examine her soon?" Isane asked and the black-haired woman turned around. She nodded her head as she walked towards her Lieutenant.

"Isane, you must remain vigilant as there will be more patients coming your way. I hope you and Hanatarō handle them well in my absence." The woman said.

"Yes, of course ma'am—we'll be fine. Are you going to the Kuchiki Manor alone or will you be accompanied by the 4th Divisions members to help aid Miss Kuchiki?" Isane asked but the Captain shook her head.

"I think Captain Kuchiki would prefer if I came alone. Considering the past, I think it'd be better if I examined Miss Kuchiki personally instead of candidly. However, if necessary, I'll send a message with a _jigokuchō_. " Captain Unohana said before departing through the doors. Isane nodded her head before looking back outside and sighing at how dreadful this entire night had become.

"Man, my head hurts like hell." She heard Ikkaku say as he attempted to get up but Isane was quick to put him down.

"You must rest, Ikkaku—your wounds haven't healed yet and the Captain wants you all to stay down." Isane said and Ikkaku scoffed as he laid down and looked at the ceiling above.

"Beaten and torn down by the enemy." He scoffed before turning to his left to see Yumichika.

"Eh, Yumichika! Don't tell me you're on your death bed yet." He said before Yumichika turned to face him with a bandage covering his left eye.

"You must be joking if you think something as hideous as that would be enough to take _me_ down." He said in response with his familiar yellow and red feathers gracing his right eyebrows and right eye. "You should be more concerned about yourself, Ikkaku. You lost consciousness as soon as he told you his name and left."

"I could've gone on longer, but that damn hypothermia took over my legs and screwed it all up."

"I agree, but that _ryoka_ 's _reiatsu_ is certainly something we can't avoid now, Ikkaku. He didn't even raise his blade."

"By now we have over 300 _shinigami_ in our division healing and recuperating from their injuries and coldness. By now over ½ of our division members are still out healing the injured and the amount of casualties are quickly increasing as we speak. I don't know how much more we can take of this, we're running out of room and Captain Zaraki still hasn't come back with the order from the Head Captain." Isane informed as she made room for herself to sit on Ikkaku's bed.

"Zaraki was here?" Ikkaku asked.

"He was the one who saved you and your division." Isane said.

Yumichika's eyes met hers.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, did Captain Zaraki say anything after he dropped off our division?"

"Well...no. But he did mention something about someone being a coward, but I don't think he meant it towards you, Yumichika or you, Ikkaku."

"He's angry, we didn't kill a single _ryoka_ tonight." Ikkaku said.

"But most of your division managed to survive, if you ask me that's a good thing. The 11th Division is the strongest direct combat division we have and a majority of them survived."

"I'm afraid Captain Zaraki isn't like your Captain, Lieutenant Kotetsu. He sent us with an order to kill the _ryoka_ before any other division could and we completely ruined it." Yumichika said.

"Yeah, not to mention the 6th Division, 13th Division, and the 10th managed to encounter the _ryoka_ and survive without getting hypothermia or crumbling from his _reiatsu_ within seconds." Ikkaku said.

"Yes, that _is_ certainly strange. And none of them managed to sustain any injuries except Lieutenant Kuchiki who fainted...but what for? His _reiatsu_?" Yumichika questioned and Isane shook her head.

"I don't know. According to the report, they all met the _ryoka_ near the district of noble houses when Ichigo and his friends showed up and then Captain Hitsugaya and Kuchiki, and Lieutenant Matsumoto and Abarai arrived."

"Wait a minute...Ichigo's back already?" Ikkaku asked.

"He came back a short while ago and he's currently chasing after the _ryoka_." Isane informed.

"That bastard!" Ikkaku stood up and Isane moved back as the covers were thrown onto the floor and Ikkaku clenched his fist. "I'll get him before he can even smell the _ryoka_!"

"3rd seat, Madarame lie down! You just had surgery and your wounds need to heal." Isane said.

"Forget the wounds, I'll be alright."

"But, Madarame—"

"Eh, Yumichika! Are you coming or what?" Ikkaku asked and in seconds Yumichika stood from the bed before brushing a purple strand of his hair.

"I'm ready, let's go." He said.

"What are you both doing? You both need your rest!" Isane pleaded but her words were unheard as they prepared to disappear.

"Whadaya say, Yumichika. Last one out the door is a rotten egg or what?" Ikkaku grinned.

"That's simply too simplistic. I say last one out of the door _deserves_ to eat a rotten egg." Yumichika said.

"In 3...2...1—go!"

"Wait!" Isane pleaded. "Hanatarō stop them!"

Hanatarō appeared at the door Ikkaku and Yumichika planned on running through with a laundry basket in his hands and eyes widening in fear at the stampede in front of him. "W-Woah, w-woah, w-woah, wait! 3rd seat Madarame, 5th seat Ayasegawa! Your wounds haven't healed yet!"

"Last one out the door eats a rotten egg!" Ikkaku laughed before the pair ran over the young boy with midnight-blue hair and a petite, but fragile figure that was left flat on the ground with the laundry basket thrown to the ground. And all Isane could do was sigh.

 _The Captain's going to kill me when she gets back._

Hanatarō squeaked.

* * *

"My, my this is brilliant!" Captain Kurotsuchi examined with golden eyes expressing nothing more but attraction at the contrasting photos that projected on the screen. "He disguised his face with a very interesting piece of technology." He said before his too-even teeth smiled widely with a brilliant golden-yellow light reflecting of the screen as Nemu stood patiently behind him.

"Based on Captain Kuchiki's report, the man was previously a holder of two different last names. One being Shiegeari and another being Okasake as acknowledged by Lieutenant Kuchiki." Nemu informed.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki acknowledged this?"

"Yes, they are past acquaintances as Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Kuchiki have now fully acknowledged. But I'm afraid I don't know how."

"What do you mean you don't know how? How did she say she was acquainted with him?"

"She revealed his other last name."

Mayuri scoffed. "How boring, I was expecting something much more interesting than revealing his useless last name."

"She fainted right after she said it because the _ryoka_ wanted to buy her some time to avoid explaining the reason behind their acquaintance. She's now at the Kuchiki Manor with Captain Unohana, healing."

"She asked him to let her faint and he so easily complied?"

"Yes, I believe so and now the _Gotei 13_ are trying to find the _ryoka_ along with Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends."

"Kurosaki Ichigo is back again?"

"Yes, he came from the World of the Living not too long ago after he found out about the ice consuming the Seireitei. He was sent by Urahara Kisuke."

He scoffed again. "That irritable man. Is he trying to find a way to melt the ice as well?"

"No, I'm afraid not. As of right now, he's trying to reduce the rising temperatures in the World of the Living while you handle things over here."

"How pointless." Mayuri said as his artificial daughter stared at him with forest green eyes—waiting for further orders as her Captain looked back at the projected screen and the transformed Mizuri Jūshirmai.

"What are we going to do, Mayuri- _sama?_ Lieutenant Kuchiki seems to be the only one who knows about this man and as of right now she's unconscious in bed." Nemu said.

"Stay quiet." He ordered even though he silently agreed. Kuchiki Rukia was indeed the only woman associated with this _ryoka_ and would most likely supply more information than he would need. Regardless, she still did not know how to melt the barrier-type ice but the information about the _ryoka_ would help the _Gotei 13_. And now that she was unconscious, they had no other lead to proceed with finding any background information about the _ryoka_ and his life beyond a _shinigami_.

And now he wondered, what association did this troubling _ryoka_ and the Lieutenant have?

Captain Kuchiki's implication was that the _ryoka_ once loved her, but in the scientist's perspective, it was definitely something more than the simplicity of love and affection. He didn't believe the _ryoka_ 's story and motive could revolve around one person because of love. _Love._

There was something more to their story. Something more that was far from the word, love. It was story conveyed by different motives, emotions, and most importantly, unrequited and requited love. It was the foundation of their acquaintance—it had to be, because the simplicity of love was not the kind of story Mayuri wanted to hear. Because it was not the right one. It was the wrong one. It was the story the _Gotei 13_ never got to hear and he was not looking for the wrong one.

Nemu stared quietly as the scientist projected a 3D image of the unbreakable ice and examined it closely in silence before a thought crossed his mind. A thought about the three last names of Mizuri Jūshirmai his Lieutenant had mentioned before the sound of a door opening caught his attention.

"Captain!" A 12th Division member called. "We were able to preserve a part of the _ryoka_ 's _reiatsu_ in battle after his encounter with Captain Hitsugaya and Kuchiki as well as Lieutenant Abarai, Kuchiki, and Matsumoto."

"Place it over there." Mayuri said and the division member nodded his head.

"Urahara Kisuke will be back in the Soul Society soon—get back to work, Nemu and examine the _ryoka_ 's _reiatsu_ before anyone else can." Mayuri ordered.

"Yes, Master Mayuri." And with that, she held the small bottle of poisonous purple _reiatsu_ and headed towards the other lab.

* * *

 _A hollow..._

 _A lonely street..._

 _Rain._

 _And there's a tree..._

 _Where am I? And how did I get here?_

 _I'm small...and I'm wearing a kimono. It's pink—or no—purplish pink with polka dots and a green obi and I'm on the street, alone and I'm calling for someone, but whom?_

 _I tug on my black haori and pull it closer to my body. The clouds are silver...a streak of lightning flashes in the sky...thunder claps and I'm looking at someone, but whom?_

 _My throat is parched and I can barely release a scream. My legs are running fast, but I don't understand why I'm running or why I'm trying to scream._

 _The rain pours down hard. I feel my entire body go wet with fresh water as I continue to scream, but why? Who am I calling? And why?_

 _And there comes a hollow. It's tall, masked with black and white, it releases an ugly growl before a quick movement of its hand causes me to scream. Everything becomes a blur...but I know I'm not alone. Something's there—something's quiet...I'm not alone—that, I can see. It's lying down—dead, bleeding, and completely still, I scream again and the hollow stares back at me._

* * *

"Oi, Renji!" Ichigo called as the gang flew in the air in search of the _ryoka_ 's _reiatsu_ as snowflakes dashed wildly from the sky _._ A wine-coloured cloak—akin to the cloth wrapped around his forehead—draped the Lieutenant's figure as a gift from Urahara Kisuke to keep him warm and boy, did it help more than Captain Kurotsuchi's barrier-type blanket.

Ichigo, Uryū, and Chad all flew beside him—cloaked in their own coloured cloaks or as Uryū preferred to call them, _capes_ —in the air without a single word to spare. Renji had tried his best to avoid any type of conversation necessary after Okasake Jūshirmai had re-entered Rukia's life in a single moment and a single spot. He couldn't help but feel like an idiot for not realizing it any sooner, it should've came to him—he should've known. The moment he found out that the _shinigami_ was named Jūshirmai he should've known, but he knew a part of him, would've never wanted to believe in it.

It wasn't the person. It wasn't his face. It wasn't anything but his memory that truly haunted Renji's brain as his presence alone was linked to so many things, so many stories, so many images he knew Rukia didn't want to see.

It was secluded.

Left alone to become a bittersweet memory in her mind.

And now that he was back, all those bittersweet memories that were once closed and hidden became reopened again for Rukia's eyes to see—exposed to the light and stolen from the darkness in her mentality.

And he fucking hated it.

Loathed it.

 _Despised_ it all at once because he was lying again. _Lying._

Lying to his friends like they were nothing but foreigners instead of family.

Like they were nothing more but leaves on a tree—connected but oblivious to each other's existence or mentality.

But it was crucial.

A natural born necessity.

After so many years, he had become protective of the fact—acting oblivious, curtailing his past, _hiding_ _Rukia_...And to scissor the promises he had made a while back was not something he intended on doing.

He had to lie to them about everything they witnessed and could visibly see as this was not something that was meant to be heard. It was meant to be hidden and Okasake Jūshirmai was only bringing everything that was suppose to be hidden centuries ago back for everyone to see.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked in an act of confusion, despite knowing everything that was wrong with their current situation. He was hiding something from him. _Lying._ And Ichigo being the most persistent man he knew, would never give up until he knew the whole-hearted truth.

"What the hell do you mean by 'what's wrong'? You know exactly what's wrong! Who the hell was that guy? And what did he do to Rukia?" Ichigo questioned and Renji cursed his luck for having Ichigo being such a direct guy. If he had beaten around the bush it would've been easier for Renji to conceive a proper answer to reply.

"What do you mean? He just told you his name, dumbass! It's Mizuri Jūshirmai and his only acquaintance is the moon." He mocked the last line as a direct quote from Jūshirmai's very words before Ichigo delivered a deadpan expression to his avoidant reply.

"I already know that, you idiot but that isn't the name Rukia said out loud. She called him Okasake Jūshirmai and apparently he knows you too—so what's his deal, Renji?"

"He has no deal." The crimson-haired Lieutenant said. "I don't know him and Rukia doesn't either." Renji lied.

"Don't feed me that crap, Renji. I _know_ you know him and Rukia knows him too! What the hell are you two hiding from us? Why won't you tell us who the hell he is?!"

"I'm not feeding you anything—I don't know him and Rukia doesn't either."

"If you're going to lie to us, Renji then you could at least come up with a better lie." Uryū said behind him as the group formulated a pair at the front and a pair at the back.

"My lie was perfectly fine, Uryū—I don't know what you're talking about! Isn't that right, Chad?"

"Well...um, you sort of just admitted it was lie so, it isn't exactly...perfect."

"Whadaya mean by 'isn't exactly perfect', it was a masterpiece." Renji urged on.

"Yeah, you're gonna need to open up a dictionary and find the definition of 'a masterpiece' before you use it in a sentence, Renji." Ichigo said.

"You people are delusional, that was an A Class lie!"

"My kid sisters can come up with better lies than that." Ichigo said. "And my dad was the one who taught them how to lie to strangers in the first place."

Renji scoffed. "You people just don't understand A Class material when you see it. Let alone, hear it when it's suppose to be heard."

"That's because we didn't _see_ or _hear_ anything, Renji but your crappy lies."

"Well, damn Renji—you made Ichigo appear intelligent after saying one lie." Uryū said. "Next thing you know you'll be getting him an award for honorary student of the year."

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean, Uryū?"

"It means that Renji's lies can somehow cure your lack of intelligence, Kurosaki." Uryū said. "You should lie to him more often, Renji—he might become a genius."

"Excuse me?! I'll have you know my grades are perfectly fine! I'm doing a whole lot better than I was doing last year."

Uryū grinned. "With your grade point average, you'd be lucky enough to get admitted back into high school after last year's disaster at exams."

"It's gotten better!" Ichigo defended.

"By 3%?"

"It doesn't matter! It still improved!"

"By 3%." Uryū stated again.

"Well at least he's not failing." Chad intervened. "After everything that happened with Aizen, I was almost sure he wasn't going to make it past his 11th year."

"After I lost my powers, I worked my ass off to make it past my 11th year. I wasn't all about failing with Yuzu and Karin around. My dad even bought me a whole set of new books to study off of after I finally made it past my 11th year."

"You were lucky—I'll give you that, Kurosaki."

Ichigo scoffed."Lucky my ass and hey—wait a minute, Renji! We're still not done talking about this!

"Not done talking about what?" Renji asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Who the hell is Okasake Jūshirmai? And what the hell does he want with Rukia?"

"I already told you! I don't know!"

"God dammit, you do know! Tell me what the fuck Okasake Jūshirmai wants, Renji. I'm being serious now—what the hell does he want with Rukia?"

"Look, I already told you I—"

"Don't know." Ichigo finished with a scoff as his frustration got the better of him and he looked away. "I don't understand why you're still tryna hide this, Renji. Rukia is going to tell us anyways so why can't you just speed up the process and make it a bit easier for us to understand?"

"She isn't going to tell you a thing, Ichigo—you can trust me on that."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because this isn't something she can just tell anybody, Ichigo—it's serious, she doesn't play around when it comes to the things that bastard was hinting at. And I know she won't definitely tell the _Gotei 13."_

"We're her friends, Renji. She can trust us with anything and she knows that."

"Trust me, I know that but this isn't something she's going to talk about naturally, Ichigo. This is something else."

"I think Renji's got a point on this one, Ichigo. When Mizuri Jūshirmai finally revealed his true face she couldn't even look at him in the eyes, let alone say his name. And pressuring her now to admit anything or tell us anything isn't the best thing to do right now when her conscience is already at a weakened state." Uryū said in agreement with Renji before Ichigo mentally sighed.

He didn't understand what Rukia was trying to hide from him and frankly, he wasn't too comfortable with the fact that Renji was aware of something so exceedingly important while he, on the other hand was dangling on the other end of the thread. It didn't make sense to him—none of it did and even if he knew he had to act patient, he couldn't help it. This was _Rukia_ they were talking about here and she wasn't just the type to harbor any kind of secrets that he wasn't already aware of up until now.

He just wanted to know who this guy was. What did he do to her? And what did he want?

That was all he was asking, but not even his closest _nakama_ could even utter a single word without lying to his face about the man's presence as if it had never been there. And he wanted to know why. _Why_ Renji was all of sudden acting so secretive, _why_ Rukia couldn't meet that man in his eyes, _why_ were they keeping things hidden from him and their friends, and _why_ was it so important to lie?

He just didn't understand.

And clearly, it was bothering him more than it should but it just couldn't be helped because— _why_?

Why couldn't he know?

 _What are you hiding from me?_

 _And why can't I know?_

 _What did this guy do to you, Rukia?_

 _What did he do?_

That's all Ichigo truly wanted to know.

But then again, was he truly prepared for it? Did he _really_ want to know?

Ichigo muttered an 'alright' as they stooped down into the middle of the Seireitei—spotting a group of heartless _shinigami_ that immediately needed medical attention. The possible idea of Rukia lying quickly escaped his mind as he stared down at the pool of heartless _shinigami_ —she wasn't heartless enough to lie to him? She wasn't. But _would she_ if she could?

 _No, she's Rukia_ — _she would never try it even if she could._

* * *

The aura was cold. Bathed with a scintilla of colours resembling the shades of dandelion and apricot melded in the wakening dawn.

Traces of the miraculous amber light gleamed through the minuscule space between the _shōji_ doors to grace the young woman's room with a golden radiance that was beyond the essence of beauty in any language or words.

Motionless, her petite body—clothed in her usual white night robe—laid on the _futon_ with lids still perfectly guarding her two violet blossoms that were yet to grow in sight and entirety. Her position was straight—not stiff, but relaxed. But despite the aura her body was communicating, her face appeared far from peace with constant visions creeping up in her mind.

For now (at least), the visions had subsided and her face now remained tranquil as observed by Kuchiki Byakuya when he had come in to check up on her during her sleep at night inspired by sheer and secluded worry.

It had been _seven days_ ever since her fall and revealing of the icy _ryoka_ , Okasake Jūshirmai. _Twenty-one_ meals missed, two important visits per day, and of course, the dreadful visions only _she_ could remember and see.

Byakuya had been observant of her sleeping behavior over the past two days and he was not too fond of the abnormality he was seeing.

She was very troubled— _that,_ he was aware of but the _Gotei 13_ didn't know. The constant alterations of her face inspired nothing more but sheer worry to the man, to the point where it would be noted as unwise to leave her alone.

Distress conquered her emotions.

Red stained her cheeks.

Sweat framed her forehead.

It was a sight Byakuya never got to see. He stared blanklessly at the figure of his unresponsive sister as flowers given by Matsumoto, Captain Unohana, and Captain Ukitake rested near her seat covered with a purple _kimono_ and her _zanpakutō_ resting _on top_ of the seat.

The calm and assuring words of Unohana Retsu were the only things appeasing his mind. He remained faithful in her medical knowledge and assurance as the memory flashed back in his mind.

She had walked out.

 _Silent._

Eyes blank with emotion—lips pressed into a thin line.

He had prepared himself for the very worst—unsure of what he was expecting to hear from the older woman's mouth that did not smile.

At the very least he was expecting her to show _some_ type of candor. Although he did not value pity, he wanted the message clear and direct so that it could be easily digested without a lump in his throat getting in the way of her words.

If Rukia was to be ill, he would not want the woman to smear her words with kindness as he would prefer to hear a curable solution to his problem as an antidote would be the only name he would want to hear.

He had taken note of the fact that the woman kept the _shōji_ unclosed—wide open for him to see Rukia laying as dead as a tree. The apprehension had tingled in his fingers as his eyes had remained as grey and blank as she had known them to be.

He had waited and she had stared.

"What is it?" He had finally voiced out loud to shatter the wall of silence she had built with a strong mind but the woman had remained quiet after all.

The fragments had rained...the wall had crumbled and her words had become heard in vain.

Unohana Retsu had opened her mouth, fully aware that the longer she kept silent, the more impatience he would be. But she was being cautious— _vigilant_ , to not deliver anything sounding too sweet as Miss Kuchiki had suffered something far from amiable.

"I sense a very strong aura of suffering and psychological practices in Miss Kuchiki, but she is alright and in need of sleep. Her physical body has not sustained any injuries but it is her mentality that has suffered something greatly—a morbid memory I suppose, but then again, it _could_ be the lack of sleep."

"A morbid memory?"

"Yes, indeed. A morbid memory can be stemmed from quite a lot of things, Captain Kuchiki however having the lack of sleep is most definitely not one of them. In fact, most morbid memories have to do with psychological disorders or physical events that appear frightful to one's perspective or eye."

"I believe this is associated with her past in the Rukongai."

"It's most likely to be the appearance of that _ryoka_ as well. I do not know much of Miss Kuchiki's past in the Rukongai, but it would be wise to investigate it before someone else. As for the morbid memories that seem to be troubling her, I cannot identify the core of their strength however, I would like to ask you this before I offer my discreet and confidential help: Has Miss Kuchiki ever asked you for psychological counseling?"

"No, it was not needed. And I do not believe it is needed now."

"Captain Kuchiki, I know this may sound distressing but Miss Kuchiki...we must be careful with her. I fear the arrival of this _ryoka_ has troubled her immensely to the point where exhaustion is overwhelming her physically and mentally."

"When do you predict she will wake up?"

"Unfortunately I do not know. But I hope she will wake up soon." The woman had said.

"Is there a limit to her exhaustion?"

"I predict it will dissipate soon. However, she must be fed some food and water. I suggest you offer her something she likes and do not pamper her or interrogate her until she has settled in."

"I will see to it that she is properly fed and handled, Captain Unohana."

"I am rest assured." Her lips had finally curved to form a smile. "I will visit her once she is awake and well but for now she must rest for as long as she desires before we can say or do anything about this problem. It is her stability that matters the most as of right now."

"Agreed." He had said as they stood on the porch smeared with the thinnest and coldest ice and the moon hanging high and full in the sky.

That was a week ago.

Rukia had now missed twenty-one meals—dehydrated from the lack of water and asleep with troubled memories. He had tried to allow her to sleep in peace but he was not too content with letting her sleep empty. In fact on several occasions, the great and noble leader of the Kuchiki clan and Captain of the 6th Division attempted to actually _pour_ the water by _himself_ into Rukia's closed mouth but the petite _shinigami_ refused to budge and allow access.

Kurosaki Ichigo and his human friends had visited _twice_ on the first day. Renji had accompanied them as well as Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Ukitake, Kiyone and Sentarō, as well as the artificial daughter of Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Flowers had been placed beside her as gifts to nurture her healing process but Rukia still remained the same. She remained cloaked and cold—just like the rest of the Soul Society as the cold climate was still present and in their way.

Regardless, it was not the weather that summoned his attention but the sleeping woman who seemed to never move or wake.

Rest assured, he valued Captain Unohana's advice however, the loose ends were not something Byakuya could take lightly. After all, the hindrance their relationship had once retained was far from their path now. Although it was... _unnerving_ at times, he had learned to become flexible—lenient towards Rukia and dare-he-call-them 'friends' over the past year and a ½. If there was indeed something troubling in Rukia's past he intended on figuring it out on his own although her words and explanation, itself would be much more endearing.

Her breathing was slow. It was barely above a whisper and not even the 6th Division's Captain could tell if it was really breathing anymore. Despite the fact her face remained tranquil, it was her memories at war with that peace. If it had not been the voice of the substitute _shinigami_ who had shattered his thoughts, _Senbonzakura_ would've definitely been released.

"How's Rukia?" Ichigo asked from the space the parted _shōji_ provided as his human friends resided on the back of his frame.

The morning light bathed his figure in a similar aura Rukia's body had been granted to gleam in despite the coldness that whisked around in the sky. There was no doubt that the temperature in the Soul Society was still decreasing and the ice was not liquifying—much to Captain Kurotsuchi's diffused peace _however_ , the blankets were helping. They were the first step in the process of heat and warmth for the Soul Society.

Byakuya turned around to meet the boy's curious glare. "Her condition is stable however she is yet to wake up." He disclosed as her human friends entered the room.

"We brought Kuchiki- _san_ some more flowers and a _get-well-soon_ card signed by everyone in the _Gotei 13._ " Orihime said with a bouquet of flowers clutched in her hands and an extensive _get-well-soon_ card held by the muscular man behind her.

"I made Kuchiki- _san_ a new dress to match her new hairstyle for the next time she visits the World of the Living." Uryū announced before holding out the simple black dress he had prepared during his week stay in the Shiba home.

"And I got Rukia this Chappy the Bunny mug she's been wanting for awhile and these Lindor chocolates." Ichigo said.

"Would it be alright if we stayed for awhile?" Orihime asked quietly at the emotionless Captain before he spoke again.

"I will be gone for the rest of the day." Byakuya announced as he approached the group to leave through the parted _shōji_. "Stay with Rukia and do not let her leave."

He wasn't content with leaving. In fact, in the position she was in, it wasn't wise to leave her when she could awake at any moment and time however, he decided he would leave her with her friends. It was evident they had all been very restless over the course of seven days without her presence. Flowers, cards, chocolates, and—as preferred by the _quincy_ — _dresses_ were delivered day by day from the _Gotei 13_ (excluding the dresses that were solely courtesy of the _quincy_ , himself). And to scissor their worries (and grudgingly his own) by allowing the group of humans to stay with Rukia as well as investigate her past, he allowed it.

"Don't worry, Byakuya—we'll take care of her, I promise." Ichigo assured before the Captain spared him one last glance with irises of gray and ray and walked away.

The group entered further in to watch the motionless _shinigami_ sleep. So many questions and theories were yet to be answered and the only person who could answer them was her—Kuchiki Rukia, a woman who was still asleep in her own universe filled with memories...memories nobody knew of...memories Ichigo wanted to understand.

Granted, she was not awake yet—she hadn't lied to him or try to deny anything yet and he had no reason to accuse her of not trusting him. After all, around the time when they had first met, she had given him his space—she had told him that when he was ready, she was ready to listen and now it was his turn to wait and listen.

He would have to...in order to understand. But Renji...Renji was a whole different story in his opinion because he was _voluntarily_ avoiding him to dismiss the subject and he just didn't understand.

What was he hiding?

What was it that he didn't want anyone to know?

The _Gotei 13_ had been patient—making the ice, the 11th Division, and Rukia their main concern. But Ichigo knew their patience would expire soon and after that, Rukia and Renji would have to fess up about who exactly that man was and what threat did he exactly hold against the _Gotei 13_.

During this past week, the temperatures had increased drastically—prompting colds, fevers, absences etc. There was no doubt the Soul Society was going through a well-known era in the World of the Living known as 'flu season'. And with the silver-tinted, clear, and a murky blue ice covering the land, many _shinigami_ stayed hidden in their barracks to avoid freezing or attaining a flu as many division members had.

There were no leads.

No traces.

Nothing.

The _ryoka_ had disappeared and yet...his presence was still linked in the air like a fragrance or scent.

Captain Kurotsuchi had gotten a hold of his _reiatsu_ —a poisonous miasma of plum altering into the greyest and bluest of a stormy day. It was unlike any _reiatsu_ the Captain had scanned before—filled with a combination of different DNA and purposes. It wasn't stemmed from the _reiryoku_ each _shinigami_ contained that was the volume of energy their soul contained. When it was released, it was immense like _reiatsu_ but was able to disperse and locate its energy almost everywhere and anywhere.

With that portion of discovery, nothing new was disclosed. The _Gotei 13_ were left on the other end of the string, with the oblivion of who or what was holding the top end of the cord—knowing neither the sinner or the saint or the King.

* * *

 _Nebulous faces scarred with scratches and wood follow me._

 _I can't see their faces but I know they're after me._

 _I'm running.._ _ **.fast**_ _and recklessly in the cold and heavy droplets of rain._

 _My black haori is lost...the warmth is discarded and now all I feel is the rain water being absorbed like a sponge in the pink-purplish kimono pasted on my skin._

 _My feet are bare_ — _scratches and dirt cover the exposed skin...my face is smudged with dirt and my eyes do not dare to shed tears in my loneliness with the group tailing behind me with sticks._

 _They're old._

 _They're voices alone are sins._

 _I pant breathlessly in the rain as I make a sharp turn into another aisle with the sound of sticks._

 _I'm tired_ — _breathless and in need of food and water but the rain water's taste is far from the taste of water._

 _Suddenly, a stack of sticks are thrown at my back_ — _I react to the pain and collapse._

 _I struggle to get up as their voices get louder_ — _my legs worn and tired from the chase._

 _I spit out some words of advice before I use my elbow to take a stance, but I collapse again and I feel a jerk on my limbs and awake._

 _They catch me._

 _Hand large and holding the stick-like figures known as my legs._

 _I struggle in their grip and kick and scream like the kid I am and deliver a punch to their face._

 _The opponent groans and I weakly land on my feet_ — _avoiding the attempted attack with sticks from the other members of the pack before I sprint._

 _I run as fast as I can_ — _sweat dripping, legs weakening, body tiring, eyes closing, heart pounding, and in the midst of turning, I slam my body against a shed and stop for air._

 _I pant and pant and pant for air_ — _sleep taking over me, panic and fear taking over my mind, I feel like crying but Rukia does not cry._

 _The braced wood behind me suddenly tumbles down on my petite body by the force of another and I scream. I try to escape again as a hand catches a hold of my arm and I struggle again_ — _endlessly in pain and resistance._

 _I scream and scream and scream and scream, my voice cracking towards the end at the screams._

 _I scream again and my voice dies at my throat as my eyes meet something red._

 _My eyes widen with fear and again I kick and scream again and again and again._

 _I scream again._

 _Nobody comes..._

 _Nobody cares..._

 _As I'm cornered by a pack who stare._

 _A grin forms on their faces_ — _I feel like crying but regain my stance regardless at the taller figures._

 _I fire a kick and jump to kick the face of the other older men._

 _I jump into the air and land onto a crate_ — _that breaks from the pressure and then my feet are stabbed with glass._

 _I scream but quickly suppress the pain as fine and large shards stick into my feet._

 _Blood clouds my vision as the pool of red grows as I try to remove the pieces of glass._

 _A man shouts and I look back only to start running again with my pride finally caving in and the tears spilling from my eyes._

 _It hurts so much._

 _The glass...my legs...my face._

 _I cry and cry as I run away with the shards injecting themselves deeper and the trail of blood leaving my path._

 _They'll find me eventually._

 _They'll find me...and by then, nobody will be around to hear me scream._

* * *

A single fragment.

A single piece.

A single _shard_ of uncertainty gleamed in Ichigo's eyes and he was no longer sure anymore about what he could see.

She was still.

 _Quiet..._

Her face was neutral and body straight.

Pain was evident in her expressions at times, only to fade and dissipate into calmness from her cries.

At times she would flinch, her body would quiver, her lips would line, and her eyebrows would scrunch in confusion, fear, but then pry. These signs were completely healthy (as claimed by Captain Unohana) but in the situation they were in, all he hoped for her to do was wake up. Her maid, Nyoko had offered lunch and a mournful smile at her laying body in the bed, but no words left her mouth in their presence so she offered a meal instead.

Ichigo couldn't bring himself to eat, even if he was surrounding her body with his friends. The thought of it felt uneasy with the cards and flowers not too far away from her head.

Orihime encouraged him to eat it, noting that 'Kuchiki- _san_ would've wanted it' like she was dead. Uryū had agreed that he needed to eat and starving himself wasn't going to make her wake up from bed. Both times, he had denied because he couldn't stand eating without knowing what was going on in her head.

He wanted her to wake up.

It wasn't fair that they were eating and she was starving to death but couldn't do anything because she was stuck sleeping in bed.

It was wrong.

And he wouldn't eat until she woke up.

The feeling of uneasiness was not something he wanted to feel, but with a 'morbid memory' as Captain Unohana had said possibly replaying in Rukia's head as she laid, was not something he was fond of her going through alone.

As Captain Unohana had said to him in the 4th Division barracks, ' _morbid memories are usually stemmed from psychological disorders or physical events—similar to nightmares, but more intense. Miss Kuchiki is most likely going through a string of morbid events right now which is why she is so exhausted and in need of rest. We must remain positive, Kurosaki Ichigo and hope for the best—I assume she'll wake up very soon enough at her best_ '.

For the best was all he could hope for right now.

He was waiting for that crack of violet to appear—the opening of her eyes and the relief that would wash over him. But as the seventh day began to fade away and the sun was slowly sinking down to welcome the moon, Ichigo's tiredness and waiting was getting to the worst of him as he now sat _alone_ watching her sleep.

Chad had been the first to leave, but none of their absences were voluntarily as the Soul Society needed as much help as they could get in the situation that was hastily turning them into an Antarctic sea. A few members of the 5th Division needed some help getting a block of ice off their subordinates—they came in search for Chad's help summoning his leave.

Then came Uryū—his identical-in-personality twin, Nanao had suggested in joining forces with the _quincy_ in order to find out the past of the Okasake name—a suggestion that Uryū had complied to leaving Inoue and him to watch Rukia.

They had stayed together for a long while thinking about theories of what Renji didn't want to say and in the midst of silence, she'd talk about cooking and recipes he in no way intended on trying to avoid an inevitable stomach ache. After that, they had talked about school until members of the 4th Division had requested her help to aid.

He could tell by her expression that she didn't want to leave, but the lives of others were strictly at stake and she knew her tremendous healing abilities would most definitely be in need.

That left him—sitting and waiting for that crack of violet to appear as the sun sank and the skies resembling ember slowly turned into late night.

"Rukia..." He called gently as he stared at her petite frame.

The sound of her name felt so lovely to hear despite the absence of her voice's response. It was natural—hopeful, _radiant_ as stated in her actual name. To imagine himself never saying that name again only tugged his heart in a violent action of roughness and yanking—a feeling too painful even to express without vain.

And although he knew he wouldn't get a response, he decided to talk to her out loud as he was now alone without Inoue, Uryū, and Chad in the way. He could question to his heart's content about his outrageous doubts and ridiculous insecurities to find out what or who was exactly troubling her.

"Rukia...why couldn't you look me in the eyes that day?" He questioned softly as he stared down at her figure. "What...What was it that you didn't want me to see?" He questioned as her lids hid her eyes.

"We've known each other for quite a long time, Rukia...you don't have to hide anything anymore, through death and beyond we're friends—don't forget that. You can tell me if you're afraid...you can tell me anything about that bastard, Jūshirmai all you'd like—you know I won't judge. So why are you hiding this from me? _Are_ you going to hide this from me, Rukia? I want to know what he wants."

He babbled on.

"Renji's been hiding—not even Byakuya has seen much of him ever since that day. He's been distancing himself...to where, I don't know but I don't like it and neither does he...not that he'll ever admit it but you know Byakuya, he's full of surprises nowadays."

"The Head Captain hasn't even said a word ever since that wartime order was released days ago. Apparently they haven't seen much of him either since no Captain meetings have been held in the past four days and the old man hasn't even said a word yet about what to do next. Everybody's kinda over the edge, we have no leads, no evidence, nothing but his _reiatsu_ and that's barely doing a thing."

"Uryū and Nanao haven't reported anything new yet and the 11th Division are now fully recovering at their barracks instead of Captain Unohana's. Ikkaku and Yumichika are back to their normal selves as usual and Kenpachi has been gone for days."

"I don't know what the hell is happening but everybody's so displaced."

"And then there's Yachiru who's fine as always—did you know she has secret passageways through and out Byakuya's place? When she came to visit she came through like five different holes. I'm guessing Byakuya doesn't know why she's all over the place."

Ichigo didn't know if she could hear him or not, but he knew what he wanted to hear her say—something along the lines of _'Fool, I'm awake'_ but that voice never came...instead, she remained quiet.

Motionless.

Neutral.

And straight.

However, despite the response, he continued to talk and announce his thoughts out loud, even question her or interrogate her despite the lack of responses for what seemed like an hour of his time devoted to talking on his own. And if it wasn't for the voice that suddenly came in to disturb them, he would've never dared to leave her in her current state of mind.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya called in the doorway—frame tall, shadow casted darkly, sun setting slowly behind him.

He knew what it meant.

It was time to leave.

He had spent 1/2 a day with her. First with his friends to being on his own—questioning her, talking to her, like they were back in the World of the Living and resided at his home. The hours went by quick, but were more depressing than they were elated. After all, she was still asleep—lost in a world of morbid memories, memories he could not see but only _assume_ by the expressions that forged on her colourless face.

Ichigo turned from his seating position to see him before standing up to take his intended leave. "You don't have to say anything, Byakuya—I'll leave." He assured despite the fact he had hoped Byakuya would invite him to stay the night to watch over Rukia. However, he knew he lacked sleep and Byakuya would rather have him be gone and Rukia alone so he took his intended leave. "Rukia's been alright...but she hasn't woken up yet..." He continued on as he walked.

"I see." Was all Byakuya said before Ichigo walked past him—his mind too focused on the laying _shinigami_ who did not move and was still asleep.

"Take care of Rukia." Ichigo said despite the fact he knew it was not necessary in the mood Byakuya was in. And besides, with the dedication and concern he had taken in for her healing, Ichigo knew that if anyone was capable of the task, it would be Byakuya for sure—it was what he believed.

* * *

An hour later, the 6th Division's Captain found himself kneeled down on a red cushion near her _futon_ , watching the petite figure sleep in peace. Her movements remained lifeless and her eyes remained closed making the only thing positive was her breathing at the very least.

Her chest slowly rose...only to fall and Captain Unohana's words, slowly began to wither and crawl.

The parted _shōji_ behind him allowed the rays of the setting sun to bathe her figure in a golden radiance once more, before the moon would finally take the place of the sun. _Sakura_ petals lightly passed through the door—emitting its sweet fragrance to merge with the sweet pipe cactus and vanilla scent that roamed around the room.

When the sun settled down, it would soon become a new day—the eighth day of her absence—and Captain Unohana would make another visit to make sure that the _shinigami_ stayed.

For now, all he could do was make frequent visits to assure himself that she was still breathing and perchance awake to open her eyes so they could meet.

He stayed—watching her sleep at ease with green tea and his customary Captain attire gone and replaced with his white night robe similar to hers clothing his physic.

And Byakuya knew this feeling that pulsed through his beating heart—a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. The _grief_ and discomfort of having to wait...or to _hope_ that someone would reopen their eyes to see the light again. The emptiness in your chest...the loss of hope and battle with your conscience's words and mind...it was a feeling all too familiar connected with your choice of reality and the truth you were not willing to accept in your mind.

When Hisana had died, the emptiness in his chest did not subside—never felt... _accustomed_ to the feeling of the loss. Perhaps his heart had died that day with hers as well and his mind continued to live on for the life of his soul that still breathed and lived in existence. But even so, whether his mind lived on and his body moved until the very end, it would _never_ make up for the loss of his very own heart...his heart that was figuratively and perhaps, literally dead.

A single glance into his sister's eyes had felt nothing more but misery then. Whether he spent days dissecting their differences, he could not bring himself to be reminded that he would never see Hisana's face again—to be reminded that they would never be happy again, never have...a happy ending again. And to remind himself that happiness had not ruled in favor regarding his life and love was not something he wanted to see.

So he avoided her gaze. Avoided her life. Avoided everything the petite _shinigami_ had given to the Kuchiki home—convinced that the existence of her life was nothing more but a promise he would uphold for her. For his _wife_.

The one he would never grow old with and would die with a hollow excuse for a life.

He would never savor the essence of having a bond or feeling the act of love again.

The emptiness of the Kuchiki Manor would continue to grow—day by day with the absence and would eventually become as hollow as him, perhaps even as cold as him if so.

But now those thoughts...were long lost—some rephrased, some discarded, some even scissored like paper and thrown away because life had given him some warmth again...some feeling again...and perhaps it was all given in the form and body of his younger sister, Rukia—which is why he could not allow such a thing as a mere _ryoka_ to trouble her again.

With her laying here—completely silent, troubled, and the possibility of her never waking up again tugging and twisting in his mind, he knew he could not allow it to happen—he could not allow the last and only essence of life he still had melt so carelessly by the _ryoka_ 's hand.

An ember of life burning so brightly could not be smothered by a hand of ice—it was the hand of ice that would melt from the existing flame—a flame that could never vanish, never wither, never fade because it burned so brightly that it did not matter what could extinguish it, but what produced the very essence of its flame.

* * *

Her perception was obscured by a silver-tinted miasma—a fog blurring the images of a certain face and allowing her clouded vision to come into terms of what was linked to realism and the artificial essence of a dream. It was like two separate worlds apart—the smeared image of different faces being painted with a silken thread of her hair's black and the picture of something irritably bright and solely orange.

She could see the wrinkles on one of the man's faces begin to smudge like a finger rubbing against freshly black ink and a sign similar to the number one etched in gold with another inscription on its back. The silver tresses of the men's hair—the younger ones dyed with colour and familiar ones dyed red all were pushed together in a single image, prompting memories—certain memories to replay in her head.

She could see several things she kept buried deep unravel themselves in an enigmatic light—showing the elder faces wrinkled but still wise, the smiles and unhidden vibrancy in a child's eyes, an extensive and lush green land, the upside down images of a river, and most importantly, her acquaintance with a noble clan.

It was like she was breathing her last breath—her memories unraveling from childhood until then with the seven minutes of brain cells she had left. Piece by piece it was like dissecting a memory put together back to one—reminiscing but fading with an artistic smudge on the picture. But as those memories continued to decipher and fade to black after each quick sight of a face, she also saw another face...on the other side—the real side, not the virtual one.

He was a boy—no, _man_ with a certain kind of ambition and responsibility retaining in his amber eyes correspondent to the sun's hazel-like flame. He had...abnormally coloured orange hair and wore a black _kimono_ with tattoo-like bands encircling both his wrists and chest. He was protective with determined eyes and she could never forget this boy's—no man's—name because this was a man whom she had entrusted her life too once upon a time—but no, not even ' _once upon a time_ ' because the memories they shared were carved too deeply within her soul to forget those haughty eyes.

His image was blurred— _smudged_ with smoky black lines but even so, she could still recognized his face—those eyes and even his smile. His mouth was moving...delivering words she couldn't bring herself to understand. His eyes were unmoving...solely focused on her face but her eyes could not reopen to reciprocate his contact.

His talking continued and she could've sworn she was crying his name but the parchness in her throat refused to croak out his name.

 _Ichigo._

 _Ichigo, I'm awake._

 _I'm here!_

 _I just can't...I just can't open my eyes._

The other world on the right continued to play like a slideshow but she refused to look and see what she already knew—what she lived through. Her vision was focused on Ichigo...the Ichigo that was slowly slipping away and began to rise with his amber eyes looking away.

 _Damn, fool!_

 _Don't move!_

 _I'm awake!_

Nothing could be said as Ichigo disappeared again—blackness cloaking the left side of the other world and returning back to its main focus—the right side of the other world...the memories of the dead.

 _Ichigo!_

She could see it now.

A certain tree and a brown-twisted rope.

Feet dangling and a black skirt.

She would've reacted in fear, but fear was something she was reluctant to feel at this moment and stage. And as the straight pale legs continued to sway, the left side of the world reappeared again and she almost croaked again to say the person's name.

 _Nii-Sama (Brother)!_

She saw stoic grey.

He stared down to watch the paleness of her lids as the swinging of the legs ceased to sway again. A diagonal movement of darkness threatened to shut off the man's grey eyes but even so, she did not allow it to fade.

 _Byakuya._

The darkness finally started spreading from the other side and the last thing she could see was the darkness rapidly growing...thick and dripping like rain to cover the last real image besides the virtual memory on the side that she had to latch onto for light.

 _No...Nii-Sama!_

 _Ichigo!_

 _Wait!_

It moved quicker than expected, mixing in with the darkness of Byakuya's tendrils and the darkness of Ichigo's black _kimono_. She saw the brightness of his hair become dimmer in the light and the intense gaze her Nii-Sama (Brother) was giving her fade away into nothingness and she couldn't say anything...do anything...not even scream.

Ichigo's skin kissed by the sunlight and Byakuya's skin resembling the moon became engulfed with a miasma of white as the black covered it like layering skin and inevitably she could not shake herself from the right side of her memories that were also beginning to intensify—even featuring sound!

Voices became heard...and it was all just too overbearing to hear in her head...the sight of Ichigo's and Byakuya's image disappearing...and the visible sunlight becoming missing and eclipsed by the moonlight shining on the back of her head...Ichigo was gone...Byakuya was completely covered in the shade of toxic black...the left side of her world played like recording cassette tapes...voices, people, names, words, actions, places, things, _everything_ —played like an old cassette tape left on a step.

Rukia struggled in her virtual world—trying to find the images belonging to reality and shift away the memories into the darkness but her struggling ceased to exist in her imagination and left a familiar face with day-old apple wrinkles stare at her with disappointed eyes.

She croaked for what seemed like minutes for help as her face felt numbed with ice—unable to express her pain and emotion as well as her desperation to escape from these toxic memories.

The world continued to spin and she could see the colours of red, black, orange, indigo, white, grey, and silver all blend into one before all she could see was a girl—no _woman_ , approaching her death. A rope tied around her neck and head buried within her white...or no perhaps, grey tresses? She wasn't sure of the hair colour though she knew exactly what was being repeated again. With a final step, her entire body and last breath choked as the rope tightened around her neck and her body was jerked from the rope as the trunk of wood she once stood on, fell down.

 _Oh no..._

 _Not this..._

 _Please..._

 _I don't want to see this again!_

 _I don't want to remember this!_

The body dangled from a tree—lifeless, forgotten,... _dead._

 _I don't want to see this!_

 _I don't want to see this!_

 _I don't want to see this!_

It was a mantra being repeated in her head.

 _I don't want to see this!_

 _I don't want to see this!_

 _I don't want to see this!_

 _Stop, I said!_

And now she could see it...her hair wasn't white, grey, not even silver but black.

 _I don't want to see this!_

 _Please stop..._

 _Just...Just get out of my head._

A thick cluster of silken black tresses dangled over the woman's head.

 _Please..._

 _Stop..._

The image grew closer and her heart dropped in her chest, evident fear thumpted quickly before Rukia released a piercing and high-pitched scream when the lifeless body voiced...

 _"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"_

Rukia screamed.

Her entire body jolted in a rush of adrenaline and surprise as she felt her eyes yank open and her body jump in the air forming an arch before slamming back down onto the _futon_.

The scream had been voiced. Loud and piercing to the point where the voice inside her head felt _real_. Felt...very much _alive_.

"Rukia." She heard a firm tone say but her violet eyes were too widened and filled to the rim in shock with water to even notice.

She did not tremble, but her body was still reacting to the fear.

 _You're not dead..._

 _You're not dead at all..._

 _You liar!_

 _You coward!_

Her conscience's voice continued to speak and the intensity of her violet eyes slowly simmered down as she blinked in perplexity at the new image she was seeing now. The virtual side no longer existed and she was no longer torn in between two different worlds but one.

She saw a ceiling, she heard a fountain, she saw gold, she was on a bed, and she could no longer see the image of that dangling woman as she laid down and looked up to see Byakuya's head.

Her violet eyes shifted—the fear and intensity lessening into tiredness as she met blank grey eyes that were blindly expressing concern.

She was in the Kuchiki Manor.

Safe and hidden away from those torturous memories.

She now met grey.

They stared at each other wordlessly for a while as Rukia tried to convey a message to say. Her lips trembled as she tried to say his name—still visibly troubled by the last imagery that presented itself in her brain.

"Byakuya..."

He did not reply to her calling. He just stared at her with absolutely no words to say—unsure if he should request the presence of Captain Unohana or stay.

Rukia stared at him in concern when he did not reply to his name, wondering how long he and Ichigo had stayed.

"Nii...Nii-Sama?" She called out again eventually shattering his trance at her being awake.

"Silence." He simply replied and she blinked in response—waiting for the rest of the words he planned to say. But when he didn't say anything at all, she filled the silence once again—defiant to what he previously said.

"How...How long has it been?" Her voice sounded so parched and tired that it was almost too distasteful to even talk. She looked up to him to see the same blankness in his eyes before a response came once again to destroyed the silence at once.

"Seven days." He replied.

 _I thought it was longer..._

"Oh...I see." Rukia said before lowering her eyes and meeting his again. "What did I miss?" She asked and he responded casually but informatively.

"The _ryoka_ , himself has disappeared however, his _reiatsu_ still remains within the Seiretei's grounds. I believe he has hidden his physical body somewhere else where he cannot be detected to avoid his discovery until you are fully recovered."

Rukia wordlessly nodded her head and he continued.

"I do not know if you were able to hear what Kurosaki Ichigo had said, however the 11th Division are expected to make a full recovery and have returned to their barracks to recuperate instead. As for the 12th Division, they were able to gather a fraction of the _ryoka_ 's _reiatsu_ for analysis and construct stronger and formidable cloaks to provide warmth with the aid of Urahara Kisuke."

"Stronger ones?" She whispered.

He grunted with a nod. "They are replicas of the garments Kurosaki Ichigo and his human friends were wearing when we first encountered the _ryoka_."

It required too much strength to even think however, she had discreetly remembered the arrival of her human friends wearing cloaks—or 'capes' as Uryū would've preferred to say it—providing them a good amount of warmth in comparison to Captain Kurotsuchi's barrier-type blankets.

"Has the ice gone away?" She whispered as she asked.

"The ice is still present as the 12th Division are yet to find a reparative solution to the climate change. However, the Soul Society is no longer in a dire situation regarding the decreasing temperature—it has slowed down in the passing days."

"That's a relief...at least the freezing has subsided for awhile so we can find a way to destroy the barrier-type ice."

"Indeed. However, in terms of finding the _ryoka_ , we do not have any leads. And Renji has been missing for the past four days—or rather, _voluntarily_ missing in the past four days."

"What do you mean?"

"He has been avoiding the _Gotei 13_ voluntarily to avoid being a victim of interrogation by the Punishment Force on the 16th."

"I guess that makes sense...did he not tell you when he was going to leave?"

"He did not inform anyone of his 'leaving' verbally, he left his departure note on the table addressed to the _Gotei 13._ "

"He'll be back." She whispered.

"I'm aware, he would not leave by demand but by his own obligation towards you."

"And Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo and his human friends have resided in the Shiba Manor until further notice regarding the _ryoka_ and your health."

"Oh..." She formed a delicate and small smile. "I'm glad they are alright, it puts me at ease."

He nodded and then her smile decreased. "Nii-Sama?"

He continued to stare.

"What...What happened to me? Why was I out for seven days?"

"You do not remember."

"I remember looking at the _ryoka_ (she would not dare say his name) and then suddenly I felt this powerful pain that surged through my body and brain and then suddenly, everything went black."

"You lost consciousness and remained in bed for seven days. Since then you've received several check-ups from Captain Unohana and visits from the _Gotei 13_. In regards to your health they have delayed the pursuit of the _ryoka_ until you have made a full recovery and are able to answer their questions in bed."

"They're going to interrogate me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You will be interrogated here with me—there is no reason to feel dread."

"But...Nii-Sama, I can't—"

"You do not need to worry. It will be quite a while before your body can make a full recovery. I do not believe the _Gotei 13_ will interrogate you until you are fully prepared."

"Nii-Sama..."

"My Lord?"

 _Nyoko._

Byakuya turned his head.

"F-Forgive me for interrupting, but dinner is ready...will you and Lady Rukia be eating in the dining room?" She asked before Rukia nodded her head despite the question being directed to her brother instead.

The idea of eating sounded lovely in her current position as the thirst for water and nutrients caused a pool of drool to water in her mouth.

Rukia's body felt heavy, but even so she propped her elbows up to raise her head that felt like the weight of steel before wincing and closing her eyes to raise her body. Her neck pained in torturous ways but she could not allow herself to be so weak and a burden before Byakuya's voice stopped her right away.

"No." Byakuya replied. "You will distribute dinner here."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise at his answer before Nyoko bowed and nodded her head. "Yes, My Lord."

Nyoko then disappeared, leaving Byakuya to turn around and meet her face. "Lie still." He ordered and Rukia lowered her body down onto the _futon_.

She stared at his face in the most surprised and curious way—earning a glance from Byakuya's impassive grey eyes in confusion at her strange glance.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Um...nothing it's just, you're okay? With eating... _here_ in the room, Nii-Sama?"

"Did we not eat in a room seven days before?"

"Well, yes but...I can stand, really. We can go into the dining room, I'll walk."

"We are still in a dire situation, Rukia." He said with his eyes closed and green tea slurped in between.

"But...But didn't you just say the Soul Society is no longer in a dire situation regarding freezing?"

"Indeed."

She blinked at him in response to his words however he did not voice anything back. Nyoko appeared just shortly with dinner—bringing some of her favorites like _onigiri_ to her plate before helping her sit up once again. She used the nearby chair to brace against with her back to maintain her stance before slowly eating.

They did not speak after that.

* * *

"The Okasake surname is the name of a noble clan." Nanao informed with a midnight blue cloak draping her figure and her index finger pushing up her lens.

"A noble clan?" Uryū questioned curiously after his eyes tore away from the book he was analyzing and met the eyes of the Lieutenant through her glass.

"Yes, the Okasake clan is one of the great four noble clans currently residing in the Soul Society."

"Like the Kuchiki clan or Shihōin clan."

"Essentially—however, their family name is much more significant to the Soul Society's history and operations besides the Kuchiki clan who are the oldest noble clan to exist."

"How did they serve in the Soul Society's history?"

"That's the problem, I can't seem to find any records regarding their involvement in the creation and operations within the Soul Society or out of it. But it is noted here that they had a very significant involvement in the _Gotei 13's_ operations as a clan."

"Hmph, that sure is strange—do you think your Captain, Captain Kyōraku would know anything about this? He _wa_ s one of the first captains."

"He probably does but he's far too drunk to remember."

"Then maybe we should talk to Captain Ukitake."

"I agree, he'd most likely be aware about all the noble clans involved in the operations of the Soul Society however, I doubt he'll be well enough to speak. The cold weather has taken quite a toll on his health."

"That leaves Miss Unohana or the Head Captain, himself."

"Neither would be willing to answer our questions right now in the Seireitei's current cold state, we'll just have to find the answers on our own."

"I see. That's going to be much more difficult than asking the Captains but maybe we can ask that psychopathic scientist, Mayuri to give us access to the Soul Society's database."

"I agree, we should head to the Department of Research and Development immediately before the next Captain meeting is issued and ordered."

Uryū nodded his head in agreement with the light in the room reflecting off their different shaped glasses before they used _shunpo_ to disappear from the 8th Division's barracks and sway.

* * *

The 78th District of Rukongai was lifeless.

A village cold...isolated...quiet...and most of all, colourless.

Frost as pale as the moon was mounted in every corner—leaving the streets deserted with liveliness but shivering men and women struggling to survive the harsh arrival.

Renji could feel a shiver—so cold, so heartless, so frightening—slip down the dent of his spine and prompt a memory—a good one, an optimistic one in the Rukongai. It had felt so rare then to even _feel_ anything optimistic about the Rukongai before but that had all changed in the last five years he and Rukia had spent there until the deaths of their friends which lead to their departure—but there was something much, much more secretive and painful to the reason they left. The reason why... _Rukia_ had left, that is.

It was like the ember of light she had always radiated had come to a fade.

She had lost herself.

Felt vain, useless, _pain._

Remembering memories like that only seemed to dim his aura at how harsh the Rukongai had truly become. He found it hard to believe that fifty years ago the Rukongai had ever gotten hope of being a better place. A place where nobody had to cry.

It was that same ember of hope everyone had carried with them until that day. Until that day when the whole society had cried.

Painful to remember, but it had been the day he lost two best friends...not one— _two_.

Rukia and Raiden.

His friend...

Rukia's friend...

Probably the only person he had really cared about besides Rukia.

He was an ass. Dumbass, actually.

But despite his cockiness, it was safe to say he was equivalent to him by name, by personality, by interest, by anything and everything he could name.

If it hadn't been the barriers that tore their friendship apart that day, they would've never been torn apart and would remain friends till this very day.

Rukia, Renji, and Raiden ( _pro-nounced ray-den/rye-den)_.

And now he was in search of him.

After so many years of estrangement between the three, he planned on doing exactly what Ichigo had done for him and Rukia. Now that Okasake Jūshirmai was back, he was sure Raiden wouldn't stay hidden in the dust for too long. Especially after, Rukia and him had left him.

He knew he was still around.

Not in the Rukongai District, but alive.

Either way, he knew he would always come to visit the Rukongai Districts. Reasons being that everything wasn't always what it seemed. And that small, but enormous village he had grown up in taught him otherwise about the operations of the Soul Society—as he mentioned before, everything was not always what it seemed.

And Raiden would come back.

 _Always._

He had plenty of reasons too in the absence of others, he just wasn't too sure if he'd be here at this specific time.

But the frost would summon him—he knew it all too well that it would.

The arrival of Jūshirmai, the reappearance of the Okasake clan—Okasake Hirosuke, the frost, the stolen _zanpakutō_ , _Rukia_ , **everything**. Because the past was deciphering...everything once hidden away, sealed away, and taken away from all life and existence was all coming back at the speed of light just by the mere arrival of Okasake Jūshirmai—the former heir of the Okasake clan—the man entitled to uphold the Okasake twins' name.

It wasn't something Raiden ( _pro-nounced ray-den/rye-den_ ) could ignore. If Renji didn't know him better, he'd say he was investigating the matter right now. But where? Where the fuck could he find him?

Renji stared down the hollow street of the village, noting the fact that dried up splashes of blood resided on the weak and rough wood that made up some of the houses.

Raiden _, where the fuck are you?_

It was already risky enough to stay here when the _Gotei 13_ were probably out looking for him, and the _others_ as well—they would recognize him, _almost_ _immediately_ and he knew he couldn't afford to stay here any longer.

He walked down the lonely street, in search for the _reiatsu_ of his friend—taking note of the fact that he hadn't felt his friend's _reiatsu_ in years and that concluding the fact that he was dead, was not an option.

He was alive.

He knew it.

But where?

* * *

Byakuya had left.

After they had eaten, Byakuya had stayed a while longer—transferring his paperwork from his study to Rukia's room to finish before Captain Ukitake and Kiyone and Sentarō had arrived to see how she was doing and give her some more flowers and books to read.

They had opened up the giant _get-well-soon_ card signed by everyone in the _Gotei 13_ and discussed about all the things they could do in the ice and snow before they decided to leave and let her rest in peace.

Soon after, Byakuya had come back _again_ to make sure she was still in bed after she had made several attempts to get up without him knowing to one—get another blanket—two—because she was tired of laying down—three—she needed a change in scenery—and four—she wanted to find Renji. But after several attempts to escape, Byakuya had found her all over again with sputtering and cheap excuses like wanting tea or needing a walk—excuses he had either denied or fulfilled himself like the tea.

Now she sat alone. With the tea set her maid, Nyoko had brought her and poured as well as her favorite blanket—coming straight from the Rukongai—to layer her body as she sat up from her bed.

A single breath of oxygen looked more like smoke coming out of her mouth as she stared around the vacant and enormous space of her room.

She wanted to get up and roam around the empty space of her room but she knew as soon as she stepped onto the floor and a single crack was heard from her small feet, Byakuya would be up and awake faster than she could even return back to bed.

It was cold.

 _Freezing._

But she refused to use her _reiatsu_ to shield her body due to her loss of strength in the past seven days.

Her eyes and ears shifted to the clear frost mounting every corner of her bedroom walls, the sound of the wind whispering and brisking through the trees, the presence of the pure white snow stacked in every corner, and most of all, the slithering clear ice covering everywhere as she breathed.

The _shōji_ was closed.

But even then when it had been parted and closed several times, the beautiful white haze of snow had met her irises in amazement but fear. Okasake—well, now Mizuri—Jūshirmai was still out there...still using his father's assets to attain power and control...and now he was after her or at the very least, _return_ her to where she had felt at peace for a short while before it was destroyed.

In moments of skepticism she had come to think it was just a dream—or nightmare, to be correct. That Okasake Jūshirmai wasn't here...that he had never returned with his father's _zanpakutō_...that he had never come back for her power that was already dead.

But she knew it was too good to be true. This was far from just a simple nightmare, it was the truth—reality. The reality she didn't want to face.

Okasake Jūshirmai being one of them.

And the Okasake clan being two.

But there was so much more beyond that because everything wasn't always what it seemed.

The Rukongai District wasn't what it seemed.

The Soul Society wasn't what it seemed.

Even the Head Captain wasn't what he seemed.

And it was the truth.

She laid back down on her _futon_ before looking up at the ceiling with her teacup discarded to the side—her newly short hair a bit messy, dim and drained violet eyes, skin pale and white as a ghost, and heart beating wildly in her chest.

After seven days of consecutive sleep, she had grown tired of the thought of closing her eyes again and to dream or see the previous memories she had seen before.

Now she laid restlessly, too tired to even try again because she knew she would awaken her Nii-Sama all over again and she didn't think he'd be too pleased after her five fruitless attempts to leave.

She was hungry— _anxious_ , worried, _concerned_.

She knew _exactly_ where Renji was going.

She knew _exactly_ whom he was trying to see. The _answers_ he wanted to achieve.

She couldn't deny it, she was hungry to know as well.

But after so many years and strong ties gone loose, she didn't know if Renji or even her would ever see their friend again.

Well at least, she assumed... _for now_.

He was probably off doing his own thing—he wasn't always the type to stick around. May it be the Rukongai District, the World of the Living, or even within the Seireitei, she knew he was okay... _alive_ and perhaps, still around. To find him in the Rukongai District wouldn't be much of a surprise, she was sure he was still affiliated with _them_ —after all, he _was_ still an SOS. She was sure of that—it was the only reason he had to stick around.

She twisted and turned in her bed but found no resolve to sleep before she sighed.

And as the restlessness continued, she propped her elbows up once again and looked around—unsure of what she was looking for or what she planned on doing. Her eyes lazily gazed at the wall far from her actual _futon_ and sighed. She laid back down and stared straight back at the plain ceiling.

 _Ichigo..._

 _Byakuya..._

 _The Gotei 13..._

What were they thinking about as of right now? What did they think about her? Did they think she was lying? Didn't they...believe? After all, the _Gotei 13_ had made plans to interrogate her and yet they had gifted her with flowers and cards—as an act or resolve. She didn't know what was happening...she didn't know if she could escape for awhile before the interrogation could proceed. But Byakuya appeared to be sensing her movements like a hawk and if she had any plans on escaping, she'd have to do it on either Ichigo's watch or Captain Ukitake's.

For now all she could do was rest—or as planned, wait and see what Renji disclose after coming back. Either way, she knew she could not return to the Gotei 13 after Renji's confirmation and assurance was confirmed. Once she had her answers, there would be no turning back from now on. After her body healed, she'd have to leave—run away, fake her abduction, and leave the _Gotei 13_ on a loose thread once again.

And after minutes of just staring and coming to the conclusion that she'd have to run away again, she rose back up—getting impatient again that night was still present with the moon still hanging brightly in the sky.

She sat up and immediately closed her eyes in pain—she had moved up a bit too quickly prompting an unnecessary headache to stir inside her head. The weight of her head still felt like steel and unnecessary movements were constantly prompting her dizziness if she was not careful of her head. The pain was sharp—quick and hurting but it was enough to make her wince with her right hand flying to her forehead.

She slowly reopened her eyes—vision kind of blurry, pain gradually fading—and met the cold, hard floor of her room.

Being this restless was getting her nowhere, she concluded before she turned her head towards the right with her vision suddenly blurred with the colour of red.

She stared up at the figure, in the assumption that it was _Renji_ who had slipped in to deliver some news about their current situation regarding Mizuri Jūshirmai instead however, despite the familiar flash of red hair, it was not Renji who stood before her...it was someone else—tall with a few daring tattoos, cloaked in snow white, eyes as green as olives—a face she hadn't seen in a long while.

 _So I was right...you **are** alive._

She didn't know whether it was glee or fear that coated her plum eyes, but she was surprised to see him...it had been so long since she had last seen those eyes that it felt almost like it was her own brain summoning an illusion of him after her previous thoughts had been stemmed from the thought of him.

She had assumed he would want to talk to Renji first. After all, they _were_ the closest among the three of them. Always had been because of their similarities—personality wise and interest wise.

And now he stood here.

So bold and serious that she had almost forgot what it felt like to see him smile. She didn't know whether he was angry at her or if he just assumed their friendship was dead. But she didn't like the way his gaze felt like a cold cut to her face—his green eyes so dark and unforgiving instead of bright and wild, even daring towards her face.

All the candles burning so brightly in her room had lost its flame, he had taken them out so quickly and quietly that she hadn't even notice a thing. Her violet eyes shamefully met his, even if she had no reason to feel shameful for anything she did. A shudder suddenly seeped down her spine at the loss of the fire and the intensity of his gaze.

Her mouth parted slightly as a white puff escaped her thin lips before she croaked out his name.

"Raiden." She called.

His green eyes glared.

* * *

 **End Note**

Raiden's name has two pronunciations for the sake of the readers' preference and mine. I didn't use a very reliable source to claim this however, according to _Google Translate_ the name Raiden is pronounced _rye-den_ and I've always had the assumption that it was _ray-den_ so the pronunciation is completely up to your own personal preference.

This chapter wasn't exactly favorable but I intend on updating very soon so hopefully the pace moves quicker and it's more entertaining. There's no Images For This Chapter—mainly because nothing significant happened to introduce a new change in scenery, clothing, weapons etc. Bare with me please, I promise this will pick up soon.

 **Rukia's Character Role in _TIM_**

Rukia's character role in _TIM_ will be a major component of this arc and story. Many plot lines within the story are connected to her and will be stringed with flashbacks that will add onto the story. Her involvement in this arc _does_ require me to alter her past, but not drastically to the point where it's unbelievable (well at least, according to me). The Rukongai District has always been a place to dislike in my opinion due to how poorly the residents are treated in their so-called 'afterlife' however, the idea and fact that the Rukongai District takes up a vast majority of the Soul Society's land _does_ allow me to be creative.

'Everything is not always what it seems' and the Rukongai District has potential to be something greater than the Seireitei or the _shinigamis_ combined in my opinion due to the struggles and hardships they've been through before. Of course this is directed to mainly the youth since the older men and women are more abusive than they are caring. However, I've always liked the fact that the Rukongai District offered something more secretive, something more unknown, something more powerful than anyone ever assumed or believed.

This is where Rukia's character ties in. As we know, Rukia's a very strong character in mind and soul—she is determined, argumentative, and despite her size, fights for what is right. Due to the environment she grew up in, she's been exposed to injustice, hardship, struggling, poverty, and has constantly put her life on the line for the sake of children and others. Due to these personal attributes and the unknown stories of her past, I made her character role significant in this story because one—I love Rukia—two—I believe we deserve to know something of her past even if it may seem AU-like to others—and three—Ichigo's always developing power and I believe the female protagonist deserves as much attention and improvement in power as well.

 **Bleach Manga**

And also, my dear readers I'd like to let you know that I have faith in _my sun and moon_ | _otp_ but if IH becomes canon, it will be hard to accept after all the content we've been given of IR and truly, I will be upset. I apologize if there's any Pro-Rukia/IH fans reading this opinion but I personally will never ship IH. However, in preparation for the last chapter, I'm teaching myself to accept it perchance it actually happens. Until the final chapter is released, I will continue to have hope in my _sun and moon | otp_ however, if it doesn't happen, my queen has reached the top and all I want from that point on is a Kuchiki sibling interaction and I'll be good I swear. I cried when Captain Ukitake died, it's just not fair! Why did my cinnamon roll have to die? And the most of all, Nemuri is the most precious gem to ever walk on Earth—that _is_ my child.

 **News**

I have a new IchiRuki story in mind and although I still have _TIM_ and _TEHH_ to work on, however I'm still considering the fact of posting it online. Thoughts?

 **Anyways in conclusion, leave a review!**

- _NairaRains/kagomesangos_


	7. Thank You

**Pre-Note**

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me—and it doesn't belong to Kubo Tite either because he allowed his relationship with WSF to counter his original decisions and plot revenge instead of ending his fifteen year old Manga happily.

 **Note:** Raiden's appearance is exactly like Bazz-B's but they are two different characters completely.

* * *

 **Thank you**

Never once had she ever seen such an engrossing shade with cold-hearted emotions such as his. The euphoria they once contained were rather empty with nothingness—a world evolved by sins. Watching him now only made her heart drop in despair because this wasn't how it was suppose to be...it was never suppose to be like this at all. Her heartbeat quickened and she felt all the veins in her body run cold as she watched those green eyes stare right back at her with nothingness—they did not share anything anymore.

Her throat felt dry—hoarse and rough like sand. She couldn't part her lips anymore to say anything else besides his name as they had gone numb as soon as she had croaked it out of her lips to speak. Even if she reached out to touch them with the palms of her hand, she knew she'd never feel her own touch—they were like ice...frozen, cold, and solid. The absence of the candles Byakuya had lit for her were finally starting to execute the full effect of their absence—inviting only the cold air from outside to seep into the room and prompt her skin to look as bloodless and fragile as the dead.

If it had not been the maintained chilling contact of Violet vs. Green, she would've gotten up almost immediately to re-lit the embers in her room once again.

 _So you're alive..._ She noted again as her eyes lowered down to scan the differences between the past and now.

And if she was being honest, there weren't many differences regarding his face at all.

His skin was ivory—clothed with a stark white cloak and a trench coat located right under it. His red hair was styled into a mohawk—leaving the bald sections of his hair to the sides. His figure was tall—broad and strong like Renji's, reminding her how they were so similar growing up only to grow apart...summoning guilt deep in the depths of her heart because of Renji's choice. A choice that parted them all three as friends, and she would've never imagined that it would be her he would see first after that.

She gulped nervously as her fingertips lightly touched the edge of the white sheet coated with a red wine-coloured blanket on the top. The upper half of her white night robe remained on full show with her _zanpakutō_ located not too far away from her arm. But even with the advantage of grabbing her _zanpakutō_ before the man could do anything to her, she knew he wouldn't do anything to her at all. Because he came here for a reason...and that reason wasn't to kill her, it was to talk to her. So by all means, she listened.

"He's back." Raiden said seriously—and Rukia never thought a man besides her brother could retain such impassiveness in their tone until now.

"I know." She replied—concealing all emotion to hide the dejection in her tone. "My only question is, why?" She questioned before lowering her eyes down to the burgundy of the blanket and the whiteness of the sheets.

"I don't understand what he's doing here or...why he even believes I would still help him after all of this. It's not like we were ever on the same side to begin with, so why?" She asked in perplexity with her two violets never losing contact with the sheets.

"It's simple." He replied and she looked back up at him to see that he was still staring at her regardless of her moving eyes. "You made him a promise. A promise he _thought_ you would keep."

She lowered her eyes once again knowing good and well what 'promise' he was referring to that she said she would keep. "I know I did but...that promise was never genuine—even _he_ should've figured out by now that I never truly intended on opening the gateways to Hell for him or even help him acquire the power his ancestors left behind for him to uphold."

"He had faith in you." Raiden said. "Faith that you would eventually succumb to his twisted desires and help him attain something he's wanted for so long. You kept him on a leash like a dog, despite it being orders from someone below your rank, you still complied to tame him for the beast he was."

"He knew I was against him! I was always against him...the only reason I ever talked to him in the first place was for his father and uncle. I never wanted to reciprocate his offer nor did I ever intend on helping him. I wanted to tame him—just like everyone else did for the sake of the Okasake clan and using a leash seemed to be the only appropriate method to tame him from being a beast."

"He's always been a beast...and it's all because of you. He came back here for you to fulfill your promise to him and to the Okasake clan. Whether you choose to help him or destroy him, you know you have to come back, regardless."

"I know that, Raiden—trust me, I know. I've been trying to contemplate the very fact of coming back without anyone knowing for years now but I just can't bring myself to leave or feel ready yet to leave. I made a promise to the Okasake clan and I will fulfill their promises like I said before, but with the _Gotei 13_ now knowing of his existence...it's just chaotic if you ask me."

"The _Gotei 13_ are useless in this fight. You know they are not capable of handling this kind of problem."

"I think you underestimate them, Raiden. They're powerful—whether they use _zanpakutōs_ or not, you shouldn't underestimate them. But even so, I won't get them involved." She said because the _Gotei 13_...they couldn't get involved with this. Their involvement would unravel new things that they weren't suppose to know. To get them involved, also meant explaining some stories. Some stories she wondered if the Head Captain would ever tell.

"So, what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know..." Rukia replied honestly. "I know I have to leave now that he's back but...I just don't know how to really escape or do anything at all on my own."

And she was at lost of what to do now that the _Gotei 13_ were aware of Mizuri Jūshirmai's existence. She took a deep breath before saying her next words—choosing them wisely in an attempt to see whether he was truly mad or upset or if, he was just making a face. "I need your help." She added quietly and he immediately scoffed as a response.

"Fuck, I won't help you at all." Raiden said almost immediately and she flinched at the sudden harshness of his reply. Anger clenched in his cold olive eyes that sent arrows to pierce her heart in enmity.

"Why are you acting like this?" She questioned immediately as a scowl forged on his face at her question. He hadn't meant to bring up the past at all—just get his answers and get the fuck out. But seeing her face all over again only inspired the same bitter deception he felt from her once again and before he knew it, the anger exploded.

Especially when she asked him for his help.

"Fuck, you know exactly why I'm acting like this, _you_ —he pointed his index finger at her accusingly— _you_ accused me of something I never did and after fifty years of doing absolutely nothing to find me, you expect me to help you?"

"Raiden, you misund—"

"I didn't misunderstand shit. _You_ fucking left believing I deceived you without even bothering to hear my side of the story. _You_ ran away like a fucking coward and didn't even bother to tell me where you were going. _You_ made Renji stop talking to me because he'd rather go with you instead of stay with me." He growled and she flinched once again in shock of his accusations. Her eyes didn't burn with guilt, but enmity because she would've never accused him without proof of deception—but that's the thing, she _did_ have proof and she had seen everything quite clearly that day. But even then, she had never wanted to believe he was even a part of it. It was only later on when she had realized...she had been lied too, once again.

"Raiden, look...the evidence I was given that day proved you guilty, what was I suppose to think, Raiden? What was I suppose to do? I couldn't even...I couldn't even look anyone in the eyes without feeling ashamed and yet...I didn't blame you when I needed someone to blame the most. I wanted to blame you but I didn't. I channeled all that hate towards me because _I_ was the one at fault. I never believed you did it, but with everyone telling me that it was you, I accused you on their behalf and I've regretted it ever since that day." She said and when he didn't respond, she continued.

"I wanted to leave, Raiden. I wanted to crawl my way out of that single pit they dug that night and disappear. It was never my intention to take Renji with me that day but I needed some place to run...some place to hide. And you know very well that our friends also died just days after that incident and by then...I had already made up my mind. I didn't tell Renji to do anything! He came by his own will, Raiden—I never intended on tearing you guys apart or us apart at all. It just happened..." She said in pure and raw honesty.

And he stared at her with an unreadable gaze and a blank expression within his eyes as seconds flew by like minutes in the silence he provided before he opened his mouth to fix the air deprived of words.

"So that's your excuse?" He asked after awhile.

"Huh?"

"That's your cheap fucking idea of an excuse. You needed someone to blame so you blamed fucking me."

"No, I—"

"You fucking blamed me and tore us apart and you expect me to fucking help you?"

"You don't understand! I didn't mean for us to become distant okay?!"

"We were friends—family, we relied on each other for every fucking thing. We laughed, we worked, we lived, we ate, we did every fucking thing together as a family and it only took one thing—one thing to change your mind so easily on me and run away. If you needed someone to blame, you should've blamed them. If you wanted to blame me, you should've fucking talked to me before making your decision. But in the end, you didn't confide to me—you didn't do anything but run away."

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I'm trying to make amends! We're family, Raiden and that will never change whether you hate me now or not because we will always be family in my heart. But, you have to help me leave this place! You said it yourself, I have to come back. So help me come back and maybe...things can change."

"Make amends? Don't feed me this shit, I have no reason to associate myself with you. I came here today because I wanted to figure out if you had a plan to deal with all of this. But based on what I've seen and what I've heard, you've been asleep for seven days straight and that to me, gives me an answer of 'I don't know what the fuck to do so I'm useless'."

"You can't win without me."

"I'm not a dumbfuck, I know that. I came here to figure out if you plan on ditching your life of nobility for two seconds to deal with this problem before the other noble clans try to get involved. And we can't have that happening because their representatives are already involved." Raiden said before crossing his muscular arms and narrowing his eyes down. She turned her head in agreement before plunging herself into deep thought about the noble clans involvement and their representatives who were also involved.

There were seven of them...well now six, who represented the noble clans as superior figures. The clans they were representing weren't suppose to be involved at all. She didn't know how to stop them—but what she did know was that she had to figure out a way to return back to her position so the superiors could restrain the clans from their inclusion.

She sat there as she studied the idea of how exactly everything would go down before—

"So tell me," Raiden said—arms crossed, eyes narrowed down to hers, curiosity showering his tone.

Rukia looked up and blinked.

"How's it been playing the fucking Kuchiki princess you said you wouldn't be?" He asked and she flinched.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Keh, you know exactly what I mean." He grumbled and looked away. "But anyways, that's not the point. Since you don't have a plan, contact me when you got one or at least, when you fucking escape this place and let me know what's happening."

He carelessly threw a piece of paper towards her that slowly floated like a kite before landing on her burgundy blanket and she stared.

"And why I should I? After I leave, I become your s— "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm aware of that. I'm willing to comply if you stop bringing up the past."

"I didn't bring up the past, Raiden that was your doing. All I wanted to do was apologize."

"I don't listen to shit apologies like yours. And besides, it sounded more like you were arguing with me than apologizing. You never change do you? Always fighting for what's right...but in this case, _you're_ _wrong._ "

"Raiden—"

"Don't fuck this up. I'm willing to follow you, so just appreciate it and forget it. Call me when you're ready."

"And if I'm not ready?"

"Then I'll fucking join Jūshirmai if you want me too."

"We have very little time—I'm soon to be interrogated and Ichigo's back as well...it's not going to be easy leaving and on top of that, I still need to talk to Kisuke and Yoruichi."

"Do what you have to do, but they're expecting you to come back as fast as you can."

"I will..."

"Good." He turned around with his white cloak moving flawlessly to leave. She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated on what to say next but then Renji came to mind, and then she was wondering if he even knew.

"Renji's out looking for you." She said in a lower tone with her eyes lowered to the sheets as well as her porcelain face that hid itself from the moon.

Raiden said nothing at all in response to her words and filled the air with silence to stop anyone from speaking another word as he digested what she had said in slight surprise that she would even notify them at all. Though regardless, he couldn't bring himself to speak as the silence was filled with their slow breathing and irregular heartbeats—dryness conquering their throats with only a single whisper being heard.

"I know."

She nodded her head despite the fact he couldn't see her face as he stood there for awhile—contemplating a few things as her eyes remained fixed on the thin rectangular-shaped paper with a number written on it to enter into her soul phone.

 _You're back and you still hates me..._

Sadness filled her eyes as her gaze lingered at the number written down, it was their first time in over fifty years talking to each other and he hated her. Yes, her childhood friend hated her because of her own selfish stupidity of guilt and blame. Her blame wasn't delivered on purpose, she had seen evidence— _evidence_ that aimed everything towards him and only him and yet...he was her friend. A friend she grew up with, ate with, lived with, laughed with, and played with to her heart's content as a group—as a _family_ and after fifty years, this was what they'd become.

 _Nothing._

Nothing at all.

A flower deprived of water.

A moon deprived of sun.

An ocean deprived of fishes.

A soul deprived of heart.

For the first time in a long while she felt tears burn hotly in her eyes. The water gushed up and resided to the edges of them making her beautiful violet eyes look almost like glass— _ice_. They sparkled with the moonlight left through the crack of the shōji and stared down hopelessly with the resistance to cry. They burned so fervently but she wouldn't let them trickle down to produce tears at all. She refused to cry.

She bit her lip to stop the neutral expression on her face from fading as her fingers clutched the edges of the sheets to resist the sadness and saltiness of her own tears.

She was at fault...yes.

She needed someone to blame...and after blaming herself for so long and allowing herself to intake the words of others, she blamed _him_ to lessen her weight instead and yet...in the process, it only deepened the wound she inflicted upon herself. And that's when she had realized...it was _her_ fault after all. _She_ was the one to blame because _she_ wasn't strong enough— _she_ was weak, useless, unworthy of being able to defend herself and in the process, got shamed.

At the time, moving on had sounded so easy but Hell, it had destroyed her to the point where the self-hatred continued to build and dig a deeper pit for her to lay in until she finally gave up. And in that moment of giving up...when the world had started to collapse around her...the evidence was quite clear...it was him to blame.

So she blamed him.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" She asked impassively—eyes still focused on the piece of paper.

"I'll see him when I see him."

"He'll search for you all night."

"Then let him..." Raiden said. "After all, I've been searching for him for fifty years..." He muttered but she did not hear the words that he uttered right after.

"Listen..." She trailed off before she gulped. "Please don't be mad at Renji, Raiden—don't be angry at him for me. You two were always inseparable growing up, even with me in between. Don't let my mistakes make him your enemy. You two were best friends."

 _We all were._

"Keh, I have no reason to be mad at him. He wanted to stay with you and I got that but what I'll never get is you. You're the reason why we aren't who we are today. And I'll never forgive you...for running away." He said with his back turned to her and she gasped and looked up to see his white clothed back.

 _You're the reason why we aren't who we are today..._

 _I-I am the reason...I'll never be forgiven_ — _that, I can understand. Because it isn't just your life I've ruined, Raiden...it's millions I've destroyed._

His gaze remained fixed onto the wall with his figure standing tall and broad with an identifiable emotion buried deep within his green eyes.

She remained frozen in fear that the tears trembling in her eyes would spill at the thought of it combined with those memories she had witnessed in her sleep and the thought of Raiden being right about everything. It was _her_ at fault for everything she had seen.

The water in her eyes clouded her vision momentarily as she recalled a few memories she had seen in her dreams. The Elder men, the children, the look in a certain someone's grey eyes, the number one sign etched on someone's _haori_ , and the rope and dangling feet she had seen.

It was all her fault.

All hers...not him.

 _You're the reason why we aren't who we are today..._

"Call me whenever you're ready" Raiden said before she slightly raised her head to respond and yet, no words left her mouth as he continued. "We'll be waiting." He finished.

And with that, he flash-stepped away.

* * *

A full hour had passed by since his arrival to his previous home. The Rukongai District looked so lifeless that he felt a pit of stomach go empty at the thought of the hopelessness and depression they must've gone through in the past fifty years.

The ice was everywhere—the Rukongai District, itself was suffering through a Siberian winter that only offered them nothing more but death and depression. They were already poor enough as it is and to have something as drastic and effective to reign upon them so soon only seemed to result in a series of casualties—district to district.

It seemed way more colder in the Rukongai than the Seireitei and for that very reason, he cursed Okasake Jūshirmai for even _coming back_ to all existence and bringing all this despair to the people and families of the Rukongai for his own selfish desires.

Desires that burned so fervently that the flames within his soul scorched to the point where they developed their own conscience and mind and began creating desires of their very own.

It was a concept unheard of—the merging between manifested desires into a whole. But the thoughts that slithered through that man's brain was something only a person tasting a drip of poison could understand if not entirely.

His thoughts were erotic— _untamed_ , they were the opposite of pure and even more murkier than the word 'impure' for sure. They were detailed—pleasurable, even passionate in his own sick and twisted way. The coppery taste of blood...the way he licked it off the skin of his victims along with the peeled and grated parts of their flesh was inhuman—disgusting. To think that a man like that lived in an afterlife so pure and untainted was truly sickening.

It disgusted Renji to the point where he was ashamed.

Someone like Okasake Jūshirmai was not a man that belonged in the Soul Society...it was a man who belonged in Hell—the place where his ancestors had survived and lived.

If it had not been for the Okasake clan adopting him at the age of ten, his evil would've started much, much earlier to the point where there'd be no end.

Renji knew he was a man who could never be tamed. If he had been, he would've never been put on a leash to be trained like a dog. It was simply because the acts of him were too inhumane to have him unleashed like a normal being instead.

The embers within him were identical to Hell.

But the coldness within him was much more perverse and threatening than anything else Hell had to offer.

His soul, itself contained crackling embers but the aura, itself surrounding it was very much the opposite— _cold_.

Renji felt a shiver seep down his spine at the thought of him...he stopped to shiver as goosebumps layered his skin at the thought. His heart beat quickened as he closed his eyes in the moment to feel the breath on the numb silver of his slightly reddened skin.

He gulped as his breath shook carelessly as something wet—slimy and cold touched his neck slowly and dragged its way like a tongue down the column of his neck, leaving a wet trail down the sides of it.

A chill slithered through his body like a snake as he closed his eyes to feel the wind breathe onto his already numbed skin and the wet trail that dripped its way down from the sides of his shook from the ice cold wind but his body made no movements to move as the wind seeped through the arms of his _shihakushō_ and trailed up his body before sending the shivers down his legs.

Air circulated through his body like a cord and delivered air from all directions to breathe against his body. His chest rose, only to fall as whispers that were quiet...cold...and confusing trailed all the way down his body.

The touch that first felt like a tongue turned into lips, whispering all the way down his body only to come back again. The words came out as hushes—mellow and soft, words he couldn't bring himself to understand but feel with the wind touching the slick wet path down his neck that seemed to trail all over his body.

The slick wet paths tracing his entire body slowly began to fade as another gust of wind shook him to reality as the whispers that traced the shell of his ear, _disappeared_.

 _It`s gone..._

He reopened his eyes and winced at the sight of stark white snow—a blanket that covered the entire Soul Society in ice and snow. Looking up, he saw the flurry haze descend from the black sky and fall to meet the blanket of snow.

He stared straight forward at the blanket of snow before his entire body ran cold like ice as he felt a glare bore down his back and spine. Instinctively, his hand touched the hilt of _Zabimaru_ before he turned around slowly to meet and hear nothing but the wind's air.

He glared at the vacant sight—feeling a presence, but unsure where. He gripped the hilt quite tightly as he scanned the area behind him and searched for a figure buried in the flurry rain of snow.

He gulped as his eyes moved from corner to corner—inch to inch—sight to sight—and glared.

His hand placed on the hilt of his _zanpakutō_ felt numb and was quick to be covered in a light shade of red before trembling at its exposure to the cold. All along he had kept his hand hidden in his cloak but now it was wide open and bare.

He took deep breaths as the wind howled louder and useless leaves and paper whirled and danced in the air as Renji saw it—the figure—using flash-step before disappearing once again.

"Bastard." Renji growled at the black streaks of _shunpo_ before it disappeared. His eyes wandered aimlessly again—looking higher up into the sky to catch the figure again but nothing ever came. And soon...the presence of the figure Renji lost, disappeared.

It wasn't Raiden...he was sure of that because this man's _reiatsu_...or _shēatsu_ (she-et-su) was far from the essence of his red-haired friend, in fact, it was different—foreign—a _shēatsu_ (she-et-su) he hadn't felt in a long while. May it be an enemy, a friend, or a subordinate—he knew he knew it from somewhere.

He retracted his hand from the hilt of his sword and straightened his posture as the essence of _shēatsu_ lingering in the air, vanished without a trace or sign. His fingers slightly rose to touch the wet trail that had once traced his skin—noting that the wetness he had felt was no longer there, but dry.

He removed his hand and let it dangle along his side as he thought about the figure he had just seen.

The figure by no means possessed anything close to _reiatsu_ —the act of spiritual energy being released according to the volume that occupied your soul. This was different—the act of something else associated with your soul, your body, and mind— _shēatsu_ (she-et-su): spiritual and physical stamina born from the spiritual energy trapped in one's soul.

It was a presence stemmed from another and was only given to the souls that were capable of giving birth to it essence including physical stamina to be controlled. It was also only offered in different shades to comply to different levels and statuses. And this _shēatsu_ was the level and kind that belonged to an SOS— _red_ outlined with a darker shade of red to symbolize its divergence from _reiatsu_.

He could feel the way the power made him want to buckle under his knees. The way the ground vibrated at the impact of its pace—it was an SOS, he was sure of it. But whichever SOS it belonged to was no longer here.

Renji sighed allowing a cloud resembling smoke to leave his lips before he turned around and hide his frozen hand under his cloak. His _zōri_ (sandals) made noises against the snow as he continued to walk down the hollow street in search for his friend's _reiatsu_ and _shēatsu_ as he shared both.

He wasn't ready to return back to Headquarters or not even the _Hakuten_ yet without answered questions. After all, the _Gotei 13_ were ready to have him interrogated by the 16th and he by no means was ready to lie or be questioned by Captain Suì-Fēng and her Punishment Force—even if she was fully aware of Rukia's identity as well as his.

Looking down the street, he realized he would have to go through another lonely night...in search for his friend—a _quincy_ —lost and gone like the wind.

* * *

"Nee- _san_!" Yelled the _plushie_ , Kon before he leaped into the air with eyes glittering in mirth and tears before his small arms hugged her tightly in content. "We were so worried about you!" He exclaimed as his grip tightened around her chest in his own perverted happiness at the touch.

"Nee- _san_ 's small but smooth chest smells so good!" He said out loud to himself as he buried his _plushie_ 's nose into her chest before she gripped his body and threw him against the wall.

"How the hell did you even get here, Kon?" Ichigo asked the _plushie_ as it dragged its way back in its solid form to confront Ichigo.

"You! You left me back in the World of the Living and didn't even bother to bring me along when Nee- _san_ was in trouble!"

"I didn't bring you along because you wouldn't be any help."

"Excuse me?! I'll have you know I have a lo— _offfsh."_ Ichigo took his hand and slammed the _plushie_ onto the ground before covering his mouth to interrupt his words and turning his attention back to Rukia.

"Are you feeling better, Kuchiki- _san_?" Orihime asked the petite _shinigami_ as she poured out some tea from the tea set residing next to the woman's _futon_.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm feeling much better—thank you, Orihime."

"Did you like my dresses? I see you've got a few on your chair." Uryū said with a grin before Rukia adverted her attention to the dresses stacked onto the chair—one of them black, one of them pale yellow, one of them blue, and one of them a pale red with flowers.

"A-Ah yes, thank you, Uryū. But you really didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"Of course we did! After you fainted, you didn't wake up for seven days straight, Kuchiki- _san_!" Orihime said.

"Inoue's right, Rukia—based on what Captain Unohana told us you've been going through a lot in your sleep." Ichigo said.

"Captain Unohana told you that?" Rukia asked in confusion before Uryū took his index finger and pressed the middle of his glasses.

"Miss Unohana said you were experiencing a series of dreams based on morbid memories—something traumatic or psychologically effective that occurred in your lifetime."Uryū explained.

"Oh...I..."

"We've all been so worried ever since she told us a few days ago—just like the _Gotei 13_." Orihime said.

"I can tell. They've given me so much flowers that I'm running out of space to put them all." Rukia said with a grin as she looked at the right to see the garden of flowers taking up the space in her extensive room.

"They've been worried about you." Ichigo said. "And so have we. They've delayed a lot of things until you're fully recovered—things like your interrogation."

"Byakuya told me about their plans to interrogate me and Renji on the 16th. I just...I just can't believe they're actually doing it. Has the search for the _ryoka_ really hit a dead end?" Rukia asked and the Karakura gang—mostly Ichigo—stared at her in surprise that she would even mention the _ryoka_ as it seemed to cause her great pain to even look at his face. Fortunately their surprise didn't unionize with their expressions or Rukia would've noticed that they were avoiding the topic.

But Rukia wasn't foolish, she understood they were trying to avoid mentioning his name but in the process of avoiding, she realized the more she refused to talk about the topic, the more guilty she would appear. And even though, her body felt a bit shaky and her words weren't coming out clearly, she would force herself to act completely normal to get comfortable with the idea before the interrogation session. _If_ , she was still here.

"Well...the _Gotei 13_ really don't have any leads, Kuchiki- _san_ and that terrible _reiatsu_ he emitted across the Seireitei is the only thing they have."

 _It's not reiatsu, it's_ _shēatsu._

"The 12th Division were able to get their hands on the _ryoka_ 's _reiatsu_ and they've been scanning it ever since." Uryū explained. "According to that scientist, his _reiatsu_ contains a whole different set of molecules that are different from the ones founded in _reiryoku_."

"I see. Seems like without a proper lead or knowledge of who he is, the _Gotei 13_ are useless until Renji and I say something about the _ryoka_."

"It seems that way, but they're not entirely useless with the new information Lieutenant Ise and I discovered yesterday."

"What did you discover?" Rukia asked nervously.

"That the Okasake surname belongs to a noble clan—one of the four great noble clans. Captain Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki confirmed it this morning that the Okasake clan are indeed high-ranking nobles in the Soul Society and their specialty is the art of Judan."

"The art of Judan? What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked. "It sounds like something my Sensei used to say in my _dojo_ class when I was a kid."

"That's because it is something related to _dojo_." Orihime said and everyone's attention turned towards her. "I remember Tatsuki- _chan_ teaching me something about the 10 different _dan_ (rank) that are given in Japanese martial arts—Judan being number ten, is the highest rank offered."

"I didn't think the Soul Society would even refer to anyone based on their ranks in martial arts, after all, don't the _shinigami_ here use _hakuda_ , Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Well yes, of course. Basic fighting techniques like _zankensoki_ ( _shinigami_ fighting techniques), _hakuda (_ hand-to-hand combat _)_ , and _zanjutsu_ ( _shinigami_ swordsmanship arts) are truly the only things we, _shinigami_ rely on. Individual practices such as martial arts are only really included in the art of _hakuda_ so specifically focusing on martial arts, itself is a rarity."

"Captain Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi- _san_ excel in this art of _hakuda_ —correct?"

"Yes, they do. It's a necessity for any Captain who`s in charge of the _onmitsukido_ (stealth force) or the 2nd Division in general."

"Yoruichi- _san_ is a noble, do you think she's ever met the Head of the Okasake clan, personally?" Uryū questioned.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Yoruichi knows everybody." Ichigo said.

"She's very popular." Chad intervened.

"If Yoruichi- _san_ knows the Head of the Okasake clan, that means she'd also know the Okasake twins." Orihime said and Rukia's eyes blinked in surprise at the name.

"The Okasake twins...you...you know them?" Rukia said as she tried to make her voice come out steady without choking on her own words. They knew much more than Rukia had originally anticipated by the Okasake clan—it wasn't that she underestimated them, but she assumed they'd spend their time focused on Mizuri Jūshirmai instead of his background. But then again, the background of his family name was all they had for now...and they would make use of every speck of it.

"We did some research regarding his family's last name. Captain Kyōraku later joined us and told us that it was a good thing we were getting started without any leads to speed up the process until we did."

"Have you met them, Kuchiki- _san_?"

"Wha...m-me?"

"You are a noble." Chad said.

"And aren't nobles usually obliged to attend other events with other nobles?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well yes, they are but...I haven't met the Okasake clan, personally." Rukia said.

"Seems like nobody in the Seireitei really hasn't interacted with them at all." Uryū said.

"Don't they have an heir—you know kinda like Byakuya—who's a _shinigami_ or something?"

"No, I don't think their family is involved with the _shinigami_ at all." Uryū said. "And besides, Kurosaki not all nobles are entitled to become a _shinigami_."

"Wha—I know that, Uryū but if their family is associated with the art or _dan_ of Judan than why wouldn't they be?"

"Maybe they didn't want to be involved."

"What do you think, Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he took note of the fact that the petite _shinigami_ was looking down at her blanket into outer space.

She raised her head up to meet his. "Huh—me? I don't know. If you ask me, they're not really anyone to consider suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"They've lived over a hundred time folds of your lifetime, Ichigo. They really have no reason to be held accountable for anything."

"I thought you never met them." Ichigo persisted.

"I haven't." Rukia denied. "But I've seen pictures of their family in the Noble Hall."

"Oh—so what do they look like?" Ichigo asked.

"Does their description really matter?" Rukia asked. "They're not related to the _ryoka_ 's doing anyways."

"And how would you know that?" Ichigo questioned.

"Because they have no reason to be involved with the _ryoka_ 's motive."

"And why's that?"

"Because their family is dysfunctional—platonic—kinda like me and Nii-Sama, but different."

"And why are they so dysfunctional?"

"Kurosaki- _kun_..."

"Every family has problems, Ichigo—it's complicated."

"And why is it so complicated?"

"Because they're—Ichigo, why are you interrogating me?!" Rukia said as the realization finally sunk in and blinked like a light bulb within her brain.

"I'm not interrogating you, I'm asking." He said.

"You're not asking, you're interrogating me!" Rukia said in disbelief.

"Maybe I am, Rukia but—you can't just expect me to stay like this. You keep beating around the bush and I'm tryna understand why you aren't telling us what we wanna hear. We're your friends, Rukia—you've got nothing to hide." Ichigo said and Rukia blinked at him as the intensity of his amber eyes grew.

"I'm not hiding anything, Ichigo—I have nothing to hide, I just have no reason to talk about it."

"No reason to talk about it? Who the fuck is Mizuri Jūshirmai? You've been avoiding the mentioning of his name ever since we got here."

"I already told you, I don't know."

Ichigo's eyes scrunched and his facial expression went neutral as he stared into her eyes deeply looking for the traces of a lie. She reciprocated his stare and hid her emotions within her eyes—she knew what he was trying to see. And even if she was lying, she wouldn't let it show.

"Don't talk to Nee- _san_ like that! She's obviously been through a lot and you interrogating her isn't helping her heal at all!" Kon said as he pointed an accusing finger towards Ichigo's face.

Ichigo blinked and looked down at the _plushie_ before his eyes regretingly looked to Rukia who still appeared angry with a little hurt hidden within her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rukia...it's just that, we've known each other for a long time...and whether you admit it or not, I know there's something you're hiding from me and I just really wanna know." Ichigo said as he met her violet irises. "I shouldn't have interrogated you, but I just can't help it—Renji's been avoiding me and now you...you're acting all distant and it just bothers me that you both aren't telling me the truth."

"You fool, Renji's been—"

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me." Ichigo said before a small grin formed on his lips and she blinked in surprise.

"Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen—I'm just frustrated that's all." Ichigo admitted honestly and Rukia sighed in relief before looking down.

"Listen...I'm sorry that it seems like I'm lying to you all but..."

"No, no, no Kuchiki- _san_ , it's alright! We trust you! It's just that...well.."

"Everyone's been kind of impatient—there's been no leads in the past seven days and Mizuri Jūshirmai is basically unknown to everybody except you and Renji." Uryū continued.

"I know...I just hope you can forgi—"

"Don't worry about it, Rukia—as I said that night, I trust you— _we_ trust you. And even though we're all frustrated and in need answers, we'll wait."

"You have no reason to worry, Kuchiki- _san_." Orihime said reassuringly before placing a hand on Rukia's lap with a smile.

Rukia nodded her head and grinned before she uttered two words in sheer relief. "Thank you." She simply said, earning a grin from all four of them—five, including Kon.

"Well now that that's covered, we can get you the hell out of here." Ichigo said before standing up.

"Huh?" She replied in perplexity as her human friends took a rise and looked down at her petite frame.

"C'mon, don't tell me you planned on staying here all day, Rukia. Aren't you getting tired of these four walls?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, I guess." Rukia said as she looked around to view the four walls. "But, what will Nii-Sama say?"

"Byakuya's out searching for Renji."

Rukia's face suddenly forged an expression of shock and mild turmoil. "Wait a minute—what?! Nii-Sama went out to find...Renji?"

"Yeah. He left about an hour ago with his division based on orders from the Head Captain." Ichigo explained.

"But...he didn't say anything when he came in this morning."

"He probably didn't want you to worry about it, that's all. Anyways, you coming or what?" Ichigo asked but Rukia's mind was still on the thought of Byakuya and the 6th Division searching for Renji.

"Yeah, sure." She said with her eyes still looking miles and miles away. "But where?" She asked and she wasn't really paying attention.

"It's a surprise!" Orihime exclaimed excitingly with Chad and Uryū giving her a nod.

"Get up, midget."

"Yeah, Kuchiki- _san_ —let's go." Orihime encouraged with a smile before Rukia nodded her head with a smile before standing up from her _futon_ with a small strip of paper—that went completely unnoticed by the gang—clutched in her hand.

"Yeah...let's go." She said – clutching the paper tightly before it wrinkled itself and crumbled away.

* * *

The elder and wrinkled Head Captain sat with his knees bent and a cup of tea residing in his old right hand. His eyes squinted at the perception outside as his stark white _haori_ lugged behind him in his seated position and sprawled like a paper fan.

He stared at the blinding white blanket that covered the Soul Society—thinking about none other than Okasake Jūshirmai; a deeply troubled child he had come to unfortunately know.

His arrival was expected. His immoral and sinful intentions were very well known to happen in due time—there was no miscalculations present in the air. The man known as Okasake Jūshirmai was a child produced within the depths of Hell—poisonous, calculated, and underestimated.

From a young boy, he had become a man of selfishness—arrogance and disrespect. The art of Judan his clan had carried as a specialty for years seemed to only make him feel almost invincible as one of the four great noble clans. The influence they retained in governmental institutions within the Soul Society seemed to only broadened his ego—knowing good and well that the Seireitei was not the only branch of government the Soul Society had.

His self-confidence had eaten him alive—allowing his own privy desires to fuel him and control him until he tarnished his own internal world with the likes of fire and ice. And now the same merciless creation that fed on those same selfish yearns wanted something more...something pleasurable to collect all of their countless sins.

Genryūsai had expected this. He had expected it a very long time ago that a creation like him spelled only devilry and would awaken once again to commit sins. He had waited patiently in the past couple decades for his arrival—only to be notified that his presence was still nonexistent within the Soul Society's barriers.

But with the news of his arrival came only two main things that the Head Captain had not expect. One, being his introduction and target being the _Gotei 13_ and two, being his action of exposing Kuchiki Rukia to the _Gotei 13_ —an action he had not expected at all.

His affiliation with her was not something the elder man was remote to as she was very well known for prompting the flames of desire he retained within his tainted soul. However, it _did_ raise some concern in the future of a predicted battle between Okasake Jūshirmai and the _Gotei 13_.

Had it been fifty years ago, Genryūsai was very well convinced to completely remove the _Gotei 13_ from a possible interaction with Okasake Jūshirmai, period. But Okasake Jūshirmai had made a mistake—a statement and request that he wanted the _Gotei 13_ to fight. And even if he did have faith in his comrades, he was not fully convinced the _Gotei 13_ were ready to fight as of yet despite.

Kuchiki Rukia was also a very relevant concern—her affiliation with the _ryoka_ was now publicly known to everybody within the _Gotei 13_ and the act of lying did not seem to be siding with her favors any longer as Central 46 had already ordered an interrogation date for her and Abarai Renji to justify the man's relation and name in the span of seven days.

Jūshirmai had done this on purpose.

For the sake of allowing Kuchiki Rukia to escape.

And by all means, the Head Captain allowed it as an explanation was long overdue for time's sake.

Kuchiki Rukia _needed_ to escape and he would serve as her enemy until...she ran away.

* * *

She cupped a mug of hot tea with her gloved hands as the snow—shaped like balls—were thrown back and forth in the sky accompanied with laughter, struggles, complaints, and stares.

All the Lieutenants of the _Gotei 13_ had gathered together to initiate a snowball fight—planned by Lieutenant Ise, herself—to lessen the worries and stress the new founding coldness had to offer. Tea and sweets like _dango_ resided near the table she sat on as she watched her friends and subordinates laugh in response to the slashes of snow.

Lieutenant Hisagi had thrown snow at her and Izuru a couple of times to get them in the mood, but Izuru being Izuru didn't seem to be much in the mood for anything involving the snow whereas she still felt a bit too light-headed to join.

Ichigo and her human friends had assisted him in the process as well—earning four perfectly-rounded snowballs to slash Ichigo's face all at once by her miraculous aim. After that, the snowball attacks had subsided and she was left alone to stare at the group in peace with a midnight-blue cloak on.

Several _shinigami_ had slipped and fell—prompting her to laugh to herself but feel incredibly guilty afterwards for doing so even though she was left alone to think and laugh by herself. Strangely, even though she sat alone, she didn't feel too lonely with the presence of her friends playing in the snow. In fact, she hadn't even _thought_ about Raiden, Renji, or even the interrogation with their voices and bodies moving around.

She should be though.

She knew she had to devise a plan.

She didn't even know where to begin with or what to do. The interrogation was on the 16th and Renji still wasn't back yet with any news—leaving her hopeless with the lack of creativity in her mind. If she faked her abduction, her friends would come looking for her—if she committed treachery, her friends would come looking for her—if she ran away, her friends would come looking for her again. Her options were very slim and each one resulted with her friends coming to look for her and she didn't want them to follow her because for once, she actually wanted to be alone.

Concealing her _reiatsu_ was one thing, but if the _Gotei 13_ were to get involved with the battle between Okasake Jūshirmai and the others, they would eventually find her...because she would be there— _with_ those people—people the Head Captain didn't want the _Gotei 13_ to know.

It was a very intricate problem.

If she left, she knew they'd come in search for her because that was just the kind of people they were. But she couldn't fight alongside them when Jūshirmai was back—it was a situation where all would be loss by one person's mistake...the mistake being hers for not leaving.

The only thing she could do in this moment of problematic decisions was to blame him. Blame, Mizuri—Okasake—Jūshirmai for his mistake—which was really never a mistake to begin with, she assumed because his arrival in the Seireitei alone already said the one thing he didn't want to voice.

He wanted the _Gotei 13_ to fight.

Knowing him, he would've _never_ associated himself with any _shinigami_ without a purpose. And that purpose wasn't her, that purpose was _them_ —the _Gotei 13_. Rukia was no fool, Jūshirmai was capable of many things and meeting her privately would've been one of the most easiest things among all since he _knew_ where she resided—her exposure was just a major plus sign added to his intended goal. His intended goal being the _Gotei 13_ because he wanted them to fight. He wanted them to _see_ the things they've remained oblivious too for centuries and unravel the light from the darkness of the Soul Society's history.

Unfortunately for him, she wasn't ready to let that happen.

Not yet, at least.

She wasn't even _ready_ to confront her true self let alone, allow the _Gotei 13_ to see the truth behind the Soul Society's history—the selection of files the Kuchiki clan lost years ago to hiding.

She raised her head up to see that the group that were originally near her were moving further and further away. The voices were fading, but their bodies remained present but miniature as the slashes of snow whipped in the air along with fallen bodies.

She jumped off of the table and sunk into the packs of snow beneath her before slowly leaving with her tracks forming the way. She needed to talk to the Head Captain—find Renji and get answers because the more she thought about the idea of leaving, the more she realized it was hopeless to even try.

Sitting here, doing nothing was useless, she concluded—because sitting and having fun wasn't what she was suppose to be doing right now. She was suppose to be figuring out a way—a _plan_ to get out of here without the interference of the Karakura gang.

She had to escape— _leave_ before Renji was founded and the distractions were clear and cut in her way.

But she needed some reassurance and answers before she left. And without Kisuke or Yoruichi around, she wasn't too comfortable leaving without making it all sound real.

Her cloak slightly lugged behind her as she walked through the pure white snow bathed with a crack of sunlight that lit the area in a golden aura too beautiful for words to define. It was an isolated areas with trees covered with crystals of ice and white and yellow being the only colours you could see.

Rukia stared at the new founding scenery as she walked further and further away from the group playing with snow. Her feet left a trail behind her with every step she took that sunk into the 30 cm (in height) of ice and snow.

The ice hid itself—beneath and slippery—under the snow and caused her to slip many times, gladly it went unnoticed as she was now alone. Free to wander, stare, think, and figure out what in the world she was going to do in her current predicament.

From a pocket in her _shihakushō_ , she pulled out the strip piece of paper with Raiden's number and name. Ever since it was given to her—or was _thrown_ at her—by Raiden's hand, she hadn't paid it a second glance after it had landed on the sheets of her bed.

Whether she decided to call him or not, she didn't have a plan. And he by no means was entitled to help her, given the fact that he was still very angry and maybe even confused by the thought of her blaming him.

But if she could do it all again, she knew her actions would remain constant—except two things: sharing the blame with someone who was virtuous and listening to the ones that told a lie. If it hadn't been for her decision, perhaps, Raiden...Renji...even herself would continue to remain friends till this very day.

To dwell on the topic only brought her shame— _guilt_ for doing what she did that unintentionally tore them apart.

She still remembered it quite clearly—she had tried to forget to remember but it never seemed to fade no matter how hard she tried to rid herself of the memory. The sun sinking in the horizon painted with orange and yellow rays, the way she ran away from her campsite and dashed with a thin black scarf flying away, the dark and vacant room that coordinated with the approaching night sky, and the way she had furiously yelled at him with anger and cries.

It had all been too much to bear. Too much...to keep inside. Accusing him was one thing, but seeing it in person only thickened her desire to pin the blame.

The blame...

The blame that solely and endlessly belonged to her.

The blame that had proven her feeble...unworthy...unable to do tasks.

The blame that had given her a weakness—a fear, a reason to feel hate.

The blame that deprived her of a favorable outcome.

The blame...that gave her more than what she was willing to take.

Raiden had been a distraction from those thoughts—a distraction from the self-hatred. And in the end, when the evidence was handed to her on a silver platter, Raiden's deception was assured— _confirmed_ , triggering her run away scheme.

From far she could hear the sound of her name being called as she continued to walk past the wintry trees. But she couldn't bring herself to stop and turn around until the voice became clearer and she was finally able to acknowledge who was calling after her before she stopped.

"Ichigo..." She whispered to herself as she turned around to see the only blinding moving object (besides the sun) approaching her from far in quick and heavy pants. He was adorned with snowflakes covering a majority of his skin and looked very much concerned at the distance she put in between her and their friends.

"Oi, Rukia! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he jogged up to confront her and she walked up closer to meet him.

"Nothing, really—why? Are you concerned?" She teased with a smirk.

Ichigo eyes sparked widely in the moment before his right hand touched the back of his neck and he closed his eyes nonchalantly away. "As if! Inoue wanted me to check up on you and see if you were okay."

"Oh really?" She said. "Well then, tell 'Inoue' I'm doing just fine. I just want to be alone for awhile that's all."

"Is that your way of telling me to leave?" He asked, allowing his hand to slid off the back of his neck and eyes reopen to meet hers.

"No," She replied. "It's my way of telling Inoue I'm fine." Rukia retorted with a smirk and her arms crossed as a red mark set atop his orange hair indicated his frustration.

"Why you condescending little—"

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" She asked in all seriousness as the smirk on her lips, faded. Her arms were still crossed but depicted a very different aura from the previous one that had surrounded them before.

"I should be asking you that." Ichigo said before speaking again. "You're worried about the interrogation session aren't you?"

She nodded her head timidly with the same serious expression plastered on her face. "I don't know...yes...maybe...I just don't feel mentally prepared for all this and the _Gotei 13_...well I just don't want to let them down." She admitted slowly and she was ready to talk and he was ready to listen.

"And why's that?" He asked. "I'm asking, not interrogating,"

"I don't know...It just bothers me that they're actually putting me up for interrogation just because I know the _ryok_ a's last name."

"Well they _are_ kinda desperate." Ichigo said. " After you fell unconscious, Chad, Uryū, Renji and I went searching for the _ryoka_ —but we didn't have any luck finding him after he talked to you."

"That still doesn't mean they should interrogate me." Rukia said. "I know this may seem strange but the fact that he knows me means nothing now—I don't know him, I never did. It's as simple as that but I guess they don't believe me."

"It's just the frustration." Ichigo assured. "It's been kinda tough in the past couple of days with all the casualties and damages, everyone's just a bit over the edge. And Renji...well, Renji's a whole different story completely."

"He'll be back." Rukia said.

"You sure about that?"

"Of course. He'll be back, Ichigo...he wouldn't miss the interrogation."

"But he's been missing for a couple days now. We can't even sense his _reiatsu_ anymore."

 _Because he's using_ _shēatsu_.

"He's visiting someone." She simply said—careful not to let anything slip and keep her words general and secluded. "A friend." She added. "In the Rukongai."

Ichigo blinked at her as the words processed through his head. "A friend?" He asked. "Then why didn't he just say so?"

"It's Renji we're talking about here—who knows?" Rukia said. "He's fine, Ichigo—don't worry about it. I just wished Nii-Sama had told me before he left because I would've let him know that he's just visiting a friend."

"Nothing we can do now, the 6th Division left hours ago and I don't think they're coming back without him."

Rukia sighed. "Seriously?"

"It seems so. But don't worry about it, when they find him, they'll find him. Nothing we can really do about it now though I know he's alright." Ichigo said. "I just wanna make sure that _you're_ alright. Distancing yourself isn't really helping me out here, but I understand."

"It's nothing, Ichigo—really. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"I figured. This psychological disorder thing Captain Unohana was referring too...did it happen in your sleep? Did you see anything in your dreams?" Ichigo asked and Rukia knew it was out of pure innocence and concern but she was torn between two lines. Saying 'yes' meant that she was admitting she was troubled, but Ichigo already knew that without her having to disclose how she was feeling. And if she said 'no', she was shutting him out again—something he didn't seem to like or was rather uncomfortable with.

Either way, whether she replied with a 'yes' or a 'no, Ichigo already knew the answer. He just wanted to see if she would tell him the truth. And the truth was not something she was ready to confess. Her mind couldn't help but remember the early stages of their friendship when his mother's death was involved and her guilt regarding Kaien- _dono_ 's death was present.

She remembered how persistent she had been to conclude the fact that maybe his mother was killed by a hollow until he blamed himself and she completely and utterly understood the feeling of causing someone's death. A death being Kaien- _dono_ 's and now this...

But this wasn't something Ichigo could relate too. Or at least, she _assumed_ he couldn't because this was something else, in her opinion. Something diverse from anything Ichigo could ever expect or see. And because of this, she could not tell the truth—even if he hadn't seen her morbid memories, she just wasn't ready to tell the truth. Almost if the lies that had carried her so innocently from a different world to a next still latched onto her lonely conscience and mind.

Ichigo stared at her, fully aware that she was contemplating whether to tell him the truth or not. But he already knew the answer—she had dreamt of her past, it was evident in every single expression her face had made during her sleep. He just wanted to hear if she would tell him the truth.

 _The truth, Rukia. The truth._

 _I'm not asking you for anything here, but the truth._

"Yes."

Her voice was quiet—but steady and a bit unsure. But Ichigo accepted her answer because it was the truth, and all he needed to do now was smile and make her forget. He turned around and looked away before Rukia called out his name.

"Ichigo!" She called behind him and from the corner of his eye he could see that she assumed he was hurt, but he wasn't.

He was smiling.

He turned his head to the side, just enough so she could see his face.

"C'mon, everybody's waiting for you, midget. You haven't even gotten into a snowball fight yet."

"What?" Her hurt expression turned into confusion but he turned around before he could see it. "But Ichigo, wait—"

Before she knew it, a splash of icy cold snow slashed against her face causing her to wipe it away quickly in shock just to see the most smuggest grin she'd ever seen on Ichigo's face.

"You better hurry up if you plan on hitting anyone with a snowbal— _laarphhhh_ , Rukia! That one had ice in it!" Ichigo yelled as his expression turned from smug to beet red with the most startled reaction she'd ever seen in response to the snowball (with broken shards of ice) she had thrown onto his face.

Now it was her turn to grin. "And what of it, Ichigo? You can't take a little ice to the face?" She teased with her arms still crossed and her satisfaction blazing fully on her face.

"Are you out of your mind?! That could've cut my face!"

"Could've, but didn't." She pointed out with a grin. "It's not like it was glass or anything, Ichigo—don't be such a kid." And her smirk only encouraged him more.

"Why you little— _slash!_ —don't you dare throw another— _slash!_ —stop throwing the fucking— _slash!_ —Rukia! _Slash!_ " And as his hands wiped the cold snow off his beet-red face, the petite _shinigami_ had already passed him and was on her way back to the group.

"You better hurry up, Ichigo! Wouldn't want anyone thinking you lost or anything!" She yelled with a smirk from far before disappearing and leaving an angered Ichigo to plot revenge.

* * *

"So Rukia's been kinda depressed, huh?" Rangiku asked beside Orihime as they walked side by side with tea in their hands and snowflakes tangled in their hair.

"Yeah, I guess so. She hasn't been acting like herself lately and I guess it all has to do with the _ryoka_." Orihime said before taking a sip of her tea.

"I wonder what their connection is, ever since she woke up she's been acting kinda different."

"Kuchiki- _san_ wouldn't say. This morning Kurosaki- _kun_ , Ishida- _kun_ , Sado- _kun_ , and I all went to visit her when her brother sent a message telling us she was awake. When Kurosaki- _kun_ started questioning her, she got a bit upset."

"Upset?"

"He was trying to interrogate her or 'test her out' as he claimed."

"Oh...well what did you all talk about?"

"About the Okasake clan and their specialty but then Kurosaki- _kun_ told her to get up and come join us to play."

"And what did she say?"

"Nothing really. She just explained the _shinigami_ techniques taught here and told us that the Okasake clan wouldn't be involved with whatever the _ryoka_ was planning to do."

"And why's that?"

"Apparently their family is really dysfunctional. But she didn't say why or how she knew they were distant or platonic in any way."

"I see." Rangiku said in deep thought. "Kuchiki really _is_ involved with Mizuri Jūshirmai, but in what way? And how?"

"Only Kuchiki- _san_ knows. But I don't think she's going to tell us anytime soon."

"I know. This _ryoka_ seems to be something she wants to keep to herself and Renji's been hiding it as well."

"Do you think...Abarai- _kun_...and Kuchiki- _san_..."

"I'd find it a bit hard to believe, but I don't think it would have anything to do with the _ryoka_."

"That is true. But...Abarai- _kun_ 's been very secretive about this. And we all know he knows something too."

"That may be true but we really can't assume anything right now. Especially about their sex life."

"Rangiku- _san_!"

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking that as well?"

"N-No, of course not Rangiku- _san_! I was thinking about—"

"Soooooo how are you and Ichigo doing?"

"Huh? Well um, w-we're fine, Rangiku- _san_. Why do you ask?"

"Well, last time we talked about this you were saying you were in love with him—did anything new happen between the two of you since I last left?"

"Well no, not really. After Kurosaki- _kun_ lost his powers, he really became distant with everyone around him but me, Sado- _kun_ , and even Ishida- _kun_ tried our very best to interact with him and protect him with all the power we had. But when Tsukishima re-wrote our past, all of our hard work kind of crumbled under the pressure before Kuchiki- _san_ showed up and restored Kurosaki- _kun_ 's powers."

"And how did you feel? Upset?"

She lowered her head down slightly as guilt slowly began to enter her heart. "In the moment and time, y-yes I did but...seeing Kurosaki- _kun_ return back to his old self and Kuchiki- _san_ come and visit again really changed my mood. We all missed having her around in school and after she left, Kurosaki- _kun_ wasn't really acting the same."

A smile blossomed out on her face.

"And besides, I'm glad Kurosaki- _kun_ was able to return back to normal—or as normal as he can be as a substitute _shinigami_ and all."

"I'm glad to hear that and how's Rukia been about it all?"

"Well...Kuchiki- _san_ has worked very hard to help restore Kurosaki- _kun_ 's powers, so when she came back, I knew she was very happy to see him again. But now this...this has me feeling something else." She said before lowering her head once again.

"What is it, Orihime?" Rangiku inquired.

"Kuchiki- _san_ 's been acting distant ever since she woke up this morning and ever since she revealed the _ryoka_ 's name, Kurosaki- _kun_ 's been acting different all over again and I...don't know what to do. Usually Kuchiki- _san_ would be able to deal with these kind of things but Kurosaki- _kun_ 's been acting weird _because_ of her and I...I just want to help, that's all—but I don't know how."

The disappearance of Mizuri Jūshirmai was affecting everybody—and in most cases, it wasn't physically but mentally because of the challenge he offered on one single day. But Orihime knew that it wasn't just the disappearance of the _ryoka_ that was truly challenging Ichigo's mind. It was the ill-state of Rukia that was affecting his aura—making him more cautious, different, aloof.

"I know this doesn't seem like the right thing to do right now but...I think you should let Ichigo be." Rangiku advised and Orihime turned to her and blinked in surprise.

"Huh?"

"He's obviously very worried about her but that doesn't mean he's worrying any less about you."

"Rangiku- _san_ —"

"The best thing you can do right now is help Rukia recover along with the _Gotei_ _13_. She needs us all more than anything and that's what Ichigo expects from us as of right now."

"Ya think?"

"Of course! Ichigo's just a teenage boy, he doesn't know anything about who he wants or what he wants at this age. The most important thing that matters right now is Rukia—we have to help her because I think...I think she's afraid."

"Afraid?"

"When I asked her before if she had any relations to the _ryoka_ , her answer was no and that was before she saw his face—the fake one he had been using all this time. But when he revealed his true face, she couldn't even look at him in his eyes and it only seemed to make her look even worse by hiding her entire face from his sight. It's just really weird to see her so frightened and secluded and it's just not right. Something's very wrong about her connection to the _ryoka_ , but we have to figure out what exactly it is."

"And how are we going to do that, Rangiku- _san_?" Orihime asked in curiosity before a smile ghosted on her lips and she exclaimed with twinkling powder blue eyes.

"Naked bonding!" Rangiku suggested—her eyes were twinkling more than stars.

"W-What?!" Orihime said with her eyes widened in confusion and crimson gracing her slim cheeks.

"My Captain and I go to the most relaxing spa in the Seireitei all the time! It really helps us bond together when we're not working and they even let us bathe together!" Rangiku said in excitement and Orihime blinked as Rangiku continued to smile. "What do you think, Orihime? Maybe then we can find out what's the deal with this guy and Rukia!"

"But, Rangiku- _san_...isn't the Seireitei currently rebuilding and constructing all the buildings that were lost in the fight? Aren't they expecting us to help with the _ryoka_ on the loose?"

"That may be true, Orihime but we don't have to do a thing. Until Rukia's interrogation on the 16th, we can't really do anything! And the division members can handle all that other stuff on their own. So what do you say?"

"But Kurosaki- _kun_ wouldn't—"

"Listen, we all need to relax and Rukia needs it more than anything right now so we should all gather up and go to the spa!" Rangiku said in a more softer and reassuring tone to change her mind. "And as I said before, until the interrogation on the 16th we can't really do anything until her questioning with the Punishment Force so we might as well have some fun." Rangiku winked.

"Ichigo! You little— _slash!_ "

"Didn't see that one coming, did you midg— _slash!_ "

"Fool! I saw it coming but your hair colour was hurting my eyes!"

" _Slash!_ What's my hair colour got to do with anything?!" He flash-stepped behind her and attempted to throw the snowball before—" _Slash!_ "

"Fuck! Why does your aim have to be so accurate, Rukia?!"

"I'm a Kuchiki, idiot! _Slash!_ "

"Byakuya's not even watching! _Slash!_ "

"Fool! My aim has nothing to do with Nii-Sama! _Slash!_ "

Orihime glanced at the pair as they yelled at each other in the snow. Rangiku followed her stare and noticed that Ichigo and Rukia were having a snowball fight and were yelling at each other (like they always did) with their feet sunk deep into the snow.

"Go on, join them." Rangiku whispered.

"Wha—no Rangiku- _san_ , I'm fine—really."

"You silly girl, go. Hisagi and I are coming too!"

"Wha...wait! Rangiku- _san_! Waitttttttt!" And before she knew it, she was being dragged along to the side where Ichigo and Rukia were playing with the snow.

"Inoue."

"Kuchiki- _san_! Are you feeling any better?"

She nodded her head with a smile.

"Then let's get throwing! In one...two..three!" Rangiku said before the snow was gathered into a ball and thrown at each other once again. And in between the laughter, the smiles, the curses, and the falls, Orihime felt more than content with the scene because the enviousness in her heart, was finally dissolved.

* * *

The 12th Division members gathered outside in their barrier-type laboratory coats as they examined the enormous blocks of ice glistening with a chilling and faint colour of blue. Several methods had been brought to the table on how to rid the Seireitei of ice and in the frustration to rid themselves from the cold, Captain Kurotsuchi advised to try them all.

Their feet sunk deep in the flurry of snow and the cold air whisked against their skin prompting numbing but the Captain was determined to try all methods to get rid of the ice. Given its connection, it could possibly unleash the same veins of ice and devour any _shinigami_ whole as the Seireitei had become the _ryoka_ 's territory as its presence was everywhere—even in the ice.

Unfortunately objects such as swords were useless against the shell of ice as just the simple action of putting the tip against it prompting freezing—a layer of scintillating ice that could freeze a _zanpakutō_ whole or any type of object or _kido_ for a fact. Reasons why the group of scientists had hypothesized other theories like lasers from a distance or even a bomb that could blow up the ice—theories they were trying out now.

Captain Kurotsuchi watched as the hot red laser beam emitted itself from the machine and was pointed directly towards the largest piece of the ice within the Seireitei. Akon had suggested they start off small but the Captain's eyes were bigger than he originally thought. Destroying the largest piece seemed much more favorable and gave him a piece of victory if...the methods worked.

The laser beam was hot—just like fire—or possibly, even worse: dangerous to the skin. Reasons why the entire division of scientists were all clustered into a barrier to protect their skin from the raging heat and avert their eyes to the block of ice that showed no improvement to melt from the heat.

"It seems like we'll just have to fire the bomb." Mayuri said as he stared up at the ice in displeasure at the scene.

"But Captain! Won't the Seireitei and the other _shinigami_ recuperating be affected by the bomb as well? If it doesn't work we'll blow up a ¼ of the Seireitei making it worse!"

"What will the Head Captain say if we blow up this part of the Seireitei and it doesn't work?!"

"If he wanted us to blow it up then wouldn't he just use his own _zanpakutō_ to do that?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to use it for such silly things."

"This isn't silly! We're in a life-threatening situation here, Miaki!"

"I know that! But using his own _zanpakutō_ would make more sense, no?"

"My, my good help is so hard to find these days." Mayuri muttered to himself as he shook his head and turned around. "Stop your chattering and get back to work."

"But what if the bomb doesn't work, Captain?"

"It'll be insane if we destroy anymore buildings!"

"You clearly do not understand the level insanity I operate at."

"But—"

"Be quiet and fire the bomb." Mayuri said before the scientists nodded their heads and proceeded to take off the laser and fire the bomb with a canon to get rid of the ice.

This form of a bomb was not even worth a ¼ of the power the nuclear bombs in their barracks were capable of but it was the safest method to avoid killing millions who's lives were still at stake. A minor test like this was far from the capabilities any other bomb could possibly contain, reasons why Mayuri was the least bit worried about the effects it would have on all the buildings within the area range.

A simple black sphere was loaded into the advanced structure known as a canon before redirecting the direction towards the enormous piece of ice.

The structure was positioned and the scientists refracted from the stance—moving inside the barrier where four keyboards were placed with a stance where they would activate the bomb against their intended target.

"Starting from twenty...nineteen...eighteen...seventeen...sixteen...fifteen..." A scientist from the stands counted as Mayuri stood at the front with his golden eyes waiting for the ice to explode and crash.

 _I wonder if those simpletons from Zaraki's division have recovered yet to give out anymore information regarding the ryoka,_ Captain Kurotsuchi thought to himself as the hot red liquid within the advanced machine moved upwards to display its launch.

"...ten...nine...eight...seven..."

"Master Mayuri!" Yelled Nemu from far away—running with her right hand touching her left with blood dripping vigorously from her left arm and down the sides of her left leg. "Master Mayuri!" She yelled breathlessly again before her body collapsed under the pressure and she yelled again.

"Master Mayuri..." She panted heavily as she kept her face flat on the floor.

Blood streamed from the top of her left arm and stained the majority of her left arm with an enormous pool of blood. Her legs were weak and scarred with something like cat scratches as she laid face flat on the floor before raising her head up.

"Don't... _pant, pant, pant_..."

"...four...three..."

"No... _pant, pant_ Master Mayuri—don't!" She choked out but he couldn't hear her over the counting of the scientists. "Master Mayuri!"

"...two...one—"

"DON'T DO ITTTTTTTTT!" She screamed with her body shivering as she rose her right hand—trembling and shaking as her eyes widened in complete fear. He turned around at the sound of her voice but it was already too late to stop the eruption.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Her body jolted as the ground was momentarily yanked into the air in full force and speed.

The canon erupted—large and burning hot flames covered her vision as she watched the explosion erupt in the air. Her eyes widened as the fire grew wider and dangerous with reds and yellows along with sparks flying in the air.

The pressure of the force sent Nemu's body flying back before slamming against a body and falling back face front the ground.

Suddenly, a loud cracking noise followed it as well as the explosion grew larger and smothered the other towers and buildings with a haze of burning embers that left the insides blackened with a shell of ice.

"RETREAT!" Yelled a member of the 12th Division as the cracking and noises grew louder and the barrier acting like a shield for them was barely able to hold its stance at the pressure. Tumbling sounds were heard but no one could barely see in the haze of burning fire that took over their vision and continued to drown the Seireitei in a burning fog.

The scientists eyes widened as the shield broke and the explosion started to seep in, they all began to run and scatter themselves as the barrier broke piece by piece like glass. Nemu watched as it boomed again with a silver-blue flame taking up the form and replacing the flames with a stormy blue flame. The fire changed colour—turned to a greyish stormy blue and exploded in a cylinder before smothering the rest of the Seireitei with its power.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Bodies slammed against the walls further away as the most enormous, gigantic, extensive cloud erupted in the air and consumed the fire or rather, converted it to the stormy cloud it was.

Nemu's throat went dry—the blood dripping out of her body wasn't her very own, it was someone's else containing poison—something stabbed into her very own. Her body felt weak—even if she was just some artificial creation with no ordinary organs or flesh, the blood was like embers against her skin—poisoning her, weakening her, and strangely muting her cries and screams for Master Mayuri.

The explosion was enormous and as the shield broke its final shard, her forest green eyes widened in fear as the humongous and powerful cloud headed straight towards Captain Kurotsuchi.

" _M-MASTER MAYURI!_ " Nemu screamed with a throat as dry as sand. Her mouth was drained of every trace of saliva it once contained and it only made her want to scream again to call her Master's name.

The cloud that erupted from a halo began to extend across the Seireitei, prompting screams from every corner and fearful _shinigami_ to run with their tails in between their legs. The pressure of the force was incredibly powerful— _shinigami_ that were located miles away from the actual explosion had slammed and fell back onto objects, most of them were dashed into the air by the force only to fall back down on any object in their way.

Next thing she knew, her Captain was engulfed by the enormous force that knocked down everything and anything in its path. The avalanche made his golden eyes widen in a sense of shock before he turned around to get away, but visibly it was too late. Like ice and snow, the stormy explosion swallowed his body whole causing Nemu's eyes to widen like the moon as she watched her Master disappear into nothing but a haze from an explosion.

 _Master Mayuri..._

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi!" Yelled a voice behind her, but she didn't turn around as she was unable to move and was still shocked by the event that just took place.

"M-Master Mayuri..." She whispered with her eyes still wide as the explosion ran in great speed towards her body, but she could care less at the fact that her body was numb and she inevitably might face her death in the haze. Her Master was lost in the explosion's miasma—possibly dead or possibly alive.

Towers fell, buildings collapsed, _shinigami_ screamed, and all Nemu could see was a miasma of stormy blue waiting to swallow her whole just like Master Mayuri.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi! Move!" Yelled a voice that was soon recognizable as Lieutenant Ōmaeda running closer to the avalanche with the 2nd Division's members behind him.

Her vision was clouded and the presence of the explosion seemed to slowly engulf her as she prepared herself to feel the avalanche swallow her whole. In a still position with her body laying flat against the ground and her head looking up to see the entire thing head for her body, she only had one thing in mind before the avalanche came.

"Master Mayuri..." She whispered as the haze came closer to her body. "Master...Mayuri—please..."

The force slammed against her body—"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi!"

 _Be okay._

* * *

"Alright! The date is all set! Tomorrow we can all go to the spa at three!" Rangiku said in excitement as she walked side by side with Orihime in her new cloak—a midnight blue one that was given to all Lieutenants—as the crescent moon hung high in the air.

"That's great news, Rangiku- _san_! Maybe I can finally get one of those facials that involve dirt or seaweed." Orihime said with her own aquamarine cloak that matched the clips in her hair.

"You mean a mud mask or a seaweed wrap!"

"Yes that! My friend, Tatsuki- _chan_ and I were suppose to go together for my birthday, but I don't think we'll be back in time to go."

"Don't worry, Orihime—I promise you'll have all the fun the Seireitei's spa has to offer. We can even get our nails done and our hair done if we have time!"

"That's sounds great, Rangiku- _san_! But remember, this is all about Kuchiki- _san_ , not us."

"I know, I know but as I said, Rukia needs to relax and that doesn't mean she isn't going to be doing it all with us! We'll drag both Nanao and Rukia wherever we go and they'll have no choice but to comply and do as we say."

"Right! We have to make sure we get Kuchiki- _san_ to have fun and talk." Orihime said as she curled her right hand into a fist and slammed it against her left palm.

"Trust me, no woman of our age can resist the spa! Once Rukia gets all comfortable, we'll have a chat and we can even talk about Ichigo."

"K-Kurosaki- _kun_? Why...Why would we talk about him?"

"Well I think it's time you confess your feelings, Orihime."

"To Kurosaki- _kun_?"

"To Rukia. We don't really know where she stands between the two of you. She doesn't really express her personal emotions a lot so who knows? For all we know, she may have the hots for Renji, not Ichigo."

"But...what if Kuchiki- _san_ _does_ have feelings for Kurosaki- _kun_? Then what will I do? I don't want something like this to come between us."

"It won't. Stop being so afraid and say it! It's better you clear the air now than have her find out later on when you finally decide to confess your feelings for Ichigo."

"C-Confess my feelings to K-Kurosaki- _kun_? I-I..."

"Not now of course! He's still a bit hung up on saving the universe right now but later on—you have all the time in the world to think about it as of right now."

"I-I...well...I guess I have to do it eventually but Kuchiki- _san_ —Rangiku- _san_? Is everything alright?" Orihime said as Rangiku's kind-hearted expression turned stone cold and her hand touched the hilt of _Haineko_. Her powder blue eyes wandered the area around them and Orihime watched her carefully as she watched.

"Rangiku- _san_...?"

"Something's wrong." Rangiku said.

"What is it...?" Orihime asked with her grey eyes still meeting the left side of the woman's face.

"I don't know..."

"Is something here?" She questioned curiously.

"I don't know but...something doesn't feel right." Rangiku replied.

"Do you think...the _ryoka_ is back?"

"It's a possibility. Last time he came out of nowhere with his _reiatsu_ and practically disappeared before he had the chance to kill Rukia and I off."

"His _reiatsu_ is very powerful."

"I know. It isn't anything like my Captain's and that's what I don't understand."

"I don't feel any _reiatsu_ in our area though."

"It's within the ice—the ice is his. Because of all the coverage he's done, the Seireitei is basically his territory and he considers it as his land. Anything can happen."

"It's the power of the ice and snow..." Orihime whispered as she looked around the area and the ice covering each and every object to exist in their path. She looked towards her left and searched the area and the existing walls for anything suspicious.

They saw nothing...heard nothing...but felt something—something that might not even be real. They stood with precaution with the chilling air leaving a crimson colour on their skin and the wind to caress their hair slowly and cheeks.

 _Crack._

Rangiku's eyes averted to the area where the sound of a crack was heard. If she didn't know any better, she would say it was the ice but the ice...what reason could it have to break? It was already confirmed that the 12th Division did not have any solution to their problem just yet, so why? Why would there be a crack?

 _Crack._

Again the sound was heard and the two women grew even more careful as the cracking continued and the sound of chipped ice fell like pebbles.

 _Crack._

Silence.

 _Crack._

"Be careful..." Rangiku whispered.

 _Crack._

Orihime nodded her head wordlessly as determination hid itself in her grey eyes. In the past seventeen months she had trained to protect Ichigo when he was powerless—learned her powers, tried to concentrate, built confidence and determination in her powers as her mood _did_ affect the strength of her power.

 _Crack._

All along she had learned to have some faith in her abilities to protect. And now this...was her chance.

 _Crack._

And then suddenly, the cracking stopped.

"Huh?" Rangiku said before releasing her hand from the hilt of _Haineko_ and straightening her posture once again.

"What happened? His presence was just..." Orihime straightened her posture as well.

"He's doing it again." Rangiku said and Orihime's eyes averted to her face."When Rukia and I began searching for the _ryoka_ , his _reiatsu_ had appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared all over again. He's playing with us for sure."

"What are we gonna do?" Orihime whispered.

"I don't know. But something was cracking and strangely, it might be the ice."

Orihime gasped. "Maybe the ice is just temporary."

"I doubt it. Why would he cover the Seireitei with temporary ice?" Rangiku said. "There's something about it...but I don't know what."

"His _reiatsu_ is still here...I can feel it but...it's just the ice, really. Maybe he was never here."

"He's trying to distract us from something."

"What...do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Rangiku said as her eyes wandered around the area once more. "But I think...I think we should go back."

"Maybe we can find Kurosaki- _kun_ and the others and regroup." Orihime suggested.

"Ichigo's with Uryū and Chad, and my Captain is with Hisagi and Hinamori."

"I think the closest is Kurosaki- _kun_ , Ishida- _kun_ , and Sado- _kun_. We should go there and regroup with the others befor—"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The ground shook immediately and both of their eyes widened in fear as their bodies were thrown onto a wall at the force of the explosion. A sharp pain shot through both of their brains as the effects of explosion pounded in their heads like a basketball bouncing on the floor.

Orihime's body laid against the stone cold wall with ice as her head rested against it as well.

"R-Rangiku- _san_...?" She called as her eyes hazily opened as the wall behind her vibrated by the effects of what seemed like a fire explosion in the air. Her silver eyes looked upwards into the sky with a pain ringing around her neck—they widened in shock as a fire explosion covered the sky with intensity and heat.

She gasped at the eruption as the burning flares began to spread from the halo it jetted in with orange-red clouds mixed with black clouds of smoke in the sky. Orihime swallowed nervously as the eruption clouds headed towards her way even though they were miles and miles away.

Despite being further away, she could already _smell_ the smoke that was beginning to choke her quickly as the black smoke spread hastily and her chest burned from the toxic chemicals entering her lungs. Both of her arms twitched as the fire mirrored itself in her eyes—prompting fear and a quick reaction to get out.

She attempted to lift her hands put something cold suddenly slithered onto her wrist. She looked down to see a vein of ice emit itself from the ice mantling the walls and hold her down in the seating position she had been in. Her eyes widened as she watched the vein curl around her wrist like a rope in many layers and curved its head to enter her skin.

She struggled to release its grip as the wall behind her suddenly jolted to her surprise, emitting hundreds...no _thousands_ of lines, hissing like snakes and taking a grip of her entire body.

Orihime attempted to turn her neck to the right many times, but the veins of lines circled around her neck and clasped her entire body to the wall. She tried to kick the vicious creatures that slid from the floor to capture her legs, but it was fruitless as she was already in their grasp.

She slowly lift her head up as the hissing sound grew louder and all she could see in her vision was more lines—thicker and vicious like vipers—and they were fast, _reckless_ and coming towards her from a stormy blue avalanche. But this time there were _millions_ —not thousands or hundreds, but millions coming towards her in speed from an avalanche of blue.

"H-Hinagiku...L-Lily...B-Baigon...T-Tsubaki.." She called weakly as she tried to lift her wrist from the veins. " _Shiten Kōshun_...I..."

The veins grew closer - "I...rej—"

"Inoue! _Getsuga_...(he raised his arms high with his blue _reiatsu_ outlining his body) _Tensho_!"

 _Kurosaki-kun!_

The incoming veins of ice were then slashed away.

* * *

"An explosion..." Rukia said to herself as she touched a tree with one hand and watched the scene unfold with her midnight blue cloak correspondent to the colour of her eyes.

The fire that had exploded quickly began to turn into a darker shade—it was like a layer of skin was being added to it as the fumes turned into a stormy dark blue shade—the same colour as Jūshirmai's— _shēatsu_ as it was being released like miasma.

The fumes dispersed like the wind and engulfed the Seireitei with its murk—prompting screams, terror, and the vicious release of lines from the ice covering the Seireitei in mere seconds. She watched the _shinigami_ scream in terror and the sound—resembling a knife—slice and enter their skins to devour them.

"Jūshirmai..." She whispered quietly. "Leave them alone, Jūshirmai...leave them alone..."

"The power you're trying to achieve...it's useless in your position. What will you achieve? What will you do?"

"Why can't you just uphold your father's legacy? Give him peace...rest this mind. You could've had everything if you fulfilled his wish...everything. All he ever wanted you to do was be his son—was that really that hard? Couldn't you just let him rest in peace knowing that his son loved him and would uphold his legacy no matter what?"

"You have the potential...you _had_ the potential. Acquiring what your ancestors left for you shouldn't even be your concern as they are Hell and you...you are suppose to be peace."

"You were _suppose_ to be peace...strive for better—rid yourself from that horrible family legacy, birthright or not."

"You were suppose to train...become stronger...and eventually step inside his shoes so you would be the Soul Society's superior."

"Why would you leave that all behind? Why would you let blood determine who's your family and who's not? Does it really matter that you're adopted? Especially when the Okasake clan love you very much...unlike my own."

"If you had stayed—fed your desires something else and trained, could you imagine what you would be right now if the project connecting _shinigami_ to their superiors worked?"

"All of this...for nothing...and for _whom_? Me? What did I serve you? I made you a promise that even _you_ knew I would never fulfill. Did you really think I would open the gates to Hell for you again? Did you really think I would help you achieve something so pointless, ever?"

"And what about the _shinigami_? I thought you hated them too much to kill them. Terrorizing them and allowing them to know of their superiors isn't exactly what your uncle and father had in mind. I can tell by now that all you're trying to do is mock them because of their oblivion. But do you truly believe that something as ridiculous as that would stop them from hunting you down?"

"I knew you were coming. I knew you were still alive and I expected you to come back...but what I didn't expect was for you to get the _Gotei 13_ involved."

 _Why are you getting them involved?_

"Talking to yourself isn't going to get you any answers, trust me." A deep voice said as she gasped and turned around to see cold green eyes once again.

"Raiden..." She whispered.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I gave you a distraction and now it's time to fucking escape."

"Wait, what? That explosion...that was you?"

"Of course. I replaced the bomb the 12th Division were using for the explosion with a nuclear one before they tested it out on the ice. With a little bit of my _sternritter_ ability of heat, I was able to make the explosion intensify and expand to cover the Seireitei."

"But Jūshirmai's _shēatsu_ (she-et-su)..."

"He took over a bit later. But we can worry about that later, let's just get you the fuck outta here."

"Wait, I can't leave yet. If I do, they'll think I'm a suspect in all of this—well at least more than they already do."

"Does it really matter? You need to leave _now_. You asked for my help, and I helped you now let's go."

"Raiden, you don't understand. I can't just leave them behind without a note or notice or _something_..."

"They'll come after you either fucking way. You _need_ to leave. So let's get the fuck outta here."

"I know that, but you don't understand."

"What the fuck did they do to you?"

"Nothing, it's just...it feels wrong to leave them behind with them knowing. Bear with me for a second, _please_."

"Can I bear with you along the fucking way? We have to go."

"Then go! I don't recall you ever _agreeing_ to help me in the first place, so you can go if you have to go! I'll come whenever I'm ready."

"And when will that be? When I'm fucking dead?!"

"It'd be much, much easier if you _were_ actually dead!"

"Then why don't you fucking kill me once you come back?!"

"You're my best friend, why the hell would I ever do that?! Listen, I know you want to hate me for leaving but if you have no intention of cooperating with me then leave! Go! Get out of here! I never asked to see your face to begin with! So go!"

"I'm not leaving until you get the fuck outta here! We have to fucking go! Standing here and arguing is only gonna waste our chances of escaping so let's just get a move on and we can deal with our issues later, alright? I already told you regardless, I'm still gonna fight by your fucking side so just take that as my fucking loyalty and leave!"

She stared at him for a few seconds in restrained anger before turning around to look back down at the Seireitei from the hill she was standing atop of and the tree she stood under as well.

Her voice lowered down.

"Do they know I'm coming?"

"Not yet. I didn't say anything 'cause I didn't know when or how you were coming."

"I see...so it'll be a surprise."

"Yeah, yeah, surprise of the fucking year." Raiden said. "I even got my champagne ready."

"Are you being serious?"

"Man, you act like you don't fucking know me. Of course I do! After you finish your hugs and kisses and cries, we'll pop the bottle and drink."

"I don't think everybody's going to be that happy."

"And I don't think you understand how long you've been fucking gone."

"You're right...maybe I _don't_ understand how they would feel after so many years of me being gone but what I _do_ understand is your incapability of avoiding the word 'fucking' in every sentence that leaves your mouth."

"Noble as always." He scoffed. "I can't help it, it's my favorite word."

"Hmph, I know. Ever since we were kids your mouth's been filthier than dirt."

"Keh, your mouth isn't that easy either. I never expected you to even _utter_ a curse word let alone say it in a sentence."

"I wasn't saying it, I was re-quoting it."

"Same fucking thing. You still said it, which means we haven't lost you yet."

"I was never lost."

"You wouldn't be here if you never fucking were."

"That's far from the point."

"It's pretty fucking relevant if you ask me."

"It's not. And if you expect them to accept me with wide open arms, then you're wrong. When they find out I'm a _shinigami_ they won't be too pleased."

"So what? This is what I meant about you being fucking lost. It's like you've forgotten who you are—they'll be pissed but you'll make them understand."

"How? Even living in the World of the Living sounds better than telling them I'm a _shinigami_."

"I agree, but there's no hiding it now. You're literally wearing a fucking Lieutenant badge on your left arm."

"I know, I know." Rukia said before silence engulfed them shortly only to be awakened once again.

"His _shēnatsu_ (she-et-sue)…." Raiden said. "It's a different colour...a fucking abnormal one too. Whadaya think about it?"

"I don't know. _Shēatsu_ has always been assigned by a specific group of colours—and all the colours are widely known so people can be identified by their strength but...I've never seen anyone attain the colour dark blue before, it's strange..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he found some way to dye his _shēatsu_ to look stronger than everybody else."

"Raiden...no one can 'dye' their _shēatsu or_ their _reiatsu..._ "

 _"_ We're talking about Okasake fucking Jūshirmai—world class asshole and bastard, are you really surprise?"

"Well, no but...to 'dye' his _shēatsu_? That, itself sounds ridiculous. He must've attained some other power...that's the only explanation besides his father's _zanpakutō_."

"Based on what I heard, it was you and Renji who found out his connection with his _zanpakutō_ —stolen from a Captain, instead it's not a Captain, it's his fucking father."

"It's actually pretty funny if you ask me...not even _I_ had realized at the time that the _ryoka_ 's _zanpakutō_ was his. I was so stupid...I didn't even realize it was Jūshirmai until _after_ I saw him turn back into his old self." Rukia said as she spotted Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hisagi brisk through the air from far. "And that's not even the worst part, he actually had the nerve to bring everything up like we were chatting over tea and I just...I just hate him for doing so little and so much at the same time."

"That's how he always been, just being in his presence is fucking irritating."

"His _shēatsu_ is already spreading further to—"

"The noble houses."

"Right. I'm assuming they've already created a barrier to avoid it all."

"Keh, they created it fucking ages ago."

 _"_ I expected nothing less—they've always been one step ahead in everything and anything."

"Unlike the _Gotei 13_." He scoffed.

"Leave them alone. They were never suppose to be involved with this to begin with."

"Doesn't matter—their level of stupidity is hilarious."

"They're not stupid."

"All _shinigami_ are stupid, I'm a _quincy_ , remember? The _shinigami_ have always been my enemy."

"If you're insulting them, you're insulting me."

"You're not one of them."

"I am."

"Just because you have a fucking _zanpakutō_ and Lieutenant's badge on your arm, doesn't mean you're fucking one of them."

"It does to me..."

"Well it doesn't to me."

"I've been a _shinigami_ for fifty years and even if it seems like nothing to you, it _is_ something to me."

"That something you are referring to is just what you _believe_ you belong to, not what you _do_ belong to."

"Even so...I _am_ one and I'm going to defend myself _as_ one. The _Gotei 13_ aren't going to get involved, Raiden—I think the Head Captain has already confirmed countless of times that he has no intention of involving them into this matter, so take them out of your head completely and don't regard them as weak or useless because you haven't seen their power. _Shikai_ , _Bankai_ , _Kidō_ , _Hakuda_ (hand-to-hand combat), it doesn't matter—they're not a group to be taken lightly of whether they are _shinigami_ or not."

"The same faith you have in them is the same fucking reason why Jūshirmai is trying to humiliate them and their so-called abilities."

"So let him try. I already told you, the Head Captain said he wouldn't get them involved."

"But they know who he is. And if they are anything like the same persistent fuckers I encountered before, they'll search for you no matter what."

"I know that, but they won't get involved."

"How are you so sure?"

"I don't know. I just...I know they'll come looking for me but, until I tell the Head Captain 'yes' he won't do it without my permission."

"That is of course, if your fucking lies don't get too suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone thinks you're a liar—they're treating you like a fucking suspect and putting you up for interrogation, they don't believe you. And the worst part is, you haven't done a fucking thing at all except say his last name like what kind of mindless fucks do that? Once you're gone and the _Gotei 13_ either interpret it as abduction, treason, or whatever, they'll grow even _more_ suspicious and soon, the Head Captain will have no choice but to tell them the truth."

"I know he won't but, Renji will buy me time."

"Renji can't stay here for long. Once you leave, all the shit will be thrown on him—the interrogation will be given to him on the spot and if he refuses to say anything, the Head Captain's gonna have to be the bad guy and lock him up."

"But with what proof?"

"You, of course."

"Jūshirmai mentioned both of your names and the shitless two-faced _Gotei 13_ automatically view both of you as suspects. For the Head Captain to not take action would seem fishy and automatically imply favoritism—which he doesn't do."

"This is all just seems so screwed up. The _Gotei 13_ want justice and the explosion you created isn't going to help anything at all."

"Well excuse me, I was trying to help you fucking escape this place while the whole Seireitei was in chaos. They'll never notice if you slip away now, so can we get the fucking move on before someone comes searching for you?"

"Wait—just a minute. I want to stay here for just a tad bit longer, Raiden - wait."

"Keh, all we've been doing is waiting. You'll be back ya know—it'll be a year or so but I think you can last twenty-four fucking months without the Seireitei. I know I can."

"It's not the Seireitei I'm staying for."

"Yeah, I know. It's the _Gotei 13_ for whatever fucking reason."

"You supposedly don't like them because they're your enemy and yet you get along with the Head Captain just fine."

"Well he's different."

"How so?"

"I don't fucking know. I just respect him - that's all."

"There must be a reason. He _is_ a _shinigami_."

"Well I don't have a fucking reason. I just do—can we go now? The portal isn't going to stay open for-fucking-ever."

"Just a second. I already told you that you can go without me. I'll come when I'm ready."

"You're leaving tonight—you have too. This is the only chance you've got and you're wasting your _own_ time."

"I know that but, I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" He scoffed. "In my opinion they've already said their fucking goodbye to you and you're doing the fucking same. The _shinigami_ have always been selfish—even pigs show more mercy to people than they would do in a lifetime to anybody living outside the Seireitei or within. You'll see them eventually—you don't _need_ to say goodbye."

"It is said the most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said or never explained."

"Where'd you get that quote?"

"The World of the Living."

"Keh, you've been there, too?"

"There's a lot of places I've been too—specifically, the World of the Living being my favorite. It's just so interesting over there..." Her eyes lit up with a smile curving onto her lips in content as she reminisced. "There's so many things to do there—so many strange things like juice boxes, roller coasters, roller rinks, cars, beaches, and there's much, much more beyond that if you keep an open mind."

"What the fuck is a juice box?"

"It's actually pretty self-explanatory in the name—it's a small box with a tiny straw stuck onto it that you take off and punch it in a hole and drink juice from."

"...humans are fucking strange."

"They are, but it's a good thing. I like it that way because it doesn't make us any stranger when we meet them."

"We're dead, they're living. It'll always be a strange concept to deal with."

"If you met someone like Ichigo you'd understand what I mean."

"The substitute _shinigami_?"

She nodded her head. "He didn't believe it when I first told him, but eventually overtime he began to understand and it helped me feel less abnormal when he was abnormal as a human too."

"If you feel abnormal as a _shinigami_ , I wonder how you'd fucking feel if the _shinigami_ knew that you're a—"

"Can we not talk about that?" She snapped. "It just makes my leaving worse to think that I'm leaving them to become a completely different person they didn't see."

"They didn't see it because they were too blind. If you make your fucking eyes blind to the world, darkness is the only thing you'll see until you open your fucking eyes and actually see the light."

"What light? I became introverted the moment I stepped foot into that academy."

"Doesn't matter. You can't hide your fucking capabilities with a single spell, no matter how strong the _reiatsu_ or _shēatsu_ holding it down is."

"I've been doing it for fifty years already...I can do it for another five decades more if I want too."

"Can't do it now, can you?"

"Well I don't necessarily have a choice now, do I?"

"Don't blame me, if Jūshirmai hadn't decided to show up outta the fucking blue we wouldn't be here right now."

"You mean they didn't sense his _shēatsu_?!"

"If they had sensed it, I would've been here earlier—I'm still an SOS, ya know."

"I guessed you'd still be. I mean you loved it so much."

"I'm soon to be a Major."

"Oh really?" She laughed humorlessly. "And who's going to appoint you to that position if I don't steal it first from your grasp?"

He scoffed. "How could you?"

"There are ways."

"Well I say take your fucking ways and shove it up your little ass because you're delusional."

"Maybe I am...but so what?"

"So what?" He exclaimed. "So fucking what? I'm not doing this with you right now—I'm not."

"Then don't, Raiden. I know what you want to say, even without saying it I understand."

"I wasn't planning on saying anything." He muttered. "Just stop feeding me all this shit about your _shinigami_ life and what not. I don't care."

"But you were listening..."

"Only because you told me to bear with you fucking longer—so now are you ready to go?"

"No..."

No, she wasn't ready to leave and reverse the clock to relive another life again.

No, she wasn't ready to climb herself out of the ditch she created for herself to die in, only to be revived again with lies.

No, she wasn't ready to see all those familiar faces again look either younger or older, sickly or healthy, happy or angry, at her sudden arrival.

No, she wasn't ready to leave this all behind—a life she had once detested only to cherish in her later years in over fifty solid years.

No, she wasn't ready to be viewed as a perjurer when the foundation of her lies had built her character at heart so strongly.

No, she wasn't ready to go—to leave without a proper goodbye.

A goodbye gone unexplained was said to be the worst feeling a person could possibly feel as the oblivion to the unknown only deepened the heart's yearning for reason.

To leave the Seireitei had never been her concern to begin with but with the loss of her friends, it left her chest feeling as empty as it could be at the thought of not seeing them for months and months until the truth finally became a spark.

To leave them, meant leaving behind people she had entrusted her lives to at one point. People who had given her faith in a brighter future and inevitably _gave_ her that future she had always wanted to quench. People who had constructed a bond with her—some stronger, some weaker—but a bond was still a bond. And through those bonds, she was given a bond like no other—a bond that was not only connected by heart and soul, but a bond binded by life and death.

The bond with Ichigo...that connected to all of her friends.

Watching the Seireitei immerse in chaos and the _shinigami_ who appeared to resolve it only made her wonder...was she making the right choice by leaving? By lying to them? By deceiving them?

Leaving was one thing...but deception? Could she really act as a deceiver and challenge them against her own will?

Could the idea of deception throw them off so quickly that she'll be unable to pull it off?

 _No._

 _Of course not._

She would be able to play the role just perfectly. Whether they took it as abduction, eloping, or treachery—she'd be able to play the role.

"...I'm not." Rukia finally concluded. "But I'll go...you've been patient. And I know how hard it is for you to stay in one place for a long time."

"Finafuckingly, let's go." He said as he turned around from the hill and began to walk away from the tree and Rukia who still stood silently under it.

Rukia sighed and took a deep breath as she paid the Seireitei a final glance—spotting Ichigo from far with his orange hair and _zanpakutō_ releasing a ' _Getsuga Tensho_ ' against veins of ice as Byakuya appears with his _Senbonzakura_ 's _shikai_ scattering beautiful pink petals and a red-haired Renji standing behind him with a few members of the 6th Division as well.

 _I guess they finally found him..._ She thought as she watched an angered Ichigo charge against the millions veins of ice in rage ( _You fool_ , she thought as she watched the way he slammed his sword down to release another _Getsuga Tensho_ — _always charging into battle without a single_ _thought in mind. You never change, do you Ichigo?_ ).

 _No, you don't_ — _but I do._

She smiled as she thought about how unchanging he'd always been before her eyes soon wandered away to another powerful _reiatsu_ being Byakuya's who calmly stood while manipulating the direction of _Senbonzakura_ 's _shikai_ with his hands—face showing close to zero emotion, itself but she knew there was more to him than what he showed on his face.

Watching him suddenly charge into _bankai_ told her he was severely challenged as the petals dashed in the air and suddenly showered him momentarily in a pink haze of _sakura_.

If there was one thing she now appreciated about their daily routines was their words of goodnight. 'Goodnight' being a simple goodbye until the morning—a routine never gone undone. It was the one word they would always say to each other no matter what and the absence of not saying it from now on only troubled her to say it one last time before she left.

 _Goodnight...Nii-Sama._

"Goodnight..." She whispered in the quietest of voices and the smallest of smiles before she averted her eyes to Renji who stood quietly behind with the rest.

 _I'll see you soon enough, Renji. Soon enough..._ she thought before she inhaled a deep breath at all the wonderful people she had come to know within the Seireitei _because_ of the _shinigami_. Nii-Sama...Captain Ukitake...Kaien- _dono_...Captain Hitsugaya...Matsumoto...Hinamori...Kira.. **.** Hanatarō...Ichigo and there was so much more to that over the years she had spent hidden in this shell.

And although she knew it would be over a year until she'd probably ever see their face, it had to be done. After all, she'd been lying to them all along and it was time to own up to her mistakes—whether she was ready or not...whether it meant leaving people she had come to love or re-entering a realm where she met people she loved as well...it had to be done.

She made promises.

Promises she knew she should've kept.

Promises she knew she should've stayed for.

And even if it meant leaving, this wasn't goodbye. It was a reopening of the first chapter—it was reliving the past, relishing what it could've been like in the future if she had stayed.

When she looked at all their faces, she could see all the memories they had brought her. Ichigo, being a very significant one had shown her life she always wanted and mended two important relationships in her life that were worth saving at all costs.

She had learned to not feel like a burden, felt reassurance, developed friends...all these beautiful and memorial offerings to her life had been more special than anything she had ever come to know. And again, she was thankful because again, this wasn't goodbye.

They'd all meet again. Eventually.

She assured it in her heart that when they met, things would change because there was no other life beyond this. And as death was never a certain thing, she wasn't leaving them with burdening promises or anything remarkably close to tears and stains. She was leaving them on a happy note—a good one, despite her disappearance being strange.

She was leaving happily—something she'd acknowledge for as long as she was away because from this point on, Ichigo...Nii-Sama...and all her wonderful friends wouldn't be there. It'd be her... _alone_ and her other wonderful companions she noted as friends.

There was no such thing as goodbyes being forever and she was assured of the fact that they would meet again. Because she intended on seeing them again...whether it would be in a moment of battle, or even a quick moment with tears filling her eyes, it would be worth it because she'd risk it all...

She'd risk it all, just to see them again.

Maybe then the loose threads she had created would finally be mended back into one.

And now as she stood here on top of this very hill, she felt no sadness or fear in leaving because she was assured of the fact that she'd see them again—leaving no despair to haunt her memories because this wasn't the end...yet.

"Are you fucking coming?!" Raiden yelled from afar prompting her to turn around only to notice how far away his entire figure was with his red hair being the only thing standing him out from the snow and his cloak.

"I'm coming!" She yelled before she turned around one last time to see her ill Captain enter the scene with Kiyone and Sentarō along with Captain Kyōraku and the 8th Division members behind.

 _Thank you._

Captain Ukitake.

 _Thank you._

Nii-Sama.

 _Thank you._

Ichigo.

"Thank you."

 _Everyone._

* * *

 **End Note**

Bleach characters deserved better.

Uryū and Chad, especially—they didn't deserve to have an ending as horrible and dreadful as the one I read yesterday morning.

Not to mention, the relationships that became canon at the end didn't even look canon and that's because no matter who they marry, they will always be more important to each other than their spouses and that's the very truth.

I've decided to ignore the ending—simply because it isn't real (all the characters went back on their wishes and promises to live the opposite of what they wanted) and the sole fact is that Ichigo and Rukia love each other—they always have and always will. And even if Kubo decides that his revenge is more needed than the ending he planned, we know they will always be canon because she is his moon and he is her sun.

Anyways, I don't feel like talking too much about this chapter but on a happier note, I finally updated! It took more than a week but I was able to finish it and post it but it's not revised or edited properly so beware. Whatever I wanted to say in this **End Note** or **Pre-Note** , I'll say in the _next_ **Pre-Note** of the next chapter for _TIM._

So to end this, I'll leave you with a request to please **review** (Thank you for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter, I'll reply to them all very soon!) and one of my posts on my Tumblr, **kagomesangos** :

 **Ichigo's son:** Who's that, Daddy?

 **Ichigo:** That's Rukia Kuchiki. The woman who changed my entire world, the woman who dried the rain in my soul, the woman who saved my family's life and mine, the woman who I'd go through even 100 millions blades for, the woman who gives me strength and inspires, the woman I share a bond with that can never be broken, the woman who's my white moon and I, her black sun, the woman who I can't keep up with the speed of the world without her in it.

 **Ichigo's son:** Oh...so what did Mommy do?

 **Ichigo:**...

 **Review please!**

\- NairaRains/kagomesangos


	8. The Gems of the Seavens

**Pre-Note**

Welcome to another chapter of _TIM_! As stated in my last update's **End Note** , I said whatever I planned on saying in that End Note I'd say here + my regular Pre-Note (but I forgot everything I was going to say). So here it goes:

 **(1)** You most likely won't be getting an update until **September 27th** —I don't think I'll be able to update before that, so that's the date I'm setting my goal on to update by.

 **(2)** I'm going to rewrite the scene where Mayuri gets engulfed with the explosion (and maybe even rephrase the entire chapter) because honestly it was really bad. Like, _really_ , _really_ bad—I'm surprised no one called me out on that ridiculousness because it was bad.

 **(3)** In this chapter you will find out a lot. Yes, a lot that you don't know. It may get confusing based on how comprehensive it is being explained to you so I will make sure to summarize it in the end for you all just in case because honestly, if I didn't already know the entire plot line and secrets, I might've gotten confused as well.

 **IMPORTANT:** Now, this is extremely important so I emboldened it for everyone to notice and read. Please, please, please look at **Images For This Chapter** for this chapter. In the last chapter, _Thank You_ I had forgotten to mention crucial GIFS for that chapter so I will including them now in the End Note.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

 **The Gems of the Seavens**

"Is she leaving?"

" _Hai_ , she's leaving now with SOS Arigawa." The woman said as she stared down at the Seireitei with her long black hair flowing with the wind.

" _Good._ " Jūshirmai said darkly with a grin. "Now all we have to do is keep these fools occupied for a few more hours until she leaves."

" _Hai,_ this explosion started by SOS Arigawa will definitely keep them occupied for awhile. Your miasma of _shēatsu_ has already expanded across the Rukongai Districts—they are now aware that you are back in the Soul Society however, they've made no signs of reciprocation to attack—I assume it's because of her..."

"Yes, indeed. It is _her_ they've been waiting for all along."

"The chances of their invasion are highly unlikely—they are not even credible once she returns."

"Of course not." He scolded harshly. "Why would they be? She's been gone for fifty years."

"Even if she recruits, her chances are still quite low with her experience." Naohira argued.

"Is that so?"

" _Hai_ —her skill is competent but her experience is low."

"Then what does that make you?"

"Decent."

"Decent?" He cackled.

"Don't tell me you're still after that fruitless dream, Naohira?" He asked with amusement tingling within his eyes. "I thought you were allergic to people speaking nonsense but it seems like you're still thinking about it, yourself." He inquired.

" _Fèihuà_ (pro-nounced fay-hwa/Nonsense)." She replied with her iris eyes still focused on the catastrophe expanding below. "I have no reason to be." She muttered to herself as the wind brushed itself through her slick black hair.

"Hmph, is that so?" He continued on, but her eyes never met his.

" _Hai_ —I have no reason."

"But she's back." He taunted.

"So let her be." She answered. "After all, I've never harbored any hatred towards her to begin with at all."

"Is that so?" He half-heartedly laughed.

She didn't reply.

He then turned his head back towards the crowd to look.

"Then keep it that way— _for good._ "

"I will." She confirmed. "As I said before, I've never harbored any hatred towards her to begin with. Any feelings I feel towards her are completely mutual."

"Mutual?" He chuckled darkly. "That is if I don't make you both bed mates first."

" _Fèihuà_ —she would never agree."

"When did I say she'd have a choice?" He asked. "It won't be long until she comes begging to me to help her fake her abduction."

"And that's what you intend on making her do?"

" _No_ , Naohira—there are far more greater things _._ " Jūshirmai said. "However, it'd be quite entertaining if she's that desperate to agree."

"Her stubbornness has always prevailed her decisions—her resistance is more of an assurance then it is a denial."

"I know how she works, Naohira. I don't need _you_ to tell me how she does." Jūshirmai said as he stared down at the crowd with tainted eyes. "She'll resist, argue, fight, until I suck up all the air she has in her lungs and dies. That's just how she is—I'm aware."

" _Fèihuà_ , if you are so aware then why don't you ask Uncle Hirosuke to open the Gateways to Hell for you? Your chances of convincing him are more of a certainty than they are with her."

"I thought you didn't harbor any hatred towards her."

" _Fèihuà_ , I do not. In fact, I respect her very deeply but she isn't the right choice for this operation."

"As my strategist I expected you to be somewhat smarter—but it turns out that the same nonsense you are conceived of is the same nonsense that comes out of your mouth."

"I'm not talking nonsense, I'm telling you the truth—revealing her identity now would only construct controversy."

"And that's _exactly_ what I desire, Naohira—get it through your thick skull that her destruction starts from here and now."

"I'm aware...but it'll only be hard on you."

"So let it—I don't care." Jūshirmai said. "This started with her and it will end with her—get that simplicity through your thick head."

"…. _Hai_."

" _Good._ " He said. "Now all that's left is that Lieutenant to behead."

" _Fèihuà_ , she'll be spared—she's an artificial being, nothing more but a piece of technology made in a lab."

"Is that so?" He asked.

" _Hai_ , she's the 12th Division's Captain's human creation."

"A mere mortal creation...?" He humorlessly laughed. "If that's the case, grind her into pieces until all that's left are pieces of titanium for those _shinigami_ to see."

"Is that an order?"

"A demand." He said. "For _Inari_ —not you. Your assistance isn't needed here—don't be foolish and put your abilities to waste, Naohira. Inform her and then leave."

" _Hai._ "

" _Good._ " He said smoothly."When you are needed you will be informed."

" _Hai,_ Commander, Sir—I will. However, before I go, I should inform you that the Head Captain will be joining them very soon—choose your words wisely when you meet." She advised.

Jūshirmai merely scoffed.

"Don't utter such nonsense." He scolded causing her iris eyes to finally meet his moon-coloured face. "I will handle the Head Captain individually—talking to him publicly won't do a single thing but prompt him even more."

"Understood."

" _Leave_ , Naohira." Jūshirmai ordered. "You're wasting precious time to kill."

" _Hai,_ Commander, Sir—I will."

"And do not return until every single deed is fulfilled on your list." Jūshirmai added. "I won't allow wretched beings like yourself to destroy all I've done in fifty years with a mere mortal mistake."

" _Hai,_ I will. _"_

 _For your sake._

* * *

"This diversion...how long do you think Jūshirmai's going to keep this going?" Rukia asked as both Raiden and her flew in the air.

"How the fuck should I know?!"

"Well you were there! I assumed you both had some type of plan!"

"Plan?! Are you forgetting he's our fucking enemy?!"

"O-Of course not! But why does it feel like he's helping me escape?"

"Hel—what the fuck? Helping?!"

"Yes! Helping!"

"Why the fuck would he help you escape?!"

"I don't know! But he must have his reasons. Something manipulative, I'm assuming...something he wants."

"We already know what he wants—he wants you and the fucking—"

"I know, I know but there's something more to that."

"Ya think?"

 _"I know._ "

"Well aren't you little Miss Cocky? Did you get that from your brother, too?"

"Raiden."

"Whaat? I'm not allowed to have some fun with the whole Kuchiki clan thing?"

"No."

He laughed."Why not? As a noblewoman shouldn't you be _proud_ of being a prestigious woman from a noble clan—(and Rukia almost rolled her eyes as he played out a scenario with a screechingly high-pitched female voice) 'Yes, hello? I'm Lady Rukia, _princess_ of the Kuchiki clan.'—'Oh? How lovely! Would you like to have some tea?'—'Yes, that would be marvelous! Hura, take off my shoes—they're hideous!'"

"I don't sound like that." She snapped.

"Oh really?" He asked. "Are you sure?" He questioned while batting his eyelashes in the same irritably screeching tone earning a punch to the face by Rukia's fist.

"Of course, idiot! Why would I be wearing the shoes in the first place if I thought they were hideous?"

"Sometimes I forget you're smart."

"And something I forget you're ridiculous." She added. "Seriously...do I honestly look like that?"

He laughed. "Maybe. But no worries, yaar—no one thinks you're as fucked up as those princesses from noble houses."

"I hope."

"Funny to think you've been working with nobles for almost your entire life, only to become one later on."

"I know. Who would've thought their life would be so...majestic and principled? I never thought in a million years, even so by recommendation that I'd end up being one myself—I don't know whether I should be regretful or should be proud."

"I'm guessing the past fifty years you've spent as the Kuchiki princess haven't been as fun as I originally thought."

"I-It's not that, it's just...it's just the principles I guess, the expectations and portrayal of how every noble is _suppose_ to act—it's completely different from what we see on the outside."

"Keh, how different?"

"The strive for perfection isn't a choice but a demand."

"They've forced you?"

"No." She replied instantaneously—a second earlier and she would've cut him off. "It's just an observation." She said as her twinkling midnight blue irises looked forward to avoid his green.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She muttered and Raiden decided not to ask. Instead, he focused on more pressing matters such as her dreams or 'morbid memories' (as defined by others) as the psychological concept seemed very intriguing and did, in fact raise some concern.

"So...what's all this talk about you having some psychological disorder or 'morbid memories'?" Raiden asked as he turned his emerald irises straight ahead to parallel hers. But even with his designated contact ahead of him, he was still able to see the flinch her body made in response and the strained silence she brought in between them as they flew side by side.

Something about her aura told him she didn't want to talk about it. Almost as if something was bothering her—but everything she saw was something she knew. Well at least, that's what he assumed based on the definition of these so-called morbid memories she was supposedly enduring.

He knew all of them weren't as sweet as they were suppose to be, but even so, there were some better off bitter than they were sweet because that's what life had offered her in the long run and realistically, it was better than nothing at all.

So now Raiden wondered, if all these memories were fragmented piece by piece from the past she knew, what could've possibly troubled her to the point where silence was the only word she could use to be understood?

She didn't respond with a single word—almost as if she was contemplating something: perhaps, whether to tell him or not—an action he had learned to detest because everything always had to be kept within. Within her like a prisoner in jail with no lock, no key, just bars—or barriers—to keep it from the outside where it could be seen.

And now as they flew, she stared straight ahead with no implication of speaking. Telling him everything he needed to know—she didn't want to talk about it and perhaps, he didn't either. Meeting again after fifty years may had been the first for her, but for him...it had most definitely not been, but revealing something like that now shared no meaning—it was an action of searching: nothing less and nothing more.

Something he had done for the sake of his friends. The same friends that didn't look for him when they should've. The same friends that turned on him in spite of all the things they'd been through as friends—as a _family_. The same friends that disappeared from his life like it was nothing only to be found years later as the enemy— _shinigami_. The same friends that were fortunately not so different after all.

And even if he was still bitter—still _furious_ by their actions—and their belief of his deception, they were still his friends. Rukia, being the founding father of this resentment was still his friend that he cared about deeply. Renji, being the man put in between it all was also still his friend that he cared about very deeply as well. Deception or not, they had began this and they would end it, together as friends.

But Raiden wasn't about to admit that and have them think that everything was done, because he was still hurt—still _bothered_ by their abandonment. And even if he knew in his heart he'd always forgive them, making them suffering a while longer in guilt quenched his thirst for revenge stronger than it would've been if it had been done.

So to endure this was essentially the easier way to feel his pain. But in his perspective while seeing her now, he realized there might just be something more to her pain—something completely unrelated to what he had heard her say before...something no one knew.

"Raiden...?"

"Yeah?"

It came out nonchalant—uncaring but he was concerned.

Her midnight irises looked straight forward...and the wind caresses the silky tendrils of her hair...her midnight blue cloak flew behind her...and her face remained blank and uncaring as they flew side by side with the wind.

"Do you..."

She was hesitant.

"...remember in the Rukongai District..."

"Yeah?"

"….when I said I had a sister—a sister named Hisana, when we were little kids living in the Rukongai?"

* * *

"There's no end to this!" Ichigo yelled as he raised _Zangetsu_ once again to slash away another vicious streak of crystal blue lines that continued to grow and multiple from every corner and every inch of the Seireitei—coming in forms of thousands...no, _millions_ of ice lines—a collection that continued to grow and engulf the Seireitei in irreversible destruction.

The Seireitei's condition was extremely dire.

From simple layers of thin ice, the entire Seireitei was now completely swallowed with wraps and wraps of ice veins layering every single tower, barrack, and object within the Court of Pure Souls. The snow was falling wildly from the sky—drowning the Seireitei in a flurry white haze, a haze in which no one could see.

No matter how much Ichigo tried to escape the thick white fog, it was always there. And with that, came the ice lines—multiplying like cancer cells with no possible end to fall. It was all too frustrating—Orihime was finally set free from the veins, but her body remained trembling behind him as he tried to dissolve the white fog.

The heavy gloom continued to spread—making the 'hissing' sound of each and every vein the only reason why Ichigo's slashes were accurate and in the right direction. If it hadn't been for the noise, the rain of snow descending upon them (the primary cause of the windy haze), Ichigo was sure of the fact that they would've been caught.

Orihime was still numb. Her skin was completely flushed and her body trembled against her cloak. Fortunately the lines hadn't founded a way to seep into her skin and rid her body of its internal organs or the fate of her life, would've been put on hold.

"They just keep coming..." Ichigo said as the hissing sound grew louder and louder—almost as if they were already close to his skin. "Problem is, where the fuck do they keep coming from?"

"The walls..." Orihime managed to say—barely above a whisper in her trembling state.

"What was that, Inoue?" Ichigo asked as his amber eyes moved from left and right—trying to concentrate to the sound of hissing as she spoke.

"The walls...Kurosaki- _kun_. That's where the lines are coming from—the walls."

"But how?"

"I don't know...but when Rangiku- _san_ and I were thrown to the ground by that earthquake, the lines released themselves from the ice on the walls."

"That was no earthquake, Inoue—that was an explosion."

She gasped. "An explosion? From where?"

"12th Division barracks." Ichigo informed. "They were trying to melt the ice with a bomb but it turns out the bomb was switched with a nuclear one instead."

Her eyes widened. "A nuclear bomb? No wonder the ground shook so hard when Rangiku- _san_ and I were walking." Orihime said. "I remember learning about them in History class when they were used in 1945 during war times to bomb Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan."

"Uryū stayed back to figure out how it got switched but the place's an entire mess and the fumes of the explosion are already starting to spread with that bastard's _reiatsu_."

"His presence is really something, isn't it Kurosaki- _kun_? Almost like a fragrance or some sort of scent—it's everywhere."

"I know...but what the hell is it?"

"I don't know either but since his _reiatsu_ is linked with everything around us, how can we be so sure that he's here?"

"We can't be, and that's the problem." Ichigo said as he moved slightly to the right. "I don't know what the hell kinda game he's playing but the fact that he was able to merge his _reiatsu_ with the explosion doesn't make it any easier to figure it out."

"Do you think he's not actually here, Kurosaki- _kun_?"

"I don't know, Inoue—I don't know. It's kinda hard to figure out with his _reiatsu_ moving around everywhere. For all we know that bastard could be manipulating us from some place else."

"Maybe from the Okasake Manor." Orihime theorized and Ichigo turned around to meet her. "Kuchiki- _san_ _did_ say that the Okasake Twins resided there and based on Ishida- _kun_ 's research, they've been the Head of the Okasake clan for over a thousand years and the _ryoka_ happens to be their sole and only heir."

"I doubt any noble from one of the four great noble clans would ever risk getting involved with something like this, even if he is their only heir—just look at Byakuya and how protective he is of his clan's legacy, I doubt they'd join forces with Jūshirmai."

"So then...where do you think he's manipulating us?"

"I don't think he's manipulating us at all, Inoue. He's somewhere here—I know it. The only problem is that he's using his _reiatsu_ to shield his actual location and this mist or smoke or whatever this is suppose to be, is just apart of his plan to keep us from finding it."

"I wonder if Ishida- _kun_ and Sado- _kun_ are in the same situation as well."

"Uryū and Chad should be fine. Uryū's with the 2nd Division at the 12th Division's barracks and Chad left to meet with Renji since apparently Byakuya found him in the Rukongai."

"Abarai- _kun_ was found?"

"Yeah, about ½ an hour ago when you were with Rangiku, Byakuya reported in that he was found in the Rukongai."

"Oh...so what was he doing there?"

"He didn't say." Ichigo responded. "According to Rukia he was just visiting a friend."

"A friend...but if Abarai- _kun_ was just visiting a friend all along, why didn't he tell us?"

"That's what I don't get. There's something going on, Inoue. I don't what but he's been acting very strange."

"Just like Kuchiki- _san_..."

"But Rukia told the truth."

"What?"

"Earlier today I caught her wandering around, I decided to ask what happened and she told me the truth."

"How did you know she was telling you the truth, Kurosaki- _kun_?"

"It just seemed like she was being honest."

"...And you believed her?"

"She wouldn't lie." Ichigo responded. "I know everyone's been suspicious of her but they don't realize that something's wrong and it has everything to do with her past in the Rukongai—Rukia would never intentionally lie to us even if she knew it had something to do with her past."

"Then what do you think this all is?"

"I don't know, but I guess we'll have to figure it all out tonight."

"What do you mean...Kurosaki- _kun_?"

"He has to be somewhere around here, Inoue—watching us, figuring out what the hell he's going to do to us next while the others are in different places at the same time. If I can somehow get rid of this snow, we can meet up with Chad, Uryū, Rukia, and Renji and deal with this as a group."

"Right." She said before clenching her right fist. "But how are we going to do it? There's so much mist we can barely see each other's faces."

"Well I guess that's the perks of having orange hair, Inoue." He said with his face softening momentarily to smile.

She blinked at him with elliptical grey eyes at his random comment regarding their abnormal but bright hair as he turned around so that his muscular back was now facing her eyes once again.

"I don't really trust going up in the air since those veins can come out from anywhere so we'll just have to look around."

"That's alright, Kurosaki- _kun_ —I'll just follow your hair so we won't get lost." She said in addition to his comment before slowly curving her lips into a smile. After all, that _was_ what he was alluding to all along—right?

"Let's go, Inoue."

"Hmph." She said as she nodded her head down and her two hands clenched into a fist.

 _Right._

* * *

The wind was hale. Strong and powerful, prompting the quick and light movements of her raven-coloured, medium-length hair as it caressed the minor tangles and showered the fragment of her very life force with the center of view or attention.

A fragment resembling a jewel—a precious gem—scintillated within the bathing moonlight from the upper skies. In between the flaps of her silken hair and the flares from the gem, the fragment could be seen—embedded in the back of her bamboo-skinned neck—with the shadowy hue of a rose, blaring within the piece.

The fragment came to reappear and disappear as she flew in the air—eyes as red as mahogany, lips as red as the flower of euphorbia—looking down at the effects of the explosion and the pitiless _shinigami_ either deprived of their hearts or left for dead in knots.

Watching them look so hopeless did not pleasure her, but _remind_ her about purpose—her purpose. Her purpose for aspiring to do this all—depriving the _shinigami_ of superiority, power, and _control_. A concept deprived of democracy and personal values—a concept only destined to end with burns.

Inari's hands twitched.

Self-control was hallucinatory when the idea or task of control were entrusted into the wrong hands. The task of control only promoted dictatorship and conservatism—something that was inevitably not taken lightly of, but abused. Abuse she was well aware of—having felt it once before. It merged with the concept of power and control—soon becoming superiority—and emitted the very flame that would eventually burn everything and anything to dust.

The _shinigami_ being the ones to turn into the very essence of dust.

Over a thousand years ago, the supposedly almighty _shinigami_ emitted the flame—a flame that neither burned nor extinguished, but stayed. A flame destined to mechanically burn and maintain its burning entity until this day.

This day in her soul, where everything would go up in _flames._

The superiority would immediately shatter and break, the superiors would understand what it felt like to be burned, and most of all, the ones deserving of the power they acquired, would watch everything and anything burn.

That was _exactly_ what the _shinigami_ needed to see. The superiority burning at the tips of their very fingers till they were left for dead—till they were left to understand, that the purpose of their existence never belonged to them fully as the purpose of their existence was stemmed from something else— _o_ _thers_ , beings they weren't even close to being equal with and yet they ruled with supremacy and popularity within the small world they called the Seireitei—the Court of Pure Souls, the second governmental institution stemmed from the real one that existed beyond.

Clearly, the Head Captain couldn't keep it as a well-known secret for too long. After all, every noble house to exist within the Seireitei were connected to a separate institution and a well-known runaway member was currently living and breathing within the _Gotei 13_ 's grounds.

It wasn't hard to connect piece by piece if you were aware of all the secrets. But the _Gotei 13_ were oblivious—sharing the once oblivion-stricken trait she once had before.

Until she understood.

Until she avoided herself from getting burned.

Now that act was left in the _Gotei 13's_ hands—an act she'd help process sooner so that they'd eventually understand.

"Quán (pro-nounced ch-wen)." A familiar voice called beside her—revealing herself in the fast-paced smeared blackness of _shunpo_ and long, dark flying hair behind her face.

"Naohira." She acknowledged with her mahogany eyes meeting a lavender-like iris colour—cold and cutting with strands carelessly covering them with the wind.

"Commander, Sir would like you to dispose of the artificial creation."

"I already did." She responded, with her eyes never leaving hers. "She did it to her own self afterwards without me."

" _Fèihuà_ , what are you talking about?" Naohira's voice demanded—cold and authoritative but never yelled.

"I mean, after I wounded her she collapsed in front of the explosion. She could've saved herself if she wanted to, but she stayed back to call her Captain's name."

"So she's dead?"

"Maybe. But why does it matter? What importance does she have to do with you?"

"It was an order from Commander, Sir."

"What does she have to do with him?"

"I do not know—it was an order." She replied honestly minusing the words of 'for the _shinigami_ to see' from her words.

"It had to have some type of meaning, Naohira. Didn't he tell you anything before you left?"

"No, it was an order. An order is an order, Quán—you do not question the Commander's motives."

"Couldn't you question his orders? Or at least _ask_ why the Lieutenant was relevant? I don't wanna waste my time killing off something that is irrelevant to my doings."

Naohira turned her face with her eyes facing forward. "You sure do ask a lot of questions—I assume it is your lack of trust in our abilities that prompt your paranoia."

Inari continued to stare.

"There's no reason to be doubtful or even disrespect your own Commander and Major—you got your stone, didn't you? The jewel you wanted to obtain for so long? That should be enough to prove our abilities."

"Tell me his reasoning behind the order."

"Tell me the reasoning behind your doubt." Naohira ordered, an order said and would usually be done.

"I don't need to do any explaining to you."

"Then don't harbor doubt if it can't be explained." Naohira advised and Inari's mahogany eyes never moved from the woman's moonlit-coloured face. "You have made your decision. You were given a choice and you chose it. Any act of doubt as of now should be gone from your system—or at least buried away with the rest of your personal flaws."

Inari didn't say a single word. "I am acceptant of every personality—including _yours_ , a paranoid and confused one that initiates defenses and concerns. But I value respect amongst it all and as your Major and superior, I expect it all."

"Of course. Isn't that the life of the superiors? The ones who hold control? The ones who rule over all?"

"The superiors you chose to the regain the originals."

"It doesn't matter—it's still about control."

"It always is, Quán—it always is." She said. "My only concern is that this talk should've left your head years ago, I've trained you to the best of my abilities and now you choose to inflict doubt once again."

"That's not the point, Naohira—I have my reasons to ask."

"But you're doubtful..."

"I'm not."

"Then do not question Commander, Sir again. If you have questions about his motives then you should ask him yourself and be punished."

"If he punishes me then it's obvious he has something to hide."

" _Fèihuà_ , if he punishes you it is out of law, order, and respect. He is your superior."

"I understand that but if I'm punished for asking a question then he has to be hiding something."

"You're being doubtful again and that very doing will be the beginning of your downfall—your _end_ , Quán. So understand."

"Understand that I'm not being told something?"

"Understand that being doubtful will end in your demise. I came here by orders to tell you to grind that artificial being into dust—he found you more suitable for the job than me."

"Why?"

"Because your thirst for blood is stronger than mine, isn't it not? You are also the guardian of the jewel of blood, are you not? He did not doubt you, so you should not doubt him. Execute his orders if you find her alive—eat her and fill the jewel if necessary then leave until we unite." Naohira ordered. "I'll leave you the job for your taking." She said before she finally turned to meet the same mahogany eyes that had never left her face ever since the beginning of her arrival.

"It is yours." She whispered with beautiful iris eyes before her body disappeared in quick smeared blackness of _shunpo_ —leaving the mahogany-eyed woman alone to fly.

* * *

"The miasma...it appears to be subsiding." Captain Hitsugaya acknowledged as the stormy blue of the miasma—stemmed by the explosion—began to evacuate.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Where's Lieutenant Matsumoto?" A member of the 10th Division asked as they stood their ground behind the short Captain with their _zanpakutōs_.

"Healing, at the 4th Division's barracks."

"She was injured?"

"Unfortunately, she has a concussion." Captain Hitsugaya explained—scanning corner from corner as the miasma pulled itself away. "We will have to work alone and find the _ryoka_. He's somewhere around here so do not lose your ground." He ordered with impassive eyes scanning the wintry haze.

He was not used to this shivery feeling.

The chilling breath of air puffing against his skin and the frailty cracking within his bones was odd. Very odd. Perhaps even colder than his own skin. But he knew very well that he couldn't admit it—the act of even feeling cold, let alone being it.

He still had his honor.

His honor of carrying the title of having the strongest ice and snow _zanpakutō_ in the _Gotei 13_ for years.

To believe that someone else was able to wield such a type as his and master it with the most interesting capabilities, did not only trouble him but concern him.

Concern him because he couldn't understand. Why or _how_ his _zanpakutō_ was even able to create such icelandic chaos with one simple movement or demand. It all in all didn't make sense what his _zanpakutō_ even revolved around of, it seemed just like a muster of capabilities.

But how?

What was its purpose?

From what he knew, the _ryoka_ 's _zanpakutō_ was able to create lines of ice—sharp lines of ice that were able to grow and extend from any aspect of ice within the ground belonging to his _zanpakutō_.

The lines, itself forged hissing sounds like a snake and were able to seep into bodies and skin before devouring or 'freezing' them until there was nothing left but an empty shell.

When cut or broken, they could regenerate and multiply and also could retain a barrier that completely shattered any physical or spiritual attack to destroy it.

The snow, however...Captain Hitsugaya was convinced that similar to himself, the _ryoka_ could control any object that retained water near his ground—including the sky—which was in relation to the snowy storm. But like himself, it didn't seem like the _ryoka_ could create water from just nowhere or anywhere but preserve it.

But where?

"Captain Hitsugaya...his _reiatsu_ is fading out—should we follow it?"

"Yes. Go search for him in every corner that you can sense his _reiatsu_ from and alert to me if you come back."

"Yes, si—"

" _Pathetic_." A deep voice scoffed and the 10th Division members searched with their eyes to detect the presence in the form of a voice.

"There will be no need for your pathetic excuse for a team to come searching for me, Captain Hitsugaya—I can assure you, I'm already close by. There is no reason to leave. " He said with his raspy and deep-sounding voice immediately identifiable to the Captain as his voice announced itself through the dying murk of the clouds.

"Show yourself, where are you?"

Jūshirmai laughed as the Captain clutched his _zanpakutō_ and used his pools of turquoise to analyze his surroundings.

"H-He's here!"

"But where?"

"How long has he been listening?"

"It looks like he's talking from the clouds!"

"Shut up, you idiot! The Captain's trying to hear."

"I know that, Harisawa but his voice just sounds so...sounds so..."

"Don't tell me you're frightened." Jūshirmai said with amusement—a deep voice literally vibrated within. "I didn't expect to see such a cowardly crowd. Especially when I come in nothing but peace, isn't that right Captain Hitsugaya?"

"No, I'm afraid it is not—you have turned the entire Soul Society into nothing but ice and I presume that means you're declaring some type of war. "

"War?" Jūshirmai sounded a bit too amused. "To declare war would assume that the enemies were formidable opponents, Captain Hitsugaya—something that clearly isn't present here. Wouldn't you agree, 10th Division squad member?"

His attention turned to the trembling man who grew meek.

"N-No Sir—I-I wouldn't."

His teeth vibrated as he stammered to convey a single reply. The voice of the _ryoka_ sounded all too frightening.

"What?" The amusement continued. "Don't tell me you're still frightened by me, 10th Division squad member. I haven't done anything worth being frightened _by._ "

"N-No Sir, o-of c-course n-not. I-I'm n-not scared."

"Is that so?"

"Y-Yes."

"Hmph..." Jūshirmai simply said in response. " _Good_." He slurred after with a deep intonation that would've drove anyone mad.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind walking over to that little box in the corner to the left of your shoulders, 10th Division squad member to prove to me that you are indeed not scared." Jūshirmai said and the man of the 10th Division gulped before he turned to stare at the box covered with ice located a few spots to the left of his Captain and fellow subordinates.

Hazel irises like his weren't known for trembling the way his very eyes were doing now. They met with the box and remained there with the tiny hairs at the back of his neck taking a rise and goosebumps layering his skin in cold and inevitable fear.

"Go on," Jūshirmai encouraged smoothly. "Prove to me you're not frightened...prove to me you're a _man_..."

"...A-A man?"

"Yes, 10th Division squad member—a _man_. Walk next to that box of ice and stand and prove your masculinity to me."

"Don't do it." Captain Hitsugaya ordered.

The man's eyes remained fixed on the box of ice.

"Don't tell me you're going to let your Captain come in between you and your masculinity's pride." Jūshirmai said. "Don't tell me you're going to allow him to lessen your pride as a man, 10th Division squad member."

"Don't listen to him, it's a trap."

"Prove to me that you're able to uphold your so-called _shinigami_ pride."

"If you go there, he will kill you with his lines, Amori—don't go."

"Prove to me that you're not afraid...that the sound of my voice doesn't plunge you in endless frailty and despair."

"Captain..."

"Don't do it, Amori. He's only trying to provoke you—listen to me and stand your ground."

"Amori, is it?" Jūshirmai asked."Your Captain just told you to stand your ground—a wise collection of words, indeed. But who is he to stop you from upholding your pride? Who is he to tell you that your decision is wrong if you by chance decide to follow your own instinct?"

"My Captain."

"Yes, you're correct—he is indeed your Captain. But a child Captain unaware of what it feels like to be a man—to uphold your honor and pride."

"Y-You're the enemy."

"An enemy, I am indeed. But what of it, Amori? I'm only telling you to uphold your _shinigami_ pride."

"B-But you're—"

"An enemy, yes I'm aware—an enemy that regards your kind as weak and pitiless and yet, you won't allow me to grant you some utmost respect from my being, how foolish."

"His voice has appeared to have stopped." Captain Hitsugaya analyzed and Jūshirmai's voice had indeed went missing—mute, soundless, inaudible to his ears, but what he didn't know was that Jūshirmai's voice was in fact still there—just not to him, he couldn't hear.

Something he did not know.

"What's so wrong with upholding your masculinity—your pride as a man, Amori? Don't tell me you're just a mere weakling like the _shinigami_."

"Where did he go?" Captain Hitsugaya questioned in the background but the focus of the 10th Division squad member known as Amori was not in any way devoted to his Captain right now—in fact, he couldn't even _hear_ him with the slow, deep, and raspy voice overlapping his.

"But then again, it _is_ in the nature of you pitiless beings to be weak—therefore I have no reason to be surprised by your lack of masculinity and strength. Your resistance to cooperate has shamed all the _shinigami_ in the _Gotei 13_."

"Shamed them...? Y-You're lying! I haven't shamed them at all!"

"Pitiless fool, you were the first _shinigami_ I had asked to take my little test of masculinity. If you had cooperated and gone to the box, you would've been rewarded with the same heroism and respect like the substitute _shinigami_ , Kurosaki Ichigo because you upheld the _shinigami_ pride."

"I would've...?"

" _Yes_ , indeed. Imagine all the respect you would've been rewarded if you were able to convince the _ryoka_ —a man who regards the _shinigami_ as useless and weak—that the _shinigamis_ were something worth being fearful over."

"I would've been known all over the Seireitei..."

"Yes, indeed. The Court of Pure Souls would've bowed to your very feet to thank you for upholding their strength and honor."

"I'd be like a Captain or noble!"

"You would've been granted a certain level of honor and respect that exceeded your commoner's status—therefore giving you a reputation of a hero."

"And Koharu and Kaori would've been given a better life to live off of too!"

" _Yes_ ," He slurred. "Your family would've certainly been rewarded with wealth and honor for your bravery and intelligence of convincing the _ryoka_ that the _shinigami_ were indeed very formidable opponents. Such a shame you didn't walk over to the box any sooner, Amori. Your chances of recognition are all over now."

"Wait! Sir, give me a second chance!"

" _Where did he go?_ "

" _Go find him_."

"A second chance, you say?"

"Yes, a second chance! I'll prove my masculinity! Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Sir—I will prove to you that the _shinigami_ are not weak."

" _How?_ " He slurred.

"Wha...Well..."

"Tell me _how_ you're going to prove to me that the _shinigami_ are not in fact the weakest beings to exist in mankind. Tell me how you're going to do it."

"Sir..." He breathed. "I don't know."

"You don't know, you say?"

"No, I don't know. B-But that doesn't mean I still can't prove my masculinity. I'll do anything, Sir to prove it to you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

" _Good._ " He slurred. "Then convince the _Gotei 13_ that the 13th Division's Lieutenant, Kuchiki Rukia has just committed treason and is currently running away."

He took a step back. "What?"

"You heard me. Tell the _Gotei 13_ that Kuchiki Rukia has committed treason and is currently running away with a _quincy_."

"A _quincy_?"

"Yes, a _quincy_ with red hair and green eyes—Arigawa Raiden."

"But...But...they'll never believe me without proof, Sir—I mean...Lieutenant Kuchiki would never commit treason without reaso—"

"So you will show them this." Jūshirmai interrupted before a USB stick was thrown from the clouds of miasma surrounding him and landed beside his feet on the ground—Amori bent down. "This surveillance footage depicts her treachery quite clearly. Show this to the _Gotei 13_ and reveal that Kuchiki Rukia is indeed a traitor to the _shinigami_."

"And then what?"

"Then you will be rewarded—given the respect and honor you so blatantly deserve. The _shinigami_ will honor you for your intelligence and you will prove to me your masculinity throughout the process."

"A-Are you sure?"

"I am assured."

" _Amori, let's go._ "

"Then I'll do it—I'll tell the _Gotei 13_ of Lieutenant Kuchiki's betrayal."

" _Good_ and make sure her so-called brother and mortal friends—Kurosaki Ichigo—are there as well for the viewing."

"Right."

 _The thorns in her rose are only just beginning to grow weak._

* * *

"I believe it is time."

"Is he ready, ma'am?"

"Are you sure?"

" _Fèihuà_ , he is ready to expose the truth. Report to your stations—immediately. Do not attack—introduce. Disobey your orders and you will be punished with the removal of your jewel."

"Yes ma'am."

"There should be no mistakes."

 _We can't afford them._

"Right!"

* * *

The _Shinigami_ Library District doors creaked open before shutting themselves closed by the force of the wind. The Lieutenant of the 8th Division, Ise Nanao stepped into the extensive room with blue eyes scanning the library of books and candle lights—extinguished by the cold air.

From aisle to aisle, she went through each and every stack to search for the book of element-based _zanpakutōs_ —the book that Lieutenant Abarai and Kuchiki had found and gathered research upon to confirm the usage of Jūshirmai's ice and snow _zanpakutō_.

It was not that she was doubtful, but she needed more confirmation for her own self as something was very odd about the _zanpakutō_ that was supposedly stolen from an unnamed Captain.

Clutched in her hand was the old file of the supposed Shiegeari Jūshirmai who was suppose to be executed for theft, but strangely never happened. And with a new appearance—that was supposedly natural—and a disguise he had used to play Shiegeari Jūshirmai all along, it made Nanao wonder—what really was the truth? Because nothing discovered from the beginning to now made no sense at all.

Captain Kuchiki had supposedly met him in the woods but if he was noble, wouldn't he had recognized him as a noble as well through his voice, through his face, anything? But then she remembered, he had concealed himself with a disguise—a disguise completely opposite of what he displayed now and perhaps a different voice as well which was why he was so unrecognizable to the Kuchiki.

But even so...why was he disguised like that in the first place? What was he doing there talking to a _zanpakutō_? Why was he at the _Shin'ō Academy_ and yet claimed he had been searching for Lieutenant Kuchiki all along?

Not to mention, why did he set himself up to be executed and then disappear only to come back years later with revenge and a desire for Lieutenant Kuchiki?

Who was the Captain?

What was the name of the _zanpakutō_?

None of it made any sense—his story, his background, his desires.

It could all be fake for all she knew, but she intended on finding out the real truth behind his desires—his supposed history—and more specifically, about his ice and snow _zanpakutō_.

Element-based _zanpakutōs_ were indeed very dangerous to obtain in the Soul Society. Based on the wielder's stamina, it could increase its abilities if used and trained right despite the element. They were the very first _zanpakutōs_ to be used in the Soul Society and were widely known when a wielder obtained powers greater than the element itself.

Focusing on ice and snow _zanpakutōs_ , Captain Hitsugaya wielded the strongest of that element—but who wielded the strongest one before him? She did not know and she did not understand how a _zanpakutō_ as strong as the one used to smother the Soul Society with ice could be so unknown and unheard of in the _Gotei 13_ 's database. After all, its power was so immense that it was able to turn the entire Soul Society into a modern day ice age that occurred in the World of the Living ages ago in some parts of the world. Why was it so undiscovered?

Nanao intended on finding out exactly about this mysterious Captain and his _zanpakutō_. But first her mind was set on only one thing—understanding the concept of element-based _zanpakutōs_ **.**

She did not know about much of them except the fact that they were very dangerous and could increase in abilities—a disadvantage to non-element-based _zanpakutōs_. But beyond that she was unaware and in order to find out the truth about the Captain's _zanpakutōs_ and his abilities, she'd have to learn more.

All starting with, the Seavens—the seven jewels with seven guardians dating all the way back to the beginning of the Soul Society.

The seven jewels that stemmed the element-based _zanpakutōs_.

* * *

"Kurosaki, Inoue- _san_."

"Uryū, Chad."

"Ishida- _kun_ , Sado- _kun_ —you're alright." Orihime said as she looked up at the _quincy_ and her muscular friend that stood on top of a roof.

"The miasma is disappearing." Chad informed.

"Yeah, I know. And his _reiatsu's_ disappearing along with it." Ichigo said as he looked up at them with the moonlight before they jumped down to meet them at the ground.

"My question is, how did it merge with the explosion?" Chad asked.

"And how was he able to disperse it around the Seireitei as if it was nothing?" Ichigo added.

"Unfortunately for you, Kurosaki—I don't know. His _reiatsu_ is beyond any Captain's _reiatsu_ I've ever felt before in my life. It's strong—very strong, maybe even stronger than yours, Kurosaki."

"Stronger than Kurosaki- _kun_ 's? But...Ishida- _kun_ how can that be?"

"Well I kind of figured that would happen, Inoue." Ichigo pitched in. "This guy's _reiatsu_ is nothing like mine—it's like some kind of a poison...some kind of weapon of it's own."

"Not to mention, every time someone encounters it their oxygen levels manages to decrease immediately and his _zanpakutō'_ s abilities are able to merge with his _reiatsu_ to unveil his lines of ice."

"I don't understand where he's getting this power from. He claims he got them from the moon but that all in all sounds like a load of crap to me."

"How would the moon be able to transfer him powers? That means he might not had been as powerful as he was before." Orihime said.

"I still feel like his whole story is just a load of crap to me. I mean, before we even came here Tōshirō told me that Rukia and Renji told them based on an old report that he was set up to be executed for stealing a Captain's _zanpakutō_ —what the hell does that have to do with the moon?"

"Well the more I think about it, the more I feel that this execution story of his was just a part of his plan to begin with." Uryū said.

"Part of his plan?"

"His plan to find Kuchiki- _san_ , I mean. Many parts of his story don't seem to add up chronologically or logically and the more I think about it, the more I feel as if he purposely did it to find her."

"So wait...you're telling me he disguised himself, tricked Byakuya, stole a Captain's _zanpakutō_ , and created all that chaos, just to see if Rukia was within the Seireitei?"

"As I said, it's just a thought. But the story I'm trying to believe still doesn't add up, regardless—there's too many things missing."

"Like why would he help Captain Kuchiki find Kuchiki- _san_?" Orihime asked.

"And if he knew where she was, why didn't he take her then?" Chad asked.

"And how did he disappear and why don't we have any records regarding his family affairs?" Uryū asked.

"And most importantly, what the hell does he want with Rukia?" Ichigo asked and in that very moment and time, all the questions that were waiting to be answered unveiled themselves in a silver light—coming in the form of a dark and handsome man...slowly revealing himself from the shadows of his miasma to answer the questions and grace the moonlight with his enigmatic presence—a light that did not burn.

"You are all more meddlesome than I first took you for—pity me for doubting your persistence and curiosity."

" _You_."

"Ah, the legendary _ryoka_ boy and his crew—Kurosaki Ichigo, did I not inform you that I'd be back?" The amusement in his deep tone only seemed to piss Ichigo off even more like a kid - but it couldn't be helped. Jūshirmai unveiled himself in the miasma of his thick _shēatsu_ with his dark hair flying behind him and a few loose strands beside his face (including his bangs). The Karakura gang watched him sport a new attire—a plain midnight blue _kimono_ with an even darker shade as a vest—similar to a sleeveless Captain's _haori_.

"I remember." Ichigo informed with his orange brows furrowed and amber eyes hot with solemnity. "I just didn't expect to see you so soon."

" _Oh_ , is that so?" Jushirmai replied with hilarity colouring his voice.

"It's been seven days—why the hell did you decide to show up now?"

"What?"

"He means, considering the fact that it's been seven days, why have you decided to suddenly make an appearance now?"

" _Why_ , you ask? I thought the answer was quite obvious." He cackled with his antagonistically, enamoring irises of an imperial indigo contrasting well with the midnight blue night.

"Rukia."

"Correct." Jūshirmai smirked with the satisfaction that the _ryoka_ boy had finally seemed to understand. The sound of her name was more than enough to convene a smirk on her face as the thought of her name only brought a vision of her face—hallucinatory or not, it was face he'd soon see. A face he would ravish mentally until she grumbled under her breath and called him 'disgusting' or simply walked away, with his neck still attached to the leash of a dog. "But there's no reason to fret, _ryoka_ boy I've come to reveal much more than Miss Rukia's conflicting simplicity."

And although his original motive had been to release Rukia from her penitentiary and set her free, he had come to the realization that Rukia's betrayal would not impact the entire _Gotei 13_ to go to the ends way. In fact, he had decided to grant them the _honor_ , actually to witness his _zanpakutō_ and see what power he contained that was completely irrelevant to the moon.

"Oh really? And what the hell would that be?"

 _He smirked._

The _reiatsu_ surrounded him in dark midnight blue clouds—thick and mixed with the white haze as the wind tangled through his curvy dark tresses and shook his cloth as he stared down at Ichigo and his crew. The hilt of his _zanpakutō_ was not far from his reach—a power soon to be seen.

 _"_ I thought it was around time I finally introduced to you the phenomenon behind my _zanpakutō_ —the one responsible for all of the Soul Society's icelandic destruction, _Kōri No_... _Jōmyaku_ , _Tochi_ , and **_Arashi_**." Jūshirmai slurred with an amusing grin before his hand gloved with a jet black _tekk_ _ō_ reached the hilt of his—father's— _zanpakutō_ from its sheath and unveiled its glorious figure in the blinding moonlight.

Jūshirmai suppressed his poisonous purple _shēatsu_ and unveiled his midnight blue _reiatsu_ to reveal his _zanpakutō_. A powerful cold aura emitting itself from his _reiatsu_ surrounded him as the silver cloud hid the showcase of his _zanpakutō_ **.**

The wind began to strengthen and the Karakura gang below used their arms to cover their eyes as the dust toyed around with the tornado of energy surrounding the _ryoka_ man standing above. Their capes flew at the cold pressure before the wind subsided and within the clouds of _reiatsu_ came a sword—a _zanpakutō_ —the _zanpakutō_ with the element of ice.

The blade itself was very thin in width and very sharp like glass or ice. The long and pointing blade resembled the transparency of glass and the shivering aura of ice— _a barrier_ with a certain glimmer (correspondent to the blade) showcasing the polished tip that was tinted with a specific shade of blue and silver merged into one.

The tip of the blade was curved inwards with one side of the sword being straight and the other being almost exactly consistent before joining together to create a small curve—like a hill—along the way.

Small and uniquely written inscriptions were written along the blade in Chinese—running down in a straight line for only ½ of the entire sword. The last inscription ended at the point where a single vein of ice—shoning with something like lavender or silver—lead itself all the way down to meet the hilt of the sword. The hilt of the sword that Jūshirmai clutched with his large, pale hands as he held the large sword in satisfaction with his grey _reiatsu_ slowly subsiding.

He laughed.

"Woah..." Orihime said as her grey eyes met the sliver of the glass-like blade. _It's even bigger than Kurosaki-kun's_ , Orihime thought to herself with her hair whisking in the wind and the bewitchment gleaming in her eyes.

The cloud aura produced from the blade immediately froze everything within the area around Jūshirmai's atmosphere and it was only during the act of being released.

Uryū's eyes looked up to widen as he looked up to see the _zanpakutō_ —the _zanpakutō_ that was even bigger than Ichigo's _Zangetsu_ and that shoned with a powerful barrier that slowly subsided away.

"A _zanpakutō_ with three names?" Uryū questioned.

"Are you surprised, _quincy_?" Jūshirmai asked.

"How is that even possible?" Uryū responded.

"I am a man bound to many possibilities, Ishida Uryū—however this one happens to be a possibility envisioned on its very own— _a jewel_ is what stems this icelandic creation."

"A jewel?" Ichigo questioned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Allow me, Kurosaki Ichigo to inform you about the true nature or _foundation_ , I should say of element-based _zanpakutōs_ —the most dangerous and destructive _zanpakutō_ type in the entire Soul Society." He mused with a voice deeper than the depths of the ocean, slurring and cackling under his breath as his eyes watched the confused but hard-faced Kurosaki Ichigo stare at him from below.

"Thrive," Ichigo's deadpan amber eyes and orange brows scrunched. " _Kōri No Jōmyaku_ (Veins of Ice)."

He slashed his _zanpakutō_ to form a glowing tinted blue streak in the direction of a 180 circle causing millions of lines of ice to release themselves towards the Karakura gang—a silver haze merged with the transparent crystals of ice to mask their direction as they dashed like bullets combined with a wintry avalanche in the air.

Orihime moved in front of the gang to release her shield to protect them.

"Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon, Tsubaki— _Shiten Kōshun,_ I reject!"

The lines instantly slashed against her orange-coloured shield—like a muster of bullets fired from a gun. Immediately in response to her offense and defense attack, the lines clashed with the shield, only to be discarded back to her opponent being Jūshirmai. But unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough to hold it all.

Something she only realized later on.

"I-I can't...I-I can't hold it." Orihime said. "It's...It's p-pushing me back."

Her feet began to slide back and the pressure of the wind brushed through her hair, making her realize she had used the wrong shield to protect her friends. Using only her defense would've been a lot more stronger than physically summoning her defense and offense attack to reciprocate Jūshirmai's vicious attack.

 _Still_ , she had to remain valiant— _focused_ on holding the shield for dear life because as of right now, it all depended on her shield, itself because everyone's defenses were down and under.

It was only _her_ protecting them from being attacked.

 _Sado-kun...Ishida-kun...Kurosaki-kun..._

 _I will hold us back._

* * *

Uryū watched in amazement behind the orange shield at the lines of ice that shot at them with a never ending focal point—almost as if there was no end to its release. The speed they bolted in...the way they extended to slither like a snake...one slash granted them a never ending birth—it was like a portal that continued to release millions of them per minute as they opened like some kind of flower.

There was no end.

" _Kōri No Jōmyaku_ has no end." Jūshirmai interrupted his thoughts. "Upon release to thrive and grow, my _zanpakutō_ creates lines of ice that feed on anything and everything to ensure its own survival—lines created by ice storms from its neighboring name, _Kōri No Arashi_."

"To ensure its own survival?" Uryū repeated with the wind. "For ice to survive or be created, it needs to live in roughly 0 degrees Celsius and below."

"Correct, Ishida Uryū. _Kōri_ _No Jōmyaku_ lines ensure their own survival by creating their own habitat and feeding on anything I wish for them to destroy. A single strike of my _zanpakutō_ summons their birth from a storm created by _Kōri No Arashi_ and leaves a never ending supply of veins."

"Using my _shēatsu_ and _reiatsu_ combined, it forms a barrier around any usage or form of ice I use from being destroyed or liquefied—leaving all of your attempts, fruitless which is why the ice cannot be destroyed from anything outside or within. It's impossible."

"Every attempt we put on it whether it be physical or spiritual won't have an effect because the barrier created by your _reiatsu_ is somehow able to freeze any of our attacks before completely obliterating it into dust. Ice dust that transforms itself into _your_ ice." Uryū explained.

"I see you're finally catching on, _quincy_." Jūshirmai said. "I'm glad you finally understand that everything, including your own fruitless attacks can be used as a weapon against you—almost as if it's reincarnated into ice."

"Is that so?" A voice asked—a different one, one not standing on the ground. "Kuchiki and Abarai informed us on the night you first came here about the destructive nature regarding the element-based _zanpakutōs_ **.** I'm unaware about how these two events are connected but I would like to know what exactly you know about the element-based _zanpakutō_ type and _how_ is your _zanpakutō_ so strong." Captain Hitsugaya said as he stood on a roof—cold and small.

"Tōshirō!" Ichigo acknowledged as he turned his back slightly to see the Captain stand with his arms crossed and a few members of the 10th Division located right behind him.

"Where's Rangiku?" Ichigo asked.

"Matsumoto is resting—she was injured by the explosion as for the rest of the Captains, they'll be here soon to settle this identity case for once and for all."

"Well, you got me here." Another voice said accompanied with the fast moving sounds of _shunpo._

 **"** Shunsui, you too?"

His right hand bent his _susegasa_ hat—emitting a shadow—as he looked up at Jūshirmai. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it—Okasake Jūshirmai. I've been looking forward to it—believe me."

"Lieutenant Kira, Lieutenant Hisagi, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Suì-Fēng, and Captain Komamura are here as well."Uryū acknowledged as they looked around to see a few of the _Gotei 13_ Captains and Lieutenants gather along the roof or in the air to meet the center of attention—Mizuri Jūshirmai—standing with his _zanpakutō._

"Where's Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"I sent him home."

"And Rukia?"

"She is at the Manor—resting."

"And what about Lieutenant Kurotsuchi and her father?" Uryū asked.

"The explosion blew most of the towers away—the only explanation is that they got buried underneath the debris." Captain Suì-Fēng informed. "But the Stealth Force are on the job—we'll find them eventually."

"And Jūshiro's division has gone down there as well."

"And what about the others?"

"All divisions were reported to specific areas by the Head Captain—one being the site of the explosion and two being _here_ —the point of Mizuri Jūshirmai's _reiatsu_ or should I say, _shēatsu_ —Okasake Jūshirmai." Captain Suì-Fēng said.

"Well, well—it seems that you've finally caught on, Captain Suì-Fēng. I'm surprised it took you that long to figure out what _exactly_ I was using as _reiatsu_ all along."

" _Shēatsu_? What the hell is that suppose to be?" Uryū questioned.

" _Sh_ _ē_ _atsu._ " Captain Suì-Fēng repeated. "It's a form of spiritual stamina—different from _reiatsu_ —that focuses on physical stamina more than spiritual stamina that is stemmed from the energy in one's soul."

"How is that different from _reiatsu_?"

" _Reiatsu_ is the act of _reiryoku_ being released from the amount of spiritual energy one contains in their soul. _Shēatsu_ is different—its main purpose is physical energy that one contains within their soul, muscles, and tendons. Combined with the spiritual forces in one's souls, the two components of physical and spiritual stamina merge together to create _shēatsu_ —pressure grown to the ones who are physically and spiritually strong." Captain Suì-Fēng explained **.**

"Pressure grown to the ones who are physically and spiritually strong...?" Uryū repeated to himself as he looked down to comprehend the concept before looking up at Jūshirmai. "So that's what you've been using all this time.. _.s_ _hēatsu_."

"Yes," He slurred. " _Shēatsu_ —a form of physical pressure that is beyond the bounds of what you, _shinigami_ are used to or known for. A kind of energy that focuses on your muscles, tendons, and soul all at once to determine how powerful you truly are."

"I've never heard of this kind of spiritual pressure before."

"That is because you are incapable of possessing it, Captain Hitsugaya—it is not in, what you call, a soul, Captain Hitsugaya Tōshirō. Something as powerful and physically complex as _shēatsu_ is not something so simply given to someone of your rank."

"It's not something every _shinigami_ can obtain." Captain Suì-Fēng continued. "It's like a gift—another power or component—given to your soul or grown into it as you continue to train and work physically hard every day."

"You impress me, Captain Suì-Fēng. I didn't expect you to participate or even _reveal_ such information to the _Gotei_ _13_ —especially after Miss Rukia's and Genryūsai **'** s request to keep it safe."

"I guess Yama- _jii_ knows more than he shows."

"But that still doesn't answer why the hell you're doing all this. What the hell do you want with the _Gotei 13_?" Ichigo asked.

"What I want, you ask? I want nothing more but your interference, Kurosaki Ichigo. I want you and the _Gotei 13_ to understand and see where the true acts of power relies and are conceived."

"What are you talking about?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm talking about superiority, power, _history_ , and most importantly, the foundation and creation of the most destructive and well known _zanpakutō_ type in the entire Soul Society."

"Element-based _zanpakutōs_." Captain Komamura finished.

"Correct."

"Earlier you said something about your _zanpakutō_ having three names. How is it possible for a _zanpakutō_ to have three names?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not." Jūshirmai said firmly. "That _is_ of course, if it was not the first ice and snow _zanpakutō_ prototype to be made in the Soul Society, millenniums ago when Ol'Genryūsai first created the afterlife you know today."

"First...ice and snow _zanpakutō_ prototype?"

" _Yes_ , Captain Hitsugaya—and the strongest ice and snow _zanpakutō_ prototype to exist, might I add."

"Who did you steal it from?" Captain Hitsugaya questioned. " And why are our databases so unaware of such a type?"

"Why, you ask? Your databases are inferior to where the true database's information lies. The reason why you're so unaware is the fault of Ol'Genryūsai and his crew."

"And where might that be?" Uryū asked.

"I'm sure Ol'Genryūsai will inform you all soon, _quincy_."

"You still didn't answer my question." Captain Hitsugaya said. "Who did you steal it from?"

"According to Abarai and Kuchiki, our databases say it was a Captain's _zanpakutō_. Though the more I think about it, the more I believe there's more to it than what Abarai and Kuchiki refuse to show." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Lieutenant Ise and I checked the 12th Division's database for over the course of two hundred years—in the years to come there's been no Captain besides Captain Hitsugaya to wield an ice and snow _zanpakutō_."

"So what's the real story?" Ichigo asked. "Who's _zanpakutō_ did you steal, Jūshirmai?"

Jūshirmai merely smirked. "Okasake Einosuke Hiroshima."

 _Okasake Einosuke Hiroshima? He's one of the Okasake twins!_ Orihime thought to herself.

"My father." He finished darkly. "An _assassin_."

The group's eyes widened."What?!"

"An assassin?" Uryū said with widened eyes.

"That's enough." A hoarse and old voice scolded and the Karakura group followed by the _Gotei 13,_ turned around.

* * *

Inari searched the grounds of the explosion—searching for the byzantium purple-haired Lieutenant she was ordered to destroy earlier.

Frankly, she wasn't too interested as the Lieutenant had not seemed too troubled by the idea of death—almost as the feeling was nonexistent to her, gone.

Either way, she knew Naohira's orders were not orders to be scorned—even though the woman was known to be colder than an iceberg, she still got away with treating her a bit amiable in comparison to the other four members, something she was reluctant to but accepted.

Besides her, she never _once_ seen Naohira approach someone with the same fairness and kindness unless they were a certain someone named Mizuri—Okasake—Jūshirmai. An unrequited loyalty lied within their story—a complex one, for sure. One, Naohira refused to acknowledge.

Those were the only two known facts about her being—she was enigmatic, never letting anyone in. Her coldness and loyalty were the only two known things people could decipher when they first met Mizuri Naohira.

Reasons why Inari had her suspicions.

Although she was in denial of her own paranoia, she did not trust the people she was working with—despite their efforts to prove their certainty.

Although she had been granted one of the well-known gemstones—being the ruby—of blood from the seven jewels of the Seavens, she did not believe that the jewel would remain embedded in her neck forever.

Although she had been trained and studied the art of Judan in the _Budō No Kikan_ , she did not trust Naohira's teaching of the art or story.

Although she had been granted the opportunity to live under the rightful superiors, she did not trust the superiors leads or movements.

Although she had been living in a separate dimension, she did not trust the dimension would stay.

But despite her efforts, she could not run away. Simply because her mind told her not too—it was not wise to leave because despite her accusations, Mizuri Jūshirmai offered her something that she didn't trust, but she wanted too and she needed too and for that very reason, she obliged.

She had the jewel of blood...the _zanpakutō_ connected to it...Judan...a dimension...and soon, the superiors.

The well-known superiors of the entire civilization of the assassins known as...

The _Senseis_.

And suddenly, the sound of another voice shattered her thoughts.

"Captain Unohana! Captain Unohana!" A group of _shinigami_ called for below as they ran towards a woman with a long, black braid. "Where's Lieutenant Kurotsuchi?"

"She cannot be healed using the methods of our ways." The woman informed. "I have brought her to the 12th Division's underground laboratory—she will be fixed once Captain Kurotsuchi is recovered."

"Ohhh." One of them replied right after.

"The 12th Division's underground laboratory, you say?" She questioned to herself before she turned away.

 _Alright._

* * *

"Sensei Okasake Einosuke Hiroshima and Sensei Okasake Einosuke Hirosuke were the first superiors exceeding Head Captain Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryūsai at the preceding establishments and construction of the Soul Society's afterlife—millenniums prior to the _shinigami_ name..."

"…..They served as Head Commanders alongside Yamamoto Genryūsai and held lineage with all conservative noble clans as they held sovereignty above the assassins that trained in Judan level martial arts—a hand-to-hand combat fighting technique merged with several different standings of martial arts..." Nanao read out loud to herself with several candles burning brightly around her on the desk.

She turned several pages away from their twenty page biography (marking it to review it later with a note) before skipping to the part that discussed the element-based _zanpakutōs_ connected to the seven gems—the gems related to the Seavens, the gems that stemmed the element-based _zanpakutōs._

Based on what she read earlier (from a discarded piece torn from the book she was reading now), originally, element-based _zanpakutōs_ were the only creations known to be made as _shinigami_ did not exist when _zanpakutōs_ were first created. A _zanpakutō's_ abilities were originally based on earth elements, primarily—nothing else beyond that was capable from the start.

The _zanpakutōs_ were stemmed from seven gemstones that represented these elemental concepts connected with the Earth's grounds and were later formed into _zanpakutō_ prototypes for those specific elements and were grouped with the calling name of the Seavens.

Sensei Okasake Einosuke Hiroshima wielded an ice and snow _zanpakutō_ —the same one his adopted son, Okasake Jūshirmai was wielding now. As a Sensei and Head Commander, he was required to hold the gem as it stemmed his _zanpakutō's_ very power—the ability of ice and snow—the gem being aquamarine.

Sensei Okasake Einosuke Hirosuke however, wielded the opposite—a fire-based _zanpakutō_. And as Sensei and Head Commander he was required to hold the gem of the citrine—a gem he later discarded in Hell as he believed that the usage of _zanpakutōs_ were not compatible to what he, his clan, and the Soul Society once stood for being Judan.

All seven gems were given to the seven Senseis (including the Head Commanders being Sensei Okasake Hiroshima and Sensei Okasake Hirosuke) as the holders of the gems and wielder of the _zanpakutōs_ **.** _Zanpakutōs_ that were later associated with the _shinigami_ and were stemmed from one's soul instead of earth elements born from the seven gems being:

 _Fire_ associated with citrine.

 _Ice_ associated with aquamarine.

 _Wind_ associated with lapis lazuli.

 _Lightning_ associated with diamond.

 _Blood (Sun)_ associated with ruby.

 _Earth_ associated with emerald.

And the last one remaining unknown for decades.

The book was poorly torn.

There were many missing pieces—things Nanao still didn't understand.

The book had offered her valuable, but little information—information she couldn't help but question.

For one, if assassins were the first inhabitants of the Soul Society prior to the creation of _shinigami_ , where were they now?

What happened to them and the seven Senseis?

Why were they undocumented in official files?

Why were _shinigami_ created then if assassins were originally the race that—as their name depicted—assassinated or eliminated hollows?

What happened to their race?

What even _was_ their race?

Nanao couldn't comprehend these loose strings—the book in her hand was the only thing tying her to these answers and a majority of the context was focused on the Okasake twins and their legacy and contribution to the Soul Society's name.

She had been lucky, she acknowledged. The book had dropped from nowhere and a piece of its context was ripped away and left on the floor. If it had not been for whatever had taken the book to fall, she would've never known and she would've still been unaware.

But even so—despite the newly-acquired information, she was still unaware of the answers to these questions, but she _did_ intend on finding them out. One being, who exactly were the Senseis, two being, why they disappeared, three being, the race of the assassins, and four being, why exactly were the _shinigami_ unaware of their prominent existence?

Where were all the prior files gone to or disappeared?

 _How_ did they disappear?

Who stole them?

Towers of books were still stacked all around her as the newly found questions repeated themselves in her head.

And as invested as she was, she still did not understand one major thing or predicament that seemed to stem the act or arrival of Okasake Jūshirmai to begin with in the first place.

It didn't make sense. What did _she_ have to do with the Senseis, Seavens, assassins _,_ Okasakes, predicament or mistrust Okasake Jūshirmai was referring too?

She was lying about something—but what?

Could it be this?

Could she know of his type?

Does she know why the Senseis and assassins were unknown to the _shinigami_?

Does she know about the seven gemstones that stem the element-based _zanpakutōs_ —the origin?

Does she know where the assassins disappeared to?

Does she know why Judan isn't known to the _shinigami_ curriculum?

Jūshirmai intended she was lying about something—something she did not understand, but what? Or no—he also intended that he _wanted_ her for something, he _desired_ her for something, but what? What did he want from her? What could she give?

There were so many questions left unanswered and Nanao couldn't help but feel frustrated at all the empty holes she still did not understand.

It was embittering to know that she was so illiterate about the context—that she didn't have a clue to these answers and questions that were currently eating her mind away for not knowing.

But among all the questions that embittered her brain, there was only one that was gladly eating away her flesh as she thought and thought and thought about the predicament that no one seemed to have a concrete answer to—or a suspicion to at all.

The one that never seemed to have any answers or ideas or theories except confusion, uncertainty, and annoyance to the oblivion.

The one that had only _three_ sources—three sources that were unattainable to question and confine.

The one that seemed almost hallucinatory with the chaos and missing answers combined but still managed to evoke frustration and denial within the same person who was inevitably involved with its summoning.

 _What did Mizuri Jūshirmai want with Kuchiki Rukia?_

* * *

 **End Note**

What _does_ he want with Rukia? I don't know.

That is end my loves! But I'd love to hear your theories about what in the world is going on, especially since I probably won't be seeing you all until **September 27th**. I just wanted to put it out there before I was corrected, I know in Japan they usually say the person's surname _then_ Sensei but again, when this idea was created I imagined it as Sensei _then_ the last name. So instead of Okasake-Sensei, it is Sensei Okasake.

Now, below I'd like to clarify some pronunciations, the reasons why I assigned these specific gemstones to elements, and most importantly **Images For This Chapter**.

 **Pronunciations (In no particular order)**

Raiden (pro-nounced rye-den or ray-den)

Shēatsu (pro-nounced she-et-su)

Judan (pro-nounced jew-dan)

Seavens (pro-nounced sevens)

Jūshirmai (pro-nounced jew-sheer-may)

Fèihuà (pro-nounced fay-hwa)

Quán (pro-nounced ch-wen)

 **The Seavens' Gemstones**

Citrine (Fire): "Citrine is a joyful stone with bright energy which lights up many aspects of life."Carrying the power of the sun, it is warm and comforting, energizing and life giving. It stimulates the chakras like the sunlight of spring, clearing the mind and stirring the soul to action." ( _CrystalVaults_ )

Aquamarine (Ice/Water): "Aquamarine evokes the purity of crystalline waters, and the exhilaration and relaxation of the sea. It is calming, soothing, and cleansing, and inspires truth, trust and letting go...Aquamarine embodies all things connected to the sea, as well as those things relating to Heaven reflected on the surface of the water." ( _CrystalVaults_ )

Lapis Lazuli (Wind): "Lapis encourages honesty of the spirit...powerful crystal for activating a higher mind...it balances..." ( _CrystalVaults_ )

Diamond (Lightning): " It is associated with lightning and fearlessness." ( _CrystalVaults_ ) "...believed that diamonds were created when bolts of lightning struck rocks. Diamonds were also believed to attracting lightning bolts." ( _heartsonfire_ )

Ruby (Blood/Sun): "It is also associated with the Fire element." ( _CrystalVaults_ ) "'A drop of the heart's blood of Mother Earth' is how the ruby is described in the Orient." ( _jewelsforme_ )

Emerald (Earth): "All the green of nature is concentrated within the Emerald." ( _Megemont, 80-81_ )

 **Images For Chapter (Important)**

Explosion + Expanding Smoke (2)

Jūshirmai's Lines of Ice (summoned by his zanpakutō's command 'Thrive')

All Lieutenant's Midnight Blue Cloak

All the Seavens Jewels Appearance

Voice Recording (from _Inuyasha_ 's ( _Dub_ ) Naraku)—I had two audio files for this that I wanted to post on Tumblr but they said it doesn't fit the format. Therefore I won't be able to link the audio recording anywhere else so my recommendation is to watch Inuyasha Episode 33. Naraku's voice is featured at the very beginning so there's no need to go searching. Just watch 2:22 to 3:44.

Mizuri Jūshirmai (played by Naraku)

Jūshirmai's Zanpakutō's Appearance—Not a perfect picture but the blade's design was close to what I imagined, so I referenced it here.

Quán Inari's Hair

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! It means quite a lot to me to read them, they're lovely [reviews]! That being said, I'm aiming for at least 50 reviews in total meaning **9 reviews** from all of you on this chapter, please! And **Note:** I encourage all my Guests reviewers to write their names so I can reply—my name is Naira and I promise you I don't bite.

 **Review!**

 _-NairaRains/kagomesangos_


	9. Scattering Stars Like Dust

**Pre-Note**

This is going to be short and sweet because unfortunately I'm running out of time to get ready for New Years and I'm sick. So to start off, Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Years to everyone! It's currently 5:08 PM here so I still have a while to go. I apologize for not updating on September 27th as planned so I'm warning you now, you probably **won't be getting an update until March or February** because January is an exam month. But I hope you enjoy this one!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does but I do own this plot

 **Note:** There ARE **Images for This Chapter** but they will be uploaded tomorrow.

* * *

 **Scattering Stars Like Dust**

"I remember."

"Remember what?"

"I..."

"Remember..."

Her brows furrowed in knots and her eyes stared down in deep thought—contemplating whether she should say anything or not.

It no longer felt like anything new after a few recaps of the story. It was real—it was _history_. To think that she had been so forgetful of it all hurt her in the inside to think that she had forgotten her human life.

She opened her mouth and looked up into his eyes but as soon as her eyes met his, she realized talking about it now was more than irrelevant. After all, it had absolutely nothing to do with what was going on now. It was just something she had remembered from those morbid memories of hers—it was nothing, at least...not anymore.

"Rukia, open your goddamn mouth—what the fuck is it?"

"Nothing." She quickly said.

"The fuck, Ru—"

"It's nothing, really—It's just a thought." _A memory._

"What thought?"

"It's nothing, I said..." _It doesn't matter anymore._ "….now where's the portal?" She asked to change the topic as she looked down at the frozen Seireitei.

"What portal?"

Rukia looked at him. "What do you mean 'what portal?'—aren't we returning to Sensei Okasake?"

"The fuck, no. As long as you look like _that_ I ain't carrying you nowhere." And Rukia wanted to ask what was wrong with how she looked, but her mind had instantly refreshed her brain to remember two key facts; one, Raiden was a _quincy_ and two, she looked like a _shinigami_.

"Then where are we going?"

"You'll see. We have to get you underground—no one knows that you're coming back and I'm pretty sure those half-assed _shinigami_ don't either."

"Raiden." She warned but he ignored it.

"And don't tell me you actually fucking forgot, Rukia." He said. "Your..." He gestured towards her chest and she timidly looked down and raised her hand to it.

"Right..." She responded. "I completely forgot."

"We gotta deal with that first before we can do anything else. I wonder how long it's going to take that fucking Captain to get it done already."

"Be patient—the last time he did it, it worked but who knows if it'll ever work again."

"You got your ass saved, didn't you?" Raiden asked. "Why didn't you do it then?"

And by 'ass saved', Raiden meant her execution.

"I didn't want to..."

"Well look where the fuck we are now, Rukia. If you had done it then it would've been a hell lot easier to escape from those fucking dipshits down there."

"Are you admitting you were challenged?" She asked with a smirk.

"No! What the fuck? Challenged by who? _Them_? That brat, Jūshirmai I understand but those fucking things down there? Nahhh."

"Right." Rukia slurred. "But that's far from the point. He understood my reasoning and decided that he'd rather take the chance."

"But what if he can't comes back? What the fuck are we gonna do then?"

"You'll do it without me."

"We'll do nothing without fucking you. You should've gotten it done then so we wouldn't have to worry about it now."

"Captain Kurotsuchi may be psychopathic in some ways, but I wouldn't doubt his intelligence in science. He'll be able to do it and if he can't, well then I'll stay underground."

"I prefer Urahara."

"Kisuke is a bit more reliable, but he _did_ put the _hōgyoku_ within me fully aware that I—"

"His main objective for that thing wasn't to destroy it in the first place ya know. Although originally, his plan was to eliminate it with the help of you, it wasn't his first intention and neither was it yours."

"It was my conscience." She answered. "But still...why didn't I know it was within me even if my conscience was aware? If his motive wasn't to destroy it in the first place then why did he put it into me?"

"You're smart as fuck, Rukia. You'll figure it out."

"But I want to know _now_. I don't have time to figure out the way Kisuke's mind, works. The _hōgyoku_ was put into me with the intention of the creator wanting it destroyed—what purpose could my body serve to it in _my_ state?"

"You're strategic, figure it out because you fucking know it but you believe it's fake."

"I don't."

"You do." Raiden urged. "This isn't fucking rocket science, you know the reason why it was put there."

"No amount of power my body could produce in it's artificial state could ever generate enough power to preserve it."

"That's what you think." Raiden finished before he came to a halt in the night sky.

Her breathing summoned fog to escape her lips every second she tried. The numbness of her skin had leisurely disappeared after she closed off her _reiatsu_ and depended on the cloak to preserve her warmth.

Pale-like fingers were clutched in a fist as she stared at the open space. "Where are we going?"

Underground wasn't a sufficient enough answer. If they remained underground in the tunnels beneath the Seireitei, they'd surely be found and frankly, Rukia didn't want to stay in the Seireitei any longer if her 'abduction' or 'treachery' was already breaking news.

"You'll see." He said before his hand reached behind his back—beneath his cloak—and pulled out something that was known as a _sai_ —a very particular type of dagger that looked like it was dipped into the thickest and blackest of ink.

The metal baton was slick with two curved prongs that resembled bull horns and a handle wrapped with black leather. It was small in size, perhaps the length of the size of a large computer screen and was usually seen attached to someone's back.

Although small, the _sai_ blade could extend in length when necessary however, it was only seeable to the person using it that could adjust and witness it's extension of length. The person standing on the opposing side would only see the blade as the size it appeared as but not the extended one.

It had many purposes, but fighting was the important one out of all them.

Rukia watched as he retrieved the _sai_ and moved it around in specific ways—almost like a sword dance. From left to right, he slashed it on both sides in the air before twirling it around from right to left by the flick of his index finger.

Doing it once more, he suddenly flipped the blade in the air just by a catch with his index finger and grabbed it fully with his right hand. Turning around, he circled to do a 360 however, before he reached the full degrees, his eyes narrowed straight at the target and threw the _sai_ in that direction before he completed the full turn.

Once he stepped on the 360 mark and the blade was seen flying in a perfect line in the air, Raiden formed an electrifying blue bow and arrow before aiming an arrow in less than ½ a second that perfectly hit the back of the _sai_ blade and hit something within the air to form a portal.

The portal appeared like the first raindrop splashing a pool of water before having several circles form after the drop. Rukia watched as the portal was filled on the inside with colour before portraying where they were going to next.

"Is this..."

" _The_ unused dimension? Fuck, yeah. It's been empty for years."

"How do you even have access to this place? We never used this – not even once."

"Keh, If I'm being honest I think they ran outta favorites."

"Sensei Okasake must've cried knowing he had to entrust it to you." She laughed.

"He was actually fine, thank you very much."

"I guess the Sensei Okasake I knew in the past isn't the same as the Sensei Okasake that exists now. For all I know, he could be a whole different person."

"As if he could ever change. He looks the same way he did fifty years ago. "

"Really?" Rukia asked.

"Haven't you seen him?"

"No. What gave you the impression that I've seen him?"

"Rukia, you guys practically live right beside each other minusing the fucking land both of your clans own. The only fucking difference is that one is east and one is west—it's not that hard to see each other minusing the wall."

"I stayed away from the Okasake Manor."

"Man, you've really fucking isolated yourself, haven't you? Do you even know what's going on besides that brat's situation?"

"Of course not, I already told you—I have no right to consider their problems as my concern anymore."

"Well to update you a bit on life, Sensei Okasake—"

"Shouldn't we enter the portal before you update me on what I've missed?" Rukia asked. "If the _shinigami_ already knows about my betrayal, they could show up any second and ridding me of this place could be even harder."

"Fine, fine. Let's move."

They began to walk inside.

"Wait." Rukia stopped midway.

"What the fuck is it now?" Raiden asked as he turned ½ way to see her face as the image of the icy Seireitei was beginning to fade away.

"How's Renji going to escape?"

But by then, it was already gone.

"Well hello, Kuchiki- _san._ "

* * *

"Imagine, meeting face to face like this Ol'Genryūsai. It's been quite awhile."

"Do not try to coax me, Okasake Jūshirmai—I could care less of what you intend on informing me.

"Is that so?" Jūshirmai asked. "It seems that I've misunderstood your intention, but as yourself, I could care less, Ol'Genryūsai. So tell me, how has the last fifty years been without me in the Seireitei?"

"It has been peaceful and undisturbed. Which is why I've come to ask you why you have disturbed our peace and swallowed the Soul Society with your father's _zanpakutō_?"

"You already know the answer." Jūshirmai smirked. "I've come for Kuchiki Rukia."

"She is not here."

"I can tell. But coming here, I've realized she is not the only thing I want from you."

"I suggest you flee before your thirst for reprisal fails you."

"You are made of nothing, Ol'Genryūsai _, nothing_. All your assets are nothing more than an illusion you've put up to convince yourself that you are worth more than any person within the Soul Society when you're not – my father is."

"The same father you refused to acknowledge and tarnished his clan's name?" Genryūsai asked and Jūshirmai glared. "Hiroshima was indeed that of a superior to me as well Hirosuke from the Okasake clan however, there has never been any mistrust between us to guide me into believing that I am the Soul Society's almighty superior. Your assumption is just as much as the illusion you believe that accurately describes me."

"I should commend you, your acting capabilities have improved Ol'Genryūsai but unfortunately, they are worthy enough to fool me. You have always had a grudge against Hiroshima and Hirosuke for surpassing your _shinigami_ abilities—as you choose to call them—and succeeding in the recruitment of the assassins. There has never been peace between the two – there has always been war."

"And is that what you've come here for? That war between the two that so strongly guides your conscience?"

"Discussing it with someone like yourself is unseemly. Someone like yourself would never be able to comprehend the true desire of every assassin who was ever forced out of their territory for something like _them_ —those things with swords known as _zanpakutōs_ behind you. Those things that are so shallow and oblivious believing that you are some almighty God they can trust." Jūshirmai said. "When the truth is, you are made out of nothing with no chance of surpassing anyone." He continued and he didn't intend on stopping. "How many Rukongai children will have to beg for a living until you spare them even a decent breath of attention? How many _shinigami_ will have to be killed until you realize your so-called academy and Captains are incapable of executing a proper procedure? How many _shinigami_ will have to come and go until you realize that the Seireitei has always been secondary rather than primary? The truth is, there will never be enough to open those eyes of yours Ol'Genryūsai, the blind can't see colour if all they've been seeing is pitch darkness for years."

"If that saying is what you believe then I can assume that your perception of colour is war, hatred, riots—the destruction of the Soul Society is what you please."

"The destruction of the Soul Society began the day you divided it and allowed the Rukongai to be divided into social economic classes. The destruction of the Soul Society began the day you rejected noble influences and allowed your instinct to develop what you call today, the Seireitei. The destruction of the Soul Society began the day you left the _shinigami_ in control of forging their own power for their _zanpakutōs_. The destruction of the Soul Society began the day you terminated the Sensei rule and took on the almighty power yourself with no prior experience to handle something you were unaware of to control. The destruction of the Soul Society began long ago with the _shinigami_ and I will make sure it ends with them dying."

"The fate of the Soul Society will end in your demise rather than your succession if you continue to believe that you're the sole superior of the Soul Society. Given the fact you are aware of our current standing, you should know that you are in no better place than I am." Genryūsai said.

"Is that so?"

"That arrogance you use in your tone will soon be replaced with regret if you continue to believe you have even a ¼ of the Soul Society's power within your hands."

"I find it amusing how you _shinigami_ act so aristocratic when you all are nothing. I have more than just ¼ of the Soul Society's power as of right now, you seem to be forgetting that I am the son of Okasake Hiroshima and nephew of Okasake Hirosuke. I have all the power in the world to consume the World of the Living and _Hueco Mundo_."

"What do you mean by consume?" Ichigo asked.

"Consume as in devour, _ryoka_ boy—the World of the Living, _Hueco Mundo_ , and at last the Soul Society."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your level of understanding baffles me however, it is not surprising coming from a mere mortal boy such as yourself. This action of consuming I allude to is my ability to swallow these dimensions up to occupy my own—a dimension completely created by the will and stamina of my _zanpakutō_."

"Are you trying to say that you've swallowed up the Soul Society?" Uryū asked in disbelief.

"I've done much more than that, _quincy_. The Soul Society is merely a land occupied by souls, there is much more I can attain rather than swallowing it whole."

"That would mean that we're in your territory."

"Precisely, but not quite. I could swallow up a dimension like this if I wanted to anytime I please but the Soul Society has souls I do not want – souls such as yourself that I need to get rid of."

"Does that mean you can manipulate us from your dimension? Have you been manipulating us from there this entire time with your _zanpakutō_?"

"I do not need to be there to manipulate you without you detecting me. The reason why you haven't been able to find me is as Captain Suì-Fēng said, I do not use weak pressures such as _reiatsu_. I am not just born from strong spiritual power but rather, a physical one. But I'm sure Ol'Genryūsai will explain this to you all sooner or later. Won't you, Genryūsai?"

"I'm afraid if you don't leave the Seireitei I will have to expel you by force."

"How amusing, am I suppose to be threatened?"

"Take it as you will, but I will not allow you to step onto the grounds of the Soul Society and dispute such nonsense."

"Nonsense?" Jūshirmai half-heartedly laughed. "It seems that my definition of nonsense varies from yours, Genryūsai. However, you should heed my warning that your past cannot be denied. The _Gotei 13_ and you are capable of nothing, Genryūsai, _nothing_. If you were, perhaps you wouldn't so arrogantly claim that you are the superiors."

"For the years I've known you, it seems that your own internal desire hasn't changed. It's a shame not even _she_ has the patience to deal with you anymore."

Jūshirmai smirked. "Are we talking about Miss Rukia? Hmph, shouldn't we wait for your partner before we discuss _her_?"

"What do you want with her?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing you could comprehend, _ryoka_ boy." Jūshirmai answered. "Perhaps if you were able to understand it, she would've told you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You're insignificant—useless. If you were of any aid to her she would've told you but it seems that she hasn't told anyone ever since the incident."

"What incident?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Unfortunately the reason for my visit isn't to cure you of your oblivion, _ryoka_ boy but rather show _you_ , Genryūsai the past you put a law against to protect the so-called destruction of the Soul Society."

"The _zanpakutō_ prototypes." Captain Hitsugaya finished.

"The Seavens." Jūshirmai informed. "The gems that stem the element based _zanpakutōs_ that you restricted the _shinigami_ with those abilities to reduce."

"Silence."

"Allow me to introduce," Jūshirmai began as six people appeared in the horizon—cloaked in what would be known as a _ao qun_ in the World of the Living."…. the very people you and Unohana Retsu slaughtered to achieve the superiority you attain today."

"Rise, my holders of the Seavens."

And suddenly, the six people altogether entered the light—black masks covering their faces and different variations of colour sparking in the same outfit.

The first woman to appear had eyes that were the colour mahogany and lips of a blood red. Like the others, she wore a jet black _ao qun_ that loosely draped her figure as it should with a black cloak loosely draping her as well. The second woman wore the exact same attire with branches of velvet black crawling up her _ao qun_. Her hair was of a chestnut brown crowned with a nature green crown adorned with green leaves. The third woman had midnight blue hair tied into a ponytail with three yellow dots forming beneath her right eyes. Wind surrounded her figure as she stared down at the gang—bands of midnight blue enclosing on her wrist and one enclosing beneath her chest.

The next set of people to appear came in between each and every woman. The first man to appear was a man Unohana Retsu knew too well, Yamada Seinosuke, brother of Yamada Hanatarō appeared with a black _tangzhuang_ as he stared down at the group with a smirk. His hair was a black-blue colour and his eyes oddly, were of a black shade that could be seen as midnight blue in the light. The second man to appear immediately prompted Captain Hitsugaya's eyes to widen as Kusaka Sōjirō appeared in the light with a smile as he stared down at his former friend and rival. The third man to appear had dark red hair that was long and tied to the back with eyes that were golden yellow and a large tattoo of tree branches on his right cheek along with a velvet red cloth wrapped around his wrists.

Last but not least, the woman known as Mizuri Naohira—Jūshirmai's strategist and loyal devotee—appeared a few steps behind him wearing her standard uniform with a black _haori_ draped on top.

"Are you surprised, Genryūsai? With the power of my own father's gem I was able to create exact replicas of what you know as the Seavens for your _zanpakutō_ s."

"You seem to misunderstand the concept of replicas. It doesn't matter what you create, if it is a copy, it is useless."

"So what does that make the _shinigami_ , Genryūsai?" J _u_ shirmai questioned with a smirk but the Head Captain refused to voice a reply. In the meanwhile, it seemed that the rest of the _Gotei 13_ were too caught up in his newly arrived subordinates—one being Yamada Seinosuke, the brother Yamada Hanatarō never got to meet and Kusaka Sōjirō, the friend and rival of Hitsugaya Tōshirō who had once made trouble within the Soul Society grounds.

Captain Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes never seemed to lessen in entirety even if this was his third time seeing his former friend. The idea of him being back once again and his silenced trouble with _Hyōrinmaru_ and the ice seemed to cause shivers to crawl up his spine while Captain Ukitake and Kyōraku's eyes remained fixed on Yamada Hanataro's brother. As a man himself he was dreadful, but it always seemed that because of his respect for Unohana Retsu he was able to pull through as a Lieutenant of the _Gotei 13_. Still, it wasn't exactly settling knowing that he was now with the other side given his reputation and in the past, Unohana's.

"Who the hell are they suppose to be?" Ichigo questioned as a familiar voice called his name from far. Jūshirmai momentarily brought his attention to the tiny figure calling the substitute _shinigami'_ s name from far with a grin before returning his attention to the frustrated and rather impatient Ichigo.

"Guess you will have to wait and see."

"Don't feed me this crap again." Ichigo said.

"Regardless of what it might seem to you, it seems that I will have to re-visit the Seireitei once more if I intend on finishing this thoroughly." Jūshirmai said in disgust.

"You kidding me?"

"I agree. The thought repulses me as well but it seems that the _Gotei 13_ already has enough things weighing on their hands now with the absence of _her_."

"ICHIGO!"

"ICHIGO!"

"Absence? What the hell do you mean by absent? Rukia's here."

"It seems like you're always the one left out of things, it's unfortunate really but truly laughable as an ally of the _Gotei 13_. But for now, you should be more concerned on where the Kuchiki Rukia you know is now." Jūshirmai said with a laugh that could turn stars into dust and sand into atoms.

"Wait, what do you—" But before Ichigo could say anything else, that same _reiatsu_ —or rather, _shēatsu_ — immediately appeared and swallowed them into a thick fog of miasma. The winds blew strongly and a variety of excess ice danced in the air—blinding the sight of the _Gotei 13_ as they tried to see the _ryoka_ in the faint light the moonlight provided them during the night. But before the wind could disappear and the dust was all gone, Mizuri Jūshirmai and his acquaintances, were already gone.

* * *

"Why did you retreat?" Naohira questioned as she flew a few metres back behind Jūshirmai in an underground portal to his dimension. From the moment Jūshirmai had succeeded in the escape of Kuchiki Rukia, he had immediately left the _Gotei 13_ in the exact moment when they were all ready to finish the _Gotei 13_ for once and for all in that moment, space, and time. However, Naohira remained oblivious to Jūshirmai's true intention.

"That is none of your concern. You should be grateful I allowed you to even show your face rather than questioning my intentions." Jūshirmai responded nonchalantly as he lead the group.

"That's understandable, Commander Sir given my position however, you should've at least had one of them display their acts of—"

"No, Naohira." He cut her off. "If we followed those standards, we'd appear more ignorant than we are superior."

"Then what do you…"

"We will wait." He said. "They are clueless—so lost in oblivion that I could laugh. The least I can do before this war begins is allow Genryūsai to inform them all they were hidden from after all these years."

"But—"

"If you continue to interfere with my decisions Naohira, the next person on my list to kill will be you."

" _Hai_ , Commander Sir."

"Which reminds me, that member of the 10th Division…."

"Amori?"

"Correct. If he is done showing the Head Captain the USB stick I offered him, find him and kill him."

"And his family, sir?"

"Make them watch."

* * *

"Ichigoooooo!" Kon yelled as he ran. "Ichigo! Wait! Hold on!"

"Kon?" Ichigo acknowledged as he clutched the hilt of his _zanpakutō_. The remaining Captains, Lieutenants, and the Karakura gang turned their attention to the stuffed animal as he breathed heavily and landed near Ichigo's feet.

"Kon, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo asked as the mod soul took a few steps back so they were at talking distance.

"Ichigo! I have horrible news!" Tears brimmed near the edge of his eyes.

"What is it?' Ichigo inquired.

"Nee- _san_..." The stuffed animal said but he couldn't control his tears. "Nee- _san_ was..."

"Kon, what is it?" Ichigo asked in frustration.

"Nee- _san_ is..."

"Dammit, Kon—what happened to Rukia?!"

"Nee- _san_ is gone! She's not at her house! She's gone, forever! Gone like the wind!"

Ichigo's eyes widened along with the Karakura gang and remaining. "What?! What do you mean by Rukia's gone?"

"SHE RAN AWAY! SHE LEFT US ALL!"

"Kuchiki- _san_ ran away?" Orihime asked in shock. "But why?"

"I don't know. But I'm guessing it has to do with the _ryoka_ as expected." Uryu said.

"Kuchiki left?" Captain Hitsugaya inquired.

"SHE'S GONE! COMPLETELY GONE!"

Rukia left. And as hard as it was to comprehend, for Ichigo, it couldn't be anymore harder.

And as the remaining people tried to sink the new information in with shock, a division member from the 1st Division appeared with more news. "The Head Captain has called an emergency Captain meeting with all Captains including Kurosaki Ichigo and his human friends."

"Us?" Orihime asked in surprise.

"You are to report there immediately—it's urgent." The division member said before flash-stepping away.

"Yama- _jii_ 's probably getting impatient with all the surprises we've been getting tonight." Captain Kyōraku said.

"I suppose." Captain Hitsugaya said. "We should get going."

Orihime turned to face Ichigo. "Kurosaki- _kun_ —"

"You guys go ahead." Ichigo said with his eyes narrowing at a further direction.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to find Rukia."

"But—"

"Kon, let's go." Ichigo said before the _plushie_ jumped on his shoulder and they flash-stepped away.

* * *

"Hey!" Ichigo called at the meek maid who was walking towards Rukia's bedroom in worry.

She looked up and Kon spoke on behalf of Ichigo. "Do you know where Rukia is?"

The maid gasped and shook her head shamefully. She was trembling and yet, she continued to remain outside. "N-No. Lady Rukia ran away."

"Where did she go?" Ichigo questioned in frustration. "How did she leave?"

"It's all my fault!" She collapsed on the floor and suddenly, Ichigo felt bad for raising his voice on her. "Lady Rukia was resting in her room and I..." She was rambling as she spoke but it was clear that it was the frustration.

"What happened?" Ichigo inquired.

"W-Well...Master Kuchiki told me to watch over her since she was ill and that she could not leave her room under any circumstances. I agreed to watch over her and attend to all her needs but she did not accept my help."

"What do you mean by she didn't accept your help?" He asked.

"S-She kept making excuses to leave her room but everything she asked for I had already brought in the room and even then she didn't accept them." She took a deep breath. "After that, she said she was hungry and that she wanted some soup to drink but I couldn't make the soup without leaving her but after her illness, I decided that I would."

"You left Nee- _san_! How dare you leave her alone I—"

"Shut up, you idiot—let her explain."

"When I came back, she was completely gone! Her futon was left neatly and her _shinigami_ uniform and _zanpakut_ _ō_ were gone as well. I tried going out to look for her but she was already too far—I couldn't make it and I...was afraid to tell Master Kuchiki."

"In which direction did you see her going to?"

"Straight ahead, into the forest." Nyoko informed.

"Alright." He said. "Thanks, you've been a lot of help. I'm sure Byakuya won't go too hard on you."

" _Hai_." She bowed her head.

"What are you waiting for?! We have to go find Nee- _san_!"

"I know that." Ichigo said. "Thanks again." He said before he flash-stepped away into the wilderness where Rukia was hidden.

"The Lieutenant of the 13th Division, Kuchiki Rukia has committed treason and under the law issued by Central 46, she will be sentenced to death for her treachery." The Head Captain's hoarse and gruff voice spoke loudly as the Captains of the _Gotei 13_ looked down.

"Head Captain..." Captain Ukitake was the first to speak out. "There has been some misunderstanding."

"Jūshiro's right, you might be taking this a bit too far, Yama- _jii_. I suppose if we had some type of evidence then my answer would be different but—" Captain Kyōraku was cut off.

"We do not have the proper evidence to make such claims." Captain Kuchiki, surprisingly finished for Captain Kyōraku.

"Kuchiki's right." Captain Hitsugaya pitched in. "Without proper evidence, it isn't safe to assume that Kuchiki's gone to join the _ryoka_."

"You are wrong." Captain Suì-Fēng replied. "The mere fact that she ran away proves that she has something to hide. That should be more than enough to prove she is guilty."

"Eh, we shouldn't jump to conclusions." Captain Hirako said.

"We are not jumping to conclusions, we're stating facts. Lieutenant Kuchiki ran away and if that isn't enough proof, you need to get your eyes checked."

"I do not think Lieutenant Kuchiki has committed treason, Head Captain. As Captain Hirako previously said, we should not jump to conclusions but rather question Lieutenant Kuchiki's motives." Captain Unohana intervened.

"Look, I don't really give a fuck whether Lieutenant Kuchiki committed treason or not. I'm more interested in that _ryoka_ outside who's been fucking with this place." Captain Zaraki said. "Call me when you're ready to deal with him."

"We are in the middle of a Captain's meeting—you aren't permitted to leave." Captain Sui-Feng said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Captain Zaraki said in response.

"Why don't we just leave her to do her thing? After all, doesn't she _know_ the _ryoka_?" Captain Hirako said.

"Knowing and joining are two different things." Captain Suì-Fēng replied.

"When Kuchiki discovered the _ryoka'_ s true form, she was too startled to even look him in the eyes. For her to join him would not make any sense." Captain Hitsugaya reasoned.

"And what about his entourage or whatever the fuck those shitheads are suppose to be?"

"I don't think she's seen them."

" _Yet_." Captain Suì-Fēng said. "But when she does, she will consider them allies."

"We cannot be sure of that." Captain Unohana insisted. "Unless we have evidence or some type of security footage, I don't believe Lieutenant Kuchiki would know either."

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Kensei asked.

"Withdraw the sentence until Lieutenant Kuchiki is found guilty."

"My decision is final." The Head Captain spoke.

"I'm afraid Ichigo isn't going to take this sentence lightly." Captain Ukitake said.

"I will deal with Kurosaki Ichigo on my own." He responded.

"What are you gonna do? Are you going to tell the boy he can't save her this time? In my opinion, that'll only prompt him to do it even more." Captain Kyōraku said.

"Shunsui is right. We've dealt with Ichigo before, we know he will stop at nothing but to save her."

"He may proceed." The Head Captain said. "However, this time I intend on fighting the boy himself if he is reluctant to follow orders. Kuchiki Rukia has committed treason with a common known enemy—a _quincy_ —and I will not allow any _shinigami_ to interfere with this judicial process. That being said, Captain Ukitake, Kyōraku, Unohana, and Hitsugaya, I expect you all to refrain from getting involved and most importantly, help aid Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

"They remain unfaithful to you—even after all those fifty years." Jūshirmai said to himself as he stared down at the image his _shēatsu_ created of the _Gotei 13_ discussing Rukia's punishment as he sat in his chair. "It's a shame you didn't heed my warning when I told you the _shinigami_ were nothing more but pitiless beings. You don't belong there." He said before he smeared the image by the swift of his hand, allowing his _shēatsu_ to smear the image and turn to Naohira who had just entered the room.

"Why did you save her?" She asked coldly. "I thought you said you would wait until she came to beg you."

"And she did."

"When? And how? I was with you the entire time."

"Her soul did it for her—there was no need for a physical display of her desperation."

" _Fèihuà_ , I thought that was what you wanted. For the desperation of that woman to finally manifest into reality."

"No." Jūshirmai said sternly. "I do not need to see her desperation, physically. I want to feel it, _taste_ it—seeing it could just be another one of her relentless acts."

"I suspect it will happen very soon. After all, I heard she's been having some difficulty with the revival of her powers."

"Is that so?"

" _Hai_ , it seems that everyone that was present during it's imprisonment are the only ones that can _un_ imprison her powers as well." Naohira informed. "But I'm afraid I do not know who."

He smirked. "It's simple."

"If you are aware, then tell me. I shall redirect them to her location immediately and have her imprisonment mutilated."

"You will never be able to do it."

"Why not?" She questioned immediately.

"The dead can't be revived, Naohira." Jūshirmai said. "Faulty kido or advanced scientific functions will never be enough to revive one's soul from the dead. Nonetheless..."

"What is it?"

"The possibilities are bound to be endless if what I'm predicting is true."

"Who is it?"

" _Think_ , Naohira." He ordered. "There is no man in this world that would defy death for the sake of malice unless he had the name..."

"Gin..."

* * *

"Kisuke, Yoruichi, Yūshirō- _chan_."

"Well, well, well it took you quite awhile Kuchiki- _san_ , I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." Kisuke said.

"Like she'd forget." Raiden responded.

"Nice to see you too, Arigawa- _san_."

"How's the Seireitei?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Dire, but the _Gotei 13_ is handling it just fine." Rukia informed. "It's that brat, that concerns me. I have no idea what he has instored for them except the Seavens and his desire for them to fight—against him. "

"I see."

"Rukia _-san_!" Yushiro greeted alongside his sister.

"Yūshirō- _chan_ , it's been quite awhile. How are you upholding as the 23rd Head of the Shihōin clan?"

"Great, Rukia- _san_. But I miss Nee- _san_ , it's been awhile since we last saw each other too."

"Oh, I see. I'm guessing you've been informed about—"

"You leaving the _Gotei 13_? Yes, I'm all ready Rukia- _san_! I'm ready to follow you and my sister to defeat Okasake Jūshirmai."

"The question is, how?" Rukia asked. "There are too many complications. Day by day, the _Gotei 13_ have been inquiring Jūshirmai's past. They are already aware of the Okasake Twins and their specialty."

"And I'm afraid they'll only discover more, Kuchiki- _san_ since Lieutenant Ise has already discovered the gems of the Seavens."

"The fuck? How did she find out about that?"

"I don't know." Rukia said. "But we have no other reason to be surprised. I just figured that it would be a lot sooner until they actually found out about them."

"And now, our only option is to stay underground." Yoruichi said. "If they find us, Rukia will be taken into prison for treason and there will be no other way to communicate with each other _or_ the Capital."

"So what do we do?"

"Stay here." Rukia said. "But what about the _Gotei 13_? What if they go searching for Jūshirmai and discover the Capital?"

"I don't believe he has control over the Capital as of yet, Kuchiki- _san_." Kisuke said.

"Right, and besides, he ain't getting' to the fucking Capital because he's made a fucking dimension of his own."

"What?" Rukia asked. "How did he..."

"It's his fucking _zanpakutō_. _Kōri No Jōmyaku_ function with each other, always. All three of them aid each other in some form or way and since their power is stemmed from the gem, it shouldn't be a surprise that he was able to form one."

"The gems of the Seavens are indeed powerful, but that doesn't mean they would be able to form an entire dimension like _Hueco Mundo_ or the World of the Living even though they _can_ destroy one. To create a whole new dimension would require more than a single gem—it would require something more." Rukia informed.

"But what else could he have fucking used? His natural _shēatsu_ is not even purple, it's white and his _reiatsu_ , alone isn't all that powerful—just look at the shitigami and you'll be able to tell."

"I don't know. It's hard to understand—the only real confirmation we have of his power is his father's gem and Judan and those are the things we already know."

"If Okasake Jūshirmai has his own dimension, I highly doubt he would go to scientific means to create one." Kisuke said. "The most we can assume is that he's in alliance with something else."

"But what?"

"It's hard to say. If he wasn't so interested in receiving Sensei Okasake's gem from Hell, I would've assumed he'd be using it to his advantage in some form. But then again, the gem's main purpose to begin with has always been to destroy. The most I can assume is that he's trying to get rid of the Soul Society and World of the Living to migrate those into his world." Rukia said.

"If that's really his intention, then what does he make of the Senseis?"

"He wouldn't destroy them. If anything, he'd try to fuck with them constantly—it's the shitagami's he's after, not them."

"It's hard to believe that he was once the Okasake clan's heir. If he had taken authority over the Soul Society, we would've all been dead." Yoruichi said.

"Except Kuchiki- _san_ of course." Kisuke said with a wink.

"No. My death would've been much, much worse because I'd live."

"To spend the rest of your life with your—"

"No one wants to fuck with that brat, I can assure you that." Raiden said. "And besides, we're talking as if we're actually going to allow him to swallow the Soul Society and the human world, whole."

"I'm pretty sure Kuchiki- _san_ has already gotten that covered." He winked while Rukia gave him a look.

"There's still so much we don't know yet. He disappeared from our radius and now we have to determine our next move." Rukia said.

"So what do you got in mind, Yoruichi?" Raiden asked. "And I mean after we deal with Rukia."

"By then, we'd have everyone here so we'd regroup in the 78th District of the Rukongai." Yoruichi said.

"And then what?"

"We would head to that brat's dimension and find some way to destroy it before it destroys us." Rukia finished.

"And what about the shitagami? I don't think they'll be able to mind their own fucking business until then."

"I've already spoken to the Head Captain and it appears he already has a plan." Kisuke said.

"What plan?'

"I don't know, he wouldn't say. But I doubt he'll be able to stop Kurosaki- _san_ from reaching Jushirmai's dimension."

"Ichigo will stop at nothing but to destroy him and that's the problem—his desire to protect will endanger him physically if he continues to pursue Jūshirmai." Rukia said. "And it seems, I've only made matters worse by disappearing."

"We can't change anything now. He'll just have to move the fuck on."

"It's nothing like that!" Rukia said immediately. "If you knew Ichigo, you'd understand."

"We'll have some trouble dealing with him." Yoruichi said. "Our only option is to prevent him from getting that far."

"But where's the dimension, Nee- _san_?"

"I don't know—Raiden, are you aware?"

"Yeah, it's located on the darker side of the moon."

"What? How did he form a dimension up there?" Rukia asked in bewilderment.

"How the fuck should I know? Cang Du sensed it a few days ago when that brat first started showing his _shēatsu_ back again."

"But...how was he able to create another dimension on the darker side of the moon?" Rukia asked. "The moon resides in space."

"That is of course if he hasn't swallowed it yet. If he was somehow able to swallow the moon, the very moon we see in the sky could be projecting itself from his dimension, alone." Kisuke said.

"That would mean that we were already engulfed by his dimension." Rukia said. "Or rather, it'd be surrounding us."

"But how? Wouldn't we have felt some kind of big ass shift or earthquake or something?"

"Not necessarily—it could've been a subtle shift."

"If that's true, that means space is no longer what controls the sun and the moon, or anything for that matter. Everything above and beyond us is nothing more but past elements of space now altered to customize with his dimension of space." Rukia said in disbelief.

"We're at a bigger disadvantage than I first thought." Yoruichi said.

"If that's the case then the war has already started and if the war has already started, it won't be long until the _Gotei 13_ discovers the truth even if they don't understand it." Kisuke said.

"That also means they'll feel more obligated to get involved."

"Which is another disadvantage we can't work with." Rukia replied and Raiden grumbled at the situation.

"Everyone hates those fucking shitgamis, if they continue to fucking meddle what do you think is going to happen when they clash?"

"Riots, war, death—everything Jūshirmai wants to happen as he drinks from his chalice." Rukia said.

"That drink being you." Raiden mentioned.

"That drink being my blood." Rukia corrected.

"For all we know, we could be the demise of the Soul Society if we don't act accordingly." Rukia warned. "To avoid that, every step we take must be taken into precaution and over-analyze to avoid mistakes. If the _Gotei 13_ get involved, chaos could dispute everywhere around the Soul Society—we can't afford to destroy ourselves in the process if our main target is Jūshirmai."

"We'll stay underground then. Renji'll meet up with us soon and from there we can deal with your situation and hopefully, find a way to keep those shitigamis away from you."

"Kurosaki- _san_ is the one we have to watch out for." Kisuke said.

"And Byakuya-bo as well." Yoruichi winked.

"He was never suppose to know about this in the first place." Rukia said and covered her forehead in distress. "If Nii-Sama finds out, that'll only—"

"No worries, Kuchiki- _san_." Kisuke said.

"Byakuya-bo won't get that far." Yoruichi said. "Trust me."

"Can we deal with Rukia first before we get outta hand?" Raiden asked

"No, _first_ we should determine if Jūshirmai's dimension has indeed swallowed up space before we focus on anything beyond that." Rukia suggested.

"And how da'fuck are we gonna figure that out?" Raiden asked.

"Shoot an arrow." Rukia responded.

"The fuck?"

"Shoot an arrow into the sky—towards the stars or moon to determine whether he _is_ our space or not. If your attack freezes before it can pierce it, we can confirm that he's already swallowed most of space—leaving us and the Soul Society, aside. If it doesn't, that means he hasn't consumed it yet and therefore, we're not in his territory—yet."

"The fuck, why don't you shoot it?" Raiden asked.

"Do I look like I'm in any position to shoot it?"

"Well you damn well know how to shoot one, don't you?" Raiden asked. "Don't tell me that fucked up shitigami nonsense has already fucked with your head?! It's a damn arrow."

"An arrow _you_ can shoot!"

"An arrow I _want_ you to shoot. Have you fucking forgotten your place?!"

"I tried to and look where I am now!" Rukia said.

"Arigawa- _san_ , if you return to the Rukongai you can get a pretty decent shot towards a star. The sooner we know, the better." Kisuke said.

"I'll be back." Raiden assured after he finally gave in and turned around. "At least I know how to."

Rukia stared.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean by execution?" Ichigo asked in frustration with Kon resting on his shoulder in dread.

"Not again." Kon whined. "Nee- _san_ would never commit treason—it isn't that hard to understand!"

"They're after her—the Head Captain has already issued his order." Renji informed.

"What the fuc—she ran away, that doesn't mean she's siding with the enemy!"

"Try telling the Head Captain that, Ichigo. He was overruled during the Captain's meeting and he still continued to pursue the execution."

"But she didn't do anything wrong."

"I know that, you dumbass! But I have no say in what the fuck goes on around here and I'm suppose to be interrogated in two hours."

"Dammit, how the hell are we going to make them realize that she's innocent?" Ichigo asked.

"I have an idea, but you'll have to gather up a few members of the _Gotei 13_." Renji said.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Just shut up and do your job, Ichigo! You'll see."

"I'm counting on you, Renji."

"Yeah, yeah now hurry the fuck up before Captain Sui-Fong comes with her division to fetch me." Renji said and with that last sentence, Ichigo flash-stepped away—leaving Renji to think about what exactly he was doing.

She was gone.

He was aware of the fact that she had already left the Seireitei but a bad thought seemed to always linger his mind about leaving her as a deceiver.

He knew what he was suppose to do. Whether it be treason or abduction, he wasn't suppose to stay in the Seireitei any longer than he was now. But something held him back—it was Rukia's reputation that did.

As of now, everyone thought she was an enemy of the _Gotei 13_ —wrong, but that was what they thought. And for a fact, Renji didn't feel too comfortable leaving the _Gotei 13_ with such a negative influence—he rather leave them with something good before he left.

He knew it was going against their original plan. But he realized, the more the _Gotei 13_ viewed Rukia's runaway scheme as an act of treason, the more they'd feel against her rather than with her if they were to meet again. And for a fact, Ichigo would never stop persisting until Rukia was proven innocent and by all means, he'd search for her and one of her worst fears, was for him to find her.

She was underground—safe, secluded from the outside world whether it be the World of the Living or the Soul Society. There was nothing down there but an endless maze—made up of red rocks and empty tunnels. For the _Gotei 13_ to find her there would be something beyond knowledge, itself because it was impossible unless, someone told.

Heading towards the direction of the Kuchiki Manor, he figured Ichigo would sense his _reiatsu_ and send everyone there. He wasn't sure if this was going to necessarily work, but it would in fact change their minds.

At least, that's what he hoped it would do.

* * *

Looking up towards the sky, he saw the sparkling stars and the circular moon—gleaming like a taken picture as he positioned his electrifying blue arrow towards a specific star in the sky.

He followed the constellation of the archer and set his eyes towards that one star in the whole sky that the constellation of the archer pointed towards before he scrunched his eyes.

It would pierce it perfectly.

He predicted his aim was accurate enough to reach it and hoped that the arrow wouldn't crumble before it hit it. His left foot was placed a foot further from his right foot that was left behind. His posture was straight and his body was turned to a specific side.

Taking ahold of the bow string, he yanked it back as the arrow formed—holding a stiff grip on the street before he prepared himself to let it go.

If the Soul Society was being consumed by Jūshirmai's dimension, his arrow wouldn't make it; it would collapse—in the form of crumbling ice dust that would become Jūshirmai's ice once again. If it was not, on the other hand, his arrow would make it; puncture the star and there would still be hope.

He didn't want to think about it—the fact that they were already among Jūshirmai's territory. It would only make matters worse since they were already so disorganized. And if the consumption was being done faster than they could see, they were already in a bigger amount of trouble than they thought.

Raiden didn't know what his motive was or even if he _had_ any motive at all besides greed. But there was always a story supporting something however, Jūshirmai's version just so happened to be unknown.

It was Rukia who knew.

Only _she_ could tell the story of how a young, ambitious teenager turned into a man of greed.

He was curious to know, but it seemed that Jūshirmai's story would always remain unknown. But by all means, if it meant preventing him from destroying the world, Rukia would have to tell the story one way or another.

Focusing on one point, Raiden let the arrow go to soar in the air like a flying star—aiming towards the star-like shape still twinkling near the arrow. Coldness captured the warmth in his skin and he became convinced that if he stayed out any longer in the cold, he'd surely face hypothermia, _again_ —not that he planned to admit it.

If only the stars were located any closer to the ground, he wouldn't have to watch his own arrow rapidly decrease in size before it was equivalent to that of an atom or particle that made up everything we knew.

His eyes momentarily turned to the empty passages of the 54th District of the Rukongai. He didn't want to think of all those suffering through the cold, but it couldn't be helped after he, himself was trembling even with a coat. To ask the _shinigami_ to pay attention to them for less than three seconds would be an impossible request—mainly because they didn't care.

Their neglection of the Rukongai District was one of the many reasons Raiden despised them the most. They were safe—separated from what they referred to as the lower class by a wall that held their safe zone; the Seireitei. While others, _millions_ were suffering under this cold and wintry storm.

Raiden turned.

He looked back up in the sky to find that he couldn't see his arrow from the distance he placed himself in – prompting him to use flash-step to appear closer to his fired mark.

In ½ a second, he disappeared into the night—following his arrow as it was still yet to reach the star in the sky. Raiden was quickly growing impatient—his hands were rather numb and he was positive that his legs would crumble beneath him after various pinches of frostbite.

He couldn't wait any longer. And to come back unaccomplished would only leave a longer list of unanswered questions. So to speed things up, he used the one thing he knew to use best—the kind of element that set a flame to a rocket to storm off into the sky, the kind of element that sent explosions ary, the kind of element that could spread like wildfire; it was fire that he could master.

Using his _sternritter_ ability, he set the end of his arrow with a flame—igniting its speed like a match before it soared faster.

He stopped midway in the sky to watch the burning entity hit the mark—he had almost lost hope as the point of the arrow touched what appeared to be the twinkling touch of the star; indicating that they were free. They were free from Jūshirmai's grasp—there was still hope to continue on without having his eyes on each and every one of their moves; most of all, away from the Soul Society for good.

He felt a weight lift off his shoulders once his suspicions were no longer confirmed. Rukia could feel a bit more safe and the shitigamis—as he chose to all them—would have no immediate reason to get involved as of yet.

There was still time for everything; nothing had to be rushed, nothing had to be overanalyzed. As long as the Soul Society's territory remained in their hands, the war could end sooner than he thought.

Returning back to the ground, his trembling hand reached out beneath his trench coat to receive a _sai_ to open the portal. But with his back faced to the arrow and hands shaking to open the portal, it only took one sound to capture his attention completely and perhaps, even shatter his bones.

 _Crack._

He turned around and never once had he felt such dread in his body as his eyes met the sight of his arrow completely, _frozen into dust_.

* * *

"Why are we in Kuchiki- _san_ 's room, Abarai _-kun_?" Orihime asked as the gang alongside Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and Kiyone and Sentarō stood in Rukia's large room.

"The maid already told us, she took everything and left." Uryū added. "Standing here and trying to figure things out won't solve anything as long as Kuchiki-san is still within the Seireitei."

"Kuchiki's still out there." Captain Hitsugaya commented. "She couldn't have gotten too far with her illness."

"Then what the hell are we waiting here for?! Ichigo! Let's go find Nee- _san_!"

"Wait." Ichigo said sternly. "I want to hear what Renji's got to say."

"Finally! So, the reason why I brought you all here is because I wanted to show you something that could change your mind about Rukia's treason. I know it's not much—it isn't even evidence or approval – but it's something I thought you guys woulda wanted to see if you ever decided to change your mind."

"What is it?"

"Wait for it." Renji said before he turned around and outstretched his hand into the air. The gang was silent but were rather confused as Renji's air movements appeared as a person turning a lock with a key. "Now, Captain, you don't really know about this and I'm pretty sure Rukia never really wanted to tell you either but a couple of years ago, Rukia had Kisuke make her something that would kinda fill up the big space of her empty room with her personal belongings; they were things we got from the Rukongai that I guess she assumed you would want to throw out. Anyways, Kisuke ended up making her something from interiorem technology that basically helped her keep those personal belongings in her presence but invisible to anyone's eye."

"Invisible?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, I guess she didn't want anyone to know that she had them."

"I see. And where would these personal belongings happen to be located?"

"Whadaya mean, Captain? They're right here." Renji said. "Look."

And suddenly, what had seemed as just an empty space to the gang was then separated by a _shōji_ that Renji quickly parted to unveil a black piano and a set of picture frames, all that were filled with a series of individual pictures per set.

"I told you, what I'm showing you is pretty useless for evidence, but it sure as hell proves her dedication to you all and if that ain't something to consider, I don't know what is."

And the gang stared; admiring the pictures framed with wood resting upon the slick piano depicting years of friendship and memories. There weren't much—only around five resided on the top of the piano, while the biggest and most eye catching of them all was hung up on the wall.

Ichigo analyzed each picture he spotted in order from the left side of the piano to the right.

The first picture depicted a younger version of Rukia and Renji with a couple of other kids around their age. Renji had his arm around her in a choking position while Rukia smiled and the three other kids sat down in front of them with their arms around each other's necks. The second picture beside it depicted a more recent picture of them together with Rukia's smile more gentle and her newly short hair shaped perfectly along the sides. The third picture depicted the _Shinigami Women Association_ that Rukia had once told him she never really attended with a forced smile and a sense of uneasiness as she tilted her head to the side next to Momo. The fourth picture had to be taken years ago because oddly enough, it was a picture of a smiling Captain Ukitake with his hair pulled back into a ponytail and a man with spiky black hair (similar to himself) and basil irises leaning towards Captain Ukitake's side and a shorter Rukia on the other side of a seated Ukitake leaning as well.

But the picture that seemed to capture the most attention in his eyes was the large picture binded to the wall that depicted a picture of everybody in the World of the Living; Rukia, Renji, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Kon, Tessai etc that was taken in Urahara's _Shōten_ on the day Rukia had finally marked her return and restored his powers.

He was in the middle, Kurōdo, Noba, and Ririn were mounted on his lap with an angry Kon pushing Ririn away. Inoue's hand touched his shoulder with a smile while Uryū's hand touched her shoulder with Tessai behind. Yoruichi and Kisuke were placed in the middle with Jinta and Ururu on the sides. Rukia's gloved hand touched his shoulder as Renji's touched hers as they bent down.

"These are all pictures from her quotebook, aren't they?" Ichigo asked.

"Quote-what?" Uryu asked.

"It sounds familiar." Chad said.

"Hmmm, are you talking about that book Kuchiki- _san_ always carries around with her in class?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, it's her quotebook; a thing she keeps around to write in and keep her belongings. Rukia takes that thing everywhere but she never allows anybody to touch it." Ichigo explained.

"This is the first time I'm hearing this." Rangiku said.

"Yeah, me too! I've never seen her write in anything like a journal before." Kiyone said.

"She always has it, but she never shows it." Ichigo explained. "It's a personal thing."

"Right, she writes everything in there." Renji continued. "That's why she doesn't like people knowing she has it or it could be used against her."

"The pictures in her book are suppose to signify the people close to her and in the event she ever dies without them surrounding her, she knows she's not dying alone." Ichigo explained earning a subtle glance from Byakuya who analyzed the pictures carefully with a hint of discontent. "My question is, how do these pictures prove her innocence?" Ichigo asked.

"They don't, but they tell you all something you didn't know." Renji said. "I know the appearance of that bastard and her disappearance seem faulty but I don't think you should all lose hope on her so easily."

They didn't know it, but Renji was preparing them for the future before anyone else. In the event the truth came out sooner than expected, they would be reassured—even if it was something as small as this.

"I didn't know Kuchiki- _san_ had this." Rangiku said as she stared at an older photo of the _Shinigami Women Association_. "It's been awhile since she last came to one of our meetings too."

"M-Maybe she was just busy." Momo intervened.

"Maybe…" Rangiku said as Captain Ukitake stared wistfully at the photo of him with his emerald eyes softening at the sight.

"I thought I lost that photo years ago." Captain Ukitake commented as he stared at the photo of him, Kaien, and Rukia.

"It seems that Kuchiki, despite that video, still holds the _Gotei 13_ dear to her." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Video? What video?" Ichigo asked Captain Hitsugaya.

"I'm afraid the reason Kuchiki was convicted for treason was because of a video depicting her runaway with a _quincy_." He informed.

" _Quincy_? How is that even possible?" Uryu asked.

"Ishida! Didn't you say you were the last _quincy_ alive?" Ichigo asked.

"I am!"

"Hold up, a quincy? What did he look like?" Renji asked with curiosity in his tone.

"Red hair, mohawk, white cape. Unfortunately, the video wasn't very clear." Captain Hitsugaya explained.

Renji's eyes dilated for a mere second but it was out of complete and sheer shock because he couldn't believe that Raiden was actually here. He was even more surprise to find out that he played a role in helping Rukia escape—considering the events that had happened before. If he helped Rukia escaped, that meant he was with her right now underground, and if he was with her underground, that meant Kisuke and Yoruichi were already down there as well.

They were expecting him.

"So much for being the last _quincy_ , Ishida. " Ichigo said.

"I am the last _quincy_! " Uryū argued.

"Then who the fuck is he?" Ichigo asked as Renji looked down in deep thought. He would've never thought Raiden out of all people would be the one to help Rukia in their current situation but it was better she was out now rather than trying and getting caught by the _shinigami_.

"We don't know yet. For a fact, we didn't know there were anymore alive." Captain Hitsugaya explained.

"Well whomever he is, he sure looks pretty hot. Especially with all those tattoos." Rangiku said.

"You think every guy you meet is hot." Captain Hitsugaya replied with annoyance. "The point is, although Kuchiki may be dedicated to us, it still doesn't make up for why she would run away. If she has nothing to do with this she should've run, unless…."

"Unless what, Tōshirō? You can't actually believe that Rukia's involved with this guy." Ichigo said.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Tōshirō reminded. "And no, I'm not suggesting that Kuchiki is guilty nor am I suggesting she's innocent. It's the lack of evidence that concerns me."

"She has problems opening up to people and that can often burden her mind more than she thinks. I'm not too fond with her being convicted again, but it is this problem that must've caused her to run." Captain Ukitake predicted.

"You think she ran because she was afraid to talk?" Tōshirō questioned.

"It's a possibility. Captain Suì-Fēng and the _Onmitsukidō_ are not a group of people she'd like to be interrogated with."

"I-I wouldn't be surprised." Momo spoke up.

"Hinamori…"

"E-Even in the _Shin'ō Academy_ , she never really liked talking to people. I tried talking to her a few times but she never opened up about anything, almost as if she was hiding something…." Lieutenant Hinamori explained.

"It was the same thing when Kuchiki- _san_ first came to the World of the Living. Even with Tatsuki- _chan_ and the other girls, she never really talked to us about certain things." Orihime said.

"I don't believe the Head Captain's going to buy that story either way." Captain Hitsugaya. "What do you suggest Abarai?

Renji looked up in confusion. "Who? Me?"

"Yes you, what the hell Renji?" Ichigo asked but Renji was too occupied staring onto the ground thinking of his friend and Raiden.

"I don't know but, I'll talk to you later." Renji said before passing them in a rush.

"Wha—Renji! Get the hell back in here." Ichigo said but Renji was already ½ way out the shoji.

"I'll be back." He reassured and then he was gone.

"Renji, wait up!" Ichigo hollered.

"He must be trying to find the other _quincy_." Uryū said.

"If Abarai leaves, the Head Captain will convict both of them of treason." Captain Hitsugaya said. "Matsumoto."

"Hai."

"Find Abarai and don't let him leave the Seireitei. It doesn't matter what he does now, he leaves and the Head Captain will go after them both." Captain Hitsugaya ordered.

"Ishida, Chad, Inoue, let's go." Ichigo said before they all left the room in a hurry, leaving one person left to stand in the room; eyes staring at what used to be an empty space.

* * *

"Ishikawa- _kun_ , where is all the data we collected for the _fukkatsu_ project?"

"The _fukkatsu_ project? Oh, right." He replied. "Chiba- _san_ had them removed on Captain Kurotsuchi's orders for gestation."

"Gestation? Does that mean the _fukkatsu_ will happen soon, Ishikawa- _kun_?"

"Most likely, but it hasn't happened ever since the execution."

"What's the reason behind it ya think? The _fukkatsu_ only happened once and that was for Lieutenant Kuchiki." She said before popping another sweet into her mouth.

"Did you see who it was?"

"No, but I wish I had. However, I remember hearing Captain Kurotsuchi talking to a man who was insulting him when it happened." She explained. "Nobody came in and nobody came out that day, but they were talking about the Head Captain."

"What would the Head Captain and Lieutenant Kuchiki have in common to talk about them?"

"I don't know, but the man sounded very strict. He must be old."

"If Captain Kurotsuchi is going to operate the _fukkatsu_ project again, doesn't that mean he's going to stop all entrances and dismissals from the _senkaimon_ if he's using the time warp?"

"I wouldn't know. I know nothing of this project—nobody does. On that day, I had fallen asleep under your desk and when I woke up, I overheard Captain Kurotsuchi call it the _fukkatsu_ project and after that, I found out via Lieutenant Kurotsuchi that it was special task ordered by the Head Captain."

"The only reason I know about it is because I found a report on it about two years ago with graveyard soil." He explained.

"Graveyard soil? Why would anyone want to touch that?! I thought this project was about him reviving time we lost after the war with Aizen."

" _Baka_ , if that was the case then why would Lieutenant Kuchiki be involved? And what man would he have been talking to alter the time?"

"Well, she _did_ have the _hōgyoku_ inside of her. If Urahara Kisuke put it inside her then she must've had something in her to protect it."

"As far as I'm concerned, Urahara wanted it to be destroyed and since Lieutenant Kuchiki at the time was facing a death sentence, he thought putting it within her was the best way to destroy it."

"I don't know…"

"You don't believe it?"

"It's not that I don't believe it but, why her? It just doesn't make any sense to me to why he would put it in her for the sake of destroying it."

"You're overthinking it."

"I'm not!" She protested. "It's just…the _hōgyoku_ is exceptionally powerful. Holding the object itself could kill you because of its capabilities. What I don't understand is how did the _hōgyoku_ not destroy Lieutenant Kuchiki from the inside? How was it even able to stay inside her body without releasing any sort of power? Isn't the _hōgyoku_ suppose to materialize its holder's desires?"

"Maybe she didn't have any."

"But what about being saved? Didn't she want to be saved from the execution? Didn't she want anything? It was within her soul and anything she could've wanted in that moment could've materialize to what she wanted. But why?"

"Maybe she didn't want to be saved."

"But who wouldn't want to be saved? Is she really not afraid of death?"

"Urahara deactivated the _hōgyoku_ before he put it inside of her, it only makes sense that her wish of being saved couldn't materialize because her strength wasn't enough to carry it out. And besides, maybe her soul was already turning human."

"Deactivating something like that couldn't have possibly been the reason. Lieutenant Kuchiki was already qualified to be a Lieutenant around that time anyways. Have you ever wondered if that activation process Aizen had to go through was something else preventing it rather than Urahara Kisuke's deactivation?"

"That would imply that Lieutenant Kuchiki did something to it prior to it being released. But she didn't even know it was within her body so how could she have done something to it?"

"Or maybe she did, but she didn't know it."

"That's doesn't make any sense."

"What if something like her conscience was aware of it but instinctively she didn't know she possessed it? That would mean that the _hōgyoku_ and Lieutenant Kuchiki were temporarily connected while it was hidden in her body and if that's the case, perhaps Lieutenant Kuchiki _did_ have a wish that couldn't be materialized because her will to carry it out wasn't connected with her instinct."

"You're implying that her instinct had a different wish."

"It could be. What if internally she was fighting between two different desires that conflicted the _hōgyoku_ 's guidance in the first place?"

"If that's the case, then that would mean the _hōgyoku_ 's deactivation was just a phase of conflict within the orb rather than Urahara's neutralization process."

"She couldn't make up her mind."

"And because of that, the _hōgyoku_ fighting between those two desires fell into a state that reflected its dormancy over the years because finding her deepest desires were conflicted between two."

"But…we all have different desires, but there's always one stronger than the other even when we don't realize it. I wonder what she wanted so deeply that she couldn't choose between the two."

"Whatever it was, it was powerful enough to put the _hōgyoku_ into a dormancy state which means, it must've been something not even the _hōgyoku_ could control."

"But what?"

"Stop being such a loud mouth and get back to work." A voice belonging to their Captain said causing the two scientists to immediately bow.

"Captain Kurotsuchi." They acknowledged in unison.

"You're alright."

"I thought they were still searching for your body."

"Well of course I'm fine. Don't believe Nemu and her sob story, before we initiated the procedure I made sure to wear a replica of my own body anyhow the process failed."

"But the _Gotei 13_ is still looking for you, sir."

"Come again?" Mayuri questioned. "The _Gotei 13_ could care any less about me now that Lieutenant Kuchiki has ran away."

"Lieutenant Kuchiki what?!"

"My goodness, both of you are good for nothing—do you not listen to anything? She's been missing for the past hour or so after that explosion malfunction. On the contrary, I could care less if they actually find me as I have something very important to do."

"Why did she leave?"

"I don't care and I don't know. The most obvious assumption is the _ryoka_."

"What about that _reiatsu_ you were analyzing?"

"Stolen, now leave."

"Who stole it?"

"It appears that Nemu has once again proved her unworthiness. She was attacked by one of those fools siding with the _ryoka_ and lost it to her hands. Now if you two don't mind, leave."

"Is that…Is that graveyard soil in your hands?"

"I don't see how that is of any concern to you. Go ahead and find Nemu for me."

"But Captain Kurotsuchi—"

"Go." He ordered before the two scientists looked at each other as they resigned from trying and walked away.

"Such pests." Captain Kurotsuchi said to himself as he passed by their work stations and entered his private laboratory underground. It was true that he suffered some damage from the explosion but he had predicted the possible chance of a malfunction prior to the bombing procedure. It just so happened that both the _reiatsu_ he had contained and the bomb were stolen and replaced by two different people at the same time. He didn't care much for who did it as of right now because his mind was focused on one particular order and project directly; _fukkatsu_.

It was true that what he contained in his hand was indeed graveyard soil however, admitting that to his subordinates was not something he planned on doing. Taking the graveyard soil, he replaced the empty cylindrical cup he had placed on the generator with the soil and allowed the generator to familiarize itself with its components before proceeding.

In the meanwhile, he deactivated all _senkaimons_ that could be used to enter any dimension, including the World of the Living to prevent any time stream from being affected before he started his process.

He had done this once before.

A while back, around the time of Kuchiki Rukia's execution, he had used the project of _fukkatsu_ and trifled with certain time streams to have the process occur during the right moment however, although he had reassured that the process could work again, a small part of him held doubt in the _fukkatsu_ ever occurring once again. If the project had not been planned over a century ago, Mayuri wouldn't have paid much attention to it, let alone the person involved with it. But he was well aware why this was happening and who this was going to benefit, but as a Captain, he felt no obligation to inform the _Gotei 13_ of his knowledge—mimicking Kuchiki Rukia's intentions before she had disappeared.

All time streams in the last three centuries suddenly appeared in thin, but parallel lines in the colour of purple and marked Mayuri's lab like lasers. It was hard to predict which was which, but Mayuri already knew which time stream he would be playing with for sure. He plucked one of the streams like guitar strings before heading to his computer to begin the process.

Suddenly, the cylindrical tube began to twirl in its place with the graveyard soil turning into minuscule particles after each turn. Soon, the particles resembled that of the colour of _reishi_ as the glowing particles continued to spin within the cylindrical cup. Light flashed from each particle and connected with each part of Mayuri's lab—most shooting in between the streams of time to create a checkered pattern of glowing blue and purple. Each light that intersected with a stream portrayed a different aspect of time, but the flashy green light shining upon them could only target one.

The shining green light of _reiatsu_ shot in the form of a laser to target one specific time stream and thus created a perfect L shape with different colours. Holding that in place, a few machines came from above and destroyed all the time streams like a stamp pounding down on paper as the L connected shape elevated in the air and sparked a few times to merge and create a perfect circle of a mystical purple.

Dismissing the rest of the machinery, the circular flash of the time warp slowly descended near the ground and shifted past Mayuri and into another room of his laboratory.

This portion of his laboratory was illuminated by a golden-yellow light and contained a large cylinder in which the circular flash permitted itself into and suddenly, a foot from the circle stepped onto the grey platform inside the cylinder and permitted its full body out of it as the circle behind them minimized.

Mayuri entered the room and looked towards the cylinder to see the new, yet familiar _Gotei 13_ member who had finally been revived.

"It seems once again, I've entered this world too little, too late to stop this destruction beforehand."

* * *

 **End Note**

Can you guess who it is? So this is the end, my loves. I have a few notes regarding this chapter so here it goes:

 **(1)** The Seavens are only a minor part of the storyline, although they seem primarily focused on right now, they aren't the major plot line for the first part of _TIM_ which brings me to the 2nd note.

 **(2)** _TIM_ is divided into two parts (I forgot to mention this long before because I have so many documents based on this one story); _The Interiorem World_ being **Part I** and _The Iced Moon_ being **Part II**. We are currently still in the stages of **Part I** being _The Interiorem World_ in which the major focus will be Jūshirmai and Rukia.

 **(3)** Jūshirmai's subordinates will not play a huge role until **Part II** in relation to The Seavens. Also, Jūshirmai's subordinates all have a connection with the characters of Bleach.

 **(4)** As stated in the **Pre-Note** there ARE Images For This Chapter but they will be uploaded tomorrow. Also, by the way, I made it! I said I wanted to update during December (a winter month) and look what happened, I ended up updating on the LAST DAY of December.

 **01/01/17:** It's New Years and as I said, I have all the **Images For this Chapter** ready so here it goes (in no particular order)

 **Sai Blade:** It's suppose to be shorter, but this was the only decent one I could find

 **Ao Qun:** The picture I have of it isn't in black, but you can imagine what the women of Jūshirmai's subordinates would wear

 **Tangzhuang:** For the men of Jushirmai's subordinates

 **Jūshirmai's Subordinates:** Yamada Seinosuke, Kusaka Sojiro, the third man's tattoo and hair

I know this **End Note** sounds very rushed and to be truthful I'll be back to edit this chapter and most likely this **End Note** later however, I truly am running out of time. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and support! They are highly appreciated! Happy New Year!

 _\- NairaRains/kagomesangos_


	10. Not Just Yet

**Pre Note**

Welcome to another chapter of _TIM_! Again, towards the end it's going to be a little confusing but it's expected so I will make sure to (partly) clear your confusion towards the end in the next chapter that I'll update around May or late-April.

Also, I've introduced something new to _TIM_ that I like to call **shorts.** These are basically brief perspectives in present tense from a character regarding Rukia that either describes a past perspective or a current perspective. They won't be written in every chapter, only where I see fit neither will they always be written in the beginning; they will start either at the beginning or the end. I will start off each of them by a given title and the name of whom's perspective it is from.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me. It belongs to Kubo Tite.

Happy reading! Please leave some reviews!

* * *

 _He Does Not Know_

 _Abarai Renji_

There are several things known to be true about Kuchiki Rukia, he thinks. She loves bunnies, Kurosaki Yuzu's curry, art, and the refinement of Sode No Shirayuki's sword. She loves, the breath of fresh air that escapes her mouth in the cold, the patch of lilies that grow near the noble homes, and the sight of the moon eclipse by the sun.

He wonders if anyone ever found that suspicious. He wonders if anyone ever thought Kuchiki Rukia could be someone else besides the benevolent princess of the Kuchiki home. He wonders if anyone ever knew—ever _thought_ —that Kuchiki Rukia could be something else besides the petite Lieutenant of the 13th Division filled with some kind of determination that swallows her soul.

But then he stops and thinks, because he knows, how could they?

How could anyone know?

How could anyone believe?

He finds it funny. It suddenly hits him how sneakily he had watched her lie her way through fifty years, winding through the pathways as if they were that easy to dodge, as if the Soul Society could secretly, quietly, and wondrously erase the past. Erase her.

He thinks of the lilies she marvels at and the trees in the Rukongai. He thinks of the noble houses and the cobblestone paths. He thinks of the cantaloupe sunsets and the rainy fights. Every place and every memory where Kuchiki Rukia has left her trace, even if it is that of a hollow ghost.

She is a shadow of the woman she used to be, he thinks.

She is swallowed and gutted deep down in the throat where the tone of an even defiant woman lies silently.

He wonders if she is still alive—whether she is choking with eyes open or resting until she is brought back to life. He wonders if Rukia still remembers her. He wonders if Rukia still thinks about her. He wonders if Rukia, just Rukia, singularly is reminded every single day about her. He wonders if Rukia is troubled by her. He wonders, _just wonders_ , what would've happened if Rukia remembered her that day.

He stops himself again to think. He thinks about that woman again. Neither the petite shadow or the woman in her throat, but the younger version—the one who is not hollow, the one who is young, wild, free, defiant, and determined.

He remembers, the glint in her violets as she picks her favorite flowers and the rush of adrenaline that whips through her strands of hair as well as her feet reacting to the heat of the pressure as she chases.

He remembers, the tears mustering in her eyes and the silent, but desperate call for help as her violets tremble but bite back every cry, every word, every sound, every voice.

He remembers, the ferocity in her tone and the flap of black. He remembers, the hidden smile under an awning mask. He remembers and remembers and remembers until he does not know who he is thinking about anymore.

But then he realizes something.

Whether it is the benevolent princess of the Kuchiki clan, the shadow of a woman from the past, the defiant woman lost in another soul, or the young and wild violet-eyed version of the woman he once knew, neither is Rukia.

So, who _is_ this Kuchiki Rukia one might ask?

He does not know. He just can't.

* * *

"He's gone." Ichigo nonchalantly said as he stared down at the Rukongai District. At this point, he wasn't even surprised. Somehow, miraculously, Renji had disappeared quicker than Tōshirō or himself could reach him even if they were right behind him the entire time.

Ichigo didn't know what to do at all. The only thing he could actually grasp from Renji's escape was that, Rukia eloped with a _quincy_ that apparently Renji knew and the Head Captain somehow believed it was betrayal.

Anything beyond that, he did not understand.

According to the Head Captain, because of the evidence given he had no choice but to sentence Rukia to another execution, but Ichigo disagreed. The Head Captain's words still rang loudly in his ears, no matter how much he tried to make them disappear. They made him feel useless, weak, _irrelevant_ it was uncanny.

 _Remember your place, Kurosaki Ichigo; if you continue to pursue that Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia is innocent you will face the same fate_. _I will not change my mind._

He clenched his fist. There was no doubt in his mind that the Head Captain was already making a sentence for Renji too. Most of the Captains had stayed within their barracks, trying to figure out everything they could, but he couldn't even _think_ of returning back home. He had to find them— _he would_ and then, he'd make them explain everything.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." A baritone voice spoke behind him.

"Byakuya." Ichigo acknowledged as he turned around. "Have you found anything?"

"No." He responded. "I was sent here but the Head Captain to advise you to get some rest."

"Tell him I'll be alright."

"I believe he is right in his recommendation. Standing out here will not give you any answers."

"Neither will sleeping." Ichigo said.

"Go home."

"I won't." He responded defiantly. "C'mon Byakuya, you can't seriously be thinking about sleeping after this."

"I do not see your point."

" _Your_ sister, Rukia is missing godammit and _your_ Lieutenant, Renji just ran away! How can you be so calm after that?"

"Rukia is an honest _shinigami_ , she left fully aware of the consequences she would face for what she has done."

"You can't be—"

"Nonetheless, I do not believe she has committed treason. There isn't enough evidence to support it so I have disdained that possibility."

"So what you think this whole thing is? Why did she run? Why did Renji run after hearing she ran away with some _quincy_?"

"I believe it has something to do with her past in the Rukongai. It seemed to be evident when she was asleep for seven days and that man listed in the student registry."

"And the _quincy_?"

"It seems that there is much more alive than we originally anticipated. I am not aware of her relation to the _quincy_ but he is among the group that we found alive."

"Fuck," Ichigo scoffed. "I just don't understand why the hell both of them didn't tell us this? I still don't understand who the fuck that Okasake Jushirmai is and I just—"

"Instead of growing impatient, you should be more concerned on how we will find them."

"It isn't that easy Byakuya, trust me—I'm not you. I don't understand anything."

"Then rest. The _Gotei 13_ will meet in the morning to determine our next move. Until then, I believe it would be best if you returned to your own world until further notice."

"What about Rukia? What about Renji?"

"They will be fine." Byakuya said as he turned around. "It seems that they have had this planned all along. We will have to wait until further information is provided."

"Who do you think they're with? They must be sleeping somewhere. I don't know about the Rukongai but what about the Okasakes?"

"Your point?"

"I mean, the Okasakes...have you ever met them?"

There was a brief silence in between before Byakuya slightly turned his head to respond. "No."

He had heard of them, of course. They were one of the four great noble clans, they held a very high prestige upon themselves to not appear to the public in broad daylight. He only ever saw a painting of them in the Noble Hall. That was all.

"Then how..." The words died at his throat but what he wanted to ask was _how did he know who they were then?_

"My grandfather was once associated with them. That is all I know."

"Oh...did he know anything about their position? Their specialty? Okasake Jushirmai?"

"That, I do not know. I did not meddle in my predecessor's affairs."

"Does _anyone_ know them?"

"Although they are mentioned quite often among nobles, I have never seen them personally."

"They're assassins, that's probably why." Ichigo said before he paused in deep thought. "Rukia said they have nothing to do with this though, so I guess it doesn't really matter."

"You believe that?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo looked up. "Yeah, don't you?"

Byakuya didn't respond.

"Don't tell me you don't trust her, Byakuya; she's your sister—what part of that do you _still_ not get?"

"I never said I do not trust her. I've already told you, I do not believe she has committed treason."

"Then why are you doubting her?"

"You misunderstood. It was a test."

"I still trust her, Byakuya—you out of all people should know that. I know she has an explanation for all of this—I'm just waiting for her to tell me."

"If that is true then rest. If she was here, perhaps you would've gotten the same scolding."

"Fine then, I'll rest." Ichigo responded.

 _But I'm not sure that's gonna do any help._

* * *

"Based on this research, it seems that the Head Captain revolutionized the Soul Society which is why the Okasake twins were forced to move out." Nanao explained in the dim library to her Captain. "Captain Kyōraku, do you recall this ever happening in the past?"

"I'm not too sure, Nanao. My memory must've died a little because as I remember it, it was the Okasake twins themselves that individually decided that it would be best to sever their ties with Yama- _jii_ , not the other way around."

"I see. There seems to be many stories regarding this incident, the only problem is I don't know which one is true. Everything written here is completely biased."

"It's a shame we can't trust Yama- _jii_ on this one either. Whatever happened between him and the Sensei Okasakes has always been something he refused to talk about."

"What do you think happened?"

"Well, if I told you what I thought I guess I'd be speaking with bias too."

"Forgive me, Captain but at this rate, it doesn't matter. We need all the perspectives we can get to validate this story."

"You know, if what you're looking for is validation, there is one person's perspective you could look at it to find out."

"Who?"

"But he's no longer around so I guess it no longer matters, Nanao."

"Captain, please. Dead or alive, this person could validate one of these stories after so many years of conspiracy and frustration."

"Alright, I'll tell you. It's the former 6th Division Captain, Kuchiki Ginrei. From what I remember, Captain Kuchiki was heartily involved with the Okasake clan around the time the Soul Society had three Head Commanders. Since he was neither in the position to rule, he acted as their supervisor until Yama- _jii_ and the Sensei Okasakes divided. After the division, Captain Kuchiki remained associated with them while maintaining his role as Captain here in the Seireitei. I assume only he would know what the truth was since he was only neutral."

"Does that mean, current 6th Division Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya would know anything of this? Do you think, perhaps, his predecessor could've left some form of content to express the truth?"

"I highly doubt Captain Kuchiki knows about this. But I have no doubt in mind that the previous Captain Kuchiki wrote it down prior to his passing."

"Then...that would mean that the Kuchiki clan would have those files!"

"That's the thing, it seems that Captain Kuchiki wasn't able to find them."

"What do you mean?"

"As you know, the Kuchiki clan's specialty is in fact the Soul Society's history. It seems that he did some searching on his own but couldn't find anything related to the Okasake clan or the assassins."

"He must've hid it someplace else."

"Possibly, but since we can't find it, all that's left are these stories to figure out."

"But how? There are so many. Some even suggest that a young child prodigy was the reason for their division, but they end up inconsistent with time."

"Those must be some of the inaccurate ones written by the supposed scholars in the Rukongai because from what I know, that young child prodigy came later on."

"So there was one?"

He nodded his head.

"However, it happens much, much later on in time. It could almost be considered recent—about 170 years ago, I think."

"Oh so...what are the chances of that prodigy being Okasake Jushirmai?"

"I don't know. I'm not really considered a trustworthy person to be given that type of information."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I should've told you this sooner but, there are some _shinigami_ here that are playing dual roles—part time they act as assassins on the other side and then they transition here as _shinigami_ to conduct research and broaden their power."

"So we have traitors?!"

"Not exactly. The assassins aren't against us—they fight against evil and advocate purification however, to a certain level they do look down at us because of their superiority. Often, in order to restore balance in the Soul Society, they switch roles between assassins to _shinigamis_ , assassins to _quincies,_ and sometimes even to hollows to help expand their _shēatsu_."

"Do you know who those people are?" Nanao inquired before she quickly gasped. "Do you think...Lieutenant Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai are one of those people?"

"No, but Yama- _jii_ does. Usually, when assassins are being sent from the Capital, Sensei Okasake lets him known prior to their arrival but he doesn't inform anyone else." Captain Kyōraku explained. "As for Lieutenant Kuchiki and Abarai, I don't think they would be one of those people. Although Yama- _jii_ knows all the people who have dual positions, he often neglects them so they can blend in with the rest of the _shinigami_ to be completely normal. I don't think Yama- _jii_ would've sentenced Lieutenant Kuchiki to another execution if he knew she was one of those people.

"So then..."

"The _shinigami_ who currently have dual positions are probably still here living their life. They appear completely normal, they blend in so naturally that even someone as close as your relative could be one but you would never notice." He continued to explain. "They're commonly the type of people who never get light shed on their faces."

"Therefore, anyone surrounding us could be a complete traitor." Nanao said. "Even...Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Unlikely, but even him."

* * *

"I want to return to the World of the Living." Rukia informed as they walked down the tunnel.

"Rukia, the fuck—now?!" Raiden exclaimed. "Do you not realize that we're in a fucking situation?"

" _Yes_." Rukia stressed the word in annoyance. "However, I could find help _for_ our situation in the World of the Living."

"How?"

"I don't think it would be wise to reveal that now that we know Jūshirmai has complete and utter control over our dimension."

"Well, Kuchiki- _san_ , if you can get the _Gotei 13_ to be distracted elsewhere, I do not see why not." Kisuke said.

"Rukia, nee- _san_ , why is it so important for you to return to the World of the living?" Yūshirō questioned.

"Well...it's kind of a long story but, I promise you something good will come out of it."

"Such as?" Raiden questioned.

"J-Just trust me, alright? I know we can find some help in the World of the Living, just let me go there and I'll come back."

"What if that human boy you talked about earlier finds you? Fuck, Rukia don't tell me you're intentionally trying to get ca—"

Rukia raised her voice. "I'm not deceiving you!" Raiden immediately got silent.

"And I'm not trying to get caught either." She lowered her tone. "I just know somebody that can help us get the information we need."

"It will be fast." Yoruichi said.

"It will. I don't intend on staying in the human world for long and besides, even if Ichigo returns to Karakura Town, the place I'm going to isn't within that region."

"Fine, but then what the fuck are we gonna do in the meantime?"

"We'll stay underground. We still need to gather our resources and restore our respective abilities."

"I think Mayuri should be just about done now."

"Done with what?" The younger Shihōin asked in turmoil to the people surrounding him.

"The revival worked." Yoruichi responded to her younger brother and inevitably, those surrounding her.

The group of people stepped back from the woman with gasps—unable to fathom the news. Even though it had always been predicted, even if it was necessary, the ability to revive him was something no one would have thought been made possible.

Rukia's eyes widened momentarily. She always knew there was a possibility, especially with her execution, that _he_ would come back. But even so. Even with such a bittersweet opportunity, it never failed to bother her that it was real.

It must've just been the guilt or maybe...the discomfort.

"Finafuckingly! Hey, Rukia—that means that the Captain's b—"

"I think I should leave now." She announced before turning away from him—allowing Kisuke to open a _senkaimon_ for her but Raiden continued to talk.

It seemed that Yūshirō finally understood what the group of people were talking about and expressed his content too. But not Rukia, no...not her. She felt something else...but, it was harmless really, she understood their excitement but all she could really feel in that moment was regret.

 _Why did I listen to you?_

 _Why didn't I tell him the truth?_

"Kuchiki- _san_ ," Kisuke called before stopped in her path. "if something should happen in the World of the Living, you only got a few ways to contact us and even so, they might not be reliable."

"I told you I'd be fine. I will come back, I just need to handle a few things on my own." Rukia responded. "In the meantime, you all should just follow Yoruichi- _san_. We have limited resources and we need the extra energy."

"Aye Aye, Captain. Man, it's gonna be just like ol'times." Raiden said. "Except no shitigami, no brats to watch, no Rukongai District criminals, etc."

"Right." Rukia responded but behind her tone she hosted a quiet solemnity.

She should've defied.

But she couldn't, after all, in what world did the insurance of others mean something bad?

 _Flashback_

"Look...I said I was sorry."

"This is the fourth time you've forgotten me again!"

"Actually, it's the second." She corrected. "And I have a perfectly good reason."

"Such as?"

"You know Kioko- _san_ ," She said. "she wouldn't let me leave."

"Is that true, Sister Rukia?"

"What do you think, brat?"

"Still, it wasn't right of you to leave me like that. You're always disappearing like that!"

"Oh come on," She responded with a gentle tone, going on her knees before cupping his cheek. "you know I always come back no matter what, so why worry?"

"I know but..." The young boy bit his bottom lip.

"Then don't worry, " Her voice was filled with such reassurance, that the boy felt his heart warm at her touch. "I always come back, no matter what."

"Always?"

She laughed as she stood up on her feet and looked down.

"Always."

 _Flashback End_

That's right...because there wasn't a world where someone's well being was not important.

That was why she felt this and yet, she understood it.

This was a world where she had done exactly the same; put the well beings of others first before her own. This was a world where she had done a lot of things to protect, to persevere, and somehow, build such worthy relationships that she had been ready to crush them into pebbles for the sake of others.

She just understood the concept so well that she couldn't even feel frustrated at this point. She knew how he felt...

She knew _him_.

And to label him as wrong when she was doing the very same would be a very hypocritical thing to say as she did not only know him, but he knew her. Therefore, he would understand completely why she left.

* * *

"Are we really just gonna go back without Nee- _san_?" Kon asked as he held onto Ichigo's shoulders.

"I'm not going back. We're just going to have to stay at Kūkaku's place for the time being."

"But Ichigo, shouldn't we try finding her? She couldn't have gone that far!" Kon said as he tried to detect the petite _shinigami_ 's _reiatsu_.

"She ran with a _quincy_ —we can't really tell where the hell he plans on taking her."

"That doesn't mean we should give up. C'mon Ichigo! Remember, you and Nee- _san_ are connected! If you concentrate you can find her _reiatsu_!"

"I'm not giving up, Kon. I just...I don't really have an idea on where to start. Something tells me that wherever that Jūshirmai is, Rukia will be."

"But he's Nee- _san_ 's enemy!"

"There's something more to this, Kon—trust me. But even so, all I know is that I'm not giving up."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna find Rukia."

"Do you think you can detect her _reiatsu_?" Kon asked before Ichigo closed his eyes.

"That's not what I'm trying to detect, Kon. I'm trying to find _her._ "

"That's the same thing!"

"No," Ichigo furrowed his brows."...for some reason it feels like something different."

It was strange—this feeling, Ichigo was feeling—it felt different from how her _reiatsu_ felt, it felt weighed with something...a dominant emotion equivalent to some type of solemnity...some type of guilt.

 _What are you hiding from me?_

He was almost confident that he was feeling her emotions more than her _reiatsu_ because it was dominating the now faint touch she had left. It was strong—heavy. He could feel a heavy weight burden his shoulders and it wasn't the weight of the _plushie_. It was like a heavy coat, weighing him down, hurting his back, and never disappearing...just so it could grow heavier.

What could she possibly be feeling to feel this...discomfort? Ichigo wondered to himself before he raised the palm of his hand to his face and squeezed his eyes tighter. He wanted to see the cause behind this emotion—this pain she retained so deeply within her soul that it never came to surface until today. But everything he felt was purely physical. It was just the burden of carrying a heavy weight—nothing more, nothing less.

"Well...?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm sure I felt her _reiatsu_ for a couple seconds near a few mountains but it disappeared."

"Does the Soul Society even have mountains?"

"Yeah, most likely. We can ask Kūkaku for a map."

"But Ichigo, what about the _Gotei 13_?"

"Look, the Head Captain's already made his decision and I don't think he's gonna change it. If he finds out we're searching for Rukia, he'll have Suì-Fēng's Onmitsukidō after her the moment we find her."

"So we're gonna run away?"

"Seems like it, but it's our only option."

"You idiot! Then what are we doing here for?! If anyone sees us they'll think—"

"Alright, alright I'm going. Let's move."

* * *

"This is most unfortunate. But such a major disruption leaves me with no choice in the matter." The Head Captain said in the dim Captain Hall as a cyclone of snow fell outside.

"Yama- _jii_ , don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?" Shunsui asked with Jūshirō by his side.

"No, I do not. I will not inform the _Gotei 13_ of the assassins regardless of Okasake Jushirmai's intrusion. I have kept it from them for hundreds of years and I believe it would be best if it remains that way."

"How long will you continue to lie to them?"

"They do not need to know about who or what the assassins are. They are far better living on the other side of the Soul Society."

"And what about our _shinigami_ who have been transitioning to gather information?" Shunsui asked. "Even if you try to rid us from them, they are still here, Yama- _jii._ They are still superior to us."

"And what of it?" The old Captain asked. "Regardless of their superiority, we have done just fine without them. The only reason that boy, Okasake Jushirmai, came here was for the Lieutenant of the 13th Division."

"Don't involve Kuchiki in this. He must've been misunderstood **."** Jūshirō said. "The assassins operate in the Rukongai as well, he must've mistook her for someone else."

"Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Division disclosed that he loved her."

"Byakuya- _kun_ assumes that, just as the rest of us, but why don't you?" Jūshirō questioned.

"She committed treason. She eloped with a _quincy_ to resist her fate once she knew she was wrong, I may have pardoned her execution before however, I will not give her mercy once more. Her execution will be immediate."

"She hasn't done anything wrong, Yama- _jii_."

"Kyōraku's right, I'm afraid the evidence you have isn't enough to convince me that Kuchiki has committed treason. She has no reason to."

"It is not a matter of whether you agree with me or not. I cannot bother myself trying to convince you both that Kuchiki Rukia is a traitor to the _shinigami_. However, if you _two_ , choose to interfere with my orders, you will face the same calling."

"Genryūsai- _sensei_ —"

"That is all. You are dismissed."

* * *

"NEE- _CHANNNNN_!" screamed Ganju as the woman known as Shiba Kūkaku punched him into the air—breaking the ceiling on purpose. Seated, Orihime **,** Uryū, Chad, Ichigo, and Kon sat in front of the black-haired woman, staring at the enormous map of the Soul Society. The hole Ganju had made in the ceiling allowed the light of the moon to shine through and illuminate the map so it was 3D—glowing blue.

Their eyes lit up in astonishment as it formed, almost stealing their attention before the woman spoke. "This," she paused. "is the map of the Soul Society. Centuries of work, but it's useless. At least, _for us_."

"If it's not useful then, why are you showing it to us?" The _quincy_ questioned.

"When I said useless I meant for us, _shinigami_. Any other kind doesn't apply."

"I'm a _quincy_ , not a _shinigami_." Uryū corrected.

"I can see that but you're almost extinct." Kūkaku said. "And besides, it's not like you're a part of the association to be considered a genuine _quincy_. If you ever meet Raiden he might recruit you, he hates _shinigami_ more than any _quincy_ I know."

"He's a _quincy_?" Uryū confirmed before he paused to think. "Could you maybe describe him?"

"Yeah sure, he's great. Red mohawk, green eyes, and he's got a couple of tribal tattoos on his arms. Have you met him?"

"That sounds like the _quincy_ Rukia ran away with!" Ichigo said.

"Kuchiki- _san_ seems to be associated with this _quincy_. Could you perhaps give us more information on him?" Uryū asked.

"His full name is Arigawa Raiden. He's an orphan—grew up in Inuzuri—there isn't much to tell about his life story since it's practically the same as Renji's."

"You know Renji too?"

"Yeah. But anyways, if you know Renji's story, you'll know his."

"He grew up in Inuzuri too, _with Rukia_."

"And?" Kūkaku questioned.

"And what?" Ichigo asked.

"Dumbass, don't tell me that's all you know."

Ganju appeared and laughed. "What the hell have you been doin' all this time? Haven't you talked to him?"

"He ran away." Uryū explained. "We tried to find him, but he escaped once he heard that Kuchiki- _san_ eloped with a _quincy_."

"Man, you're an idiot." Ganju commented.

"Say what?!" Ichigo asked.

"You didn't think of asking him about the truth before he ran?" Ganju asked. "What an idiot."

"What are we gonna do now?" Kon asked. "We don't know the truth about that _quincy_ and Nee- _san_ ran away with him without telling us why."

"Don't worry, Kon. We'll find her. Let's just get on with this, when we find Renji, we'll know."

"Anyways, this map is suppose to cover the entire Soul Society but in truth, it only covers a portion. It's suppose to show major locations, but it's missing one—the most important one."

"What?"

"The Capital." She answered. "Ganju, explain."

"The Capital is the area where the assassins reside on the other side of the Soul Society. They're basically our primary governmental institution and judiciary that rules the Head Captain."

"Why aren't they shown on the map?"

"They aren't shown because the two sides have been separate for centuries. The assassins operate based on their own rules and regulations—they have their own style of government; a dictatorship. In truth, they operate the entire Soul Society even though they reside on ½ of the land."

"What exactly happened between them? Mizuri Jūshirmai implied that the Head Captain was the reason for their division."

"That's the problem. No one can really tell you the truth about that story. There's been too many interpretations made by different people. All of them are either biased or inaccurate, no noble clan can tell you what exactly went down. Some of them side with Head Captain Yamamoto while others side with the Okasakes, specifically Okasake Hiroshima."

"So, nobody knows?"

"No one."

"That's strange. Wouldn't there have been someone there to document that type of information?" Uryū asked.

"Most of them are already dead. And besides, no one really gives a crap anymore about what happened centuries ago. Most people are just glad we're not going through a civil war because of the two separate institutions."

"Where does Okasake Jūshirmai come in all of this?"

"That annoying brat is another story."

"He was adopted as a child." Kūkaku explained. "The Okasake clan needed an heir to succeed them as the Head so they adopted him. Initially, they had wanted him to also succeed them as Head Commander of the Soul Society but then they realized, he wasn't the right person for the job."

"He grew up in the Okasake Manor and trained to be an assassin just like his father and his uncle to succeed them if they should ever die, but that never happened even when his father died."

"Sensei Okasake Hiroshima was his father, Sensei Okasake Hirosuke was his uncle. Almost fifty-five years ago, Sensei Okasake Hiroshima passed away—leaving his identical twin brother to rule as Head Commander and an estranged son who didn't even show up at his funeral."

"How'd they become estranged?" Ichigo asked.

"That kid was always lookin' in the wrong direction. He was problematic for everyone except his father, Sensei Okasake. It didn't matter who complained about him, Sensei Okasake would always deduct those claims, thinking they were out of jealousy for his son's status—but it wasn't. He had too much pride in his son, thinking that he would go on to succeed him but that all changed when his closest relatives and friends began to tell him the truth."

"Regardless, he didn't want to believe them until one day, when the truth was exposed. I never found out who exactly convinced him that his son was at fault but it changed their relationship completely. Sensei Okasake had found out what his son had secretly been up to and tried to tame him so his clan would not be shamed. His son, Okasake Jūshirmai began to hate him for believing others, even though he knew what they were saying was true. In other words, he was telling his father to suck it up because he wasn't going to change. He became angry, _resentful_ towards his father for trying to help him become good—he loved his son more than anything. At times, he would even neglect his position as Head Commander to nurture his son but Okasake Jūshirmai didn't wanna listen."

Orihime stared sorrowfully as Kūkaku and Ganju explained the story. She had always been the kind of person to synthesize with other people's pain. Like she had done with _Muramasa_ a long, long time ago, she had felt the pain of a dead father. A father who only wanted his son. "What happened after that?"

"Many districts of the Rukongai laughed at him—they even questioned his capability to be an equal leader in the face of everything he's done. Even though he knew all the rumors about his son were true, he would deny them or cover them up to protect his son's reputation—but his son didn't give a shit, he did everything in his power to weaken his father's position as Head Commander."

"Unfortunately, we don't know the details of what he's done, but those close to Sensei Okasake were well aware of his son's intentions and tried to prevent them secretly without having Sensei Okasake aware, even his brother who was also equal in power. Sensei Okasake eventually became ill, he still fought for his son's attention but Jūshirmai didn't give a rat's ass about what he did. All Sensei Okasake wanted was for him to come home. He stayed in the Rukongai District—Inuzuri—to be specific to hide away from his father who chased him until his death. But after that, he never saw his son again."

"Rukia and Renji both grew up in Inuzuri, that must be how he knows them." Ichigo said.

"Most likely. It could be possible that he stayed with them to hide from his father why they know so much about him or most importantly, why he knows so much about them." Uryū theorized.

"Maybe they were trying to hide his secret." Chad continued.

"And Kuchiki- _san_ and Abarai- _kun_ didn't know he was a bad person until after." Orihime finished.

"But that still doesn't answer why they'd run." Uryū said with his arm across his chest and hand touching his chin.

"He probably threatened them when they found out the truth. Maybe that was the whole secret that Rukia and Renji didn't wanna tell." Ichigo said.

The human group theorized the possible reasons Rukia and Renji would run but little did they know, most of their theories were all wrong. The Shibas had purposely been cautious of what they told the little group. Even though they knew their intentions were good, Shiba Kūkaku did not want to get in trouble with the state for revealing too much information.

As for Kuchiki Rukia, whether she knew the truth or not, she wouldn't say. If the truth was suppose to come out, the Head Captain would have to do it on his own—she wouldn't allow the Shiba clan to interfere, especially since they no longer had a prevalent influence.

She could tell the young group of humans were still very misguided by who or what the assassins were and Kuchiki Rukia. Her good conscience told her to tell the truth but the Shiba clan were in no place to reveal that kind of information. It was best to keep it safe.

Ganju eyed his older sister but after her glaring glance, he lowered his head and waited for the group of humans to settle down.

So as the group ceased their theories, the Shiba began to explain the map—hoping that they would eventually understand.

* * *

"I've completed it." Mayuri said with contentment as he stared at his large computer screen, illuminated by a noble purple.

His fingers moved effortlessly on the keyboard as he allowed the device to arise from the ground, revealing the project that could transmit him into a dimension gone unknown for centuries; the interiorem world.

He could not wait. The interiorem world was a dimension that existed within the same one that could allow an individual to see everything surrounding them but could not touch them, neither could they be seen. They were practically invisible to anyone surrounding them, who were not inside their interiorem world.

If something exploded, they would not die if it happened in the dimension they were watching, despite the fact that everything surrounding them looked the same and felt the same. It was a world inside the same world. It was perfect for spying.

Not too far from his location, a cylinder arose from the ground revealing a tall, jade green-illuminated crystal that broke the ceiling of the underground lab, but Mayuri didn't care. He stepped down from his chair to stare at the amusing sight—pleased with his progression ever since he had completed the _fukkatsu_ project once again.

The objective behind this was simple. The crystal was the central host or maintenance of the entire dimension. The unique crystal was able to reflect two worlds together in which one could be seen and one could not. If it was to break, the entire Seireitei would be engulfed in the interiorem world with no chance of escape.

They would live in a world in their own world—seeing the people they loved who could not see them. They would be more like the lost souls in the human world that ran around with a chain in their chest. Except, while they had an option of escape, an individual stuck in the interioriem world did not if the crystal was to break.

"I never thought in my wildest dreams that something as intriguing as this could exist." Mayuri said to himself as his golden eyes glimmered at the cold crystal.

Around the time the Soul Society was first developed, the technique had been used to secretly find out military techniques from their enemies. They would stay in the interiorem world and follow their enemies wherever they went, hoarding in on their conversations to find out their next step. Unfortunately, the technique had been abolished shortly after because of how risky it was to depend on a singular rare crystal that could break at any time and any place.

Eventually, Head Captain Yamamoto had it sealed underground the barrack that would soon become the Department of Research and Development. It was the perfect place because it was now within his control.

He reached out his hand to touch it in curiosity, fingers tingling in excitement to touch the fragile glass but was silenced by a _swish_ sound in the empty lab. His feet froze in its place as his eyes scanned the area surrounding him. His hand did not reach for his zanpakutō, even if he sensed another thing in his room.

He was waiting to see exactly _what_ was with him. It was not a _shinigami_ **.**

"Who's there?" He questioned. No response.

He gulped as the _swish_ sound got faster—it felt as if someone was using _shunpo_ at the level of the assassins from the Onmitsukidō or even worse, Shihōin Yoruichi; the Goddess of Flash.

"Who's there?" He voiced again as he tried to move with the unknown person's speed, barely spotting their shadows as they transitioned around him with haste.

His eyes went left then right then up then down then to the corner and then back. His neck moved in spirals until his neck could not take it anymore.

" _Watashi wa koko ni imasu_." A female voice whispered as she flash-stepped around the underground lab, leaving the clueless Captain to turn at every corner to avoid being surprised attack.

"Where are you?" Mayuri voiced.

" _Watashi wa koko ni imasu_." She whispered again as her steps got faster and faster and faster and faster. From the corner of her eyes she could see the Captain search from corner and corner, trying to spot her—someone he could never find.

"Mayuri- _sama_!" Nemu called from far, but Mayuri did not pay attention. "Mayuri- _sama!_ "

"Be quiet." Mayuri scolded as he scanned the room.

She gasped. "Mayuri- _sama_ , she's—"

"Nemu." Mayuri snapped as he stared into the sky.

"But, Mayuri- _sama_ —"

"Stop being such a loud mouth." He scolded as he listened to the 'watashi wa koko ni imasu' that echoed softly in a hushed whisper throughout the entire lab.

The whisper became softer, it was almost inaudible but the _swish_ of _shunpo_ was still audible to him. He imagined the world was fading and he and that unknown woman were the only people within the room. His hand finally clutched the hilt of his _zanpakutō_ as his golden eyes slowed her movements and caught the perfect sight of her purple hair.

"I see you." He teased in amusement before releasing his _zanpakutō_ **.**

"Mayuri- _sama_ , wait!" Nemu pleaded with forest eyes finally widening as she leaped forward to try to protect him. The moment slowed, Mayuri's head turned around to spot the leaping Nemu who couldn't make it in the slowing tick of time. The shadow of the purple-haired woman revealed itself as an expert kick _clashed_ with Mayuri's _zanpakutō_ in a speed that _dashed_ the sword to the other side of the room in quick movements.

Using _shunpo_ , the figure quickly appeared in front of him, causing his eyes to widen at the sight of who it was.

" _Watashi wa koko ni imasu_." She whispered again, voice quiet with a hidden grin behind her mask.

" _Sayonara, kokoro kara no nobi_." Her voice whispered before a kick sent the Captain flying and the scatter of crystal glass.

* * *

Her heart felt heavy. Weighed down by years of oblivion, forgetfulness, and abandonment.

The jittery feeling she felt at the pit of her stomach grew into something permanent, she could barely walk as the jitters took over her legs and eventually her entire body. They shook until her legs felt like jam—immobilizing her balance.

She felt so empty. She could barely control the swelling of it as her own breathing trembled despite the hot wind that plagued the human world. If anyone was to see her right now they would assume she was sick—her quivering body, crippling legs, jittery breathing, and the dullness of her once so vibrant eyes.

She could barely control herself.

The hotness of the wind was making her feet hazy, her _tekkō_ was already beginning to stick to her skin. She didn't know whether she was hot or she was cold, whether she was alive or just breathing. She couldn't tell the difference as she dragged her feet that were close to dragging her to the ground.

How did she do this to herself? She wondered.

How could she be so stupid? So forgetful?

How could she _forget_? The mere thought made her eyes sting with hot, warm tears threatening to spill down her sweaty face—her lips were trembling like her breath, but she would not let them out. Not until she saw him again.

 _Stupid!_ She cursed to herself.

 _Fool!_

 _Coward!_

 _What have you done to yourself?_

 _How could you…How could you?!_

It was becoming hard to control. She bit her bottom lip as hard as she could, not caring whether it would bleed as she shook to control the tears. They wanted to come out, she could feel her heart burn with the pain to fall.

She stopped breathing for a second so she could control her face—she had to stop this, she couldn't cry! Not just yet…not just yet.

Her hands clutched into a fist as she stopped dead in her track at the approaching house. Her heart clenched with pain—her knees crippled at the shock that she fell to the ground. She couldn't stop trembling, she could not.

 _Stupid!_

 _Fool!_

 _Coward!_

Her own hateful words attacked her as her heavy breathing shook her to the core. She couldn't believe it. It was almost too unbelievable to be real but it was. How truly real it was. She could almost spit at the distaste of her oblivion, stupidity, forgetfulness…

How could she face him?

What could she do now?

The anticipation would kill her if she didn't go and ring that bell. But she couldn't. Not just yet…Not just yet.

How useless she felt, her emotions and tears were about to rip her apart before she could even step in front of the door. But she just couldn't help it. How _could_ she? How _dare_ she? How—she couldn't even fathom the words— _do_ this to someone? She did not know.

 _I always come back._

 _Always?_

 _Always._

Somehow, through it all, she mustered the courage to pull herself up—climbing up the stairs with her legs ready to collapse at the first step.

It was her own fault.

How _stupid_ …How _careless_ …How _senseless_ of her.

Her finger reached out to touch the doorbell. She gasped at how loud it was but quickly covered her mouth.

Her heart was beating so fast, her pulse quickening in nothing but fear, desperation, guilt, pain; a variety of quivering emotions that could possibly kill her if they gained more control. No one came to the door for a long while, she could feel her tears on the edge threatening to come streaming down like a river on her face.

But they couldn't. Not just yet…Not just yet.

With a look of a defeat, she concluded the one possible thing she had not wanted to happen.

He was no longer here.

Gone.

She was too late.

Too stupid.

She turned around, ready to leave in the same tears she had expected herself to go in with. But then suddenly, the door made a sound.

From the wooden floor she could see the dark shadow of a tall man, the golden light of the room on the inside, and the shadow of a vase of flowers as the door opened half way.

"Wait."

She gulped.

The lump in her throat had gotten in the way.

Her feet remained still for awhile but slowly, she could feel them move against her will—against her mind's will, it was following her heart. Her face hid itself in the darkness as he tried to decipher who it was with the light provided from the doorway. Shamelessly, she could feel her chest heave as she slowly turned her face—unveiling herself in the golden light—allowing one spark of her violet eyes to capture his eyes so he could identify who she was.

"Jūshirmai."

His shoulders fell.

* * *

 **End Note**

That is the end my loves! I'm assuming you're either all confused or you understand but I'll try to clear it up during the next chapter. So, _is_ Rukia an actual traitor? _Who_ is Jushirmai really? The Okasake clan?

Understand that although Rukia isn't a fragile person, the ultimate feeling of realization was too much of a burden for her to conceal. I wanted to capture that although she is strong, sometimes she breaks and the story I have behind her in this arc truly _did_ make my heart break. I thought about it for a long time, listening to sad music made me cry thinking of the emotions I tried to synthesize when creating her human life. It sounds silly but I really wanted to capture this moment I created a year ago regardless of whether it was OOC, AU-like etc. This is important for me to express since I'm incapable of drawing. So hopefully, you will synthesize with her story too.

Also, before I end this, **how do you feel about having some of the younger versions of characters in _TIM_?** It's written in the story, but I was wondering what you would think about it before I introduced them in later chapters. (winks)

That is all for now. Please review with your thoughts and hopefully see you in mid-April or May!

— NairaRains/kagomesangos


	11. The Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins

**Pre-Note**

Welcome to another chapter of TIM! I'm a little late (by three days) but I've just been super busy and will continue to be busy until July unfortunately (that being said, this is a short chapter). On a side note, there will be a flashback in this chapter in which the lines are taken from the English dub of Episode 007 but the lines will be merged with additional dialogue so no worries. Happy Reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any production company that has run the Bleach Anime—they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins**

A pale blue fog swallowed most of the Soul Society during another cold afternoon. Buildings were still damaged, ice still dominated the area, and the _Gotei 13_ remained hidden in their barracks in search for warmth and validation.

Most of them didn't know how to feel. Whomever these so-called superiors were seemed to be nothing more than folklore rather than the truth. Who _were_ these people the _ryoka_ had referred to? What had the Head Captain done wrong?

The _Gotei 13_ were a highly-specialized military force that ruled the Soul Society. Nothing could be beyond them—they were the foundation of the Soul Society from the very beginning, or so they thought. Yamamoto Genryūsai saw himself as the founder of the organization, ruthless as a man but wiser as an elder. The original _Gotei 13_ were a horde of killers for a reason. It wasn't the _quincies_ or any other external influence that comprised the organization's motives, but the assassins.

The _Gotei 13_ wanted to be feared—they wanted to _prove_ that they were capable of hoarding as much power as the assassins held with their profound knowledge in Jūdan and spiritual stamina, _shēatsu_. It was that type of vanity that separated the two kinds—the _shinigami_ and the assassins. Specifically, Yamamoto Genryūsai and Okasake Hiroshima.

The Central 46 were nothing at the time. It did not matter what they dictated, it was the dictators that made the decision. In this case, it had been all three men who had taken the role of dictator that began the fall of the original Soul Society.

They faced troubles with everything. From _zanpakutō_ abilities to fighting techniques to rights and regulations. It seemed that the dictators could never firmly agree on one thing which in turn lead to chaos.

They had learnt this in a very short time. Lieutenant Ise had spent her days wrapped in a cloak, investigating every speck the elder members of the noble families could tell her. It was a shame to say it wasn't much, she knew there was a bigger part she was missing, but what could she do? It seems that the _Gotei 13_ only had a limited amount of information and because of the weather, she had no choice but to work with what she had.

She didn't know whether to call herself lucky or unfortunate, even though Lieutenant Matsumoto was her friend, but Lieutenant Matsumoto or specifically, the 10th Division were investigating Lieutenant Kuchiki's case as she read. Knowing Rangiku, she was much too tired and overwhelmed by the situation to be working and knowing Captain Hitsugaya, he would continue to pester her until she did some research.

Eyes spotting a _j_ _igokuchō_ _,_ the Lieutenant stopped her reading to listen to the message. At first she had thought it was Rangiku, requesting them to meet up however, as soon as she heard the voice, she realized she was dearly wrong.

It was the Head Captain, making a request to meet.

* * *

"I'm beat." Rangiku huffed as she stared up at the moon. Her entire body was numb and her teeth could barely hold back its jitters but, the Lieutenant had been given orders to investigate Lieutenant Kuchiki's case, giving her no choice but to stay out and search for anything she could find.

She feared she would get hypothermia if she stayed out here too long but something was bothering her. And it wasn't just the Head Captain's affiliation with the group of assassins.

It was Gin.

Ichimaru Gin.

The former 3rd Division Captain.

The soul, Okasake Jūshirmai had read off of her so easily.

She didn't understand how the connection of the moon out of all things could allow him to read off of her so easily, it made her restless, because now she thought. Was his soul not in peace yet? Was...Was he still restless? Was he still... _attached_ to her why he couldn't move on?

She remembered what the _ryoka_ had said. 'A deadened soul still attached to your own.'. What had he meant by that? Did that mean, Gin's soul was still visiting her in the form of _reishi_ or...did it just mean that she hadn't moved on?

She wanted to think he was still watching over her but then again, what if he wasn't? What if it had just been the _ryoka_ playing with her head all along in belief that Ichimaru Gin was still alive in the form of a lurking soul in search for her.

It was a shame really. From the very beginning, Rangiku had wanted to ask Lieutenant Kuchiki how the _ryoka_ was able to do it. She wanted to know what kind of ensorcelled connection he had with the moon and how he knew of Gin and the past they shared. There were too many things she wanted to ask and nobody knew the answer but her, _her_ and she was gone now.

She spent most of the afternoon investigating the areas Lieutenant Kuchiki had been surveillanced by the 12th Division. But unfortunately, the snow storm they had suffered in the morning had already covered her tracks. There was nothing left of her escape. Not even her _reiatsu_ had left a faint trace of where she could've possibly gone—leaving the Lieutenant with little to nothing to investigate.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto." A division member called. "Our next location is near the noble houses, should we report there before Captain Hitsugaya requests us to come back?"

Rangiku turned around. "No."

"Huh?"

"Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Division said that he would be handling any location near the noble houses. We have one last location and that's near the 13th Division's barracks, after that, we can report back to our division's barracks. Is that clear?" Rangiku said.

"Yes ma'am." They all responded in unison.

"It's been over an hour. What do you think the chances are that'll find any kind of evidence leading to Lieutenant Kuchiki's case?" One of the division members asked.

"None. But we have to take our chances." Rangiku said.

"What if we don't find anything?"

"Then we don't." She replied as they began to walk down the path.

"Jeez, how did Amori manage to find evidence to justify Lieutenant Kuchiki's treason but we're still digging through the _ryoka_ 's trash?"

"I don't know how he got it, but he sure as hell has been on the Head Captain's good side for a while ever seen he found it." Another member replied.

"That's for sure, I haven't seen much of him ever since we encountered the _ryoka_ with Captain Hitsugaya."

"That's because the Head Captain's been treating him as his junior vice ever since the video came out. He's been having dinner in the 1st Division barracks ever since Amori gave him the video."

"Damn, he's lucky. A one on one with the Head Captain? Wonder how he found it."

"If you ask me, it doesn't make any sense. For Amori- _kun_ to get that video he would've had to hack into the 12th Division surveillance system and transfer the video onto a USB. It doesn't make sense as to why the 12th Division out of all people would have given it to him when they could've claimed responsibility on their own."

Another member laughed. "Are you tryna say that Amori's been lyin' to us?"

"It's just a thought. I just want to know how he got that video."

"Maybe he's friends with someone from the Department of Research and Development who gave it to him to report in."

"Maybe."

"In what location did you encounter the _ryoka_ with the Captain?" Lieutenant Matsumoto asked in curiosity after listening to her division members' conversation regarding Amori. That's another thing that didn't make sense, how did Amori get the video to begin with?

He had reported in with significant information however, the Lieutenant would have never assumed it would have been something like that. He had seemed so eager for the Head Captain to acknowledge his findings and ever since then, she had rarely seen him.

"Back near the 9th Division barracks."

"Take me there." She ordered, it was better than returning to the _Gotei 13_ with nothing. It was evident to her that there was no known evidence left relating to Lieutenant Kuchiki's case. They had searched and searched and searched until she, herself had gotten bored and thought of other things such as Gin.

Also, the cloaks each division had been given only protected them for a limited amount of time. Soon, they would begin to freeze and once their body was exposed to such cold air, they would immediately get hypothermia—a risk Lieutenant Matsumoto did not want to take.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Byakuya remained impassive as he entered Rukia's room for the fifth time that night, unsure of what he was attempting to find considering the fact that her room had been left in the same manner she had left it in. The carving of Chappy the Bunny was still etched into her desk alongside the book she had been reading from the Human World. The _kimono_ still remained hanged over the _byobū_ and her _futon_ was still messily spread in the middle of her room.

Everything was the same except one thing; the picture frames, Byakuya thought. The hidden frames she had left in another dimension within her room that he hadn't known of up until recently. He walked towards the picture frames on top of the piano.

The order ran from the younger Rukia and Renji to the older versions and their Lieutenant badge. Then came the troublesome _Women Shinigami Association_ to Captain Ukitake and the Shiba with Rukia on the side. As he recalled, Kurosaki Ichigo stated that these pictures were also located in this book known as her quotebook to represent the people she wanted in her heart if she ever was to die.

From his perspective, she was missing some.

He did not see any pictures of the _quincy_ she was suppose to be associated with. He assumed that the _quincy_ was her friend which is why he came all the way here in a _shinigami_ territory to help her escape. He would have never anticipated that there were still more alive neither would he had ever anticipated that Rukia would fled.

It had not been too long ago when he had reassured her that she would be interrogated in here with him. Following Captain Unohana's orders, he would have not let them ask her questions she was not comfortable answering. But it seemed that she had thought otherwise.

He picked up the frame that carried the old photograph of Rukia and Renji when they were little. Among the five there, he spotted no _quincy_ with red hair—meaning that they had most likely met him later on in their lives in the Rukongai.

Pulling out the photograph, he examined it closely. There was nothing unusual about it—they were kids in the Rukongai, what could have they or _she_ have possibly done to be associated with the Okasake noble? From what he remembered, it seemed that the Okasake noble had loved her or perhaps, still did love her. It was the only assumption he could make with such little evidence. However, the 12th Division Captain refused to believe the story.

The 12th Division Captain believed that love was too simplistic as a motive but it was the only one they had so far. It had not been too long ago when Kurosaki Ichigo had sent a _j_ _igokuchō_ flying in to inform him of the new motive but the 6th Division Captain found it faulty. For one, he was now aware that the Okasake clan had a lot of bias or inaccuracy written in their stories. He would not like to the think that the utmost, supposed superior of the Soul Society would allow himself to diminish his own pride for the sake of his son.

His predecessor had been associated them but he had never seen them once—even their photo in the Noble Hall was masked. He now knew they were more than just the folklore he had presumed them to be after years of never witnessing this supposed noble clan. Based on the information given, one of them had already died leaving Okasake Hirosuke as the Head of the clan.

He had thought of paying the manor a visit, but he had thought otherwise. His predecessor had left little to no information regarding this noble clan and the Kuchiki clan had no given files of the Okasake clan's history. Perhaps, it was best to leave the ties between their clans untouched. In a turn of events, if they were somehow Rukia's enemy, they would not know where she was located.

He turned the photograph around, surprised by the thickness of the paper. It seemed that there was another photo attached to the back of the photo. Byakuya immediately tore the photos away to see the other one tucked behind it. This time, there were only three people in the photo.

Rukia, Renji, and the _qu_ —

"Byakuya!" A voice called near the parted _shōji_. Byakuya immediately closed his eyes in irritation at the intrusion.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He acknowledged. "What is it?" He questioned impassively. He was not in the mood to review with the stubborn human how he should properly be addressed.

The substitute _shinigami_ panted heavily near the doors, he was visibly out of breath after running for so long, or so Byakuya presumed. Nonetheless, he did not expect the human to appear without reason so he stood patiently, waiting for him to regulate his breathing.

"We found Rukia. She's northeast, headed towards the mountains." Ichigo stated immediately.

The 6th Division Captain turned around.

* * *

"These cloaks are suppose to generate warm energy but they won't be able to last you that long now that the temperature is colder **."** Kūkaku informed.

"Then what are we suppose to wear to avoid the cold?" Uryū asked.

"I tried contacting Urahara but I'm not getting' any answers so, I had Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko meet with a representative from the Department of Research and Development who was able to increase the amount of heat generated and its duration. It's colder up north so you'll need all the warmth you can get." Kūkaku explained.

"Urahara- _san_ is not answering?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah."

"He must be too occupied with the heat wave consuming the World of the Living." Uryū theorized.

"Probably, anyways, I supplied you guys with some things to drink to keep warm and some food supplies. I don't know how long you'll be left up north so I suggest you don't waste it."

"Thank you." Uryū said. "We appreciate your help."

Orihime stared wide-eyed at the food. "W-Wow **,** Kūkaku- _san_! Are you sure you want to give us this much?"

"Yeah sure, we're not running low on anything."

"How are we going to carry them?" Chad asked while staring at the black boxes filled with rice, vegetables, beans, and seafood.

"Ganju will help carry them ½ way, but once you guys cross the boundary, you're on your own."

"This is great! I can finally cook you all some of my famous homemade meals!" Orihime said with sparkly eyes. "Miso soup with marshmallows and peanut butter, deep fried fish with chocolate and mustard, even soba with maple syrup and ice cream!"

"Sounds...delicious." Chad said.

"I can't wait to try it, Inoue- _san_." Uryū said.

"Are you guys serious?" Ganju asked Uryū and Chad.

"Do you think...Kurosaki- _kun_ would try it too?" Orihime asked.

"Hell, there's no way Ichigo's gonna eat tha—"

"Well of course, Inoue- _san_." Uryū replied. "We can even take turns being chefs."

"O-Oh, that sounds great Ishida- _kun_."

"Where is Ichigo anyways?" Ganju asked. "That damn idiot left without saying a word."

"He said he would back. I think he needs to talk to somebody." Chad said.

"Sado- _kun_ , did he say who he was going to talk to?" Orihime asked.

"He better not let Kuchiki- _san_ 's location slip, if any of the _shinigami_ find out where she is, there is no doubt in my mind that they won't try to reach her before us." Uryū said.

"The trip to the boundary will take about four days. You'll have to go through water as well so you'll have to use the boat near the shore. There's a limit to how many people can fit it in though so be careful." Kūkaku informed.

"What if it's frozen?" Uryū asked.

"It won't be, that's for sure. You'll only need the boat for a ¾ of the way. Once you reach the boundary, then you'll have to find a way to break it because of all that ice that kid made with his father's _zanpakutō_."

"By any chance do you know a way to break it?" Uryū asked.

"Sorry, but that'll be up to you. This barrier is different, it's secured with _shēatsu_. Shooting you all up in a cannon won't be enough to break it, trust me. This barrier isn't like the _s_ _hakonmaku_ , the _reishi_ barrier that guards the Seireitei, it's secured with a Major's _shēatsu_ and now covered with that kid's ice. It won't be easy given the fact that you all have _reiatsu_ , not _shēatsu_."

"Is there anyone you know who has _shēatsu_ that can accompany us?" Uryū asked.

"Sorry, we, Shibas got out of that organization a while back. We're not in contact with any of them and besides," she took a moment to pause, "the assassins hate _shinigami._ You might be an exception but Ichigo won't be. You won't be getting help from anyone with _shēatsu_ , that's a fact."

"If you're friends with another _quincy_ you might have a chance. But it depends on which one." Ganju said.

"Ishida- _kun_ , your father!" Orihime suggested.

"Ryūken won't be involved." Uryū said. "He no longer considers himself a _quincy_."

"Well then I guess you're outta luck." Ganju said before the group fell silent.

"Ganju!" Kūkaku called.

"Y-Yes, Nee- _chan_?" Ganju asked.

"Pass me the _denreishinki_." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Ganju said in a rush to get the electronic device.

"Who are you calling?" Orihime asked.

"Raiden." She replied. "I wanna know where he is."

* * *

"Look, this may seem easy but it ain't gonna be easy if we keep dragging those shitigami by their tails behind us." Raiden said.

"They won't know. The Head Captain made it clear that he wasn't going to get them involved." Yoruichi said.

"The only problem is Kuchiki- _san_ 's innocence. That's the only thing that's driving them in our direction."

"They treated her like shit for nothing and now all of sudden when she becomes the center of attention once again they're back and ready to act like they fucking know justice?" Raiden asked. "What a fucking waste. If she wanted to run she could've become a human, I sure as hell wouldn't have minded that instead of having to hide underground to avoid those fucking too-faced shiti— _ring, ring_."

"Huh?" The _quincy_ looked down at the electronic device ringing in his pocket. "Who the fuck is calling me now?" He asked as he pulled out the device and read the name.

Shiba Kūkaku.

He pressed the phone to his ear. "What?"

 _"How long does it take you to answer the fucking phone you idiot?!"_

"I was in the middle of talking. Whadaya want?"

 _"I want to know if she's done yet."_

"Not even close."

 _"Well, can you hurry the hell up? Her friends are coming after her."_

"They don't even know where she is."

 _"Trust me, they'll realize I'm misguiding them eventually."_

"If I had a fucking choice I would but we're short two members."

" _You better get your ass working fast, Arigawa."_

"Well then fucking bite me, I just told you if I could, I fucking would. Rukia left four hours ago, I don't know when she'll be back as for the others, I don't know what's taking them so fucking long but they'll be here."

 _"YOU IDIOT! YOU LET HER LEAVE?!"_

"Why the fuck are you yelling at me for?! You act like I was the one who packed her in a fucking box and sent her away!" Raiden said.

 _"Idiot! What if she doesn't come back?!"_

"It's Rukia, she will. Now calm the fuck down, we're still short and we can't move until we know where the hell we're going."

 _"I heard you the first time anyways, how the hell have you been doin'? Think you're gonna get that Major promotion?"_

"Ah I've been alright, and yeah, maybe. I'm not sure." Raiden replied. "How about you? I haven't seen you in awhile, how the fuck has everything been goin' on?"

 _"It's been alright, how's Sinna been?"_

"She's doin' fine. I visited her a couple weeks ago but we barely got a word in."

"Is that Kūkaku?" Yoruichi intervened the conversation. She stood behind Raiden with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, you wanna talk to her?" Raiden asked before wordlessly the woman responded and he handed her the phone.

"Kūkaku."

 _"Yoruichi."_

 _"I've mislead them. Don't know how long it'll be until they realize it though."_

"Good. We need all the time we can get." Yoruichi said. "Kisuke's been having trouble stabilizing the _fukkatsu_ project and with Kuchiki's condition, we don't have much options but to stay underground."

 _"I heard she left."_

"Yeah, she went to the Human World for awhile but I know her reason."

 _"What is it?"_

"Something personal. I think we should let her stay there for a month while we strengthen things on this side. I know it may seem risky but I know she's going to need it."

" _A month?_ " Kūkaku asked. " _Damn, I don't know how long I can keep them at bay."_

"Keep interrupting them. Have them go through obstacles, whatever you do, don't make them reach the boundary. Jūshirmai has control over every aspect of our territory, once he finds them, he'll attack them and they're just not ready for that kind of power."

 _"I'll try."_

"Let me speak with Ichigo."

 _"He's not here. I think he went to tell her brother that he found her location."_

"This isn't going to be easy but, we'll have to find a way to avoid having the _shinigami_ involved with this." Yoruichi said. "I've left Ukitake some information to clear Kuchiki's case in the _daireishokario_. Once she comes out innocent, all we'll have to deal with is Ichigo."

" _Alright, I'll contact you later. Tell Raiden to check his fucking phone."_

"I will."

 _"Bye."_

The phone call ended.

"When she comes out innocent, who will we be dealing with to get her back?" Raiden asked.

She put one finger up, "Ichigo," then a second one, "Ichigo," and then a third one, "and maybe even Byakuya- _bo_ if we're lucky."

"Isn't that the guy we're suppose to watch out for?"

"Don't worry," Yoruichi smirked. "I got that one all covered."

* * *

The stuffed _plushie_ , Kon walked absentmindedly in a solitary field of snow near the Shiba home alone—recalling every single memory he had of Nee- _san_ as he left small imprints of his feet in the snow. Nee- _san_ had been her complete, entrancing self without hesitation in the months she had spent with Ichigo and him. Never once had Nee- _san_ ever give the impression that she was hiding something...especially not from Ichigo.

But then again...Memories tracing back to the early stages before her execution, she _had_ been secretive about her sentence. She had been so desperate to avoid it that when that odd _shinigami_ had come and met on her Kurosaki Masaki's death anniversary, her fears had changed immensely. But those days were over, the _plushie_ said to himself.

Things were different now. She was more open, more trusting, more...

 _Flashback_

"What is that?" Kon asked, resting onto Rukia's small shoulder with his claws sinking into her backpack.

She didn't reply, she didn't need to as she walked towards the seated figure under the tree—not too far from where she was standing. Her hat shielded her eyes, she had hoped to calmly walk past him without being identified, but once his snoring ceased, she realized something; he was awake.

He yawned loudly, causing her to jump back in defense as his uniform came into the light.

The unidentified man groaned as he rubbed his nose. "That was a nice, little nap." He commented before his eyes averted to hers. "Hello there, comrade."

"It's you." Rukia said before he laughed.

He rolled away from the tree to stand in front of her. "Sorry, I hate to be caught napping but these missions get so dull sometimes that I just can't seem to stay awake." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kon gasped in the grass as his marble eyes spotted a _zanpakutō_. "A _shinigami_?" He questioned in horror. "Not good, not good at all." He said before he disappeared to find Ichigo.

"Mission? What kind of mission are you on?" Rukia asked.

The mysterious man chuckled as he touched his chin. "Don't you know, Rukia."

"No more games, who are you? Just answer the question now." She demanded.

He chuckled as he lowered his _sugegasa_ hat to shield his eyes. "Kuchiki Rukia." He said before raising his hat for her to see his tiny pupils and grin. "That's a name that everybody in _Shin'ō Academy_ knows. Let's face it, you're famous, adopted into the noble Kuchiki family, you were known to the rest of the student body as the princess of the Rukongai District. Ring a bell?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I just thought I'd remind you a little bit of your past if you didn't mind. But really, that's besides the point, at least you can remember me now right? I was older than you but you know my reputation."

Rukia was silent.

"Maybe this will ring a bell, they call me that really funny guy, _righttttt?_!" He said, immediately getting closer to her and lifting his hat to smile.

"I've never heard of you." She stated simply before he lowered his body momentarily to groan.

Standing up, he tried to brush it off. "Ah well, never mind. I suppose we should get down to business." Rukia immediately took a step back and raised her arms as defense.

"Hey, settle down." He said with his eyelids lowering. "All you gotta do is answer a few questions."

Immediately, the face of the shopkeeper, Urahara Kisuke flashed in her mind. " _Kuchiki-san, you can't hope to hide it forever."_

Her eyebrows lowered slightly in the middle. "Oh wait, the _Onmitsukidō_."

" _Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding_!" He said with a circle popping out the top of his _sugegasa_ hat as he pulled the string. " _Woo-hoo!_ That is the correct answer!"

"Would you just knock it off?!" Rukia asked with irritation before he regained his composure.

"There getting' pretty irritated with you back there and I'm not just talking about them, the others _t_ oo. They want to know why you're still here."

She closed her eyes. "I'm still here because the hollows keep appearing. Orders come in to, it's as simple as that."

He smirked and pointed up and down to her clothing. "That doesn't explain why you're dressed like a high school girl."

"What?" Rukia looked down before she crossed her arms to shield her body. "What's the difference? I'll wear whatever I want to!"

"Oh don't be embarrassed, it just looks like you're finally growing into a woman or perhaps, you were already one before, am I right?" The _shinigami_ turned to his side.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She questioned innocently.

"Oh stop, you're killin' me." He said before he giggled and puckered his lips. " For one, you still seem to believe that theory of yours, you know the one about escaping your past? Trust me, it,isn't getting' you nowhere honey, if you're trying to have some _fun_. He said.

"Huh?"

"Why not admit it? You're involved with that kid who's mother was killed by a hollow." He turned towards her and stretched his arm to emphasize. "The guy with the spiky hair."

"What are you talking about?"

He got closer to her face to tease her. "You feel sorry for him? Or are you lookin' for fun in the Human World?"

She groaned as he laughed. "None of your business! Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!"

He blushed as he cooed. "Nothing to be embarrassed about my little flower, everybody needs love and I guess the best you could do was a human boy to get all smoochy with." He said as he crossed his arms to hug himself. " But you should know," he tilted his head. "it's useless against _him,_ if ya know what I mean."

"Actually," he raised his head and scratched his hat "it's the very least you could do to upset _him_. A replacement to shadow his affection will do nothing but lead to his self-destruction which I assume you've always wanted, isn't that right?"

"You're talking about—"

"Okasake Jū—"

Her eyes widened at the sound of that name. "Shut it. I don't think you came here on a mission to discuss _him_." She was bitter. She had avoided that surname for so long, she didn't need to hear it again—ever, she was too ashamed.

"You've avoided his name for so long it seems that the blood is finally resurfacing itself on your face." He smirked.

"I have no reason to associate myself with him or you."

"You may not now, but previously, hell, weren't you the star of his galaxy?" He asked as he intertwined both of his fingers and blushed. "The water to his land? The rain to his flowers? If you ask me, you were much better accepting him than relying on ol'spiky here."

"I told you that's none of your business and besides, shouldn't you be more concerned about yourself? By the looks of it you're his supporter but you're also a _shinigami_."

"It doesn't matter what I am. What matters is he's right about everything the _shinigami_ have done, it doesn't matter what I am or who I am."

"So why don't you just tell him?" Rukia asked. "Go on, why haven't you told him where I am? I doubt he knows where I've been. Why haven't you exposed me yet? Is there some kind of gain here?"

"Far from it, actually. I'm what you call, a ghost supporter—he doesn't know me and I, well I knew him from afar in the Rukongai but never enough to get the insights of what exactly he saw in you. But then again, back then, you were different weren't you?" Rukia let him continue. "It seemed that no one could ever understand you but I guess that's what made you so interesting, didn't it? Your actions, your words, your abilities, it's a shame you let that all die to end up in the dim shadow of the high school girl you look like now. You were his everything."

"I see. As a ghost supporter you're entitled to fulfill his every desire, even carnal if it is. That's the life you live if you devote yourself to someone as unseemly, but it looks like you've decided to be the Soul Society's foe rather than what you appear to be."

"Isn't that the same as you?"

"Hardly."

"Whether it's carnal or love, at the end of the day, it's all for you." He cooed. " _Only for you, all for you, only for you, all for you, it's only for you!"_ He sang to himself and danced.

"Would you stop it already?!" Rukia yelled in annoyance.

"Why do you keep discussing this?" Rukia asked. "Only someone who's been in contact with him would discuss something as inappropriate and gratuitous as this. From day one I've always been clear on my position in this matter. My question is, why are you acting as if you were sent here to persuade me?"

"I'm not here to persuade you, but I thought I might as well at least try you know, before Head Captain Yamamoto takes his final fall and you're caught up in the midst of it."

"For who? _Him_? There is nothing I have in my power that will ever be able to help _him_. Even if I did, why would I ever?"

"Even if you're powerless, you're what he wants and I don't think he'll stop at just anything to have you dawdle around in the Human World as a high school girl."

"I do what I please. I'm not under his jurisdiction nor do I plan to be under his jurisdiction."

"Fine by me but I'm warning you," he lowered his _sugegasa_ hat as he spoke with an ominous tone. "unrequited love, it's not the kind of thing that dies; it's kept somewhere deep, somewhere dark, a place where it's beaten down until it forces itself to hide, stuck in some kind of solitary darkness where it's kept to fight the love of another, some kind of battle between darkness and light."

 _Flashback End_

* * *

"Kurosaki- _kun_!" Orihime acknowledged outside of the Shiba Manor, running towards him with her hair tucked in her cloak.

The substitute _shinigami_ descended from the sky with his cloak and a wool hat on his head as he looked towards Orihime's direction. Behind her stood Uryū, Chad, Kūkaku, and Ganju along with a mountain load of boxes containing dried ingredients for food.

"What the….What the hell is all of that?" Ichigo pointed towards the boxes.

"Our food for the rest of the trip, of course." Uryū said. "We need to eat."

"Yeah, I got that but why the hell do we have to bring so much?" Ichigo asked. "I thought it was only gonna be a four-day trip."

"Kūkaku- _san_ said that the trip will be prolonged because of the _ryoka_ 's interference." Chad said.

"Hai, Kūkaku- _san_ that those people who were with the _ryoka_ might try to interfere once they figure out where we're going. So, it might take longer than expected to reach the border and find Kuchiki- _san_."

"I don't care who interferes, we're going to find Rukia and prove her innocence before the _Gotei 13_ interfere."

"What did her brother say?" Uryū asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"You left so quickly that the only person I thought of was Kuchiki- _san_ 's brother. I assumed you went to inform him that we found her location."

"Yeah, I did."

"Is he going to come with us?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. When I told him I found Rukia, he stared at me and then walked out of the room."

"Do you think he'll tell the _Gotei 13_?"

"He won't. They're against her as well. But who he plans on telling, I don't know."

"Whether or not the _Gotei 13_ get involve, you all need to get a move on if you plan on getting anywhere." Kūkaku said. "Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko will help you with the boxes along the way but, once you're ½ way there, they'll be retreating."

"Thank you for all the help." Uryū said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said. "I'm also gonna get Ganju to help you ½ way too. He's comin' back with Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko so don't get too comfortable with having him around."

"It's not like he does anything anyways." Ichigo said.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Ganju asked.

"I said, you don't do anything anyways so there's no need to get comfortable about having you around!" Ichigo said.

"Shut it! If you're all ready to go now, gets your stuff and move the hell on! Something tells me there's going to be storm and trust me, once you're caught in a storm, there will be no way out." Kūkaku said.

"Alright," Ichigo said before turning around. The human gang accompanied by the Shiba stood behind him with determined looks on their faces as Ichigo looked forward at the horizon. "we're finding Rukia no matter what happens. We're too far in to get out now."

"Right!" They said in unison.

"Let's go." Ichigo said and with that the gang headed towards the mountains, unaware that the person they were looking for, wasn't there.

* * *

 **End Note**

That is the end, my loves! So poor Byakuya isn't mentioned in his sister's photos, the Head Captain is acting very suspicious, no one knows who Jūshirmai is, Rukia is gone, Ichigo thinks he found her, and here, ladies and gentlemen is where the journey begins.

Rukia was purposely **NOT** present in this chapter (besides the flashback) because she will be staying in the Human World for awhile so I thought since she just made her discovery in the previous chapter, I decided that I would wait until the next chapter to show you what ends up happening to her. There won't be a major time skip just a few days max will be shown in the next chapter.

 **So, what will happen next?**

You'll be shown what Rukia's been up to (no more flashbacks of her life until later)

Also find out Jushirmai's identity or relation to her

Ichigo and the gang will go through several obstacles and will meet the border

Several Gotei 13 members will join them in the process

They will face one member from Jushirmai's group

That's all I can say for now! Please leave reviews as they are extremely encouraging! From this point on, fights will be included.

— NairaRains/kagomesangos


	12. The First Interaction

**Pre-Note**

Hi, sorry that it's been a while! I've been really busy and I honestly don't know when I will be updating again however, I have absolutely no intention of leaving this story. I will finish what I started even if it takes awhile because although this new arc is a different approach to Rukia's character and is also very AU-like because of what will be revealed later, this idea has been in my mind for such a long while and I found it really interesting to write.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Happy reading!

* * *

Jūshirmai, in what world did you think that my obligation to help you was a form of my acceptance of you. I despised you from the very beginning our eyes met, only because I could already see that you weren't good. I felt it. There was something more to you even if you pretended that you were nothing more but an innocent child. Rather than taking advantage of what your father and uncle chose to gave you, you took the opportunity to ruin it yourself and put everyone against you, even me, someone who was suppose to teach you and guide you. You went out of your way to allure those with your innocence only to poison them with your carnal desires. You went out of your way to make it seem as if you were the only important figure that existed in the Soul Society when in truth, you were not. I tried to help you, I did. But instead of taking my advice and heeding to my requests to reform yourself to make the Soul Society Sensei Okasake proud, you did the worst thing you could ever possibly do...you fell in love.

Rukia's quotebook, pg 242, Section IV: Thoughts

* * *

"You know, Kurosaki I've been thinking about Kuchiki-san's relationship with Okasake Jūshirmai for awhile now and all my ideas lead to the one thing Captain Kurotsuchi refuses to believe was the premise behind their relationship." Uryū said while leaping aside Ichigo who was leading the group.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo asked. "And what's that?"

"They could've been in love."

"Wha-Uryū! If you're going to say something about Rukia at least say something that makes sense! There's no way she would've been involved with that bastard, it's impossible." Ichigo said.

"Why not?" Orihime asked.

"B-Because it's Rukia! Rukia would never fall for a guy like that no matter how nice his hair is."

"...you like his hair, Ichigo?" Sado asked.

"T-That's not the point! The point is that -"

"You don't think Kuchiki- _san_ would be involved with Okasake Jūshirmai romantically but something tells me that thinking otherwise is wrong. I know we only know a few things about Okasake Jūshirmai and for a fact I know there's more people involved however, we can't rule out the possibility completely. They could've been in love."

"Rukia? Being in love with that bastard? I've been here for everything and I still don't see how that connection works, Uryū."

"Kuchiki- _san_ seems to be very secretive about her relationship with the Okasake clan. She doesn't seem to like talking about them at all leading me to believe that perhaps she was more closer with them than I intially thought. It is a possibility that she was perhaps a candidate to be the Lady of the Okasake clan in the near future which is why she has such close relations with the family."

"Lady of the Okasake clan? Rukia? Where'd you get a theory like that from?"

"Inoue- _san_."

"Inoue?"

"Yes, Kurosaki- _kun_ I didn't want to tell you because you were so caught up and worried about Kuchiki- _san_ that I didn't want you to bother over me but...when I stayed with Kuchiki- _san_ in the Kuchiki Manor, I noticed that she had her journal open...I assumed that she had been writing something before I came in so I left it open like that without reading it. But...since it was so silent and she was asleep I thought I'd just close it before anyone like her brother saw it and read it but when I touched the book, she flinched and her hand stretched out like she was ready to hit me so I jumped back and her journal...well her journal landed in front of me on a different page and I saw what she wrote...about Okasake Jūshirmai."

"What'd she say?"

"She talked about how she would wait for him all the time to meet with her at the Okasake Manor or sometimes in this field, a crysantalleum ( **Author's Note:** I did not misspell the flower name 'chrysanthemum' I purposely spelt it that way for a reason) lily field. Most of the time he came but the times that he didn't he was off doing something awful. Regardless she would wait until he came so she could see his face. She talked about it being her duty to do so."

"Her duty? That sounds more like a job to me." Ganju said.

"Her duty could've been to wed him and become the Lady of the Okasake clan."

"But why would they want Rukia to be the Lady of the Okasake clan? It just doesn't add up. Hisana was from the Rukongai but Byakuya's clan didn't want to accept her because she wasn't a noble. Rukia was a member of the Rukongai, for the Okasake clan to want her to be the Lady of the Okasake clan wouldn't make sense especially if they're all high and mighty as everyone says they are."

"Still. There seems to be some kind of connection that Rukia has with the Okasake clan that is separate from Okasake Jūshirmai. I suspect that she's been in their favour for awhile now, Kurosaki which is why she was a candidate to be Jūshirmai's wife."

"But my question is, what kind of connection would that be? Kuchiki- _san_ was living in the Rukongai."

"Hey Ganju," Ichigo hollered.

"What?" Ganju groaned.

"Don't 'what' me! I was just tryna ask you something."

"What is it?"

Ichigo didn't reply. "What is it, you dumbass! Answer me!"

"Never mind."

"What is it?!

"You might not be able to answer it so never mind."

"Ask me!"

"I said never mind!"

"Ask me!"

"I said never mind!"

"Ask me!"

"Alright, alright! You're such a pain in the ass you know that? I wanted to ask what are the role of the Okasakes in the noble clans?" Ichigo asked. "You know how Byakuya's clan's specialty is the Soul Society's history and Yoruichi's clan and Captain Suì-Fēng's clan, the stealth force, what's there's?"

"Don't we already know this? It's Jūdan."

"No. something tells me that's just a cover up for what they really are. If these Okasakes are more powerful than the Head Captain then we might have some serious problems if they end up siding with Jūshirmai and the rest. It's best we know exactly who they are beforehand just in case."

"Wow, Kurosaki you're actually thinking logically for once. Maybe you should be involved in conflicts like these more often." Uryū said.

"Shut up, Uryū!" Ichigo said. "Anyways yeah, Ganju. What's there role? What kind of power do they have over the noble clans and the Soul Society?"

"More importantly, what connection do they have with the Rukongai that no other noble clan has?" Sado mentioned.

"I'm not suppose to say anything..."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL ME TO ASK?!"

"Let me finish, dimwitt! Anyways, I promised Nee- _chan_ I wouldn't say anything about the Okasakes because we, Shibas got outta contact with their organization awhile ago and it's best we stay outta trouble with them but, you gotta promise you won't say anything to anyone if I tell you about the Okasakes now."

"We won't say anything, right?"

"We swear." Everyone said in unison.

"Why don't we take a little break and I'll make you all some of my soup?" Orihime asked.

"Uh...no thanks, Inoue you really don't need to go through that much tro -"

"That sounds great, Inoue— _san_ We've been walking for hours and the moon is all nice and bright tonight so we might as well take a rest while it's still calm."

"I agree."

"We do too!" The twins said.

"Hell yes."

"WAIT...that's it? No discussion? You're all just going to sit down and camp out here?"

"We're not going to camp, we still need to find Kuchiki- _san_ we need a break."

"You do too, Kurosaki- _kun_." Orihime said.

"B-But-"

"Do you wanna hear about the Okasakes or not?"

Ichigo stared. "Alright, but for only five minutes."

"Yay! I can make us some soup."

"Alright, who are the Okasakes?"

"The Okasake Clan are the first among the great four noble clans, alright? They're known to everyone within the noble community except the Kuchiki's clan 28th Head."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm getting there. Anyways the role of the Okasake clan is the role of being the superiors, they're the ones who rule all of the Soul Society, they cannot be overruled like the Head Captain can, so I'm pretty sure you got a good idea of what kind of class they have amongst others. They're extremely powerful, they're the Senseis of the Soul Society, the Head Commanders who can pretty much do anything. Everyone knows them unless you're a _shinigami_ but even the _shinigami_ who come from the Rukongai are aware of them, they just don't say anything in fear of being killed and that's just how it is. The _shinigamis_ in higher ranks such as Captain or Lieutenant on the other hand are pretty much completely oblivious to the role of the Okasakes or more importantly the role of the assassins. By my guess, there's only about three or four former Captains who are aware of their existence because of their close relation to them, besides that the _shinigami_ are pretty much oblivious except the few who were able to remember their existence to know of them."

"Why would the Rukongai know of them if they're suppose to be a secret to the _shinigami_? Most of the _shinigami_ that make up each division are from the Rukongai anyways unless you count people like Byakuya and Captain Sui Feng."

"The assassins are just like the _shinigami_. Just like them, they have their own court like the Seireitei that they reside in on the other side of the Soul Society, the Rukongai is what's squished between the middle them and that's a huge portion of land they've got separating them so it's nearly impossible to see it from far."

"Wait a minute, there's another Seireitei that exists in the Soul Society?!"

"Yup. The assassins just like the _shinigami_ reside there and carry out whatever their duties are on a day to day basis. But the reason why the Rukongai is more aware of them is because the assassins own a large amount of property in the Rukongai where they train adolescents they find in the districts or use to hold weapons or meetings. The assassins are more involved in the Rukongai than the _shinigami_ but its suppose to be the other way around. Either way, if you're coming from the Rukongai, you know about the assassins and you know about the prestige they carry like royals. But if they choose to become a _shinigami_ , their knowledge of the assassins is erased to protect their existence from being revealed."

"This is like a whole secret society."

"They're stronger than the _shinigami_ too. That's why people treat them like royalty. The higher in ranks you go, the more immunity you get from the government. In this case, there are four major positions that one could acquire as a Judan level assassin. The first one is equivalent to the role of a Lieutenant in our ranks but is considered to be the least position in the assassins ranking system you can get out of the four major positions, it's called a Secretary of State. The Secretary of State does whatever the Lieutenant of a Division does but they're fourth place in the Assassin ranking meaning they have more power than a Lieutenant of a Division. The second one is called a Major, a Major is equivalent to a Captain our level but again they're more stronger because the ranking system is different. They're a Captain but have triple times the power than one. The third one is the Sensei, the Sensei is like the Head Captain, they're extremely powerful but they don't get involved with their division as much as the Major does because the Major is the Captain. Their influence is not that strong in the Major's decision because the Major usually works independent from their Sensei. The Sensei of that division has a stronger role in the government and acts like a representative from that division although, they do have a lot of power within the division if they choose. If they decide, they can run the whole division with their Major acting like what would be a Lieutenant for the shinigami but most of the time they let the Major run the division as they please."

"So if you're fighting a Major, you're fighting - " Ichigo said in disbelief.

"A Captain, triple times the extent." Ganju finished.

"That's preposterous. Why is it that the assassins have this much power? And if so, why haven't they taken over back what's rightfully there's?"

"To be an assassin requires something beyond _reiatsu_. It requires a physical energy like no other, that's the birth of a true assassin. You have to be born with the power without knowing. It shows as time passes by your strength and your instinct, it isn't something that can so easily be given and used like _reiatsu_ is. Although _reiatsu_ requires training, the mere inch of one's _sheatsu_ is powerful enough to overcome it. Nee- _chan_ has _reiatsu_ and _sheatsu_ , she doesn't use it anymore but she had a pretty high ranking when she used it as often as she did."

"Rankings? They even rank your _sheatsu_ ability too?"

"Your _sheatsu_ ability can be different from your position if you have one. Unlike the _shinigami's reiatsu_ , your _sheatsu_ colour defines a certain rank you're in. When your younger, the colour might change around a lot if you're still training but once you mature, whatever _sheatsu_ colour you have is the colour your stuck with moving on forward."

"But what if you grow stronger? Doesn't your _sheatsu_ ability grow stronger too?"

"That I don't know. But _sheatsu_ is hella powerful so really whatever amount you get will sustain you for a very long time against any enemy. The ranking colours differ depending on your position. If you're a Secretary of State, your four main colours are red, lilac, yellow, and aquamarine and if you're a Major, your main colours are emerald, coral, and yellow if you're a Sensei, the three colours are white, mint green, and purple, purple is the highest amount of _sheatsu_ an assassin can have and is pretty much limitless. The only two people who have it in the Soul Society are the Head Commanders, Okasake. Besides that, the rest of the Senseis fall into one other or the less category.

"So where do the Quincys fall under all of this? This guy Rukia seems to be acquainted with seems to be a Quincy, but I thought there were none of them left except Uryū and his dad."

"The Quincys and assassins are two different people but they get along because they got one common enemy."

"The _shinigami_."

"That's right. The surviving Quincys joined with the assassins centuries ago but don't ask me how they were able to combine Quincy abilities with _sheatsu_ or Judan I only know that much."

"We're in big trouble if the Okasake clan decide to join forces with Okasake Jūshirmai." Chad said.

"I have no doubt in my mind that something like that may happen if they know Jūshirmai's goal. They hate shinigami too."

"From what I remember, the Head Captain didn't get along with one of the Okasake twins, however, the other Okasake, Hirosuke was his friend. If the Okasakes truly hated the _shinigami_ enough to destroy them, they could've done so centuries ago. But it seems that they wanted to coexist in peace."

"If they wanted to coexist in peace then why didn't they stop that bastard before he could get this powerful to do this to the Seireitei? Why haven't they helped us yet knowing that he's one of them? Why are they still in hiding?"

"It's because the Seireitei has never been their business to directly deal with. They won't get involved unless it's necessary. until it becomes necessary, you're on your own."

"But Rukia -"

"I don't know too much about Lieutenant Kuchiki's involvement with the Okasakes or the assassins, but I know for a fact she isn't one of them so, her involvement is something completely unknown, that's probably why they don't care."

"So when will they care?"

"When Kuchiki- _san_ reveals herself, alone." Uryu finished and the group chatter immediately ended with silence.

* * *

"I approve." Suì-Fēng said firmly in the empty room of the 1st Division Captain Hall with Captain Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, and Zaraki staring at her, eyes devoid of any emotion. "the Head Captain's order makes perfect sense, there is no reason for you to question it."

"It may be to you, but ordering another execution without evidence that Kuchiki has committed treason is beyond me." Toshirō said. "if we're to kill her upon seeing her we'll never know the truth about all of this. Killing Kuchiki would leave us at a bigger disadvantage than we are now."

"The security footage says it all. Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia committed treason and that is the matter of fact. She is related to the _ryoka_ , why can't you see that?"

"Kuchiki's relation to the _ryoka_ is not of the matter right now. It doesn't mean she committed treason. She seems to be afraid of the _ryoka_." Toshirō argued.

"I don't really care who committed treason, my question to you fucktards is when are we going to get out there and kill? If we hide in the Seireitei for any longer, we'll be wimps."

"You must be patient." Unohana suddenly appeared from the shadows. "if every Captain leaves the Seireitei, we'll be left defenseless if we are attacked head on and for a fact I think we're all confused about whether Miss Kuchiki is our ally or our enemy."

"There's no confusion. Up until now, Kuchiki has given us all the reasons not to trust her ever since she became a _shinigami_. It's my fault for not noticing all those signs and warnings before it got to this extent. We have no reason to trust her, she's our enemy." Suì-Fēng argued in return.

"But do you not think there's a possibility that Lieutenant Kuchiki is our ally in disguise?"

"That's not a possibility, Captain Unohana. Lieutenant Kuchiki has given us all the signs, it's just that neither one of us ever cared enough to take precaution when it came to her. We did the same with Aizen and now we're doing the same with her. Lieutenant Shiba Kaien didn't die on his own, did he?"

"He had no chance of surviving either way." Toshirō fired back.

"But who took the sword and pierced it through his heart to save themselves? Who, knowing it was against our code, transferred her _shinigami_ powers to a mere human boy? Who, hid like a human, in the human world to avoid her execution? Who, has defied shinigami orders multiple times for the sake of the substitute _shinigami_ , Kurosaki Ichigo? She's given us all the hints, we all just never took it seriously. Now, she has faked her own abduction so we all go after her, why can't you see that?"

"Then how do you explain, Shihoin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke's disappearance if that is the case." Byakuya asked. "do you suggest that they have committed treason too?"

If Byakuya could, he would smirk.

"W-Well, I," Suì-Fēng was taken aback. "Yoruichi- _sama_ would never commit treason. There's no reason for her to do so. Urahara Kisuke has always been a nuisance in her life, he's only soiled her name for the most part. Don't group Urahara Kisuke with Yoruichi- _sama_ , I'm sure there's a reason she disappeared on such short notice."

"If you're accusing Kuchiki, you're accusing all of them." Toshirō said.

"Then we should stop here. " Captain Unohana said. "They've given us no reason for us to talk about them when they're not present. Instead of arguing, you should all return back to your divisions until the Head Captains orders you to help Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki Ichigo has already left?" Toshirō asked.

"I'm afraid so. With the help of the Shiba clan, he was able to detect her hidden _reiatsu_ , she's allegedly heading somewhere in the northern mountains with the _quincy_ who abducted her." Captain Unohana informed.

"In the northern mountain? That's a suicide mission." Toshirō said.

"It is indeed. With all this ice and snow and recurring storms, I'm afraid the moment they get swept up in the storm we will not be able to do much to save them."

"If they act quick, they can get her back in time before the storm closes in. There isn't much I can do, we're surrounded by the _ryoka's_ _zanpakutō_." Toshirō said. "Kuchiki, would you be willing to accompany me if I went to help Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Given the situation, I – "

"No one from the Seireitei will be accompanying Kurosaki Ichigo to find Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia." A deep, raspy voice belonging to none other than the Head Captain echoed in the Captain's Hall. Truth be told, he had been there all along, hidden in the shadows, waiting for the exact moment that suggestion was made.

"Head Captain!" Toshirō said in surprise.

"Kurosaki Ichigo left on his own will to save Lieutenant Kuchiki, he did not ask for our assistance therefore there is no need for our interference. Your primary roles as Captains as of now is to remain in your division until I order you to leave. We are in an emergency situation as of this moment therefore no Captain, Lieutenant, or division is allowed to leave the Seireitei without my order."

"Head Captain, I would have to ask Captain Kurotsuchi on this but by my instincts tell me that there will be a storm very soon and Kurosaki- _san_ and his friends may be caught in the middle of it, what will you do then?" Captain Unohana asked.

"There will be no need to do anything if Kurosaki Ichigo is affected by the storm. He left on his own will without saying a word therefore he is not a concern to the thirteen Divisions at this moment and time." The Head Captain said harshly, towering the few Captains in the hall besides Captain Zaraki.

"When are we gonna get to fight somebody? Those s*itheads haven't done anything yet, I say we make the first move and show them who really runs the Soul Society if all this stuff people have been saying is true."

"For once Captain Zaraki has a point." Captain Unohana said. "we must make a move soon otherwise the future of the Seiretei and the _shinigami_ could very well be at risk however, I'm afraid we cannot make any bold moves until Kurosaki- _san_ and his friends are out of harms way. Perhaps sending Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki would ensure that they are safe while our other Captains stay here and make a move."

"Kurosaki Ichigo has done us great service however, that does not mean I can allow two Captains to leave their division while the Seireitei is under an emergency lockdown and the _ryoka_ can harm the Seireitei. As Kurosaki Ichigo has made the decision to leave by himself to find the 13th Division's Lieutenant, Kuchiki Rukia, he will handle the situation on his own."

"Bu –"

"That is my final decision, you are all dismissed. I will not discuss Kurosaki Ichigo any further."

* * *

"Kurosaki."

"Whadya want, Uryū?"

"Look." He said while looking up. "The sky is starting to get darker."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up. "Whadya mean, Uryū? It looks exactly the same way it did when we left,"

"No. It's different. I don't remember it being this dark, it feels like even the aura around us is beginning to feel like a dim light."

"What do you think it is? Jūshirmai?"

"No. It doesn't feel like a ominous presence but something to do with the weather."

"Then it is Jūshirmai. He can control the weather with his _zanpakutō_. He's probably doing it because he knows we're getting closer to Rukia."

"I don't know, Kurosaki. If you ask me this seems to be something natural only to this area. Perhaps a snowstorm." Uryū said.

"A snowstorm? We're not in the Human World, Uryū something like a natural snowstorm when it's still autumn isn't possible around here."

"Kukaku- _san_ warned us about this area. She said it was unlike any other part of the Soul Society but I wonder why. There's mountains, an ocean, and a mass amount of land, nothing unusual to be considered unlike the rest of the Soul Society."

"That's probably because we're on those assassin's territory, remember? That border we have to break to enter the mountain is protected by a Major's _sheatsu_. If that's the case, that means that the assassins probably know a lot about this area and use it for whatever they need too."

"If that's true then why haven't any of them interfered with us yet? We've been here for several hours but we haven't been interfered. If this was their territory, we would've at least have to fight a gatekeeper or several of them but we haven't. Not to mention, there isn't much of anything around here. No matter how high I go I can't seem to see anything but snow. Kukaku- _san_ said this area lead to the northern mountains and that one of the deadliest oceans in the Soul Society resided here but….why wouldn't the Seireitei use that to their advantage? Or…why wouldn't the assassins consider taking it over?"

"I don't know, Uryū. Don't you think you're thinking about this too much? The fact that we haven't been interfered with is a good thing, it means we can find Rukia faster than having to be interrupted every five minutes to get to the mountains. I know I'm happy about that. Last time we tried to save Rukia, I got interfered so much that she could've gotten executed if I hadn't made it to stop that thing in time And besides, there probably were gatekeepers here but they all had to leave because of Jūshirmai. He's affecting the assassins too, ya know. If you ask me, they've probably got it worse considering he's one of them and the people following him are too."

"I hate to say this but, even if the _ryoka_ was attacking them, it wouldn't make sense to leave this territory unguarded when he could, if he decided to use it for his own personal benefit. If you ask me, something's odd about all of this. It's almost like the assassins are intentionally doing this to us on purpose."

"You think they're in contact with Rukia?"

"That could be a possibility…"

"No way! Listen, I know Rukia's got some business with the _ryoka_ but the fact that you think that she would intentionally do this is stupid. Why would she intentionally have the assassins not show up here? How would she been in contact with them? And what does that quincy have to do with all of this? You're judging her just like everybody else!"

"Calm down, Kurosaki. All I said was that it could be a possibility. I'm not denying the fact that Kuchiki- _san_ does have some connection with the _ryoka_ that we don't know of neither am I denying the fact that she's innocent. I'm just saying it's a possibility."

"Whatever she and Jūshirmai have together is separate from the assassins. I highly doubt that Rukia would be able to convince a whole army of assassins to confuse us for no reason. And either way, whether she wants us to find her or not, we're finding her. I won't ask her to confess anything to me I just want to know that she's safe."

"I think she knows that, Kurosaki. But whatever it is, she couldn't tell you face to face meaning it must be something very big or…."

"Or?" Uryū didn't respond. "Or?" Ichigo repeated again.

"Uryū, I'm talking to you! It wouldn't kill you to answer me!"

"Or…"

 _She told you before and left clues for you to trace but you never took them seriously._

"Or?! C'mon, Uryū! Say it!"

"Kurosaki- _kun_ , Ishida- _kun_!" Orihime called from behind them. She ran up to them, panting rapidly. "the soup is ready! You both should eat before we get going. Shiba- _kun_ , Sado- _kun_ , and the others have already started eating."

"She's right." Uryū said before turning half way around with his eyes closed. "It's better we fuel up now, Kurosaki before we actually do get interfered. It isn't good to fight on an empty stomach."

"Wait! Uryū! I want to know what you were gonna say! Get back here, you idiot! I wanna know! Or, what?!"

"Did I interrupt something..?" Orihime asked Uryū who was almost past her.

"No, Inoue- _san_. We were just talking about the weather and Kurosaki got irritated because I was complaining."

"O-Oh okay. He's fine now right, Ishida- _kun_?"

"Yeah, he's alright. You should convince him to eat. He needs it more than all of us." Uryū suggested.

"O-Oh, right!" She replied enthusiastically and rushed to Ichigo's side.

"Kurosaki- _kun_? You really should eat. Don't let the weather disappoint you. Ishida- _kun_ was just looking out for us just in case a snowstorm occurred and all of us got blown away all the way back to the Seireitei and then we could never find Kuchiki- _san_." Orihime said while dramatizing the idea of the entire gang being blown away by an intense snowstorm but Ichigo wasn't paying attention. In fact, his eyes were too transfixed on what was happening ahead of them.

"Something's down there." Ichigo said.

'Who?" Orihime asked behind him.

"I don't know but it looks like trouble."

Orihime gasped. "Trouble? Let me call Ishida- _kun_ , Shiba- _kun_ , and Sado- _kun_!" Ichigo stopped her midway.

"It's okay, Inoue. I can handle this one all by myself. Go back with Uryū, Chad, and Ganju and rest for awhile. I'll be back, I just wanna see what's going down there."

"Wait! Kurosaki- _kun_!" But before the honorific could leave her lips, Ichigo had jumped down the small cliff to go see the trouble that lied ahead. Looking back at the gang behind her who were eating her soup, she contemplated twice about telling them that Ichigo had gone off on his own. But her body remained still and stared straight ahead at the tornado of water stirring not too far ahead.

* * *

It wasn't a regular tornado of air but rather a tornado of water, a whirlpool generating on the surface of the snowy land. The center of the all chaos remained a mystery but still, Ichigo kept going forward. The speed kept on increasing at a rapid rate as Ichigo got closer, giving him the impression that the person causing the whirlpool could sense his presence coming. Frankly, it only motivated him to get there faster.

Uryū was right. The sky had gotten darker, it churned along with the tornado but at a slower speed mixed with a few hues of gray and purple. He cursed himself for not recognizing it sooner as he approached the tornado that immediately pushed against his body away with an incredible force he hadn't felt in a long time. He tried to catch a grip on land with the help of his reiatsu and strength but the intensity of the wind only seemed to push him back further and further away, increasing in size as it pushed him away.

He groaned as he tried to pull himself forward. "It's too strong!" He yelled to himself as the wind pushed him back further, leaving a trail of snow to follow him as he flew back. His vision wasn't clear. The snow mixed in between made him squint as he tried to move forward.

Unleashing _Zangetsu_ , he plunged the large sword into the ground of snow, hoping that it would be strong enough to hold him into place. Fortunately, the sword managed to slow down his speed but it wasn't enough to stop him from being pushed back. Gripping onto the handle of his sword, he let out a battle cry as he released his reiatsu. An enormous surge of power escaped his body in connection with his sword to push the incoming air back but it was barely having any effect. In fact, it wasn't doing much at all except holding the wind merely a half an inch away from his body.

It had to be quick but Ichigo decided to release the energy he built from his reiatsu by a swing of his sword. He realized it had to be a quick move as his reiatsu was barely pushing the wind away.

" _Zangetsu_ , I'm counting on you…" He said in breathy voice. He let out a battle cry as he extracted a majority of his reiatsu and yanked out his sword from the snow allowing the wind to invade his space. With one sharp swing, his extremely powerful reiatsu followed the swing and the wind and water immediately retracted but as the wind and water pulled back faster, Ichigo realized that it wasn't being pushed away by _Zangetsu_ but by the other person's will.

It vanished in an instant, leaving Ichigo to stare at the spot where the person behind it stood. Ichigo instantly recognized him however, it wasn't because he knew who it was, it was because he recognized his face from when he had met up with Jūshirmai and his allies before.

Ichigo didn't wait for another introduction, he took the lead himself. "Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute _shinigami_. But you probably already knew that, didn't you? So how about we cut to the chase and I ask, where the hell is Rukia and what kind of connection do you have with her? It would make things a whole lot easier since I've been going in circles ever since this whole thing began."

"You seem in a hurry. Don't you think you should take time to know me before jumping to conclusions?"

"I don't have time. I need to know where Rukia is, that's all."

"At that rate you'll never figure out anything at all if you're so quick to assume everything that is presented to you. You've already made several mistakes, some I should point out to you, some I should not. Your first mistake was introducing yourself as a substitute _shinigami_ when we are all aware you much more than a simple _shinigami_. Your second mistake was assuming I already knew who you were when in fact I've never heard your name in my entire life up until last night and even then knowing your name didn't mean that I knew you. Your third mistake was asking me where this Rukia person is because your woman and my woman are two different people, which therefore implies that this Rukia that you envision is different from the woman I know with the first name Rukia suggesting that there might be two different people by that first name or it's the same person with a dual personality, either way the implication is wrong. And finally, your fourth mistake was asking me what kind of connecting I had with your "Rukia" because the woman I know with that name is different from yours."

 _What the hell is this guy going on about?_ Ichigo said in his head. All that talk had left Ichigo confused, he had never been quick-witted and understanding this guy was giving him more of a headache than Kon. "What the hell are you blabbing about? Rukia is Rukia and that means that you know. So can you just cut the crap and get to the point. You know her but you know a different side of her, thanks I got that but how do you know this side of her?"

Casually he responded, "stories, personal experience, stories, personal experience, all the things you don't know, stories, personal experience, and oh, the Head Commander Okasakes."

"So you knew her before she became a _shinigami_ huh…."

"A shinigami? Please, don't use vulgar language here. She's never been a true _shinigami_ …she was just, in someone's words, 'reliving someone's history', someone very close to her."

"Well I…."

"You….? You what? Disagree? Do you disagree because you've seen her as a _shinigami_ happily? If you are truly her friend you'd know that she has never found happiness in being binded as a shinigami."

"No…it's not that a disagree but I, don't believe you. There's more to this I know, and Rukia been through some pretty rough times as a _shinigami_ , I get that however, that doesn't mean she didn't learn to be happy."

"Learning to be happy implies that she had to teach herself or rather convince herself that she was somehow happy to avoid the pain she felt for leaving a whole other side of her behind. You only know the surface, you don't know the truth."

"Then what's the truth? Tell me then. You and your allies seem to be throwing around that word a lot these days, but the only thing I'm getting out of them is that I don't know something but no one's opening their God damn mouths to tell me what it is."

"Because it is up to you and the _shinigami_ to figure it out." He whispered. "Stories like these can't simply be told in words or drawn out images or photographs, these stories need to be seen…felt…you would have to truly immerse yourself into the world of them to comprehend them…you would have to be an eyewitness to them, viewing them as if they were almost a show to comprehend them. A story like hers can't be put into words, that is why no one will tell you even if you draw your sword and threaten to kill them, these stories are real…they can't be heard."

"Then what do you suggest then?"

"Explore, go ahead, leave with your team of humans and go search. I didn't come here to kill you but to inform you, just like the others will do on and on until we can't confront you again."

"Oh really? Well, I'm afraid I can't do that." Ichigo said and suddenly he was leaping off the floor, _Zangetsu_ positioned in his hand to strike. In an instant, with a flash-step speed similar to that of Shihoin Yoruichi, he appeared in front of him, using his bare feet as a sword which was equally powerful. Ichigo finally got a good look at him as his _zanpakutō_ and his feet clashed like swords and were weighting strength.

The man's eyes were yellow, a cat-like yellow, similar to that woman he had seen the other day with Jūshirmai. With hair deep blue and medium-length with drawn on eyebrows similar to that of Renji's, Ichigo didn't know who he was fighting anymore. His shoulders were broad, he almost looked like a samurai if it wasn't for his yellow eyes that just seemed to transition into a deeper and deeper yellow as time passed.

"You don't really like to talk, do you?"

"Well, if all you're saying is useless than there's no point is there now?" Ichigo said.

"You're too impulsive."

"Thinking critically won't keep you alive."

"I beg to differ. Your friend there, the quincy that is surprisingly by your side, is a critical thinker. I can tell. He examines every point, every shape, every predicted move so his attack can be much clever and effective. That's what sustains him time in battle and results in less casualties. The only way he would ever be defeated is if there was a very large gap in power. But you….not you. You are quick, too quick, you haven't even gotten to know me yet or see a fraction of my power but you unnecessarily charged at me just now without reason. I didn't provoke you neither did I get into your way but you still felt the need to attack me, why?"

"Do I need a reason? You're with the enemy. Even if you don't attack me, I'm obligated to –'

"Kill me? Because I side with the enemy and yet I haven't done a single thing to you? In fact, I feel like I've helped you more than I've been a disadvantage. Not to mention, I'm not the enemy here. The enemy is you and the shinigami, must I remind you who came first?"

"The _shinigami_ want to help people here! They're the good guys, the name assassins doesn't really come off as a good title for you people if you do exactly what the shinigami do."

"Oh…and what would you say of the quincys?"

"They're the same thing. They're good people but their arrows aren't good for people. Quincys and shinigami alike both work to defeat the same thing but one way is more effective and less harming to others, it's a fact."

"Oh? And have you mentioned that to her lately?"

"Rukia would agree."

"I don't know who you're talking about. Because the person I know would wage the _shinigami_ and quincys as equal individuals both who serve the Soul Society both good and bad. The assassins are the only superior kind even though all three of us perform similar tasks in different methods. It's simply because we were first created. Equality, she believes in, but facts is something she cannot deny."

"And that fact is…"

"The assassins deserve to live outside of their shadows."

"And what does that mean?"

"At this rate, you'll never know."

Suddenly, the man's leg dropped and he spun around faster than the speed of light and delivered a kick Ichigo didn't even see or felt or notice because of how fast it occurred.

Next thing Ichigo knew, he was flying metres and metres away, the man's figure looking like a mere ant as he flew further until he hit the ground with a surge of power that made a very deep hole.

The snow coloured red and that's when Ichigo knew that he had been injured. He struggled to get up, groaning as his hand pressed onto his stomach where it bled, he could feel the pain. It was preventing him from sitting up. It had happened so fast, he couldn't even sense it when it occurred. Struggling to get up, he tried to use Zangetsu as a walking stick to pull himself up but the amount of blood coming out was painting the snow with a growing pool of red and Ichigo didn't want to aggravate the wound anymore. Still, this had been his first shot at finally getting to fight an associate of Jūshirmai's, he wasn't about to give it up so easily.

"C'mon _Zangetsu_ , I need you to help me." Ichigo muttered to his _zanpakutō_. Standing up, he tried to balance while his other hand touched his wound. "You've got this."

"Actually," Someone was breathing against his neck. The word was whispered into his ears so closely, he could smell his breath. _How the hell did he get behind me so fast?_ "You don't."

Before Ichigo could turn around, a kick so powerful hit his jaw, sending him flying once again in the sky. He could feel the blood dripping down his mouth and the aching pain overcome his neck and jaw. His eyes were barely open at this point. If it weren't for the cold numbing his skin, he wouldn't have been able to bear the pain of that last hit. Colliding with the ground, Ichigo let out a groan as he stared up at the blinding sky.

I couldn't even sense him…Ichigo thought bitterly. Is this what sheatsu is? Is this its power?

"Damnit, I can't go down like this." Ichigo groaned under his breath but his body refused to listen to his wishes. He was aching all over, nothing like a kick was ever enough to put him down unless it belonged to Rukia. Her kicks had always been powerful, he had noticed that for awhile. It was even more painful than Tatsuki's or even his own. Of course he never admitted it to her but her kicks always caused him the most pain and strangely enough, that kick he had just gotten in the jaw felt much like it.

"Do you still want to fight? Or are you finally ready to listen instead of being so wild?" A man asked walking from afar but Ichigo's head hurt too much to look up.

"I'm tired of talking." Ichigo spat.

"You're tired? Already? Then how do you ever expect to understand everything that is occurring around you? How do you ever expect to comprehend what we are and who _she_ is at all? If you are tired now, you must not be that motivated to find her after all. Perhaps touching that orange thing behind me with your human friends would've motivated you more."

"That's not the issue here." Ichigo said as he managed to sit up. "The issue is that all you people keep doing is talking to me. Everything you keep telling me is vague. There's nothing to it. You tell me things I could easily figure out myself, if anything. That's why I'm tired of this. It has nothing to do with who is kidnapped."

"Vagueness is your biggest key here. You don't seem to be understand that what we're telling you is more than you'll ever be able to comprehend without seeing every little detail."

"Then give me something. Right now, tell me something and I'll tell you what it means." Ichigo said.

"We've already given you enough hints. Tell me what those mean and maybe I'll be generous."

"I don't remember any of your hints."

"Well then I guess you're done for. It was a pleasure getting to _almost_ get to talk to you. If only you were more reasonable, I would've stayed longer."

"You're not leaving yet!" Ichigo yelled even though he knew he was in no condition to fight or argue.

"Oh, but I am. I think you need to re-evaluate everything you've been told before I can actually engage in battle with you. After all, why would I want to make you die in oblivion? Surely, she would never forgive me if I let you die in such a pitiful way. Not to mention that _I'm_ not the one who's suppose to be killing you."

"Then who is?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Hmph."

"Is it Jūshirmai? What would Jūshirmai want to do with me?"

"Oh, he wants nothing to do with you. He wants…."

"Rukia."

"Then if you already know, why would you assume he's out to kill you? The more I talk to you, the more brain cells I feel that I lose."

"I don't know but, Rukia and I are connected. We always have been. If he feels somehow threatened by that he'll come after me too. He'll try to break that bond, just to get to her."

"He isn't threatened by you at all. If you had known the truth than perhaps he would consider it, but feeling threatened by a mere human is the last thing on his list, trust me. There's nothing you would be able to do to change the history they share."

Ichigo paused. "Did he love her?"

"That's too simple."

"I knew it, so it isn't love. He wants something else from her. But what?"

"Goodbye, Kurosaki. I shall grant you this as a goodbye present." And with one last look, Ichigo was sent flying another few kilometres away with another powerful kick before a tornado of wind engulfed Jushirmai's ally and they disappeared with the mist.

And at that very moment, Ichigo's eyes closed.

* * *

"Kurosaki- _kun_! Kurosaki- _kun_! Kurosaki- _kun_!" A tearful voice called his name. He opened his eyes very slowly, blinded by all the whiteness surrounding him. "Kurosaki- _kun_! Kurosaki- _kun_!"

The image was blurry, but he knew the voice belonged to Orihime. He felt her long hair touch his stomach as she hovered over his body, tears glistening in her eyes. She was calling out to him over and over again but Ichigo couldn't open his eyes because of all the brightness.

"Kurosaki, can you hear us?" He heard Uryū's voice asked.

"I think he's coming too." He heard Chad say in the background. Finally opening his eyes, he was welcomed by a painful whiteness in the sky and the cold snow beneath him giving him goosebumps as he tried to adjust his eyes. The pain that he had felt all over had disappeared or rather, felt numb. He assumed since Inoue was near him she was the one to heal all his pain but still, his body was overwhelmed and tired. This wasn't something Inoue could heal.

"Thank goodness." Orihime said as Ichigo finally sat up and looked around him to see his concerned friends.

"Dammit." He said under his breath as he sat up with Orihime's help.

"Kurosaki- _kun_? Are you okay? Do I need to heal anywhere else?"

"No, no, it's okay Inoue."

"Well, Kurosaki, you've proven to be the most dumbest person I know, congratulations." Uryū said.

"Shut up, Ishida. It's just a wound, nothing to get all worked up over."

"You wish it was just a wound, your whole body is covered in black and blue bruises and if you think that's the worst of it, you're glad you weren't awake to see Inoue-san heal your jaw bone." Uryū said.

"I don't think I've ever seen that much blood in my life." Ganju said.

"A minute later and you would've been dead, Kurosaki. You owe Inoue- _san_ for saving your life."

"O-Oh no, Ishida- _kun_. I was happy to do it just for you Kurosaki- _kun_. Y-You don't need to owe me at all! Unless you want to of course but you wouldn't or won't have to do it for me. I'm okay!"

Ichigo's expression softened. "Thank you, Inoue."

"O-Oh?" Orihime's cheeks heated up. "You're welcome, Kurosaki- _kun_. It was my pleasure! I'm your healing girl!"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Ichigo said with a no-teeth smile.

"What exactly happened down here?" Ganju asked.

"What else do you think happened, idiot? I was in a battle with one of Jūshirmai's allies." Ichigo said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT? You should be calling yourself an idiot for losing the battle in the first place!" Ganju yelled.

"OH YEAH?! It's not like you would've won anyways, Ganju so quit complaining!"

"At least I would've last a bit longer than your skinny ass. Inoue- _san_ predicted that you only got about three hits and you were down, that doesn't sound pretty heroic if you ask me! Why the hell does the Head Captain depend on such a wimp?" Ganju said.

"W-WIMP?! Who the hell are you calling a wimp?" Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki- _kun_ , I just healed your wounds an hour ago, please calm down."

"Inoue-san is right, Kurosaki. Relax, we can't move forward if you're injured."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo said nonchantly

And after a few seconds of silence, he spoke again.

"I'm tired of this always happening. They keep coming to tell me something and then disappearing. It's starting to get annoying if you ask me." It was annoying. That man, whomever he was, didn't come to fight him at all. He just wanted to tell him stuff, that's what Ichigo didn't want.

"They don't seem to want to engage into battle either. It's strange…" Uryū said. "It's almost like they are trying to help Kuchiki- _san_ tell us something but that itself doesn't make sense."

"You don't think…" Orihime's voice trailed off.

No, Inoue, I don't." Ichigo said in a quiet voice. "There's no way she's associated with these people. The assassins, maybe but whomever the hell these people are I doubt it."

"The Rukongai District may be under the control of the assassins but that doesn't mean that stuff doesn't happen around there. There's a bunch of gangs in each district, he could've met her through one of them." Ganju said. "I know about a century ago there was a case that blew up around the Soul Society about gangs housing women to serve nobles as maids and well you know, other things. They didn't just take women but young girls on the street too to serve them. Maybe that's how Kuchiki-san must've met that noble bastard."

"She was tough in the Rukongai. There's no way she would let something like that happen to herself no matter what. It isn't that…"

"We don't really have much of an option right now, you realize that Kurosaki. The earlier we figure out, the better it'll be for us."

"I know but, it just doesn't feel right. Everything we keep talking about, it doesn't make sense. We're being too simple."

 _But little did Ichigo know that the most simplest of things could lead to the most complex starts._

"So, what do you suggest, Kurosaki?"

"You see that? When I met up with that guy a few minutes ago I noticed something when I was in the air. It was a sea, just like the one Kukaku told us we needed to cross to get the border. It seems far if we walk on feet but if we can start walking now and take a break on the fifth mountain to sleep, we should reach there by late morning." Ichigo said while finally standing up beside Orihime.

"And what if we can't find her there, Kurosaki? Something tells me that we're being tricked." They kept being talked too and Uryū, out of all of them, found it the most suspicious. He wasn't willing to take the chance.

"What are you tryna say? Are you tryna say my Nee- _chan_ would lie to you?!" Ganju said.

"No, but maybe, someone is lying to her." Uryū predicted.

"We don't have time for this, Uryū. Can we at least get there first before we start making assumptions?"

"If we don't start making assumptions now, we'll be doomed when we get there." Uryū said.

"So what do you suggest, Ishida?" Ichigo asked, staring at the quincy who looked onto the ground in deep thought. And after a long pause with Uryū thinking critically about his next decision, he spoke, "we fight each other."

"What?" The group said in unison with their eyes widened. Uryū wasn't kidding, they realized that the minute he made eye contact with Ichigo. Uryū realized something. Heading to that border meant that they would encounter Jūshirmai's allies as there was no doubt that he would have men there to protect the border from being broken if Rukia was there. But he realized something else. They could potentially encounter assassins who were enemies of the shinigami but were not enemies of him. He figured that if Ichigo and him pretended to have a battle, it would not just attract Jūshirmai's allies to come and meet them but the assassins too in which Uryū would appear as one of them.

An electrifying blue light blinded their eyes as Uryu summoned an arrow and pointed it towards Ichigo.

"Ishida, what the hell are you doing? How is fighting each other going to solve our problem?" Ichigo said, staring at the point of the perfectly angled arrow to his face.

"Ishida- _kun_...please don't do this." Orihime pleaded.

"It's the only way we can get them to come to us." Uryū said before releasing his finger, allowing the arrow to forcefully break free and aim straight towards Ichigo. Taken aback, Ichigo immediately pulled out _Zangetsu_ as defense, forcefully hitting the arrow to his left as Uryu fired another one. Ichigo didn't want to admit it but his body was already worn out. It had been a short battle with Jūshirmai's ally but Ichigo felt like all the bones in his body had suffered a crack because of it. Every touch felt like he had broken a limb, it was terrifying how powerful every kick had felt. Even if Uryū wanted to fake a battle, he wasn't sure he could do with his body hurting like this, that's why he had to resist no matter what Uryū's motive was.

"Why the hell do we need _them_ to come to us for?"

"You're not understanding, Kurosaki." Uryū grunted as he released another collection of arrows at him. "We need to bring them here to get some answers."

Ichigo who was now running and shielding himself yelled in response, "we aren't getting any answers! All they keep doing is talking to us, if we want action we have to go find them ourselves not create are own arena here!"

His legs weren't going to make this. He knew it, his body knew it, but he didn't have enough energy to play on the defense side with _Zangetsu_ , all he could do was run and shield himself to avoid Uryu's arrows.

"Ishida- _kun_! Please stop!" Orihime begged.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Inoue- _san_. We need to get their attention, maybe they'll actually provide us some service."

"SERVICE?!" Ichigo yelled as he dodged another collection of arrows, running around in the snow to avoid it. "Are you out of your mind?! What service can they provide?!"

With Ichigo running in circles and the rest of the gang fixated on the two, none of them noticed that the there was a certain wind encircling them that was much faster than the previous breeze they had felt due to Ichigo and Uryū. This wind was fast, powerful, and engulfing the gang like a tornado however, strangely, none of them noticed that it was occurring. To say that it was just power of Ichigo and Uryū circling around them with Uryū's arrows and Ichigo's speed would be invalid as the two alone would never be able to generate the amount of power this force was accumulating.

Clueless Orihime stared at the two without feeling a thing, Chad stood right behind her doing the same while Ganju and the twins sat down and continued eating the leftovers of Orihime's meal. No one noticed the wind pulling them closer together as they stared at the two.

"I don't think Uryū is talking about Jūshirmai's allies." Chad said in his usual deep tone.

"Huh?" Orihime said in perplexity. "Then who is he talking about?"

"Ishida, this isn't going to make them come here! It just makes us look like idiots because WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE ON THE SAME SIDE!" Ichigo yelled.

"You're not getting it, Kurosaki! I'm suppose to be your enemy, I'm a quincy remember?"

"I thought we were past all of this!"

"The quincys seem to have a tight relationship with the assassins! If we make a scene, they'll be curious and come themselves!"

"Why can't we just go to them instead of going through all of this?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Because I don't trust that area that we're suppose to be going too!"

"Kukaku sent us there, goddammit! STOP SHOOTING!"

"It doesn't matter whether she did or not. I told you we have to think twice about the stuff we're told!" Uryu said. "I don't about you, but I'm not willing to be screwed over so easily by these people."

"It's Kukaku, remember? The woman who helped us get into the Seireitei to save Rukia?! Ishida, don't you remember?"

"Of course, I do! But that doesn't give us any reason to take her word for it! Besides, the enemy isn't who I'm trying to summon here if you haven't already figured it out, Kurosaki!"

"What the -? Then who the fuck is it?" Ichigo asked. "What the – " Ichigo managed to say as an arrow of Uryū's headed straight towards his eye, sending him to the ground. "Hey! That almost hit me!"

"That's the point, Kurosaki." Uryū said as he got rid of his archer and towered over him from the sky.

"What's the point of this all then? Who are you tryna attract then?"

"I thought you would get it but it seems like I had too much faith in your intelligence, Kurosaki. The answer is, the – "

"Kurosaki- _kun_! Ishida- _kun_!" Orihime called out in horror, capturing their attention immediately. Both Ichigo and Uryū immediately turned in her direction as she sat knelt down on the snow along with the others and a familiar wind surrounding them as they sank in the snow. "W-What's happening to us?"

 _He's back._

* * *

 **End Note**

So, the Head Captain doesn't want to provide any help to Ichigo, the gang are still making assumptions and are just as confused, not to mention, the identity of Jūshirmai is such a complicated subject that no one knows what to assume anymore. So the real question is, who is Jūshirmai? And, is there only one?

There are **no images for this chapter**.


End file.
